My First Year as a Cullen
by My-Bella
Summary: Part 2 of 3 of Vampire Bella Trilogy. This story is the sequel to The Fairytale Continues. It follows Bella in her first year as a vampire. Rated M for adult material.
1. 01  Introduction

**This story is the 2nd in the Vampire Bella Trilogy, picking up one month after Bella's change. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Bella tries to put herself into words.

**Introduction**

I sat on the edge of my bed staring out of the window. My day was shaping up to be another cold, but clear October day in the Alaskan wilderness. Just perfect for me and my family. I thought briefly about today being exactly one month from the day I woke up. I was glad that no one - by no one I mean Alice - had made a big deal of it. It wasn't that I was having problems with my new life, I just still didn't like being the center of attention.

I was supposed to be doing an exercise for Carlisle. My father decided that he wanted to run some tests with me to see if he could figure out if I had a power and what it might be. He seemed to think it might have something to do with me being able to retain my human memories. I didn't keep all of them, just the ones involving my husband.

Speaking of said husband, if I ever wanted to spend time with him again, I would have to complete my task. Carlisle had asked me to write about myself and my feelings so far. He said I should include what I remember most about my past.

I got up and stacked all of our pillows together and plopped onto the bed, leaning against them. I fixed my laptop across my knees. It was a gift from Edward and Alice – one that I had begrudgingly accepted since I had left my old computer back in Forks. I had wanted something simple. They had gotten me the top of the line, most expensive one they could find. Did I mention that it was blue? Alice made sure nearly everything I owned was blue. I didn't bother complaining because I knew it would do no good with her and because we both knew Edward loved it.

I tapped the keys experimentally, making sure I used the right amount of pressure. I'd only used it a few times so far. It would be really bad for me to break my brand new laptop by using too much force. I was technically only a month old and I still had some kinks to work out. I was reluctant to rest my palms and wrists on the edge, fearing I would leave dents. I gingerly tested myself and was pleased to find I could do it without too much effort.

I sat silently for a while, trying to decide how to start. The deciding had always been the hard part for me when I was human and it had carried over with me. Once the decision was made, everything fell into place. But reaching the decision was sometimes excruciating. Today seemed to be a good day because I immediately decided how I wanted to write my paper. I would pretend that I was introducing myself to someone I didn't know. I flexed my fingers and rested them over the keys. I took a deep breath and started typing away:

_Hello. I'm Bella Cullen. Pleased to meet you. You want me to talk about myself? I really don't enjoy that. I prefer to stay out of the spotlight. I have reasons. Many reasons. You still want me to? Okay, but I'm warning you now, there are some quirks that come with knowing me._

_I'm married to the most wonderful, caring, loving man and his name is Edward Cullen. I was afraid of the idea of marriage at first, but if you find someone as wonderful as Edward, I highly recommend it. He's been an excellent husband so far. He's sometimes a tad on the protective side, but he has his reasons._

_I have two sisters and two brothers that I adore. Alice is the exuberant sister and she loves anything with the words party, dress-up, or gift in it. Rosalie is the definition of physical perfection, but her heart is the truly beautiful part of her. That's not to say that we always get along. We're sisters, we're bound to argue. But I love them very much and we forgive each other. My brothers Emmett and Jasper are both my favorites, but for very different reasons. Emmett is the fun brother and Jasper is the understanding one. My parents, Esme and Carlisle are wonderful, loving people. Esme is the mother everyone wishes they had and Carlisle seems to have infinite patience. That's a good thing in a house with six teenagers! We all live together in one big house and I hope to never have it any other way._

_As wonderful as my family is, they are actually my first quirk. In my first family, I was the daughter of Charlie Swan and Renee Dwyer and I was human. I grew up with my mother since my parents had divorced when I was little. When I was a teenager, my mother remarried. I decided it was time to give her some space and live with Charlie for awhile. I really didn't think I would have any fun because I loved Phoenix and Forks was so anti-Phoenix. Moving was the best decision I ever made because it led me to Edward._

_When I was human, I wasn't very good at it! I was a real klutz and a danger magnet – not a good mix when you're hanging out with mythical creatures. You see, my current family and I are vampires. Oh! And my best friend is a werewolf. We haven't talked to each other in a while and he might never talk to me again. Werewolves and vampires are mortal enemies and Jake doesn't think friendship can overcome instinct. I'm hoping he's wrong and that one day, he'll be able to be friends with me and my family._

_I'm not really good at being a vampire either to tell you the truth. Don't get me wrong! I am an absolute vegetarian! No control problems so far! It's just that I lack certain abilities that regular newborns have. I've only been strong enough to beat Emmett in arm-wrestling once so far. And I'm probably the first newborn in history to get grounded for being scared by a bear._

_Another quirk of mine is that I could smell blood when I was human and it made me sick. Now that I'm a vampire, it still smells awful, but I can handle it without being sick. I just don't hunt often like a normal newborn would. Emmett's secretly been calling me 'Picky Eater' as a joke. We both think it might be a little early to let Edward know. He's a little overprotective since I'm so new. He still thinks of me as being breakable. I think it's sort of sweet and romantic._

_Sometimes, when Edward looks at me, I get the feeling that he's still waiting for me to run screaming, for me to regret my choices. He can be a very silly vampire. I try to reassure him through my words and actions that I love him and I'm happy. But Edward is used to being able to hear thoughts and to know the absolute truth behind spoken words. I have a quirk with my brain and it keeps him out of it – he can't hear a single thing from me. My mind is closed tight and that's come in handy for me a time or two. Edward thinks I edit too much. But it's only been a month and I'm sure he'll get better with time._

_A happy result of my quirks is that I have all of my human memories. Well, all of the ones that count most. My very first one is of sitting at a table and my eye being caught by a mess of untidy red-bronze hair, belonging to none other than my wonderful husband. I think of my mind as being full of pictures, little snapshots that represent pieces of my memory. The pictures are in chronological order (I think) and sit in boxes._

_Sometimes, when I open up a box, it seems like some of the pictures are missing. I have a theory about that. I think that any memories not directly related to Edward in someway have faded. Take my best friend Jake for example. I can clearly remember learning to ride my motorcycle with him and hearing Edward yell at me in my head. But one picture has me wearing a black shirt and blue jeans as I ride and the next has me in a green sweater and a darker pair of jeans. Something went on between my rides with Jake, but I don't know what. _

_I was surprised to find that Renee was a little hard to remember, except for one trip to Jacksonville. Edward sometimes has to remind me what she's like. I only know that she and Charlie were very angry about the engagement and didn't come to the wedding. I sent them letters before we came here, but I don't think they're going to write back._

_I can also remember my friends Angela and Ben. I can remember Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley and some of my teachers. There was a girl that Jessica was friends with and I can see her face sometimes, but I don't really remember her. I don't think she was friends with me. I've already mentioned Jake and I do remember the entire wolf pack, especially Embry and Quill._

_There are some darker things that I remember as well, but I try not to think about them. One day, I'll have to face them again whether I want to or not. It's better to leave them alone for now and just focus on enjoying life. I'm just glad that two of them will never be able to bother me again, all thanks to my husband and my wonderful family. They look out for me._

_It was nice to meet you, but I really must be going. My sister is anxiously waiting to give me a make-over. She takes great pleasure from my torture, but it's only because she loves me so very much. If I could give you only one piece of advice, it would be this: Life is not fair and hardly ever turns out like you expected. Just know that sometimes, it turns out better._

I clicked the save button and put the laptop aside. I got up and stretched out my arms and legs. I quickly gathered up my laptop and took it to my father. I didn't want to tempt myself with the option to edit. Carlisle had specifically asked me to write whatever came to mind.

He smiled at me as I entered his study. "All done?"

"Yep," I said, putting the laptop on his desk. "Not a dent on it either!" I proudly added.

Carlisle chuckled, "Good. Why don't you go find the rest of the family and enjoy your afternoon?"

I kissed his cheek lightly. "Thanks, Dad."

"You're welcome, Bella," he replied.

I closed his study door and leaned back against it. Yes, I certainly was one lucky girl; a loving husband, a mother and father, two great sisters and two wonderfully obnoxious big brothers. I was rich by even vampire standards!


	2. 02 Climbing

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Bella's first climbing lesson.

**Climbing**

"You ready to head out yet, Picky?" Emmett asked, bumping into me on purpose.

"Yep, Emmie!" I giggled.

"Edward!" Emmett yelled.

My own personal Greek God appeared at the top of the stairs, a smirk plastered on his gorgeous face. "Yes?"

"Did you really have to teach her that?" Emmett questioned.

"Hey!" I shouted, smacking Emmett in the shoulder. "I can figure out how to shorten your name for myself. I became a vampire, not stupid!"

Rosalie and Alice laughed as Emmett rubbed his shoulder. Jasper snickered from his position by the door. Edward's lips twitched as he slowly came down the stairs.

"Children!" Esme called from her spot on the sofa. "I expect you all to be on your best behavior. Emmett, don't give Bella too hard of a time today."

"Yes, Mom," he replied, sulking slightly. I nudged him in the arm and winked at him. He smiled brightly and pushed me toward the door. "Let's go. I'm ready to race."

As soon as Jasper had the door open, Emmett and I were battling to be the first one into the yard. I just barely slid past him and made it down the steps first. I laughed as I landed on my feet in the fresh snow.

"What's so funny?" Emmett muttered, in a temper from having lost first.

"I was just thinking how if I had tried that a few months ago, it would have ended with me either being squished by you or landing face first in the snow or both," I said happily.

"She's got a point!" Alice sang as she danced next to me.

I made a quick decision and looked to my sister for approval. She smiled brightly and covered her mouth with her hand to stifle her laugher. I quickly grabbed a handful of snow, shaped it and launched it at Emmett. It struck him in the middle of his chest. He staggered back a bit from the surprise attack, but quickly composed himself, a wicked grin spread across his face.

Alice took my hand tightly in hers. We waited for Emmett's answer to our challenge. He casually leaned down and picked up some snow. He took his time shaping it, tossing it from one hand to the next. I never saw it leave his hand. I only knew he had thrown it because Alice pulled me to the right with her. Emmett missed us by a wide margin. My sister and I laughed while Emmett scowled.

"Don't worry, sweetheart," Rosalie cooed in Emmett's ear. "We can have a real snowball fight after we hunt and I'll help you get them." Emmett was distracted by Rosalie closeness. He never saw her wink at us. I looked up to see Edward fighting hard to control himself. He knew Rosalie's thoughts and was amused by our plan.

"Whose turn is it to choose our direction today?" I asked, walking towards Edward. I put my hand in his and smiled at him.

"Yours, Bella!" Jasper replied.

I shuffled my feet excitedly. I looked up at Edward, wanting his approval. "Can we go straight today and see a little of the mountains? You haven't taught me to climb yet."

He smiled and kissed my forehead. "As you wish, Wife."

I loved when he gave his approval. He rarely ever answered me with a simple 'yes', it was usually 'as you wish, wife.' The passion behind his words always left me breathless. It was a good thing he had finally changed me. As often as he told me my favorite phrase, my fainting track record would have been of astronomical proportions.

Alice drew a line in the snow with her dainty foot. "Line up, Everyone!" she ordered.

Edward and I took up spots at the far right end. Rosalie and Emmett took the middle. Alice danced over and took the left end next to Jasper.

I always counted off for us since I was the only one who wouldn't cheat and skip numbers. "One. Two. Three!"

And just like that, we were flying, or as close to it as we could get. It was exhilarating and freeing to run this way. My reflexes had improved so much and I never feared trees or tripping. Even if I had, it would have been okay, because I always ran with Edward's hand wrapped tightly around mine. I was faster than my siblings, but slower than my husband. He never let me feel like I was holding him back. Sometimes, I would cheat just a little and climb onto his back to give us a bigger win.

We were the first to reach the bottom of the mountain, both of us grinning like fools. "Edward, you were right before."

"About what?" he asked, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Running is second nature," I giggled.

He pulled me against him and stared into my eyes. "What's first?"

I reached up on my tiptoes and kissed his nose. "Loving you."

"Jeez!" Emmett growled. "It's not enough for you two to win again. Oh, no! You have to go ahead and give a vampire nausea with your little love fest."

I turned to face my big brother and chuckled, "You're just upset the Picky Eater can still beat you."

We all shared a laugh at Emmett's grin and my humor over my new nickname. I didn't really mind it. They had a point. I ate rarely and when I did, it was a very tame dinner. I wasn't as strong as a normal newborn because of that, but what I lacked in strength, I made up for in cunning. I was always finding ways to win competitions using my wits instead of muscle. And if I was ever at a loss for how to accomplish something, Alice was willing and ready to help me out. Rosalie and I had become much closer and she often joined in our little schemes. The only sense that remained stronger than everyone else's was my sense of smell.

I turned my attention back to Edward. I stepped back and smiled at him. "Okay, Husband. Teach me to climb."

"We'll be in the area if you need us," Alice said as she and our other siblings headed back into the forest. They always wandered off for a bit on days when Edward was going to teach me something new. They knew I would be nervous with all of them watching and were kind enough to let me try for a while before observing me.

"I think this will be easier if you allow me to climb with you on my back for the first time," Edward said, looking up the side of the mountain.

I snorted. "Will it be easier? Or do you just want an excuse to keep me close?"

He gave me my favorite crooked smile and said, "Both."

I shrugged my shoulders then climbed onto him. He crouched down and readied himself. He looked at me to see if I was ready. I nodded my head, forcing myself to be serious and pay attention. I wanted to make him proud of me. He jumped and his fingers grabbed the rocky wall of the mountain. I noted how his hands were curled just a little and that his nails were slightly dug into the hard surface.

"You may not be able to jump so high on your own," Edward instructed. "I also worry that you won't be able to hold your grasp in one position for long."

"Why not?" I asked, looking down at the ground below us. Edward had easily cleared at least fifteen feet."

"For one, your legs are much shorter than mine. For another," he said, kissing the hands clasped around his neck. "Your fingernails were a little short before your change and they only lengthened slightly."

I buried my face in his neck, my way of blushing since my cheeks no longer turned red. My nails had never been very long, but with all the stress and constant death-threats over the last few years, they had taken a beating. Or should I say 'a biting'.

"It's okay, love," he soothed. "You will still be able to climb. You'll just have to move quickly to gain altitude."

"It's kind of nice that you're still so much better at everything than me," I said, tightening my grip a little so he would know I was hugging him.

"How so?" he asked as we landed back on solid ground.

I climbed down and he turned to face me. "It makes things more familiar, like things haven't changed quite so much."

He looked at me, his nearly onyx eyes filled with sadness. "Do the changes bother you?"

I closed the distance between us and put my hands on his face. "No, Silly Vampire! You're misunderstanding me. The changes are just changes. They're different. _We_ are different, both because we are married and because I'm the same as you now. But when I find things that are familiar, that haven't changed, it reassures me that even with all the changes, we are still just Edward and Bella, two people very much in love with each other."

"Have you two even moved from that spot?" Rosalie called, smirking at us.

I turned and grinned at my sister. "You're just in time. I'm about to make my first attempt."

"Bella?" Emmett questioned, lifting his eyebrows at me.

I chuckled. "Yes, Emmett. You can laugh if I fall on my butt."

He sighed happily. "Just like old times."

Edward stepped back toward our siblings and nodded his encouragement to me. I turned and looked up at the obstacle before me. I took a deep calming breath, unnecessary as it was. I closed my eyes and went over everything Edward had done. Slowly, I opened my eyes and crouched low. I jumped and grabbed, but my stubby nails got the best of me and I fell.

I landed on my butt with a loud thud. My siblings laughed at my familiar human moment while Edward held out a hand to me, trying not to smirk too much. I grabbed his hand and he yanked me up. "Stupid nails," I muttered. I looked back up at the wall, determined to climb it.

I felt Edward's arms snake around my waist. He whispered slowly into my ear. "Relax, Bella. Close your eyes." He waited for me to follow his directions. "Breathe slowly. Let go of your frown. You can do this. When you make your first jump and you land, plant your feet against the wall. Your nails will hold you long enough for you to push off and jump again."

My eyes were still closed when he released me and stepped away. I took another breath and made sure I was completely calm. I crouched down again and opened my eyes. As I jumped, I repeated Edward's instructions in my mind. I felt my nails sink in and I tucked in my knees, planting my feet on the wall. I pushed off and up, grabbing hold of my next spot. I repeated it a few more times and found a small ledge I could rest on.

I looked down and was amazed by what I saw. I was really high up the face of the mountain. Emmett was stunned. Rosalie and Alice were slapping hands, probably having just won a bet. Jasper was kicking the ground, probably having lost. Edward, my Edward, was watching me, smiling proudly.

Panic set in as I looked down at my family. Jasper's head shot up and he stared at me, worried. I could see he was telling Edward that something was wrong with me. Before I could explain, Edward was beside me, pulling me into his chest. I clung desperately to him, closing my eyes tightly until we were on the ground again.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Jasper asked, patting my back gently. "You were so afraid just now."

I tried to laugh to ease everyone's tension, but it came out as a sob instead.

Edward hugged me tighter and asked, "What's wrong Bella? What happened?"

I exhaled slowly, calming myself down. Jasper helped me out some. "Thanks, Jazz."

"Not a problem, Sis," he replied.

I looked up at Edward, hoping he wouldn't feel too guilty when I explained myself. "Edward … you … you …"

"What did he do?" Alice demanded, pulling me out of Edward's arms.

I smiled at her protectiveness of me. I took her hand in mine and gently squeezed it, trying to let her know it was okay. I felt her relax slightly. "Edward forgot to tell me how to get back down."

I looked up to see Edward stuttering soundlessly, trying to form some sort of defense. My siblings were laughing heartily at my strange admission. I found myself joining in with them.

Suddenly, I was wrapped up in the arms of my husband and he was kissing me. When he stopped, he whispered two words into my ear, clearing away all of my panic and embarrassment. "Silly, Bella!"


	3. 03 Movie Night

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **The Cullen family enjoys movie night together.

**Movie Night**

"Stop right there!" Esme ordered as we filed into the living room. We all obeyed immediately, those of us in mid-step not daring to put our feet down. "You will not track water all over the house." Esme handed out towels to all of us. She had a point. We were all sopping wet from the mammoth snowball fight that had just ended.

I whispered to Edward, "How mad is she?"

He chuckled against my ear. "She's not. She's just enjoying the opportunity to treat us like true teenagers."

Esme heard her son and allowed herself to smile.

Carlisle came down from his study, grinning at the scene before him. His wife stood to the side, arms folded in front of her. His six children were drying off and sheepishly glancing at their mother. "How was your day?"

"Excellent!" Emmett said happily. Of course he was happy! Even with our careful plotting and planning, he had still won the snowball fight.

"Bella, dear?" Esme questioned, pulling me into her side.

I smiled up at her. "Good, Mom. I had fun. I learned how to climb."

Jasper and Emmett snorted and Edward growled.

Alice hadn't fully forgiven Edward yet so I was not surprised when she hissed at him. "It's your own fault."

"It's nobody's fault!" I argued. "It could have happened with any of you teaching me." I grabbed Alice's hand and Edward's and pulled them both close to me. "You can't prepare for the enigma that is Silly Bella," I chuckled.

"Would anyone care to explain?" Carlisle asked gently, pulling Esme close to him.

Rosalie chuckled. "Bella found another way to be different."

I giggled as I bounced over to stand near my mother and father. "I sort of got stuck on a ledge while learning to climb." My mother waited patiently for my explanation, worry showing in her warm golden eyes. "Well, the climbing part I could handle. It was even a little fun. But then I stopped on the ledge."

"And just how are you involved, Edward?" Esme said, glaring at him.

I was happy that my mother and sisters loved me so much, but I couldn't let anyone make Edward feel bad. I stood protectively in front of my husband. "It's nothing bad, Mom. He just forgot to explain how to get back down and I got a little panicked. He came right up and got me down just as soon as Jasper let him know I was scared."

Carlisle's lips twitched as he tried not to laugh. Esme hid her smile behind her hand.

"It's okay," I chuckled. "You can laugh. Even I think it's funny now that it's over. I mean, who ever heard of a vampire that was afraid to get down?"

"Bella, why didn't you just jump down?" Carlisle asked gently.

I hid my hands behind my back, once again ashamed of my bad human habits. I shuffled my feet and looked at the floor. I felt Edward grab my hands and pull them back in front of me. He held them out for inspection. I looked back at him, shocked that he would do such a thing to me. He gave me a sad smile and nodded, letting me know it was okay to be honest with our parents.

I sighed and looked up at Carlisle and Esme. "I'm not able to just hold on like Edward or a typical newborn. I had the really bad habit of biting my nails when I was human and it's left them a little too short. I can climb, but only if I keep going. I got a little high up and I wasn't sure what would happen to me if I tried to jump the distance all at once."

"How high were you?" Carlisle asked.

I looked to Edward. I wasn't that great at judging distance yet. "About a mile," he answered for me.

"You did get awfully high," Carlisle said, smiling gently at me. "Impressive. I would suggest that you practice with smaller jumps until you are comfortable with getting back down."

"I can still learn to climb?" I asked, trying to give my best hopeful anticipation look. My parents laughed at my expression.

I was already banned from doing certain things that normal vampires did, like being too close to the boys while hunting. One of Emmett's irritable grizzlies had gotten away from him. I had very nearly been hurt. The bear's sudden charge at me had left me surprised and lacking confidence. I had just stood there, slightly cringing, waiting to feel its claws. Jasper pulled me out of the way just in time. My family was pretty upset about the incident, even though they knew I would have easily healed. Carlisle had forbidden me to follow the boys until I learned to be more comfortable and confident with my abilities.

"Yes, yes. I see no reason to stop you," my father said.

I pulled away from Edward and launched myself at Carlisle and Esme. I kissed their cheeks and thanked them.

"Why don't you children go upstairs and change? We'll be starting the movie soon," Esme said.

I smiled proudly and looked at Emmett. We had picked out a really awful vampire movie for the family to watch tonight. My big brother was the only one who understood why I always picked these types of movies. My family thought I had odd taste, but he knew I enjoyed the banter that came as they all argued over how unrealistic the movies were.

We all raced up the stairs and the closing of three doors rang throughout the house. I skipped over to my closet, happy to be able to change into something dry. I grabbed my fluffy pink pajamas Alice had gotten me on her last shopping trip. They were flannel and had little white wings all over them. I turned to go in the bathroom and ran into Edward instead. I looked up to see him smiling down at me. His golden eyes were warm and loving, but a little sad.

"What's wrong, Edward?" I asked, pressing a hand against his face.

He leaned into my hand and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry about before."

I moved my hand behind his neck and pulled him down. He opened his eyes and waited for my reply. "You have nothing to be sorry for. It's not like you ever went to school to learn to be a newborn teacher."

"Interesting view," he mumbled, leaning closer to me. "Maybe I should discuss founding a Vampire School with Carlisle."

"Ugh!" I groaned. "My failures as a newborn are disgraceful enough without putting actual grades to them."

"You are not a failure, Bella!" Edward said as he cupped my face in his hands. "You are doing wonderful. I'm the one who is having trouble remembering to give clear instructions."

"If I kiss you, will you promise to stop being upset with yourself?" I whispered against his lips. His head bobbed up and down the slightest bit. If I had been human, I would not have seen it. I closed the small distance and kissed him tenderly.

"Thank you," he said, running his hand through my hair.

"You're welcome," I chuckled. I stepped around him and walked into the bathroom. I quickly changed into my pajamas and tossed my wet clothing in the tub.

I walked back into the room and found Edward waiting near the door in his familiar flannel pants and white t-shirt. I smiled to myself, remembering some of the times he'd worn them while holding me close at Charlie's house. I shook my head to clear the memories. I ran into the closet and grabbed the blanket I used at every movie night. I didn't need it, but I liked the familiarity of wrapping it around me, just like when we had lived in Forks.

Edward grabbed my hand and led me downstairs. Esme and Carlisle were snuggled up on the couch. Rosalie and Emmett had claimed the loveseat. Alice was sitting in Jasper's lap near the edge of the sofa. She patted the floor next to her. Edward folded himself onto the floor then pulled me into his lap. I wrapped the blanket around the two of us and snuggled against him.

"What did you pick tonight, Bella?" Rosalie asked.

I winked at Emmett. "I thought it would be fun to watch 'My Best Friend is a Vampire'. I know it's a little old and hokey, but it's got that Wilson guy from 'House' in it." I looked over at Alice and grinned. "Besides, my best friend really is a vampire."

"Bella!" they all groaned.

I chuckled to myself and pulled the blanket closer to my chin. Emmett started the movie for us.

"Bella, will you ever pick a decent movie?" Rosalie whined.

"Probably not," I said honestly.

"It's not enough that you're a picky eater. You have to be a horrible movie chooser too?" Edward grumbled.

"Don't you start!" I said, faking aggravation. "I sat through your spy movie and didn't say a word."

"I honestly don't understand what your aversion to 'Mission Impossible 3' is all about," whispered Edward.

"Clearly," I muttered. I felt myself shiver before I could stop it. I loathed that movie. The whole premise of stealing the spy's lover just to kill her in front of him reminded me way too much of Victoria. Edward knew I had all of my memories from that period, but it didn't seem to register with him that I remembered her just as clearly as I did him.

He felt my involuntary shudder and released a low growl. "You _will_ tell me what that was about later."

I sighed and tried to focus on the movie. I knew honesty was important to Edward, but I didn't think that should mean I had to tell him all of my thoughts. Especially the random ones that caused us both to recall painful things. It was enough for me to remember.

The movie hadn't been on long before the snickers and snorts started. I grinned in anticipation of what was to come. It was hard to keep still. I wanted to bounce around in Edward's lap to release some of my excitement.

I was happily rewarded for my patience once Edward became the first to yell at the screen. "Oh, come on!"

"How they can possibly get it so wrong?" Jasper fussed.

"Maybe we should have a handbook like that," Rosalie said. "It might come in handy for Bella."

"No handbook could prepare for our Bella," Emmett chuckled.

"The clothes are awful!" Alice whined.

"Sleeping under the bed and wearing sunglasses! Really, Bella!" Edward groaned.

Emmett and I started singing along with the movie in loud and proud voices. "I'm doin' all right. Gettin' good grades. The future's so bright! I gotta wear shades!"

Rosalie smacked Emmett in the face with a pillow and Edward crumpled me into a ball beneath him. Alice ended up smacking Edward's shoulder trying to make him release me. Carlisle and Esme tried to call order through their laughter, but to no avail. Jasper encouraged the humor in the room until everyone was laughing and clutching themselves.

This was how movie night usually ended when it was my pick. It was perfect.


	4. 04 Postcard & Picture

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Bella finally hears from her parents.

**A Postcard and a Picture**

Esme and I were on the back porch having our gardening day. This area of the house was enclosed so that it made a perfect little green house.

"What type of flower is this one?" I asked Esme, gently touching the beautiful purple petal.

She looked up from the fern she was working on repotting. She pointed her trowel at me and said, "That's a tricky one, dear. It looks purple, but it's actually called a Blue Iris."

I chuckled. "Sure fooled me." Esme smiled and turned back to her fern. I let go of the petal and gently sprayed water at the base of the flower.

I liked gardening with my mother. We didn't always talk during our time together. Sometimes I would ask her random questions about these flowers and her garden back home in Forks. But mostly, we just enjoyed the silence. There usually wasn't much of it living in a house of eight.

I thought about Renee and wondered if she'd ever had a garden. It always made me a little sad each time I realized I didn't remember her well. I was learning to accept it, though. Maybe it was better this way, with her and Charlie ignoring me. At least this way, I didn't have to worry about faking my death. I knew I wouldn't be able to put it on hold forever, but I wasn't ready to give them more grief just yet. Besides, if I followed Edward's plan, I would just be giving them another reason to hate the man I loved.

Edward felt a car accident would be safe and clean. I didn't know about that, but I knew it would be the end to his shiny silver Volvo. I had a love-hate relationship with that car. I loved all the times I had spent with Edward in it, but loathed the speeds we traveled at. I wondered if I would still feel that way now. I hadn't ridden in the car since before my change. When we came up here, Edward and I had sat in the back of Carlisle's car. Jasper had driven the Volvo. Alice followed in her Porsche, her most prized possession. Rose and Emmett had followed in his jeep. Rose's M3 was left back home due to the climate of Alaska. She was dropping hints to Emmett that she wanted the new BMW X5 SAV in Imola Red.

I was pulled from my thoughts by the sound of Esme gently humming. It was the song that Edward had written for her. "It suits you well," I said.

"Thank you, dear," Esme replied. She started humming again and I stayed silent, enjoying the lilt of her voice as it filled the small area. When she finished, she asked, "How are you coming along in your piano lessons?"

I ran to her side and sat cross-legged in front of her. I gripped my knees, rocking with my enthusiasm. "Really great! I didn't miss a single note the other day! I'm still not able to stop staring at the keys, but I'll get there some day. Edward says I'll be ready for him to start teaching me my lullaby any day now."

"I am so very glad that Edward can share his music with you, Bella. He has such a gift for it."

"I love to watch him play," I sighed happily. "He's so _free_ when he does it."

"His music has always been a comfort to him. Even when he refused comfort from others, his music would soothe him."

"When he was gone, the only thing I missed more than him was my lullaby. It's soft and gentle and feels like his hugs."

Esme chuckled. "I remember the day he finished writing it. We were just starting to see the changes in him. Alice, Carlisle and I were really the only ones who understand what was happening. Edward wouldn't talk to us about it though. He was being stubborn. He wanted to figure it out on his own."

"It's still hard for me to imagine him in that way."

"My beautiful son had never known love in his human life so he did not know he missed it in this one. He was content in his routines and with himself. But when he fell in love with you, Bella … it was as if he had been asleep for a very long time and was finally waking up."

"It was so strange the way everything happened. He had seemed so mad that first day and then he was gone for that week. But the moment he spoke to me when he came back, I think that was really the point of no return for me. I was already too concerned with why he had been absent from school. His interest in me was my undoing," I chuckled. "It's hard for me to believe sometimes that this isn't one of my dreams."

"Edward has told me that your dreams tended to be … vivid," Esme said.

I giggled. "That's probably putting it mildly. But, yes, they were quite convincing."

"Do you miss them?"

I thought about it briefly then shook my head. "No. But I do miss the way Edward's eyes would light up in the morning when he would tell me how many times he'd heard his name."

Esme chuckled. "I wouldn't worry about it too much, Bella. You seem to be able to affect him in that way on a regular basis."

"Really?" I asked, happy at the thought.

"Yes, my lovely daughter. You bring joy and happiness to our Edward."

"I'm just returning the favor!" I ran my fingers along the edge of the pot Esme had just taken her fern from. "Mom, do you think Renee and Charlie will ever get to know how happy I am?"

"If they have read your letters, then they already know."

"I just wish I knew if they had read them. What if they just tossed them in the garbage? If they did that, then when Edward … when I'm no longer alive for them … I just don't like the idea of being lost to them permanently without them knowing that I have been happy. I want them to have something to comfort them."

"Bella, they will be okay. They will miss you and grieve for you, but when the shock wears away, they will remember you fondly." Esme stood and held a hand out to me. "Come and help me with the roses."

I grabbed my mother's hand and she pulled me up. We walked over to the far corner of the porch where she kept her beautiful roses. They were miniature and pale pink. These too reminded me of Esme. They were delicate and sweet and feminine.

We worked in silence for a while, trimming away vines that were barren. We removed some of the thicker thorns as well. I was working on watering the entire box when I heard the sound of Edward's Volvo.

I looked up at my mother, practically dancing in place. She smiled and nodded. I quickly kissed her cheek as I put down the watering canister. I ran through the house and out the front door. He was just getting out of the car. I jumped into his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist. Our siblings laughed as I kissed every inch of my husband's face.

"So you missed me then?" Edward chuckled.

I smiled brightly as he carried me toward the house. "Absolutely!"

"Did you enjoy your time with Esme?" he asked.

"Very much," I replied. "But I still missed you."

Edward put me down near the sofa. He kissed the top of my head. "I'll be right back, love. I need to ask Esme a question."

"Okay!" I said happily. "I'll see if the others need help." I kissed Edward quickly then made my way back outside again. "Hey, guys! Need any help?"

"Now she notices us!" Jasper teased.

I poked my tongue at my brother as I came around to the trunk of Edward's car. "Wow!" I never stopped being surprised by their ability to shop without restraint.

"Bella, I have a couple of things for you," Alice sang.

"A couple of things or a couple of overloaded bags?" I asked.

"Whichever way you prefer to view it," Alice replied, winking.

Jasper and Alice were both loaded down with bags so I closed the trunk for them. "Where are Emmett and Rose?"

"They went for a little stroll through the woods," Jasper said.

"Rose made us stop at the BMW dealership again," Alice remarked. "She's attempting to give Emmett more reasons to buy her that car she wants."

"Oh!" I chuckled. "Well! Better the woods than the house, right?"

My siblings laughed as we entered the house. Edward was sitting on the loveseat holding something. He opened his arms and smiled my favorite crooked smile. I happily ran to him and climbed onto his lap.

I hugged him tightly around the neck. "I really missed you."

Edward rubbed my back gently and held me against him. "I missed you too." We sat quietly for a moment, glad to be together again. I felt him tapping my shoulder and looked up to see him holding a postcard. "You have mail, Bella."

I looked warily at the postcard. "Who?"

"Charlie," he answered.

"Is he?" I couldn't finish my own sentence. My throat was dry and if were possible, my hands would have been sweating.

"You should read it, Bella," Edward said softly.

His calm voice soothed me and I gingerly took the postcard from him. The picture was the front of the Newton's store. I figured that he'd probably bought it there while picking up some new fishing gear. I turned the card over and stared at my father's scrawling handwriting. I traced the curves of the letters with my little finger. I wasn't ready to read it just yet. I pulled the postcard against me and leaned into Edward's chest, resting my head against his shoulder.

"Did you read it?" he asked, stroking my hair.

"Not yet. Give me a moment."

He hugged me tightly. "Take all the time you need, love."

"Is this what you wanted to talk to Esme about?" I asked.

"Yes. I wanted to be sure she was available if you needed to speak with her."

I had only been nervous before. Now I was terrified. "Is it that bad?"

"No, Bella," Edward cooed. "Relax, love." He rubbed circles into my back and hummed my lullaby until he felt my tension release. "I thought perhaps you might want the perspective of a parent after you read his note. I no longer have the benefit of his thoughts to help you decipher his mood."

I sat up slowly and looked down at the postcard again. It was time to get this over with. I would just have to accept whatever he said. I couldn't force him to forgive me or to like Edward. I flipped it over and read the back of the card. "Bella. Hope you are doing well in school. Miss you, kid. Dad." I smiled happily. It was perfect and so very Charlie. He missed me and he loved me. He had read my letter and he didn't hate me. I threw my arms around Edward's neck and hugged him tightly. "He doesn't hate me, Edward! He misses me!"

Edward chuckled. "As if anyone could ever hate you, My Bella!"

Alice and Jasper appeared in front of me, standing behind the loveseat. "Alice!" I squealed, thrusting the postcard at her. "Charlie wrote me! He doesn't hate me!"

"Silly Bella! Charlie's your father. He could never hate you," Alice said. She looked briefly at the postcard before handing it to Jasper.

"Charlie's a man of few words," Jasper teased.

I nodded my head in agreement. "He's not the 'show your love' type."

"He must have really enjoyed watching you two make-out," Jasper chuckled.

"Are you crazy!" I cried. "We hardly even held hands in front of Charlie. He would have gone ballistic!"

"I've always wondered if our proper behavior is what made him give you that sex talk," Edward teased. "Maybe if you had let me kiss you in front of him he wouldn't have been so worried."

I playfully slapped Edward's chest. "You just be glad he never tried to shoot you! Besides, with the way you were always dazzling me, he probably would have worried something was wrong with me."

"Bella, you have more mail," Alice said cheerily. She handed me my laptop. "This one is from Renee."

I took my laptop and turned in Edward's lap so that we could all see the screen together. I turned on the machine and waited impatiently for it to boot up and find the internet connection. My laptop was fast, but not quick enough for an anxious teenager.

Edward took my hands into his and unrolled my fingers. "Bella, if you don't relax, you won't be able to focus. You'll break your laptop."

I nodded my head and forced myself to relax against him. The computer was finally ready. I clicked on my email account icon. It opened right up to my inbox. I saw an email from 'LuvTheSun0913'. Renee. I clicked on the email and opened it.

_Bella,_

_Hope you are paying attention in class and making good grades. Don't let anyone take away your focus. Write soon. Here are some pictures of my newest hobby. Phil has high hopes for this one._

_Renee_

I scrolled down the page to see a picture of Renee in a bright blue scuba outfit. Phil was trying desperately to get her tank on, but my mother was too busy trying to fix her flipper. The second picture showed her standing next to Phil, both of them completely dressed in their scuba gear. The final picture was of my mother being pushed off the side of the boat. I scrolled back up and reread her email. She was still furious, that much was obvious by her focus comment. But she wanted me to write her. That had to be a good sign.

"Bella, what are you thinking?" Edward asked.

I put the laptop aside and turned so that I could look at him and my siblings. "I'm thinking that Renee is still mad, but it's good she wants me to write her. I was also wondering if Renee even likes to swim."

"I don't know if she likes swimming," Edward said, grinning. "But I know that she hates fish from her time with Charlie. I doubt she realized scuba diving meant swimming with fish."

I giggled as I pictured my mother's brown eyes growing wide with shock at the sight of a fish. I pictured her trying to walk in flippers and imagined it would look something like me crossing a flat surface when I was human. I started laughing for real. I looked up to see Edward, Alice and Jasper looking totally clueless. Of course they were! They didn't have access to the brain of Silly Bella. They couldn't see Renee trying to move forward without her tank pulling her backward. They couldn't hear the empty silence that had marked our last conversation with each other. My laughter turned to sobs and I clutched Edward's shirt, pulling myself into his chest.

Edward rubbed my back and I felt a wave of calm flow through me. "Thank you, Jazz," I whispered.

"No problem," he said, patting my shoulder. "You're really running the emotional gambit today."

"Sorry," I sighed. "I had almost given up hope that I would ever hear from them. And then I thought maybe it was better that way so that I didn't have to be in a rush to fake my death. But a really selfish part of me wanted them to write me so that I could feel better and know that they didn't hate me."

"Bella, they never hated you," Edward said, taking my face into his hands. "They were disappointed in your choices and they were afraid for you after what happened when I was away. They were angry with me, fearing I was taking you away from them. But you, Bella, you they love with all their hearts."

"I wish they could love you too, Edward," I replied, smiling for him.

"So do I, love." Edward kissed the tip of my nose. "Do you want to be alone to write them back?"

"No," I said, shaking my head. "Besides, I need you to make sure I don't slip and say something I shouldn't."

"We'll be upstairs, Bella," Alice said, rubbing my shoulder. "Do you want to watch a movie together after?"

I smiled and nodded. "I really would like that."

"Just call us when you're ready," Jasper said, kissing my forehead.

"Thank you," I replied, smiling for them. I turned around in Edward's lap again and he handed me my laptop. "This would be a lot easier if Charlie had email too."

Edward chuckled. "Alice tried to show him, but it didn't turn out well."

"When did she do that?" I asked. I certainly had never heard this story before. He didn't answer me. I figured it must have been pretty recent then. "It's okay, Edward. You can tell me. I won't be upset."

He kissed my head and hugged me around the waist. "It was a few days before your change. Alice wanted to make sure Charlie had an easy way to contact you since it would be a while before you could even talk on the phone with him. She tried to show him on your old computer. He was not in the mood to learn though."

"Well, it was very nice of Alice to try. I know just how stubborn Charlie can be," I replied.

"Bella, I'm …"

"Don't, Edward. Please don't make any more apologies for my parents or about them. I love my life with you and our family. I don't have any regrets. I would do it all again. Just help me write them back. Okay?"

"As you wish, Wife." He put his hands over the keys of the laptop. "How shall we start off our reply?"

"Let me see … Oh, I know. Type this. Thanks for writing, Mom. Sex with Edward is great."

"Um … Bella?" Edward said in a shaky voice.

"Yes, Edward?" I fought hard to keep the giggle inside that wanted to come bursting out.

"Are you sure you want to start your reply that way? You are talking to Renee, you know."

"Silly Vampire!" I chuckled. "I'm only teasing."

Edward let out a very relieved sigh. "You scare me, Bella. You're getting as devious as Emmett."

"I'll be serious this time," I promised. "Dear Renee. Your new hobby looks like fun. College is great. Edward and I are doing well. He's tutoring me in all my subjects and my grades show it."

"Tutoring you?" Edward asked. "Why would you need a tutor?"

"I remember enough to know that I was horrible in math. Besides, if she thinks you're the reason for my good grades, maybe she'll lighten up a little."

"Point taken. Continue."

"Life with the Cullens is great. I never thought I would enjoy having sisters and brothers, but I really do. Esme and Carlisle have been wonderful to me and treat me like I've always been one of the family. I'm sorry I don't have time to write more, but I've got a paper due and a big test tomorrow. Say hi to Phil for me."

Edward hit the return key a few times and put my name. I ran my finger over the mouse pad and clicked the send button. One parent down, one to go. Edward closed the cover on the laptop with one hand. In the other, he held a postcard and a pen. I lifted an eyebrow at him. He shrugged. "Alice thought it fitting."

I put the postcard on my laptop and pulled the cover off the pen. I was just about to bite the end of the pen, a very human habit for me, when I felt Edward pull my hand away. He shook his head at me and I smiled shyly. "Thanks. I don't think I'd look very good covered in ink," I told him.

"That's debatable," Edward said, grinning at me. "But let's leave it for another day."

I nodded my head in agreement as I turned my attention back to the postcard.

_Dear Dad,_

_Thanks for the postcard. College is great. Miss you too. Don't worry, Edward is taking excellent care of me. Alice says hello._

_Love, Bella._

I held the card up for Edward's inspection. He smiled and nodded. "I will have Carlisle mail it for you from the hospital tomorrow."

"Thank you," I said. Edward moved away the laptop, card and pen. He turned us so that we were snuggling together across the loveseat. "Alice," he called at a normal volume.

"All done!" Alice asked as she and Jasper sat on the sofa.

"Yep," I replied. What movie are we going to watch?"

"The Devil Wears Prada!" Alice replied gleefully.

I smiled at my sister's exuberance. Today was shaping up to be a very good day! I had heard from my parents and they didn't hate me. I was wrapped up in the loving arms of my husband and I was spending time with my sister and brother. Definitely no regrets!


	5. 05 Classic vs Modern

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Bella and Jasper hang out together.

**Classic vs. Modern**

"You can't be serious!" I gasped, putting a hand to my chest to emphasize my shock.

"Completely!" Jasper said firmly.

"How could you say such a thing?" I sputtered. It was getting harder to keep the smile off my face, but I was determined. "Have you gone mad? Let me check your forehead for a fever?" I reached across the sofa to put a hand on Jasper's head, but he playfully slapped it away, laughing.

"Oh, no, you don't!" he chuckled, jumping over the back of the sofa. "Vampires don't get fevers. You're just trying to get close enough to physically wrestle me into agreement since your mental argument is so empty."

I grinned wickedly as I gauged my chances of making the distance between us. Too far, I thought, sliding back down into the sofa cushions. "My argument is hardly empty."

"At least you've got the hardly part right," Jasper chuckled, cautiously sitting back on the sofa.

"Explain it again. How do you come to the conclusion that Dean Koontz is a better writer than Shakespeare?"

"Easy. There was no Shakespeare."

"Hello! 'Romeo and Juliet'. 'Hamlet'. 'Mid Summer's Night Dream'. I could go on."

"And on and on and on," Jasper teased.

I jumped and landed a smack to the back of his head. "Ha, Ha, Jazz!"

"I'm not arguing that those plays were written," he said, playfully poking me in the side. "I just don't believe one guy wrote them. I follow the theory that a group of people wrote them and made up the name to help make them bankable."

"Okay. Forget the author part. What about based on the actual story? You're going to tell me that a story about a guy who sees ghosts that can't talk to him, especially Elvis' ghost, is a better story than true love being tortured by cruel fate?"

"They're both horror stories at the end of the day."

I thought carefully about his observation. "Possibly."

"You're sad, Bella. Why the mood swing?"

"It's nothing," I sighed, tugging at the bottom of my pants leg.

I felt Jazz wrap his hand around my arm and he pulled me against his side. "Spill it, little sis. What's bugging you?"

"I don't like Romeo and Juliet anymore," I whispered. I timidly looked up to see Jasper's reaction.

He smiled tenderly at me. "I know."

"Do you know why?" I asked, pulling at the wolf on my bracelet.

"Do you?" I nodded my head. He was quiet for a moment then said, "Edward doesn't. He still thinks you like it." I nodded my head again. "Why haven't you told him?"

"Well, he didn't have such a rational reaction to me telling him my thoughts on his little spy movie. The reaction I imagine if I tell him about this movie will surely put that one to shame."

Jasper chuckled. "You know what my biggest problem is with you and Edward? You both are so stubbornly sure that you know everything about each other that you waste precious time worrying over nothing."

"Nothing!" I shouted. Jasper glared at me. "Sorry. But how can you say that? He very nearly destroyed another TV."

"He was angry," Jasper said with a shrug.

"I could figure that part out for myself, o' emotional sage," I teased.

"Possibly. But could you figure out that if you had told him in the beginning of the movie and not made yourself sit through the entire thing that he wouldn't have been so angry?"

I sighed. "No. I didn't think of that. I didn't want to spoil his fun. He had talked about that stupid movie for a week."

"That's right, Bella. It was a stupid movie. And for Edward to find out too late that his stupid movie upset you … that was unbearable to him. As noble as your intentions were, you need to learn to speak up."

"But I don't want to have to not do something because it reminds me of something bad," I sighed.

"So you would rather torture yourself? Are you sure you aren't the masochist in the relationship?" Jasper teased. I poked my tongue at my brother. "Tell him." It was an order, not a request.

I looked up under my lashes at my big brother, knowing how it affected him. "Do I have to? Couldn't you do it for me?"

He laughed as he pushed me away. "Oh, no, you don't! You pulled that last week with the whole teaching you how to jump from the roof."

"I still say I was right about that idea. What better way to prepare for the side of a mountain than using the controlled environment of our home!"

"Except for the part where you forgot to mention you still haven't learned to control the force of your landing. Esme was _not_ pleased with the hole in the roof."

"Yes, but I made that up to her," I said, winking at him.

"You mean with your forced labor of Emmett and Edward?"

"They owed me big time!" I cried. Oh, I shouldn't have said that.

"For what!" Jasper studied my face carefully.

I tucked my chin toward my chest, wishing I could hide the rush of embarrassment I felt. "I can't tell you."

"You're guilty _and_ embarrassed. How interesting!" Jasper murmured, stroking his chin. "What has our little Bella been up to that would put those two goons in her servitude?"

"We've gotten off topic!" I said loudly, trying to distract him. "We were discussing Koontz versus Shakespeare." Jasper gave me a calculating look. I suddenly felt a deep desire to be honest. "No fair, Jazz!" I whined.

He smiled wickedly. "What did you do that made my brothers owe you?"

I tried to keep my lips shut, but Jasper had the honesty thing turned way up. "I helped them pull the dyed hair prank on Rosalie," I blurted out. My hands slapped across my mouth and my eyes grew wide.

"No!" Jasper gasped. "Bella!"

"I know. I know!" I cried. "But Rose and I had gotten into an argument that morning and I wasn't thinking straight!"

"She'll kill you!" he said, a look of mock horror on his face.

"She doesn't have to know!" I begged. I was kneeling on the sofa, holding my hands in front of me, pleading to my big brother. "I've already helped her pull two really good pranks on Emmett and one on Edward. You can't tell her!"

"I'm not saying a word. If Alice hasn't told on you by now, then there's a good reason for it and I'm staying out of it."

I threw my arms around my brother's neck and hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Jazz!"

"Don't thank me, thank Alice. And I had better not find out that you pulled any pranks against Alice."

I playfully slapped Jasper's arm. "As if! I would never prank her. She's too good to me. Always has been."

"Have you had enough literature talk for today?"

"Why? What do you have in mind?" I asked, grinning.

"Want to help me unlock Emmett's new game?"

"Won't he be aggravated about that?"

Jasper raised an eyebrow and smirked at me. "That's the point, Silly Bella."

I eagerly nodded my head as I jumped from the sofa to grab the controllers. "You know, Jazz, I was never this devious before. I think you guys are a bad influence on me."

"Serves you right," Jasper chuckled as we folded ourselves onto the floor. "You're the one who tripped on in and turned our little world upside down."

"And you love me for it!" I said, bumping my brother with my shoulder.

"So, how's married life?" he teased.

"Good," I giggled. "Edward is a very good husband."

"Is he still _attentive_?" Jasper teased, winking at me.

I groaned, throwing my head back against the sofa cushions. "I knew that was going to come back to me before too long."

"Would you feel better if I told you a little something Edward admitted to Emmett and me?"

"I don't know …"

"I promise it won't be anything that he'll be unhappy about you knowing. Besides, I'm not planning to mention I told you."

I grinned at my brother. "Okay."

"He was really proud of you for the way you calmed him down that night."

I smiled happily and kissed Jasper's cheek. "Thank you for that."

"Not a problem, sis. Now focus! We have to beat this game before Emmett gets home."

"How long do we have?" I asked, looking out the window.

It was still early afternoon. Plenty of time before my favorite part of the day. Edward had gone hunting with Emmett and my sisters at my insistence. I knew he needed to hunt something a little more adventurous than elk and deer every once in a while. When he came back, we would spend Twilight together, alone in our room. I quickly thought of something else so that Jazz wouldn't be bothered by my feelings. I pulled up the picture of Renee in scuba gear, barely stifling a peal of laughter.

"Probably an hour at best. What's got your funny bone tickled?"

"Oh, I was just thinking of the picture of Renee in the scuba gear. Can Vampires scuba dive? Do we need oxygen tanks to go that deep? How fast can we swim? If we make it to the bottom of the ocean, can we run?"

"Stop!" Jasper laughed. "Bella, you're killing me with the giddiness. Calm it down a notch."

"Sorry," I chuckled. "Guess I got carried away."

"Just a bit. Besides, I can't answer those questions. You'll have to check with Carlisle."

"Okay. Any idea what we're watching for Movie Night this week?"

"Alice picked up something called 'John Tucker Must Die'. She says it's a romantic comedy that we'll all enjoy."

"Bet you Emmett hates it," I said happily.

"Bet you Edward makes at least twelve unflattering remarks about how teenage boys today are disgusting animals."

"Tempting. Twelve might be low-balling it though. You might be setting me up to lose," I said, grinning.

"Fine then. Twelve remarks and two 'that vile Newton' growls."

I laughed heartily. "You must have heard really awful things about this John Tucker character. This is a pretty serious bet. Two Newton growls tossed in!" I was silent for a moment, contemplating my odds. "What are the prizes?"

"If I win, you tell Edward about your change of heart with Romeo and Juliet."

"And if I win?"

Jasper smiled. "I tell him for you."

I hugged my brother tightly. "Thank You. Thank You. Thank You! You're one of the best big brothers ever!"

"You have to win first, Bella!" he chuckled.


	6. 06 Testing

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **It's Bella's day to sit with Carlisle for testing.

**Testing**

"Hey, Dad!" I called cheerily as I bounced into his office.

Carlisle put his book down and smiled at me. "Hello, Bella. You're in good spirits today."

I crinkled my nose, knowing what he was alluding to. "Yeah, sorry about that. I was a little bratty the other day."

"It's okay, Bella. I know that these tests aren't any fun for you," he said reassuringly.

"True, but they are important," I sighed. I stopped myself from losing my good mood. "What's on the agenda today, Dad?"

"I thought we would start with questions first."

I curled up in the chair across from his desk. "Shoot!"

He chuckled softly. "I meant for you to ask me questions."

"Oh!" I said, happily surprised by the change in tactic. Usually my father bombarded me with a ton of questions about my every move since last being in his study. "What's the grossest thing you've ever had to take out of a person?"

He laughed, shaking his head back and forth. "You always surprise me."

"Edward tells me I do that. _A lot_! But let's get back to my question."

He looked thoughtful for a moment as he pressed his fingers together under his chin. "I would have to say it was when I removed a tapeworm that was a little over three feet long."

I wrinkled my nose in disgust, but couldn't stop myself from grinning. "Yuck, Dad!"

"You asked!"

"Next question. What invention has had the biggest impact on your life?"

"I would have to say the computer. It's made it immensely easy for us to forge IDs, track rumors, and handle the general household activities without leaving home."

"Not to mention all the joy online shopping has brought to Alice!" I teased.

"I heard that Bella Cullen!" floated to us through the walls.

I giggled, imagining my sister's face. "Love you, Alice! Only joking!"

"One more question Bella and then we start," Carlisle said, curbing my excitement.

I sat still, thinking hard. One last question for the day and I wanted it to be a really good one. I opened my mouth to ask one, but quickly closed it, shaking my head. I needed something better than that. I thought of one and looked closely at my father, hoping he wouldn't control his facial expressions. "What power do you think I have?"

I had caught him off guard once again. He had been leaning back in his chair, but now he was sitting up straight as an arrow. He seemed to be considering his options carefully. "Bella, I'm not sure if I should answer that question."

"Why not?" I asked. I hadn't been this curious about something in a while. I leaned forward, putting my elbows on the end of my father's desk.

He leaned forward and mimicked my position. "Of all my children, you fascinate me the most. Do you know why?"

"Because I never react as expected. Because I ask questions in a seemingly random order. Because even as a vampire, I find ways to astound and perplex you, just like when I was human."

"All good reasons, but no. You never ask a question without a purpose."

"Meaning?"

"You tell me. Why did you ask your first question?"

I leaned back in my chair and thumped my fists on the arms of it. "Oh, that's easy. I was watching a medical show with Emmett and there was this kid and they had to do surgery because he swallowed a tack and it was poking him from the inside."

"Precisely my point."

"So what if we trade? What if I tell you why I'm asking and you tell me your theory?"

"You first."

"You sound like Edward when you say it that way," I teased, leaning forward again. "I've been thinking lately about familiarity. I like having things that remind me of being human. It makes it easier for me to laugh off all the things I mess up, things that a normal newborn wouldn't have trouble with. I started to wonder if maybe my wanting certain things to stay the same about me is keeping me from developing a power. I know that you've been trying to objectively view my progress, so I thought you might be able to _enlighten_ me."

"Enlighten you?"

"Yes. That you might be able to tell me if you think I have a valid theory or if I'm just being Silly Bella."

"Does it matter to you if you have a power?"

"That depends," I replied, sitting back in the chair and crossing my arms over my chest.

"On?"

"On whether it's a teeny tiny one that will be interesting to have or if it's a real whopper that will draw _very_ unwanted attention."

"Have you given much thought to this?"

I shrugged. "The familiarity thing isn't really on my mind, it's just seems to be a part of my every day life. The power thing just popped into my head last night while watching Edward and Alice play chess."

"I can't answer your question directly, Bella. But I hope you'll pay close attention to what I can say to you." He waited patiently for me to get over my initial disappointment before continuing. "Bella, I don't want you to spend a single second worrying about a power. If you never develop one, you will still be an amazing person to be around. You are unique in all the ways that truly make a person beautiful to behold. You are capable of unconditional love, unparalleled compassion, and genuine kindness. You possess a willingness to learn and a desire to earn that knowledge, not have it given to you. For those reasons, if you ever do gain a power, I have no doubt that you will use it wisely, with great caution."

"Dad, has anyone ever told you that you possess a wonderful ability to run right up to a topic and then walk around it? The long way around it, at that," I said, winking at him.

He chuckled as he rose from his chair. "Come, my lovely daughter. It's time to start." He motioned for me to move to the table in the corner of his study.

A few days each week, for varying amounts of time, we would sit together at this table. Carlisle would always change up the order of the tests, trying to keep me interested. Today, we were testing my memory. I could see the scrapbook Alice had made for me.

Carlisle flipped it to the middle and pointed at a picture. "Tell me about this, Bella."

I pulled the book closer and gently rubbed a finger down the side of the picture. It was a black and white photo of Alice and me sitting on some steps and laughing. "How detailed would you like me to be today?"

"Let's start with what made you laugh and work from there," he instructed.

I closed my eyes and put the picture in front of my mind. I smiled and snickered to myself. "Alice and I were on the back porch of our house in Forks. It was while we were still in High School, maybe a month before graduation. We were hanging out with Edward in the backyard. Jasper was off hunting with Emmett and Rosalie for the day. Alice was telling me how she loved her Porsche so much that she had named it JasperTwo. She said it just like that, one word run all together. I tried imagining Jasper's face if he knew that and it made me laugh. I heard a noise and looked up to find that Edward had a camera and had taken our picture. He thanked Alice and went into the house. I asked Alice to explain that little episode and she told me that she'd had a vision of me laughing with her. She said it was the first carefree laugh I'd had in a long time and she and Edward had wanted to document it. They missed my laugh."

"That's enough, Bella," Carlisle said softly.

I opened my eyes slowly, happy that he'd picked a good picture. I watched him flip back to the beginning of the book. He pointed again. I studied the picture carefully. It was in color and showed a little girl with brown hair and brown eyes. She was holding up her arm and showing off a bandage above her elbow. She looked like she really didn't want to be in the picture.

I closed my eyes and tried to find its match so I could tell Carlisle the story behind it. I went through all of my 'pictures' twice, each time finding a picture of Edward sitting in a cafeteria to be the oldest. My forehead wrinkled in concentration as I clenched my eyes tighter. I felt the familiar sensation of things running away from me. I took a deep breath and tried to relax.

I felt Carlisle take my hands into his. "Bella, don't force it. Relax yourself and breathe slowly."

I followed his directions and looked one more time. I got the same result, except that when I was done, the boxes I pictured in my head stayed open and lots of 'pictures' flew out. I opened my eyes and looked at my father. "Sorry."

"Not a problem," he said, releasing my hands so he could flip through the book again. He went to the very end and pointed a third picture out.

I looked down, grimacing at both the picture and the memory that immediately flooded my mind. I had to focus to block out all the stuff trying to move in front of the one thought I needed. "I don't even need to close my eyes for this one. This is from the day I got grounded from hanging out with the boys during hunting time. You had just grounded me for the first time ever. I was huddled up on the side porch, feeling like I had let everyone down, especially Edward. I sat there for a long time, watching the snow fall. I replayed every second of the incident, starting with the bear turning towards me. I tried to figure out where I had messed up. I can't tell you who took the picture. I didn't notice anyone outside with me."

"I took the picture, Bella," Carlisle said, closing the book.

"Why?"

"I have a question for you first. If you had been shown that picture without any knowledge of the events that led up to it, what would you say about the girl in it?"

"I guess I would say that she looked sad and disappointed, but curious too."

"She looks like a person attempting to learn from her mistake, doesn't she?" he asked.

"Yes."

"So why would I ground someone who seems to want so much to do better?"

I studied the wood grooves in the table for a while. I felt my forehead wrinkle as I frowned. I could figure this out. It was close enough to touch. I looked at my father, realization dawning on me. "Because you knew I was more curious than anything! You knew that if you didn't ground me, my curiosity would have changed from mental contemplation to physical recreation. You knew I was young and stupid enough to try it, but smart and caring enough to not disobey a direct order from you."

"Very perceptive, Bella."

"Maybe I did turn a little stupid after all," I said glumly.

"Why would you say that?" Carlisle asked, taking my hand into his.

"When I was human, I never would have willing put myself in that position in the first place, much less have contemplated doing it a second time."

"And you're willingness to admit that to yourself as well as to me shows that you are so far from stupid, Bella. You are a newborn fascinated with your new life, your new body, and your new physical abilities. Someone who has never tested their boundaries cannot possibly know where they lie."

"How do I test them safely?" I asked.

"By continuing to test them with Edward and your siblings, trusting that everything they tell you is the absolute truth and is in your best interest."


	7. 07 Relaxation

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Bella can't find Edward after her testing with Carlisle.

**Relaxation**

I walked down the hallway, rubbing my temples, glad to be done with another day of testing. I felt more tired than usual, probably because my mind had been raging for the last fifteen minutes. I was anxious to find Edward. Curling up in his lap was the only thing that ever relaxed me and allowed all the thoughts and memories to stop flickering around in my freaky brain.

Carlisle was aware of what happened to me on testing days and promised me it was nothing to worry about. His theory was that my memories were extremely strong and rifling through too many at once was like watching a movie in fast forward. It would hurt your eyes and confuse your mind, but it wouldn't harm you. I knew my father believed my memories were a key to whatever power I might possess. My theory was that he believed if I could regain my past before Edward, I would open my mind up in some way. But that was where my theory ended. I had no clue what he thought might happen if my mind did open up.

I stopped and sniffed the air, expecting to easily pinpoint his location. But his smell was very faint. He wasn't in the house. I walked downstairs and out the front door. I sniffed again, frowning when I got that same barely there whiff. Where was he if he wasn't inside or outside? Even on the days when he wandered deep into the forest, his scent lingered strongly.

Edward knew I was testing today. He knew I would need him when it was done. I sat down heavily on the top step, pulling myself into a tight ball. The images and random ideas were speeding up, swirling into a waterspout – no a mind-spout! I groaned, knowing that I needed to calm myself. I closed my eyes and tried to focus on my breathing.

I heard the door open and smelled the unmistakable scent of Alice. "Bella, would you like me to help you to your room?"

I nodded my head and opened my arms, refusing to stand. Honestly, I don't think I could have gotten up on my own. I was too tired. Alice scooped me up and I clung to her shoulders. She rushed me up the stairs and into my room, gently setting me on my bed. I curled up on myself, tucking my hands under my chin.

Alice sat with me, stroking my hair, brushing it away from my forehead. "Sorry, Bella. I thought you would be with Carlisle longer. Edward wanted to do something special for you and I told him he had time. He and the others should be back very shortly."

I nodded my head to let her know that I heard her. My mind was still swirling and I was starting to feel very weak.

"What happens to you, Bella?" she whispered. I could hear the concern coating her voice. "Why does Carlisle let this happen to you?"

I forced myself to speak, but couldn't manage anything above a hoarse whisper. "He doesn't let it happen. We have no choice. We have to know about my power, if I have one, long before anyone else. You know that."

"I know. I wish that my checks on them were enough."

"It's not your fault, Alice. You can't help it that they know how to get around you."

"Can you tell me what's wrong?" she pleaded.

"I can try, but Edward didn't have much luck understanding."

Alice chuckled somewhere behind my eyelids. "I'm not surprised."

I grunted at her teasing of Edward. "Ok. Here goes. Keep in mind this is just my interpretation of how my freaky brain works. When Carlisle has me do any testing that involves my memories, which is almost always, it's like everything runs wild in my head. Normally, my memories are like pictures arranged in little boxes, all nice and neat. My random thoughts flow back and forth in front of the boxes. When I go through my testing, all the lids come off all the boxes and the memories and the thoughts dance around each other, slam into each other, and just make a mess. They move too fast and I can't grab them and put them back where they belong. It feels like getting lost in your head and being trapped by your past and not being able to get out."

Alice hugged me tightly and whispered, "Poor, Bella."

"How much longer, Alice?"

She knew just what I was asking. She was still for a while then started smoothing out my hair again. "Five minutes. What does he do to help you?"

I was quiet for a while, silently praying for the minutes to pass faster. I could feel Alice watching me and waiting for an answer. "He holds me."

"That's it?"

"It's all I need. I feel so safe in his arms that I stop caring if everything is out of place. I know he won't let me stay lost. Somehow, that makes everything slow down and go back to the way it's supposed to be."

"I don't get why he has a problem understanding that. You've explained it quite well."

"Thanks, Alice."

"Would you like me to try to talk to him about it?"

"If you think it would help. I get the feeling he's just not ready to listen because he's afraid this is somehow linked to me developing a power. We both know how that still terrifies him."

"They're nearly here, Bella. He's already heard me. He's coming straight upstairs as soon as the car stops."

I forced myself to keep the little bit of calm I had left. "Good. I don't think I can take more much of this."

"Everything okay, girls?" I heard Esme call from somewhere near the door.

"She's just worn out from testing, Esme," Alice said for me.

I felt the bed sink and knew that Esme was with us now. She rubbed my arm lightly. "Do you think you'll have enough strength to hunt, dear?"

"I don't know," I whispered.

"Esme, could you please ask Carlisle to give her some extra time off? I don't like this. She's too weak," Alice begged.

"Alice, you know your father would never put Bella in jeopardy," Esme scolded. When she spoke again, her voice was softer. "I'll ask anyway."

"Thanks!" Alice said. I could hear the relief in her voice.

All at once, his smell filled my nose and I inhaled deeply. I was cradled in his arms now. He had me tucked into a ball, protecting me with his entire body.

"Edward," I sighed, elated to finally be able to fully breathe again.

Alice and Esme's scents were fading and I knew they had left us alone. I felt bad that they had to endure this with me. I would make it up to them later. Right now, I just needed Edward.

"Bella, my sweet Bella," he whispered. "I'm so sorry. I love you. Please forgive me."

I was quiet for a while, breathing him in as much as possible. I tried to clear my mind, imagining his smell as a thick wave floating across an empty room. Relaxation was finally here. I forced as much of myself as possible to melt into his embrace. "Where were you?" I asked, still unable to stop clutching at his shirt.

"I wanted to get you a small surprise. You've been doing so well with your training and I wanted you to know how proud I am of you. I checked with Alice. She assured me you would still be with Carlisle when I got back."

"Don't be upset with Alice, please. It's not her fault. Carlisle was trying to make things interesting for me by changing things up. He didn't have his usual questions for me and he let me ask him questions. We also didn't do as many pictures as usual. I suppose you'll have to check with both of them next time."

He kissed the top of my head and pulled me tighter against him. "There won't be a next time. Nothing is more important than being here for you."

"I wish I could tell you to not sit around waiting for me, but I'm too selfish. If I tried hard enough, I might be able to calm myself, but I don't want to try. I want to always be able to crawl into your lap and have _you_ make it better."

"Then I'm just as selfish, love," he said, snuggling his nose into the hollow behind my ear. "I need you to want me here for you."

"Then we shouldn't call it being selfish. We should call it compromise."

He softly chuckled. "Would you like your lullaby?"

"Please," I sighed.

I relaxed my hold on his shirt and allowed him to help me stretch across the bed. He pulled me tightly to his chest and put his mouth right on my ear, resting his head against mine. My lullaby softly flowed from his lips directly into my ear, filling up my mind with its sweet melodies. I thought briefly about familiarity, and how very familiar my needing Edward to care for me was. A certainty fell upon me – one so big and so true that it actually felt like it had weight to it. I would never last long without Edward by my side, especially on a day when my mind raged.

"I have a quandary, Edward."

"What is it, love?" he whispered, kissing my cheek.

"I'm too weak to hunt for myself and I can't let you go," I admitted.

"Emmett," he said, using a normal tone of voice.

I heard our door open and Emmett's deep voice filled the room. "How is she?"

"Weak. Would you mind?" Edward asked.

"I'll be back soon," Emmett replied, closing the door behind him.

"I must look really bad," I sighed.

"Why do you say that?"

"Emmett didn't crack a single joke," I muttered against his Edward's chest.

Edward chuckled. "Don't worry about anything. Just know that you are loved deeply by every member of this family."

"You remember that too. Don't give Carlisle or Alice any trouble over this," I warned. I don't think my words held much power seeing as I couldn't manage a volume louder than a whisper.

"As you wish, Wife," was his only reply. Good enough for me.


	8. 08 Bella & Bear

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Bella remembers the day she got grounded.

**Bella and the Bear**

I was supposed to be reading a Dean Koontz book Jasper had asked me to try. Instead, my mind kept wandering back to the picture Carlisle had taken of me the day I got grounded. He was right about my curiosity. It was the reason I had been in the forest at all that day. I closed my eyes and let myself remember it clearly …

The day I had been waiting nearly three years for was finally here. I was practically bursting with excitement as I ran through the forest with Edward and my brothers.

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather wait to go with Alice and Rosalie?" Edward asked for at least the tenth time. I was beginning to think he was only doing it because he was enjoying my annoyance.

"Edward, if you ask me that one more time, I'm going to scream!" I huffed.

"You're almost at that volume now," he teased.

I punched him in the shoulder then giggled when I saw that it actually hurt. Because I was a 'Picky Eater', it was rare for me to have enough strength to make an impact. "I have been waiting a long time to see this, Edward. Please don't ruin it for me," I pleaded.

"Would you two please shut up?" Emmett whined. "There'll be nothing to see if you two run the bear off with your bickering."

"Sorry, Em," I said sweetly. My brother smiled and I knew I was forgiven.

"Come here, Squirt," Emmett whispered.

I let go of Edward's hand and quietly moved next to my brother. "Is your bear in there, Em?" I whispered.

"Yep," he said proudly. "What kind of mood am I looking at, Jasper?"

"Calm for now," Jasper chuckled. "Once you start poking it, I think we'll see a very different mood."

"You're actually going to poke the bear?" I asked in awe.

"How else do you think you irritate a grizzly?" Emmett replied.

"I don't know," I whispered. "This is your area of expertise, not mine!"

"Watch and learn!" Emmett whispered. He stalked away from us and headed toward the mouth of the cave. He took off at vampire speed and was a blur as he entered the mouth of the cave. We waited quietly and it wasn't long at all before we heard a loud roar. Before the sound had died away, Emmett was next to us again.

"Is it going to come out now?" I asked, grinning widely with anticipation.

"Nah! I'll have to poke it a few more times," Emmett said. "It's still partly asleep. How am I doing on the annoyance meter, Jazz?"

"Only slightly perturbed," Jasper replied.

"Bella, do you want to poke it?" Emmett asked.

"No!" Edward shouted. I turned and glared at him. In a softer voice he said, "At least not this time, Bella. Please just watch this time."

"But why, Edward? I can take care of myself," I told him.

He cupped my face in his hands. "Please, for me? Just watch this time."

He was asking so nicely! Crap! I couldn't refuse him. I smiled and nodded my head. "Okay, but you're lucky I love you so much."

He hugged me to him. "I know. Thank you."

Emmett chuckled and shook his head as he moved toward the cave again. This time, he entered slowly, calling out to the animal. "Come on you big fur ball! Come out and play!"

I put up a hand and covered my mouth to hide my giggles, not wanting to make too much noise. "Is this for my benefit or is he usually like this?"

"This is his normal behavior," Jasper confirmed.

"Actually, it's slightly better," Edward added. "Usually, he's drug it out by its feet by now."

"You spoke too soon," Jasper chuckled.

I looked up to see that Emmett had indeed pulled the bear out by its back feet. They were standing in front of the cave watching each other warily. Edward chuckled and pulled me closer to him.

"Eddie!" Emmett called. "Get over here and help me out."

"You don't need my help," Edward said.

"Sure I do," Emmett replied. "I want to get it good and aggravated. You're faster than me. You can make it think it's being poked in a hundred places at once."

"Aren't you going overboard a little with the antagonism today?" Jasper asked. "He's pretty angry as it is."

"I want Bella to get the full effect!" Emmett teased.

"Fine," Edward relented. I watched in amazement as he ran circles around the bear, poking it with his fingers in various places. He stopped and stood across the clearing from Jasper and me, chuckling to himself.

I watched Emmett as he playfully took a swipe at the bear. The bear returned the favor and its claws narrowly missed Emmett's shirt. My brother's booming laughter filled the area, sending birds into flight. I moved a little away from Jasper to get a better look. The bear shook his head at Emmett and my brother mimicked him. I giggled loudly at the sight. I was thinking about how strange this would look to a human.

"Oh, Shit!" Emmett screamed, bringing me out of my thoughts.

I wondered what had made my brother curse. I didn't recall ever having him heard say anything worse than 'crap' before. I looked up to see the bear charging straight at me. I felt my eyes grow wide and my feet suddenly felt glued to the forest floor. The bear stood up in front of me. I watched, frozen in horror, as his paw came swinging down in a wide arc. It was going to hit me right in the face. Before the claw could get me, I was hit from the side and knocked into a tree. I heard the wood crack and felt the tree land near my head with a loud thump. I looked over to see Jasper lying next to me, his golden eyes wide with shock. And then Edward was there, picking me up from the ground. I clutched at his shirt and buried my face in his chest. I heard a snapping sound and figured that must have been the bear's neck. Good riddance.

"Is she okay?" Emmett asked quietly.

"I think I should run her home now," Edward said. I didn't move or speak as he ran with me through the woods. When he finally came to a stop, Edward tried to set me down. I just gripped his shirt tighter. I didn't want to let go. "Bella, it's okay. We're home now."

My fear made way for my embarrassment. My body rocked against his from the force of my tearless sobs.

Edward lifted me again and sat us down on the porch steps. He took my face into his hands and stared into my eyes. "Bella, speak to me."

"I'm so sorry, Edward. I just got scared," I wailed. I buried her face in his neck and clung to him as tightly as I could.

Edward tried to pry my fingers loose. "Bella, you need to calm down." I heard the front door open and knew my family had heard me crying.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked.

"Emmett's bear got away from him and charged Bella," Edward explained. "Jasper had to push her out of the way. She's a little shook up."

"Bella, why didn't you move or try to hit it?" Alice asked, stroking my hair.

"I … I was afraid," I whispered.

"Bella, you're not breakable anymore," Rosalie said. "Did you forget that?"

"Rose," Esme cautioned.

"No, Mom," I whispered. "She's right. I did forget and I just stood there like an idiot."

"Bella," Carlisle called gently. I looked up at my father. He sat next to Edward and me so that he was eye-level with us. "I'm about to tell you something that you aren't going to like. Please listen carefully to me and know that I love you and have your best interest at heart." I nodded and he continued. "Bella, you are grounded. You are not allowed to hunt with the boys until further notice. I'm not trying to treat you differently from everyone else, but you are so very new to this life, my daughter. There is so much you must learn, and we have forever to teach you. Until I find that you are comfortable with yourself, you are forbidden to hunt with the boys. The only exception is that Edward may take you hunting for yourself. Do you understand?"

"Yes," I whispered. I kept my head down, twisting my fingers nervously.

"Let's go inside and leave them to talk," Esme said.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked after the door had closed.

"Would it be alright if I had a moment to myself?" I whispered. I was so embarrassed that I couldn't look at him.

"Yes, that would be fine. Please know that I am here if you decide you want to talk." Edward hugged me tightly. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you too," I said. I got up and walked up the steps. I went around the porch to the kitchen side of the house. I dropped down onto the boards, pulling my knees under my chin and hugging my legs. I had really screwed up today. I was grounded! Worse yet, Edward would probably blame himself. I listened to see if Edward was near and that was when I heard my brothers talking to my husband.

"Is she okay?" Emmett asked. "Edward, you know I would never do anything to hurt her. I only looked away for a second. I swear it will never happen again."

"Calm down, Emmett," Edward said. "She'll be fine. Carlisle has grounded her. She's not allowed to hunt with us. He's given me permission to take her hunting for herself, but she's not allowed to accompany me if I choose to go after anything more dangerous. Emmett, it's not your fault. Bella is my responsibility. Jasper, thank you for getting her out of the way."

And there it was. Just as I had feared. He did blame himself. Stupid Bella! Why did you freak out? What was that all about? It was just a bear! You're a vampire now! Practically indestructible!

"Edward, you know she would have been fine even if she had gotten hit," Jasper said. "She would have healed."

"I know," Edward replied. "I'm just worried that the little confidence she had has been shattered."

Emmett made a joke, attempting to break up the gloomy atmosphere, I assumed. "So you're back to tame old deer and elk! I guess some things really haven't changed where Bella is concerned."

Edward chuckled. "Guess so, Emmett. But she's worth it." Now I really felt awful! He was going to be sacrificing for me again!

"So you're really not mad at me?" Emmett asked.

"No," Edward replied. "She has wanted to see you with a bear ever since the day I first mentioned it in the cafeteria. I should have made her wait longer."

"I love that you think you had a choice," Emmett snorted.

"Totally pretending he has control of this," Jasper chuckled.

"What are you two babbling about?" Edward asked. I could tell he was getting annoyed.

"All she has to do is smile and bat her little lashes and you are putty in her hands," Emmett teased.

"Bella doesn't need to worry about that bear or her confidence level," Jasper said. "She just needs to realize that she's already tamed the most irritable thing in any of our lives."

"And what would that be?" Edward asked in a furious tone.

"You!" they said laughing. I chuckled quietly. They had a point. I had sort of forced him in to letting me go. I had pleaded and begged, doing my best to dazzle him.

"Where is she now?" Emmett asked, becoming serious again.

"Sitting on the side of the house," Edward replied. "She asked me to give her some time alone." He sounded so disappointed. Oh, Edward! I hung my head in my hands, wishing I could cry and release some of my emotions.

I heard Emmett say, "Let's go in the house. She'll come inside when she's ready."

"She's okay, Edward," Jasper said. "She's feeling guilty for upsetting everyone, ashamed that she disappointed you, and curious about her reaction." Curious? Was I curious? Yes, I certainly was.

"Come on, Eddie!" Emmett teased. "Let's you and me and Jazz go have a mini Halo tournament. By the time I've finished mopping up with you two, Bella will be ready to come in the house."

"Let's humor him, Edward," Jasper said. "Besides, it won't do either of you any good for you to mope too."

I listened as they made their way across the lawn and into the house. Once the door closed, I let myself get lost in my thoughts. What had happened today? Why did I freak out? I replayed every part in slow motion in my head, trying to pinpoint the exact second when I had messed up. Time passed slowly as I watched the intermittent snow flurries fall. At some point, I had ended up sulking more than solving anything. And I was really missing Edward. We spent so little time apart now that the ache in my soul came faster and harder.

I entered the house through the back door, not wanting to talk to anyone other than Edward. I peered around the corner into the living room. Edward was still playing with Emmett and Jasper. I didn't want to interrupt him. But I wanted to talk to him. But I was the one who had messed up and he shouldn't have to stop his game just because I was upset. I ran up the stairs and into our room.

I folded myself onto the floor and stared out of the large window. It was a grey day. What an apt interpretation of my mood! I was probably driving poor Jazz crazy. Edward's scent filled the room and he was suddenly sitting at my side.

I whispered, "I'm sorry, Edward." I climbed into his lap and pressed my face against his chest.

"I love you, Bella."

"Are you very angry with me?" I asked, my voice slightly muffled by his shirt.

"I'm not angry at all, love. I'm only worried about you."

"I should have listened to you. You didn't want me to go."

"Possibly. But by that same token, I should have been stronger and not given in so easily."

"I really screwed up. Carlisle grounded me."

"We've all been grounded before, Bella. We're young in many ways. Carlisle knows that and does what he can to protect us from ourselves."

"At least Rose has a new item for her 'Things that make Bella different' list. Scared of bears."

"Where you really scared of the bear?" he asked.

I was quiet for a while, taking my time before replying. "Yes and No. I really did forget about being able to take care of myself. At first, I just was shocked that it was coming at me. Then I wanted to laugh at the fact that I was actually standing near a bear. When I realized it was really going to hit me, I panicked. I kept waiting for you to take hold of me like usual. And then Jasper knocked me into that tree and you were picking me up and I was so embarrassed. Then I got really afraid you were going to be mad at me and at Emmett. I just wanted to go home." I took a deep breath and continued. "Then we got here and everyone was worried about me and I felt guilty about that. And Carlisle grounded me and I felt awful for disappointing him and you and everyone else. I knew you wanted to talk to me, to know that I was okay, but I wanted to sort out my thoughts first. So I sat on the porch and I thought about what I had done, or didn't do in my case. But I decided it didn't matter."

"What do you mean?" he asked, rubbing my back.

"It doesn't matter what I did wrong. It just matters that I know that I messed up and that I take responsibility for it. If you or the others tell me I'm not ready, then I need to listen, whether I think you're being overprotective or not. The part of today where I was right was when I told Emmett this was his area of expertise. This isn't a game and it's not about me, it's about our family. If I ever put you all in danger because I was being stubborn, I would never forgive myself."

Edward lifted my chin until I was looking at him. "I think you've had another epiphany, love." Edward kissed my forehead and pulled me against him again. "Don't be discouraged by this, Bella. Consider it another part of your training. Knowing when to fight and when to back down is very important. This is just one of those times when you must learn from your mistakes instead of our examples."

"Guess I better go make my round of apologies to everyone."

"You don't need to. They understand."

I looked up at him, begging with my eyes for him to understand. "But I need to, Edward. Besides, I want to." I stood up and looked down at my wonderful husband. I bit my lip, but didn't speak.

"What is it, Bella?" he asked gently, taking my hand into his.

"Would you come with me?" I asked nervously. "I'm anxious enough without being away from you. I really missed you earlier."

Edward stood up and hugged me tightly. "I missed you too."

I breathed deeply, letting his scent fill me and calm me. There was no safer place for me to be than wrapped up in his arms. I would make today up to him in some way. For now, I needed to let everyone know that I was okay and to apologize for worrying them. Edward moved me into the crook of his arm and led me toward the door.

"Ready?" he asked, smiling at me.

I took a deep breath to steady myself. "Ready." That was true for what I was coming do, but I had a feeling it would be a long time before I was ready to hunt with the boys again.


	9. 09 Familiar

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Edward does something special for Bella to make up for not being home after her testing.

**Familiar**

"Bella," Edward called.

I heard him, but I ignored it. I was almost done with my trip down memory lane. I was remembering the day I got grounded.

"Love," he said. I could hear the smile in his voice. That did it. I was back in the here and now.

I hid my own smile behind my book and continued to pretend I didn't hear him. I heard him moving around, but refused to look. I focused intently on the page in front of me. I felt his eyes on me and slowly looked up through my lashes. His warm golden eyes were peering at me over the top of my book. I stopped breathing and he chuckled.

He pulled the book from my hands and leaned in close. Our noses were practically touching, but not quite. He let a breath out in my face causing my eyes to close and my mouth to turn up in a goofy grin. "Are you dazzled?" he whispered. He was so close I could taste him on my tongue.

I slowly nodded my head, unable to speak. How could he still do this to me? We were supposed to be equal. Then again, I did really enjoy it. I slowly opened my eyes, my breath catching again as I saw my favorite smile.

"Why do you tease me so, Bella?" he asked, being careful to still not touch my face.

"Me tease you?" I squeaked. "I think you've got that turned all around."

"You were ignoring me. I can't have that."

"I was reading. You interrupted me."

"You call this an interruption?" he asked, moving just the tiniest bit closer.

"I call this torture," I whispered, trying hard not to look at his lips. I was not having much luck with that.

Of course, he noticed and of course, it made him chuckle. "What can I do to end your torture?"

"Kiss me," I whispered. He softly pressed his lips to mine then pulled away. I rolled onto my back and groaned at the ceiling. I closed my eyes to blink and when I opened them, he was hovering above me, keeping all of his weight on his hands and knees.

"Bella, I would like to do something special with you this afternoon," Edward said, smiling down at me.

"Not until Twilight," I teased.

"I wasn't talking about that," he chuckled. "Yet."

"What would you like to do then?" I asked, grinning at his earlier implications.

"I would like to take you on a date," he replied.

"Can't. I'm not allowed in public yet," I reminded him.

"Silly, Bella! We don't need to go out in public to go on a date. Have you forgotten all our trips to the meadow? Or did you not consider those as dates?"

"I remember them perfectly and they were wonderful dates," I said, pulling at the collar of his shirt. "A date does sound nice. What's the occasion?"

"Since when do I need an occasion to spoil my wife?"

"I love that word," I sighed.

"Which one?" he asked. I had caught him off guard and he really didn't know what I was referring to.

I smiled at being able to still confuse him. "Wife."

"And yet you were so opposed to it and 'fiancée' before."

"That was before," I shrugged.

"What changed?"

I reached up and took his face into my hands. I let my eyes roam over every inch of his marble perfection before resting on his golden eyes. "Seeing your face when you were waiting for me at the altar changed everything. Nothing else mattered, nothing was important, except the knowledge that you loved me and wanted me as much as I loved and wanted you."

He smiled so brightly at me that I couldn't help but return it. Edward got off the bed and held his hand out for me. I took it and was soon standing next to him. "Wait two minutes and then come downstairs and open the front door," he instructed.

Edward kissed my forehead and ran from the room. I wandered over to the bathroom and used my time to pull my hair up into a loose ponytail. I made my way out of the room and down the stairs at a human pace. My ears picked up a sound that I hadn't heard in a long time. Three quick knocks came from the front door. I smiled, remembering how he used to knock that way on Charlie's door.

I opened the door to find him standing on the front porch, holding a red rose out to me. "Hello, Bella," he said, trying not to laugh. "Ready for our date?" I grinned as he traded me the rose for my hand. He pulled me outside with him and closed the door behind us. "You look beautiful this evening."

I laughed at his attempt to pretend he hadn't just seen me minutes before. I leaned against his shoulder as we walked away from the house and toward the forest. "Where are we going?"

"I have something I want to show you. We'll be going up the mountain, but you'll have to ride on my back this time."

"That's okay. I'm really not in the mood to climb today."

"Are you still feeling tired?"

"A little," I admitted.

"Maybe I should speak to Carlisle and see if he could postpone tomorrow's tests."

I hugged his arm tightly and buried my face against his shoulder. "No need. Alice and Esme already asked for the rest of the week off for me."

He pulled us to a stop and took me in his arms. I rested my cheek against his chest, pulling my arms between us. I wanted him to be able to wrap me up as tight as possible. He willingly answered my silent plea. "I'm very sorry I wasn't back in time yesterday."

"It's really okay, Edward. I'm not upset. I promise."

He moved so that I was nestled under his arm, with his shoulder wrapped around me protectively. We started walking again. We were silent, only talking with our eyes and smiles. We reached the base of the mountain and Edward helped me onto his back. We quickly made it up the side and he stopped near the top. There was a long, flat section of mountain in front of us.

Edward released my hand and held one finger up for me. I knew he wanted me to wait and I did. I saw him pull a backpack out from behind a rock and smiled. I wondered when he had found the time to plan this and figured Alice must have helped. He pulled two blankets out and laid one on the ground. He called me over with a wave of his hand. After he had us spread out on the blanket, he covered us up with the second one. I was resting with my head on his chest with his arm between both of mine. My fingers played with his wedding band and stroked the back of his hand. He gently stroked my hair and would occasionally kiss my head. We watched as the sun set and twilight took over. We watched it fade away as the stars became more pronounced and the sky gently darkened. This was my first time seeing it with my new vision. It was beautifully breathtaking.

"Thank you, Edward," I whispered.

"Did you enjoy?" he asked, turning us so that we faced each other.

"Very much," I said, smiling. "It was very beautiful. It's a little sad that humans miss the full glory of the stars."

He kissed my forehead again and sat up. "Let's head back." Once I was standing, he wrapped the blanket we had snuggled under around my shoulders. I looked up at him, questioning him with my eyes. "I know you don't need it. I remembered what you said about familiarity and how it made you more comfortable. I thought you would like it if we spent an afternoon the way we used to. I show up at your door. I take you to do something romantic, something to spoil you a little. Then, I take you home, making sure you stay safe and warm."

If I had been capable of tears, they would have been falling freely at his words. I think he knew because he pulled me to him and held me the way he used to when I cried. He let me go after a while and rolled up the other blanket. He stuffed it into the backpack and slung it over his shoulder. We walked to the edge together, holding hands. I climbed onto his back and he brought us back to solid ground. He ran all the way home with me on his back. I kept a tight hold on the blanket around me so that it wouldn't fly away.

We were soon home and he helped me down. He turned to face me and smiled. He reached out and lightly rubbed my upper arms. "Will you leave your window open for me?"

"I don't think my husband would like that," I teased, only looking at him through my lashes.

"His opinion doesn't count," Edward whispered, stepping closer to me.

"Why not?" I asked, titling my head to see him better.

"He's a fool."

"What makes you say that?"

"Any man who willingly lets you out of his sight is a fool." Edward kissed me very tenderly, almost as if he was waiting for my heart to start fluttering. When he pulled away from me, he flashed his crooked smile. "Will you leave it open?"

"Yes," I whispered. "My window will always be open for you." He kissed my forehead and we both chuckled at our pretending. "You know that Emmett will never let you live this down if he finds out."

"I'm not worried about him," Edward said, hugging me tight against him.

"Really?" I asked surprised. "You usually hate giving him a reason to tease you."

"Did you have fun tonight?"

"Absolutely."

"Then Emmett can tease away."

"What about your temper?"

"If I start to get annoyed at his teasing, I'll just picture your smiling face as you thanked me on the mountain. I'll consider my torture worth every second of your pleasure and happiness."

"You're a very good husband, Edward. I love you."

"I love you, Bella." He let me go and nodded his head toward the door. "You better hurry on in before your parents worry."

I giggled at the thought of Esme and Carlisle waiting up for me like typical parents. "You'll be in my room when I get there?"

"Forever," he whispered as he leaned in to kiss me again.


	10. 10 Girl Time

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Bella spends time with her sisters.

**Girl Time**

"Do you know what I love most about you being one of us, Bella?" Alice asked, grinning at me. My feet were in her lap as she administered yet another pedicure. I was leaning back on my hands on the white faux fur carpet that covered the floor of Alice's room. Rosalie sat cross-legged to the side of us.

"The ability to put me in heels without fear of deadly bodily injury!" I shot back.

"It could be the fact that you are just a door away when she wants to grab you for make-over days," Rosalie chipped in.

"You both make good points, but you're wrong," Alice said, wagging a nail polish brush at us. "It's that Bella whines a lot less about make-over day now."

"Hey!" I exclaimed, putting a hand out under the nail polish brush. "Watch what you're doing with that brush! I don't think Esme wants to get 'bite me' red nail polish out of the carpet."

Alice rolled her eyes at me. "Already seen this, Bella! Nothing gets on the carpet."

Rosalie snorted. "Comments like that make me wonder about some of your visions, sister dear."

Alice poked her tongue out at Rosalie and I giggled. "Bella, why are you less whiney?" Alice asked.

"Haven't you seen this already, Alice?" I teased.

"Yes, but this is a different question than what I was going to ask you," she replied. She was staring intently at the toe she had just painted.

"What was your original question?" I asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

"I'll let you know in a moment. Answer me first," Alice said.

There really was no arguing with her. My pixie-like sister had ways to get information out of you, whether you wanted it to happen or not. "Two reasons … no, three reasons really. I'll give them to you in order of least importance. First, let's face it. There's really no getting out of it. Second, I'm hoping my willing participation will be fondly remembered when the ban on my public appearance is lifted and you schedule our first shopping trip. I'm hoping that you will remember these make-over sessions, take pity on me, and prevent the death from shopping that I worry is in my future."

Alice frowned and opened her mouth to say something.

I lifted my hands in surrender. "I'm not saying we won't shop. I'm just asking that you don't try to fit in all of our missed trips on the very first day I'm aloud outside."

"Fair enough," Alice replied stiffly. "What's the final reason?"

"Yes, Bella. What's the _important_ reason?" Rosalie asked.

"I like spending time with my sisters. I like _having_ sisters. What we do together doesn't matter so much." Alice looked close to tears and Rosalie was strangely quiet. I started to become a little self-conscious when they just kept looking at me. "What? What did I say wrong?"

"Nothing, Bella," Rosalie said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "We just didn't know you felt that way. It's good to know. We feel the same way about you."

I grinned happily. "So you guys don't mind having me as a sister then?"

"Bella!" Alice chided. "You've pretty much been my sister since the moment Edward fell in love with you."

"She didn't really mean you, Alice," Rosalie said softly. "Bella, I'm sorry that I was so mean to you in the beginning."

"Please!" I sighed. "Would everyone please stop apologizing to me for past stuff and for things that aren't anyone's fault! Some days, I feel like that's all I hear. It's bad enough when Edward does it, you guys. Please don't mess up our Girl Time by doing it too."

"Girl Time?" Rosalie chuckled.

"I thought it was an apt name for what we do," I said.

"Anyway! Before Bella so rudely interrupted me," Rosalie teased as she scooted right next to me. "I was going to say that my past actions are in no way indicative of my current feelings. You are a wonderful little sister, Bella. You might have some issues with eating, picking movies, and heights, but other than that, you're not half bad."

"Thanks, Rosalie!" I said, tossing a cotton ball at her. I turned my attention toward the spiky-haired vampire in front of me. "What was your real question, Alice?"

She smiled wickedly at me and I suddenly wished I had kept my mouth shut. "How was your date with Edward last night?" Alice asked.

"You had a date with Edward? How did I not know that?" Rosalie questioned.

"Um … you and Emmett hunted for most of the day and when you came back, you were a little occupied," Alice replied.

"That reminds me! Thank you, Em!" I shouted, knowing he would hear me.

"Welcome, Squirt!" floated to us in his deep voice.

Alice lifted an eyebrow to me and Rose rubbed my back, knowing my reason for thanking her husband. I leaned into Rose's shoulder and gave Alice a half-hearted smile. "He hunted for me the other night."

"You know you don't have to feel bad or ashamed about that, Bella," Rose said. "We really don't mind."

"I know, Rose. But I mind," I sighed. "I don't like making you guys worry about me."

"We won't be worrying anymore," Alice assured us. "Carlisle is going to space out your testing a little more for now and Edward will be staying in the house on those days. I don't see it ever being that bad again."

"Thanks for checking, Alice," I said as I sat up straight again. I really hoped she was right because I was still freaked out by how bad it had gotten.

"We have so gotten off topic!" Rosalie exclaimed, trying to clear out the little bit of sadness that had crept into the room. "I want to hear about this date!"

I chuckled to myself, quickly replaying the night in my mind. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything!" my sisters cried in unison.

"Well, it was probably one of the most romantic things he's done for me yet."

"Wow!" Rosalie said, impressed. "Is it better than your wedding gift?"

"No," I replied. "It's pretty close though."

"Look at the way her eyes are sparkling, Alice!" Rosalie chuckled. "Must have been some date!"

"Okay, stop killing us with anticipation. Tell us already!" Alice ordered.

"Well, he started off by dazzling me, just like he used to when I was human. I love that he can still do it. But don't you _ever_ tell him I said that!" My face broke out into a bright smile.

Alice's tinkling laugh filled the room. Rosalie snorted and said, "I nearly died all over again the first time I saw him do that to you in the cafeteria. I didn't think he even knew he could do it, much less pull it off so successfully."

"He's Edward. He does everything perfectly," I sighed happily. I shook my head to clear it. "So after he had me good and dazzled, he told me to wait in the room for a bit and then go downstairs. When I got to the living room, I heard his knock on the door, just like he used to do when he came to Charlie's house during the day. He was on the porch, holding a rose for me."

"What color?" Rosalie demanded. Rose was fluent in the language of flowers. She could tell you what all the different colors of the flowers meant. Her knowledge had been very detrimental to Emmett's well being when he had tried to surprise her with yellow roses.

"Red!" Alice shouted. She quickly covered her mouth with both hands. I laughed at her while Rosalie pushed her over. She giggled as she righted herself. "Sorry."

"No problem!" I chuckled. "He had us walk through the forest at a human pace."

"No way!" Rosalie snorted. "Edward _hates_ going slow."

"Scout's honor," I said, holding up my fingers. "He really did walk all the way from the house to the mountain I had practiced climbing on. Not one complaint left his lips."

"It is hard to talk with your lips attached to someone else's," Alice interrupted.

I poked my tongue at her before continuing. I saw no reason to correct her assumption. "When we got to the mountain, he ran us up to the top and we stretched out to watch the sun set and the stars come out. I hadn't seen them since changing, you know. I couldn't get over how much more beautiful the stars looked. He brought me back home after, pretending that he was safely escorting his date home. And then he asked if he could sneak through my window." I could feel the goofy grin on my face and I was elated that I could feel something so wonderful.

"I still don't understand what he ever got out of sneaking into your room every night," Rosalie stated.

"He never told you guys what we did on those nights?" I asked.

"No," Rosalie replied. "And you would think with all the teasing Emmett and Jasper put him through, he would have cracked just to shut them up."

"So, Bella!" Alice called with a wicked grin. "Try out any of your new lingerie last night?"

"Alice!" I shouted in mock horror.

"So did you or not?" Rose asked.

"Not. Edward said the whole point was to recreate how things used to be," I said.

"Why would he do that?" Rose roared. "I thought he had finally accepted the choice you guys made."

"Calm down, Rose!" I said, rubbing her arm soothingly. "That's not why he did it. He was giving me some familiarity to balance out all of the changes that have happened. He was making up for not being home the other night."

"What do you mean by that, Bella?" Alice asked.

"I screw up a lot of vampire stuff that should come naturally to me. Remembering all the ways I screwed up being a human helps put it in perspective for me. Whether I'm human or vampire, I'll always be Silly Bella. And Edward's okay with that, which means _I_ can be okay with that."

"I take back my comment about him being the world's stupidest vampire," Rosalie said.

"When did you say that?" I asked.

"I didn't. But I thought it and I'm sure he heard it," she replied.

"Thank you for apologizing to him, Rose. I know he appreciates it," I told her, squeezing her hand.

"Toes are all done!" Alice announced happily.

I looked down and wiggled my toes. Alice had once again done a perfect job. "Thanks, Sis."

"We should all do something together tonight," Rosalie announced. "Alice, any ideas?"

Alice closed her eyes and we waited patiently for her to have a vision. "Perfect!" she cried, rubbing her hands together.

"What's perfect?" I asked, cautiously.

Alice opened her eyes and looked at us. "We're going to dance tonight."

"Um … I don't know about that, Alice," I nervously said.

"You're a Cullen now, Bella. Don't be such a wimp!" Alice teased. I poked my tongue out at her. "Besides, you were the one who gave me the wonderful idea of putting you in heels."

I groaned and buried my face in Rose's shoulder. I could just tell it was going to be a very long night for me.


	11. 11 DancingP1

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **The Cullen family decides to have a night of dancing in the house.

**Dancing – Part 1**

From the moment Alice decided we would spend the night dancing downstairs, she had been in full overload mode. She had immediately pulled me into her bathroom to start on my hair and makeup. She refused to let me out to visit Edward or for him to come in and visit me.

Rosalie was running between bedrooms, trying to piece together dancing outfits for the three of us. She had already picked out the boys clothes, threatening them with bodily harm if they didn't wear exactly what she had given them.

Esme stopped by for a few moments to let us know that she and Carlisle would be going out to a movie. She cautioned us to keep the boys in line while they were out. I loved that we were able to make her feel like more of a mother every day. She was so loving and kind and deserved nothing less.

I sat in the chair not really listening to Alice as she ran through the list of music she was considering playing tonight. I pictured Edward in the black slacks and dark blue button-up shirt Rose had picked out for him. I knew the blue would make his pale skin look just a bit shinier and it would play off of his beautiful topaz eyes. I tried to picture myself gracefully dancing across the floor with him.

"Where are they?" I asked suddenly, jerking straight up in the chair.

Alice wasn't expecting my sudden movement and dropped the brush she had been using on my hair. "What's wrong, Bella?"

"I can't smell the boys anymore," I said, starting to panic.

"Relax, Bella. They went into town. Edward convinced Jazz and Emmett that they should get us wrist corsages for tonight."

"Sorry," I sighed, relaxing again. "I'm probably getting on everyone's nerves."

"No, you're not. We understand."

"Will it ever get easier?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes. You're a newborn, Bella. All of your emotions are intense right now. It will get easier as time passes. I am surprised it took you this long to notice their absence."

"I was daydreaming," I shrugged.

"What about?"

"About tonight, actually. I was trying to picture myself as a graceful dancer. I'm not having much luck."

Alice chuckled. "You'll do fine, Bella."

"What kind of dancing will we be doing?" I asked, hoping for something slow and easy.

"Modern!"

"How modern?"

"Current modern, like you would find in a dance club."

"Edward doesn't like modern dance," I informed my sister.

"How do you know that?"

"We had a talk about it last week when we reorganized his CD collection."

"Trust me, Bella. He will like modern dancing with you," Alice assured me.

"Especially when he sees you in the outfit I've put together," Rosalie said. Rosalie was holding a top in her left hand.

It was a shiny silver halter top with a scoop neck front. The front ended in a 'V' shape so that it would show off the sides of my stomach. The back was very low, meaning that I would not be able to wear a bra with it. That much skin open to Edward's tingling touch was sure to get me in trouble.

"That top will only cause trouble, Rose," I warned her.

My sister's golden eyes swirled with excitement. "I know."

"Where's the bottom?" Alice asked. "I have to see it to tell you which pair of heels to pull out."

Rose left the bathroom only to return seconds later with a skirt, if it could be called that. She smirked at the horrified expression on my face. The skirt was a dark denim and might have been really pretty if it was longer.

As I stared at it, I became quite certain that it wouldn't even reach mid-thigh on me. "Rose! That's not nearly enough fabric!" I cried.

"It will cover all the important parts," Rosalie teased.

"I have the perfect pair of heels for that!" Alice squealed. "Edward is going to be speechless."

"What happened to the concern for my safety?" I croaked. "If he sees me in _that_ … Alice, I … please find me something else!" I begged.

"Bella, trust us," Rosalie said. "Your sisters would never steer you wrong."

"Besides, you're a Cullen now," Alice added. "Time for you to start dressing like it. Especially since there's no need to worry about personal safety anymore, remember?"

I rested my head in my hands and shook it slowly. "I can't wear that."

"Why not?" Alice asked, prying my hands away. "You've got the body for it, Bella. Besides, what's the big deal? It's not like we're making you leave the house in it. No need to worry about Edward getting jealous."

I looked up shyly at my sisters. Could I really admit my thoughts to them? Would they laugh? Would it get back to Edward? I sniffed the air to verify the boys were still gone. "If I tell you, will promise to try not to laugh at me?"

"We'll try," Alice said.

"But don't hold it against us if we fail," Rose added.

I nodded and exhaled deeply. "I … I like the top, the skirt I'm not happy about. But I'm scared of Edward's reaction."

"Silly Bella, he'll find you beautiful," Alice chuckled.

"And sexy," Rosalie teased.

"That's what I'm afraid of! He still thinks … he still treats me like …"

"Would you spit it out already!" Rosalie yelled with frustration.

"He still thinks of me as being innocent. Every time we're … together, he's still as careful as he was the first time. I know it makes _him_ comfortable with all of the changes. I don't want to take that away from him. If he sees me in that, I'm afraid it will change the way he sees me."

"Bella," Rosalie said softly. "You really can be sickeningly sweet sometimes, you know."

I looked up at my sisters, feeling miserable. "He does so much for me, always trying to make sure I'm really truly happy. Sometimes, I feel like I'm taking advantage of him, using him. Especially on testing days. And it's selfish and I know it is, but I can't help it."

"Silly Bella!" Alice sighed, hugging me against her. "He's your husband and he loves you more than life. There's nothing wrong with either of you relying on the other. It's not selfish. Besides, I know he's already told you that. You just need to believe it."

"Bella, if it really bothers you that much, I can find something else," Rosalie offered.

"No, Rose," Alice said. "Bella will wear it." Alice turned my face up to look at her. "Bella, he will see you as he always has. He will see the most beautiful thing in his life standing in front of him, loving him. He will find you more alluring than ever before and he will absolutely have trouble keeping his hands off of you. The only thing that will change is he will see you as a young woman instead of a teenage girl. That's a good thing, Bella."

Rose turned my chair towards her. "You and Edward are still repressed in certain ways. Alice and I are only trying to help."

"Repressed!" I giggled.

"Finally!" Alice exclaimed. "We have you smiling again!"

"Bella, we know that you and Edward are passionate people. We're just trying to get you guys to let some of that out," Rose said. "You're not breakable anymore. Edward needs to realize that."

"And somehow, you think dressing me in small pieces of fabric and really high heels is the way to do that!" I teased.

"Absolutely!" my sisters said in unison.

It wasn't long before we were all dressed and ready. The boys had come back as Alice was helping me into my heels. I saw her smirk when she noticed me taking a deep breath and sighing.

"He smells that good, huh?" Alice teased.

I smiled brightly. "Yep. Just like before, only much stronger."

"Do we all smell as strong to you?" Rosalie asked.

"No, but I can still tell where you are in the house. It's only when you go outside that I have trouble," I replied.

"And when Edward goes outside?" Alice questioned.

"Doesn't matter," I said shrugging. "I can still smell him. It's only when he goes to town that I lose him."

"I'm going to make sure they're dressed and ready," Rose said as she left the room.

"All done!" Alice said brightly. She grabbed my hands and stood me up. She held on to me for the first few steps I took, making sure I had the hang of walking in the high heels.

Rosalie burst into the room, smiling brightly. "The boys got us the best corsages!" We took turns helping each other put the flowers onto our wrists.

"Let's not keep them waiting!" Alice giggled.


	12. 12 DancingP2

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **The Cullen family decides to have a night of dancing in the house.

**Dancing – Part 2**

My sisters and I stood at the top of the stairs, leaning over the railing and looking down at our husbands. They had moved the sofa and loveseat out of the living room, leaving the wooden floor wide open. All of the lights were out and the only illumination came from the glow of the large stone fireplace.

We sighed at the same time, watching the firelight sparkle on their skin, each of us feeling lucky to have found someone so perfect. I looked to Rosalie on my left, sharing her wicked grin. We both turned to Alice to find her with the same look on her face. She nodded and we turned toward the stairs, lining up with Rose out front, Alice in the middle and me at the end. Alice gently coughed to catch the attention of the boys. We watched as their heads lifted and their eyes grew wide at the sight of us.

I had to stifle a giggle at the way Emmett ogled Rosalie. She wore a tight red dress that was very short, even by Rosalie's normal standards. Her curly blonde hair was swept up in a large clip. Her makeup was dark, but vibrant, contrasted wonderfully by the deep red lipstick she wore.

Jasper's smile was barely able to fit on his face as he looked at Alice. She wore a strapless black dress that was tight at the top and flowing at the bottom, ending just below her knees. She wore light pink lipstick and blush and she had put glitter in her spiky black hair.

I couldn't bring myself to look at Edward. I was still a little afraid of his reaction. Alice had swept my hair up into a bun, with a little glitter sprinkled on top. She had put a very light layer of golden-hued lipstick on me. My lashes were full and dark from the mascara, and the eyeliner she chose was practically clear, but very glittery. The silver top flowed and hugged in all the right spots. And I had to admit, I loved this top. The barely there skirt hung just below my actual hips, leaving a fair amount of my sides and stomach showing.

I stared straight ahead, watching as Emmett met Rosalie at the bottom of the stairs. He softly growled at her as he pulled her to him by her waist. He was dressed in dark grey slacks and a tight fitting black shirt that he had tucked in. I had grown so accustomed to Emmett in jeans and muscle shirts that I had forgotten just how striking my big brother could look. I realized that this was why Rosalie had picked what the boys would wear.

Jasper met Alice next. He wore black slacks and a cream colored sweater that fit snuggly. He held out his arm and she took it in both of hers. She smiled up at him and I could tell that they were silently communicating with each other. Of all my siblings, Alice's happiness meant the most to me. She had helped me through so much, never once asking for anything in return, other than shopping trips. She had believed in Edward's love for me even when he didn't. She had helped me save him from himself and then she saved all three of us. I owed her everything. I watched proudly as she and Jasper stepped away from the stairs and walked toward Emmett and Rosalie by the fireplace.

I heard a chuckle and looked at the bottom of the stairs. I hadn't noticed until just then that I had stopped walking, entranced by the sight of my happy siblings.

"Have you changed your mind about joining us this evening?" his velvet voice asked. Edward was fighting to keep from smiling. My imagination was right about the black slacks and blue shirt being perfect for my husband, but it was unable to accurately picture his beauty. He had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows with the collar and top two buttons open, hinting at his muscular chest. The words 'Greek God' didn't even work for him tonight. He looked spectacular in the firelight, his naturally untidy bronze hair flecked red each time the flames crackled.

I smiled shyly at him, glad that my thoughts were still my own. I don't think he would have been able to stand it if he knew just how much I wanted him at that moment. I don't think my siblings would have … _Siblings_! That word brought me back quickly. Jasper would know what I was feeling. I couldn't face that right now. I forced myself to continue down the stairs, quickly getting my mind to focus on walking without falling. Letting Jasper feel my apprehension was much better than letting him feel my need for his brother.

Edward's eyes never left mine for a second. As I reached the floor, I held out my hand to him. He took it into his, bowed low and kissed the back of my hand. "You look astounding tonight, love," he said, looking up at me from under his lashes. He slowly stood up straight, gesturing toward the fireplace. "Shall we?"

I would have been blushing from head to toe if I were human. The desire burning in his eyes left me unable to speak. I could only nod my head. He kept my hand in his and put his other at the small of my back, leading me further into the living room. I shivered immediately as his skin touched mine, electricity traveled through my entire body. He noticed and smirked. I looked up at him through my lashes, trying to mask my desire.

He stopped us a little ways away from our siblings, turning me to face him. He traced the backs of his fingers up the sides of my arms as he slowly brought them around his neck. He ran his hands down my sides, pulling me closer, finally settling them against my hips. I twined my fingers together and pressed them against the nape of his neck. I was completely lost in his topaz eyes, unable to look away from the love and adoration burning in them.

I slowly became aware of music softly playing and filling the room around us. It had obviously been on a while, but I was just noticing. Edward always could make me forget about the world around me. We were swaying together, turning in small circles, and my feet were behaving perfectly. "What song is this, Edward?"

He kissed my forehead and smiled at me. "This would be 'I only have eyes for you'. Alice has chosen a slower version, going with Harry Connick Jr. instead of the normally expected Sinatra."

"Slower is good," I whispered, staring at his beautiful pink lips. I found myself imagining the very sweet kiss he had given me as we returned home from our date.

He lifted my chin with a single finger, bringing me out of my thoughts. His lips brushed mine gently. "Bella, words cannot convey just how astonishing you look," he whispered.

"You look very handsome yourself, Edward," I told him. "Rosalie picked well."

"And is she to be thanked for your outfit as well?"

I looked down at myself and back up at him. "You like it?"

He trailed his open hand across my bare back, causing me to shiver against him. "Very much." He put his other arm around my waist and bent me backwards, leaning down with me. I smiled, staring deep into his beautiful eyes. I noticed him flick his eyes above my head. I bent my head further back to see what had grabbed his attention. Our siblings were smiling at us. I shifted slightly and Edward stood us back up. The song had ended somewhere between Edward bending us and his realization that we were not alone in the room.

I noticed Alice had a tiny remote in her hand. She pointed it at the stereo in the far corner by the door and a new song started. The music started out with fast, but sweet piano strokes. It sounded a little jazzy, but with a little blues too. I smiled to myself, proud of how my musical knowledge was improving.

"What brought that gorgeous smile to your lips?" Edward asked, touching his nose to mine.

"I was thinking of how you've improved my musical horizons," I answered, resting my head under his chin. "Tell me about this song."

His velvet voice rumbled through his chest. "Alicia Keys. Fairly Modern. I'm not familiar with this song in particular, but I like it."

"Me too. Good lyrics." I could relate to the idea of nothing being important without the one you love. I felt that way everyday. I looked up at my love, my breath catching at the peace and happiness on his face. His eyes were closed, his smile was genuine and his brow was completely smooth. I hadn't been able to see this side of him very often. My danger magnet status as a human had often caused him pain and worry. I had always found him to be devastatingly handsome, but Peaceful Edward was more than I could take.

Edward felt the change in my breathing rhythm and looked down to make sure I was okay. He smiled, enjoying his affect on me, I'm sure. He leaned down and pulled me into a passionate kiss. I moved my hands, sweeping them into his hair, pulling his face tighter against mine. Our lips moved together, not allowing any air between us, as our tongues did their own dance. The kiss broke apart all too soon when he ran his fingers down my spine and made me gasp. As incoherent as I was, I still noticed that we had continued to dance without interruption. It was another first for me and I was proud of myself.

"She was right. That outfit really is dangerous," Rosalie chuckled from somewhere behind me.

"I thought we were supposed to be dancing," Emmett said. "Not watching Edward and Bella make out."

"It's a good thing vampires don't need to breathe," Jasper teased. "Those two would have passed out by now."

"I think it's time to change the music up. Bella's had enough time to get used to her shoes," Alice declared.

"What did you have in mind, Alice?" Edward asked. I assumed he heard something in her thoughts that he didn't like. His brow was creased and he was frowning slightly. I wanted to smooth out the lines in his forehead with my hands.

"Something more modern, Edward," she replied with a grin. "We can't always slow dance."

"Bella, why don't we sit?" Edward offered. "I think you'll be more comfortable if we just watch for now."

I bit my lip, unsure if it would actually be possible to sit in the skirt Rosalie had dressed me in. It wasn't like I really had a choice in the matter since Edward was already pulling me over to the fireplace. He sat on the edge and looked up at me, still holding my hands in his.

"Is everything all right, love?" he asked, concern showing in his eyes.

I wanted to lean down to whisper so the others couldn't hear, but I didn't think the skirt would allow that movement either. Edward surprised me by figuring out my problem without me explaining. He spun me around by my waist, sat me in his lap, and covered the sides of my legs with his arms.

"Better?" he whispered into my ear. I stopped breathing again, but forced myself to nod my head. His bare forearms against my bare legs was torturous, but in a very pleasant way. My mind was trying to pull me down avenues that I knew were best left alone, especially with Jazz in the room. I couldn't understand why I was suddenly having so much trouble. I hadn't been this out of control since I was human.

I made myself pay attention to my siblings. Alice had picked a song I knew from being around Angela. It was 'Promiscuous' by Nelly Furtado. I was wondering how they could possibly manage to dance to the song. I'd only ever done slow dancing and waltzing with Edward. I wanted to turn for Edward to explain to me, but I was afraid to move. I was having enough trouble with my emotions sitting still. If I moved, causing his hands to move in turn, it would be very bad. A wicked smile played across my lips as my mind showed me just how _bad_ it could end up being. 'Stop it Bella' I scolded myself. This was ridiculous. This was not the point of tonight. The point was for the six of us to hang out and spend time together.

I cleared my head and looked up, determined to pay attention this time. I was not prepared for what I saw. Jasper stepped back, barely touching Alice's hips with his fingertips. Alice stepped forward, her hands above her head as she moved her body like a belly-dancer might. Alice turned within his arms as if his fingertips had spun her gently. She backed into him and he began running his hands down her sides, both of them dipping slightly. They came back up together and Alice turned again, facing Jasper. His hands dropped away from her and her own rested on her hips. She moved her body in a wavelike fashion, stepping away from him. He immediately followed after her. He took her hands and put them on his shoulders. He ran his hands up her arms toward her shoulders as their hips met and broke apart only to meet again. I couldn't decide which I admired more, their graceful movements or their ability to make their dance look so sensual.

I tore my eyes away to see what Emmett and Rosalie were doing. I had a feeling they would be a little more graphic with their dance. They didn't have any embarrassment issues or privacy concerns in day to day life, so I expected nothing less with dancing. Rosalie had her back to Emmett's chest and her head was pressed against his cheek. Her arms were wrapped around his waist and I was glad that I couldn't see where her hands had ended up. Emmett's hands were on her hips, helping her to grind against him as he nibbled at her neck.

My eyes must have been huge! What was I seeing! Why wasn't I embarrassed like I usually would be? Why did I really want to try this with Edward? I was drawn by the way the two pairs moved as one. I loved feeling like I couldn't see where Edward ended and I began, but that was only possible at Twilight. Until now! If I could dance this way, then it would be another way to join with Edward, to be one with him. But would Edward want to?

I had never thought of dancing as being something fun. It was just another human experience that Edward insisted I have. But after tonight, I could see a lot of dancing in my future. Maybe the girls would want to take me to a club once I was allowed out. Alice had told me once how she and Rose would go down to Seattle with their husbands and spend all night dancing. I hadn't been able to understand the twinkle in their eyes when they talked about it. I did now!

I was alternating between admiration, fear and anticipation. I tried to calm myself for Jasper's sake. I was glad that he seemed to be totally lost in my sister. I thought of how happy I was to just have sisters and brothers. I thought of the joy and happiness Edward brought to me everyday. My happy thoughts calmed me and I was able to enjoy watching my siblings for the rest of the song.


	13. 13 DancingP3

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **The Cullen family decides to have a night of dancing in the house.

**Dancing – Part 3**

"Intermission!" Alice sang as the last notes of the song died away. She danced over to me and pulled me up, leading me toward the kitchen where Rose was already waiting. We pushed through the swinging door and into the brightly lit kitchen.

I blinked a few times, getting used to the brightness. Alice was sitting on top of the island counter with a wicked grin on her face. Rose was smirking as she leaned up against the fridge, a necessary prop for us. "What?" I asked cautiously.

"What do you think of modern dance?" Alice questioned, winking at me.

"I find it fascinating!" I whispered, leaning my elbows on the counter and propping my head in my hands.

Rose pushed away from the fridge and mimicked my posture on the counter. "Why are you whispering?"

"I don't know!" I giggled. "Old habit?" My sisters chuckled at me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"What do you like about it?" Rosalie asked.

"When you guys dance, you look like you're one person instead of two. It's so graceful," I explained.

"That's not the word you were going to use, Bella," Alice said, tapping her temple.

I chuckled. "No fair, Alice. You're not supposed to use your gift against your little sister."

Alice playfully pushed on my shoulder. "Don't ruin my fun, Bella!"

"I wouldn't dream of it!" I said, tossing an arm across my forehead to be dramatic.

"Spill it, Bella!" Rosalie ordered. "What word were you going to use?"

I leaned in closer to my sisters, knowing full well it wouldn't do me a darn bit of good if Edward was 'listening' in to the conversation. "Sensual."

"Our little Bella is growing up!" Rosalie teased, pretending to wipe away a tear.

"All it took was marriage and dieing!" I chuckled. The three of us laughed heartily, knowing that Edward would _never_ allow us to get away with this joke in his presence.

"I told you, Rose. Bella has an excellent sense of humor. She just dampens it for Edward's sake," Alice said, winking at me.

"Want to know a little secret?" I asked my sisters. They eagerly nodded their heads and leaned in closer to me. "You know how we were all in on my nickname long before Edward?" They nodded their heads in agreement. "Well, Emmett and I were actually calling me 'Picky Eater' after my second week as a true Cullen."

Rose snorted and said, "I remember the look on Edward's face the first time he heard Emmett call you that name. I thought his head would explode!"

"That's exactly why I had Alice check to see when the best time to _let it_ _slip_ would be," I said.

"You mean his reaction could have been worse?" Rose teased.

"Much!" Alice confirmed. "Esme would have had to hire help to fix the damage to the house. Carlisle would have grounded all of us for upsetting her so much."

"Edward's getting much better with his temper," I said. "He told me after our date that he wasn't even worried about Emmett finding out. He's never _not_ been worried about Emmett's teasing."

"Why be angry when you can think happy thoughts?" Rosalie teased.

"What do you mean?" I asked. I felt my brow wrinkle with my confusion.

"_Happy_ thoughts, Bella. You know!" Rosalie urged.

"No, I don't know," I said, standing up straight.

"Rose, I think that might be a little too much info for Bella. Let's not embarrass her," Alice said. "Besides, we should get back out there before Bella changes her mind about trying modern dance."

"Alice, could you pick something a little easy for me? Just this once?" I begged.

"Don't fret, Bella. I know just what to play for you," Alice said.

"Bella, when we walk out, do something for me," Rose said, turning me to face her.

"Sure, Rose," I replied. I was sure it wouldn't be anything too bad.

"Walk with your back straight and your head high. Be confident, Bella. Edward will find it sexy and he'll be more willing to try this style of dancing with you," Rosalie said.

"Good idea, Rose!" Alice chirped.

"I'm not sure what you mean. Could you show me?" I asked.

Rosalie nodded as she moved me out of the way. "Stand up straight with your shoulders wide, but at ease. You want to incline them just a little toward him. Let him know that your body is pointed just at him. With your height, you should keep your hips fairly still. They'll move enough when you walk. With your legs, you want to make sure that with each step, you brush your ankles against each other, almost as if you were going to cross your legs. You want to keep your knees straight to give the illusion that your legs are long." Rose turned toward Alice. "Maybe you should actually show her. You're much closer to her height."

Alice nodded and hopped off the counter. She grabbed the bottom of her dress and pulled it up some. "I want to match the length of your skirt so you get the full effect," she explained. She walked into the dining room then turned and came back to us. I was mesmerized. I was also deathly afraid I wouldn't be able to make it look like that. "Your turn!" Alice said happily. She pulled me away from the wall and pointed me toward the dining room.

I felt Rose's hand on my shoulder. "Be confident, Bella. You are Bella Cullen, wife of Edward. You are graceful and strong and a beautiful woman. You are not a klutzy little girl. Make Edward see that you have grown up."

I turned toward Alice and grabbed her hand tightly. "He won't see me too differently, will he?"

Alice smiled knowingly at me. "No, Bella. You'll just have two types of dates with him."

I practiced walking back and forth and finally got it right on the fourth try. I smiled happily and clapped my hands. I probably would have jumped up and down if I hadn't been in heels. "Thank you. Thank you!"

"We're sisters, Bella. This is what we do!" Rose said, pulling me into a hug.

"Let's go," Alice sang, prancing toward the swinging door. She flicked off the light and pushed the door open. "Bella, why don't you go first?"

I smiled, excited to try this out for real. I was happy that my body, especially my feet, seemed to be under control and was allowing me to attempt something so daring. I repeated Rose's words in my head. 'I am Bella Cullen, wife of Edward. I am graceful and strong and beautiful.' My eyes quickly adjusted to the glow of the fire. Emmett and Jasper were leaning against the stair railing with their backs to me, talking in whispers. Edward had an arm leaning against the fireplace. His head was resting on his shoulder and he was staring into the flames. Now that I was different, he didn't have my crazy heartbeat to tell him when I entered a room. I was hoping he would catch my scent. My prayers were answered as he lifted his head and turned it toward me.

I walked just as I had practiced, keeping my eyes locked on his so that I wouldn't get distracted or nervous. He turned his body toward me, putting his hands in his pockets and allowing my favorite grin to grace his face. When I reached him, I moved my arms into the loops his arms made and wrapped mine tightly around him. I kissed his chin before pressing my face against his chest. He moved his hands out of his pockets and wrapped me in his arms.

"I was beginning to worry you'd never come back," he said. He kissed the top of my head before laying his cheek on it.

"We haven't danced much yet. I had to come back," I teased.

"Since when do you like dancing?" I could hear the laughter in his voice.

"Since I'm not so unbearably uncoordinated," I replied.

"You seemed fine at prom and on our wedding day," Edward chuckled.

"I was standing on your feet almost the entire time," I reminded him.

"And you looked ravishing while doing so," he said as he kissed my neck.

"So … do you want to keep dancing?" I asked nervously.

"Only if you want to," Edward replied. "It's quite different from our usual dances."

"Is it difficult to learn?" I squeaked as he continued his kissing assault up and down my neck. I wasn't going to last much longer if he didn't stop soon. But I needed to focus. I wanted at least one dance before I lost complete control of myself.

"It's all in the leading," he whispered into my ear. I couldn't suppress the shiver that ran through me. He noticed and chuckled. I took a deep breath to steady myself.

Alice started the music again. I was able to recognize this song as well; 'Say it Right' another song by Nelly Furtado. Edward moved us so that we were in the same starting position as before, with my arms around his neck and his hands on my hips. I looked at him, lifting an eyebrow.

He smiled. "I'll help you."

I nodded gratefully. I relaxed so that he could move me easier. The tempo was fairly easy to keep up with. Edward pushed and pulled my hips so that I was moving left and right and backward and forward at the same time. I was amazed that I could move so gracefully with him. Each time I stepped into his embrace, our hips would grind together for the briefest of moments.

As I became more confident, he unhooked my hands and turned me around so that my back was against him. He drew my arms up again, placing them behind his head once more. One of his hands rested against my stomach while the other instructed my hips on how to follow his. I was pleasantly surprised when we completed a dip successfully.

The more we moved, the more I felt myself melting in to him. He gently pulled my arms down until they were wrapped up in his in front of our bodies. His lips kissed every inch of exposed skin from my neck to my collarbone and back. I was definitely not complaining.

"God, Bella!" he whispered into my ear suddenly.

There was no denying the passion and desire in those two words. I turned in his arms, my lips immediately meeting his. My hands tangled themselves in his wonderfully soft hair. I would never know how long that kiss lasted. I only know that when it ended, I was upstairs in our room, cradled in Edward's arms as he stood resting against the back of our bedroom door.

"Edward," I gasped. "We're supposed to be dancing."

His voice was deep and husky. "There will be plenty of nights to dance. Please, Bella! I need you!"

An internal fire consumed me at his words. I crashed my lips back to his, forgetting everything else. I needed him too. My sisters would understand. After all, this was their doing.


	14. 14 After the Dance

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Bella and Edward share an intimate moment.

**After the Dance (Lemon)**

Edward managed to move us away from the door and make it to our bed. We were both panting and gasping for air we didn't need between our rough kisses. As he playfully dropped me on the bed, I grinned up at him. He knelt down on the bed and grabbed my legs. He opened them and pulled me tightly against him. We both moaned from the feel of grinding against each other.

I sat up more so that I could kiss him, but I decided to teasingly bite his lower lip instead. I tugged on it playfully, watching as he tried to grin. I let his lip go only to slide my tongue into his mouth. He met mine with just as much passion. Our movements were rough and hurried in a way they had never been before, but still loving and tender. We both worked on getting his pants open quickly, practically shoving them away from his body.

He pushed my skirt up and ripped my underwear off. I gasped from the unexpected movement, but then grinned at him. It's a good thing Alice liked to shop or I would have run out of underwear long ago. I giggled at that thought, right until I looked into Edward's eyes. The desire burning there stopped my laughter, my breathing, and my thoughts. And if my heart were able to beat, it too would have been stopped cold.

His lips were smothering mine again and he was suddenly in me, thrusting forward with urgency and desire and heated passion. I wrapped my legs around his waist, trying to show him that I felt the same way. I needed him. I wanted him. I wanted him to make me fly, to make me feel that we were one – one body, one soul. I ripped his shirt open, sliding my hands around his back and dragging my stubby nails across his skin.

We kept up the frantic pace, never breaking our kiss, never keeping our tongues separate for more than a few seconds. I felt the familiar tightening in the pit of my stomach and knew that I was close. I thrust my hips into the rhythm as hard as I could. I felt him pulse within me just as I started to tighten around him. He pushed our hips together as tightly as possible and we were suddenly flying together.

He collapsed next to me, our kiss finally ending. His legs were tangled in mine and one arm was casually slung across my chest. His forehead rested against my ear as we struggled to return our breathing to normal. After calming himself, Edward began to gently kiss my cheek and neck with small pecks, his hand absently rubbing my other cheek.

"Bella," he whispered. "I love you."

"I love you, Edward."

"Are you okay? I didn't mean to be so rough with you."

"I'm fine. You weren't rough. You were perfect."

"I didn't even give you a chance to undress," he sighed.

I moved so that I could hold his face in my hands and see his eyes. "Don't you dare, Edward Cullen! Don't you dare feel bad or regret what just happened. I love that you are slow and sweet and gentle with me when we are together. But I liked this too, Edward. I liked feeling just how impatient you were to have me. I was feeling the same way about you."

"Really?" he smirked.

"Really!" I purred for him. "In fact, I've been having trouble keeping my hands to myself for most of the night."

"You amaze me, Bella. Please don't ever stop."

I chuckled before lightly kissing him. "Never."

He pulled me closer and kissed every inch of my face before returning to my lips. He pulled me up so that I was sitting. He gently removed the rest of my clothing and slipped one of his t-shirts on me. He took off the rest of his own clothing. He moved us under the blankets so that we could snuggle together. He nestled me into the crook of his arm and I rested my cheek against his chest, wrapping an arm around him.

"Are my sisters behind this?" Edward asked.

"I don't know if their plans went this far, nor do I want to. They just thought it might be a good idea for us to realize we're not as innocent and shy as we were in the beginning. I believe Rose said she wanted us to 'let out our passion'. Or something to that effect."

Edward chuckled and hugged me tighter. "You'll always be my sweet innocent Bella, no matter how much our sisters try to corrupt you."

"And our brothers!" I added.

"Yes, we mustn't forget them either."

I started thinking about the hours to come and realized that a new round of testing was quickly coming my way. I sighed heavily as I thought about the last time.

"Bella?" Edward questioned. Of course he had heard me.

"I'm thinking about later today when it's time to go back to the study."

He kissed the top of my head. "I'll be right here in the house. I'll sit outside the door if you want."

"That won't be boring for you at all," I chuckled.

"I don't care if I'm bored. I only care about you."

"I'm very torn. Part of me wishes a stupid power would hurry up and appear so that I don't have to do this anymore. The other part, the sense of self-preservation I've finally found, hopes I never find anything. Maybe then, there won't be a reason for anyone to ever visit."

"You have no idea how much I wish I could go back and erase what happened. I am so sorry for bringing this into your life."

"Don't start that again, Edward," I warned. "_We_ brought this into _our_ lives by not listening to each other. You didn't listen to how much I loved you and how strongly I felt for you. I didn't listen to you when you tried to tell me how torn you were between needing me to be alive and needing me with you. If they come, then they are _our_ consequence and _our_ responsibility. Can we talk about something else?"

"What would you like to discuss?" he asked.

"Thanksgiving is coming up in a few days. Do you think it would be all right if I talked to Charlie and Renee on the phone?"

"We should check with Carlisle, but I don't see a problem with it. Just be very careful of what you say."

"Any chance I might see them soon?"

He was very quiet for a long while and I knew he was fighting between making me happy and keeping everyone safe. "No, love. It will be a while still. But I will speak with Carlisle about starting to introduce you to humans again."

"I can live with that," I said.

Edward rolled us so that he was looking down on me. "You really are much more agreeable these days!"

I chuckled. "Well, I don't have much of a choice. I would hate to make our father have to ground me from anything else. Besides, I know that you only told me no because you want the best for me."

He brushed his lips against mine. "Truly, I do. I love you, Bella." Edward moved his kisses down to my neck and shoulders.

"Do you think they'll be upset we snuck away?" I asked.

He chuckled against my neck. "No, Bella. They're fine."

"Are you sure?"

He kissed the hollow behind my ear. "Emmett and Jasper are already plotting my torture. Alice and Rosalie are feeling rather proud of themselves."

"They're planning a shopping trip, aren't they?"

"Yes, love," Edward chuckled. "Why does that fill you with such horror?"

"I can't go with them. That means I can't stop them from overspending on me."

"You should accept their gifts and not let it bother you. Besides, most of what they buy you these days is technically for me."

"And because of you! I can't count the number of pairs of underwear you've ruined." Edward chuckled. "Find that funny, do you?"

"Extremely," he purred.

I laughed both at our banter and his reaction. He stopped me by kissing me deeply. It wasn't long before we were both filled with desire again. But this time, we went very slow. Edward made sure that he gently kissed every part of my body. When he was done, he trailed his kisses up my leg and across my inner thigh. His tongue eventually found its way inside of me, causing me to moan his name repeatedly until he had sent me flying once again. He held me tightly, placing butterfly kisses across my forehead, until I came back down.

Once I was sane again, I climbed on top of him. My first task was to nibble his earlobe. I had learned in the last few months that it was one of his most sensitive spots. It always made him call out for me, just as he was doing now. I whispered into his ear, "Yes, Husband?"

He shivered and gasped beneath me and I smiled, enjoying _my_ effect on _him_. "Bella, please!" was all that he could manage.

I changed my position, allowing him to enter me smoothly. We both moaned from the pleasure. His hands moved toward my hips, but I pushed them away. He looked at me with confusion. I smiled at him as I moved his arms so that they rested above his head. He understood and returned my smile.

I proceeded to cover his chest in feathery kisses as I moved up and down against him. I made sure that every movement was deliberate and excruciatingly slow. After a few minutes, he bucked his hips, trying to urge me on, but I shook my head at him. He stilled, but I heard a low growl in his chest. I giggled and continued with my slow pace. I took his nipple into my mouth and nipped it gently. I could no longer bite him since my venom would leave a scar. I didn't want to cause any imperfection in his flawless skin. He must have enjoyed it because I felt him release inside of me as he called out my name.

I kept going, knowing he would be ready again shortly. I moved my kisses further down across his beautiful chest. I traced the lines of his abs with my tongue, smiling against him as he hardened inside of me. I reached up and tickled his arms with my fingertips. He locked our hands together and brought them to rest on my hips. He helped me quicken our pace until we were both panting uncontrollably again. We reached the edge and jumped off together, crying out to each other. I collapsed against him, my arms feeling a little shaky. He held me tightly and kissed the top of my head.

"I love you so much, My Bella," he whispered.

"I love you more," I sighed.

"Impossible!" he chuckled.

I decided not to argue. Instead, I closed my eyes and breathed him in, his scent calming me completely. I loved this man. I would never be able to accurately describe just how much I loved him, wanted him, and needed him in the most desperate way! I would never stop trying to show him, though. He was my everything and I wanted to give him everything. He deserved nothing less for being such a wonderful angel.


	15. 15 Picky Eater

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Bella thinks back to the day Edward found out about her new nickname.

**Picky Eater**

I was stretched out on the bed, enjoying the warmth of the sun on my skin. Emmett had pulled Edward away for another video game challenge. I was enjoying the quiet before my next testing session with Carlisle. I found myself thinking back over the months since my change. I chuckled at my nickname. I let my mind wander over the memory of the day Edward found out about it …

"Here, Picky, Picky!" Emmett called, waggling his fingers at me.

"He's in the house," I sang quietly, stealing a glance at the upstairs window. Behind that thin pain of glass sat my husband. He was working on a new musical piece. He'd been working on the same piece for a week and I knew it was because I kept distracting him. Edward could normally finish within hours. I had challenged Emmett to wrestling so that Edward wouldn't feel guilty about wanting to be alone to finish his music.

Emmett had gotten closer while I was distracted. He was well within pouncing distance and he knew it. "Come on, Squirt. Take a shot. I promise to take it easy on you."

"Ha!" I scoffed. "You're such a liar, Em!"

"You wound me, Squirt!" he teased, holding a hand over his chest. I took a chance and leapt at him. He laughed as he swatted me away as if I was some kind of fly.

I hit the snow and rolled onto my side, hoping I could get up quick enough. I just barely moved out of his grasp. "Didn't get me that time!" I laughed.

"Really? Then how'd you get all that snow in your hair?" Emmett teased.

"Em, you're such a pain sometimes," I said, looking for any kind of opening on him.

"But you love me all the more for it, don't you, Picky?" Emmett replied.

"You're stomping toward your own funeral by being so loud," I hissed. "You know, he's barely over the whole bear incident," I reminded my brother.

"It's okay, Bella," Alice called from her spot on the porch. She was refereeing my match with Emmett. "Today is a good day for him to find out. I see very little damage being done."

I laughed heartily and I made a fake lunge at Emmett. He didn't buy it. "Minimal," I chuckled, forcing myself to pay more attention.

"Bella, I'm getting bored waiting for you to make a move!" Emmett teased.

"Em, I'll make my move when I make it!" I retorted.

"You're a vampire now, Picky. Act like it!" he said, trying to get me angry so that I'd mess up more.

I lunged toward Emmett's knees, hoping to knock him to his feet. I watched as his foot came up. I knew that it was going to connect and I winced, preparing myself for the blow. He struck me in the left side and I flew backward. I landed hard, knocking all of the air out of my body. I lay in the snow, panting. The warmth behind my eyelids was replaced with a shadow. I popped one eye open to see Emmett standing above me, grinning wickedly. I didn't say a word. I just opened my other eye and held out my hand. My brother grabbed me just below the elbow and yanked me back onto my feet.

"You are so lucky he didn't see _that_!" Alice hissed. "And if you kick her that hard again, you'll answer to _me_."

I chuckled at my sister's protectiveness as I brushed the snow from my clothes. I assumed Alice's warning didn't go over well with Emmett because he pushed me and knocked me face first into the snow. I got up and brushed the snow off again, slightly aggravated now. I loved Emmett, but he could be a real bear when he didn't get his way.

"You want to go again, Picky? Or is this too much for delicate Bella?" Emmett teased.

"No need to be mean to me, Em. I'm not the one who hissed at you," I said sternly.

"Sorry, Squirt," Emmett said. I could tell he meant it too. He opened his arms and I gave him a hug.

"You're forgiven," I told him.

He gently pushed me away, smiling once again. Emmett had the most infectious smile. "Let's go again, Picky. You make the first move."

We circled each other for a while, making fake lunges and grinning foolishly at each other. Alice would let out a tinkling laugh whenever one of us would flinch.

"You should just give up now, Picky. You know I'm going to win," Emmett said, excitement boiling in his golden eyes.

"It's not over until Alice says it's over." I poked my tongue at my brother.

"She's got a point!" Alice sang.

"You be quiet, Alice!" Emmett said. "You're supposed to be an impartial referee." Emmett turned to look at her for a fraction of a second.

It was all I needed. I lunged and hit him perfectly in the middle of his chest. He hit the ground with a deafening boom. "I got him!" I screamed, jumping up and down. Alice was already next to me, holding my hands and jumping with me. "I got him! I got him!" I continued to sing.

"How the hell?" Emmett asked from his spot on the ground. "How did you do that? How the hell did I get knocked down by a Picky Eater?"

"What did you just call her?" Edward roared. Alice and I looked up, our laughter dieing in our throats. Edward was at the top of the porch steps, fuming with anger. His eyes were focused solely on Emmett.

Rose and Jasper suddenly appeared in the doorway, having heard Edward's angry scream. They looked to Edward, then Emmett, and finally to me. I reached a hand behind my back and shook it emphatically, trying to get them to understand that they shouldn't speak yet.

"Um … Edward," I said quietly, slowly moving towards him. "I beat, Emmett," I said, taking his hand and smiling sweetly at him. "I haven't one the entire match yet, but I did win that round. Were we too loud? We didn't mean to interrupt you. We'll be a while still, so you can go back up and finish what you were working on." I seriously hoped my rambling would distract him. From the set of his jaw, I didn't think it was going to work.

"Bella, go inside," Edward ordered.

I cringed a little from his tone. I had to calm him down or this was going to be very bad for Emmett and the house. I climbed the only step separating us and wrapped my arms around his waist. "I love you, Edward."

I heard him sigh. I looked up to see him pinching the bridge of his nose. I quickly flashed a glance toward Alice. She flicked her hands at me, palms down. She was telling me to do more to distract my husband.

"Edward, did you hear me?" I asked, trying to appear upset.

He gripped my shoulders and moved me to the side of him. He joined me on my step and looked at me crossly. "You can't save him." He turned his head to look at Emmett. The grin that was on my brother's face moments ago was wiped away completely and I could swear that he looked paler.

I quickly reached for my husband's face and pulled hard until his lips were against mine. It took him a moment, but he finally gave in. Sooner than I liked, he was pulling away.

"Thank you for that," he whispered in my ear. I smiled, tasting victory. "But it still won't save him." I gulped, choking on defeat. Edward moved down another step.

Emmett still hadn't had the sense to run yet. "Edward, please," I begged, pulling on his arm. "It's just a nickname. It doesn't even bother me."

Edward turned and looked at me closely. "How long?"

"How long what?" I asked, truly confused.

"How long has he been calling you that?" Edward clarified.

I bit my lip nervously as I stared into my husband's nearly onyx eyes. He was really angry. "Um…"

"Bella." His voice was commanding, a low growl rumbling through his chest.

"Since before the bear thing happened," I whispered.

The low growl turned into a loud snarl and he turned his attention once more to Emmett. "Run." It was one word said at a normal level, but it chilled me to no end. It must have had the same effect on everyone else because I was suddenly surrounded by movement. Emmett fled into the trees. Jasper and Rosalie were holding Edward's arms from behind. Alice was helping me push Edward further into their grip.

"Edward!" I screamed. His snarls stopped, but his chest rose and fell quickly with his panting breaths. "Please calm down! It's just a joke." I stroked his face lovingly. "It's only a joke, honey. Please calm down." His breathing calmed and his eyes returned to their normal golden hue. I nodded to my siblings, letting them know it was okay to release him. "I'm sorry. We didn't mean for you to find out this way. I was going to break it to you gently. Preferably with Emmett in another state." Edward snorted and I took that as a good sign.

"You're really not bothered by it?" he asked, searching my eyes for the truth.

"It fits," I said, shrugging.

He pulled me into a hug and kissed the top of my head. "You amaze me, Bella."

"I try," I giggled. I reached up to kiss his nose. My shirt pulled up and he used it as an opportunity to touch my bare sides. I winced and sucked in a breath. Edward bent me sideways and nearly ripped my shirt off, trying to get a look at my stomach. I turned my head so I could see what he was looking at. Crap! Emmett's boot print was clearly imprinted on my skin. Because of my 'lack of appetite', I didn't heal as fast as a normal newborn.

I tried to defend my brother, but Alice was pulling me away and shaking her head. I let her move me to the side. I watched in awe as Edward's chest heaved dramatically. The chords in his neck were standing out. Rosalie and Jasper were backing up from him and covering their ears. Alice nudged me with her elbow and I saw that she was doing the same thing. I covered my ears and we crouched low to the ground together.

"I hope he doesn't shatter any windows this time," Rose whispered.

Edward leaned his head back and the roar that left his chest would put any lion to shame. I could hear the windows shaking from the power behind the noise he was emitting. He was gone long before the sound was.

Esme appeared on the porch, fear in her eyes. She saw me and relaxed visibly. "Bella? What's going on?"

"He found out about the nickname," Jasper answered, helping Alice and me up from the snow we were kneeling in.

"What else happened?" Esme questioned. "He hasn't been that angry since … well, it's been a long time." Esme was wringing her hands in a very motherly fashion.

I ran to her and hugged her tightly, wanting to erase her stress. "I'm sorry. I was wrestling with Emmett and we got a little carried away." I let go and raised my shirt up to show my mother the cause of Edward's anger.

"Oh, Bella!" she sighed, gently touching the mark. She smiled sadly at me and kissed my forehead. "Go upstairs and take a long bath."

"But Edward … Emmett," I stammered.

"I will deal with my sons," my mother said. Her tone was firm, but loving. "You go upstairs and bathe. I'll have your father come up and look at your side when he gets home." I nodded my head and headed into the house. I heard my mother instruct my siblings. "Rose, Alice. Go inside. If those two come home, make them stay in the front yard until I return. Jasper, you come with me."

"They've just made it into Canada, but Emmett is already circling back for home," Alice said.

"Thank you, Alice," Esme replied. "Go inside now."

I closed my door, not really wanting to hear more. Canada? I groaned. Emmett was going to get pounded and it wasn't even his fault. I pulled my favorite fluffy pink pajamas from the shelf and meandered into the bathroom. I turned the water in the tub as hot as possible and flipped on the jets. I poured a fair amount of strawberry bubble bath in too. It smelled wonderful.

I slowly undressed, wincing a little when I had to bend over to get my boots off. I looked in the mirror at the boot impression on my side. It was worse than I had thought. No wonder Edward had flipped. At least it looked more painful than it felt. If only I could tell Edward that.

I sighed heavily and slipped myself into the bubble bath. The jets felt wonderful on my back and shoulders. I sighed again, but in genuine delight this time. I ducked my head under just to get completely wet. When I came up, I noticed I had let the water level get a little high. I turned off the water, but left the jets on. I moved around until I found the most relaxing position. I was nearly on my side and I was slightly curled up. I rested my face against the cold side of the tub. It contrasted wonderfully with the heat of the water.

I closed my eyes and daydreamed about Edward. I pictured his unruly red-bronze hair and his beautiful topaz eyes. I pictured his chin, perfect for trailing kisses across. I pictured my favorite crooked smile sitting on his face and lighting up his eyes.

A knock on the bedroom door brought me out of my daydreams. "Yes?" I called.

"Bella?" It was Alice.

"I'm in the tub. You and Rose can come in if you want. I've got bubbles!" I giggled. My sisters came in, taking seats on the countertop across from me. "Where are they now, Alice?" I asked.

"Nearly home. I called Jasper and he and Esme are waiting to intercept them. Jasper will calm Edward. Emmett doesn't even know about the boot print yet. When he finds out, he'll apologize so much that Edward will forgive him just to shut him up."

"At least you've got another first for your list, Rose," I chuckled.

Rose snorted. "Enlighten me, Bella. What should I be adding?"

"First vampire to bruise," I sighed. "I know it looks bad, but still! I don't understand Edward's reaction." My sisters looked at each and broke out into nearly hysterical laughter.

"Oh, Bella!" Rose chuckled, holding on to Alice for support. "You think that was …"

"Just because of you!" Alice finished between her own tinkling giggles.

"I don't understand," I said, frowning.

"Well, it was technically because of you," Rose explained. "This time."

"Edward and Emmett fight. A lot!" Alice said. "They've had quite a few very serious ones over the years. They're overdue by my calculations."

"I'm surprised it took this long. I really thought the bear incident would have set them off," Rose mused.

"Carlisle's here!" Alice said brightly. "We'll leave you to finish up and get dressed."

"Thanks, guys!" I called as they left.

I quickly bathed, making sure to be gentle around the print. I was sad to get out before the water had even turned cold, but it was better to get this over with. I dried off with one of the giant fluffy blue towels Alice had bought me. I looked at the print once more before dressing. It wasn't as deep as before, but it still looked bad. I pulled on my clothes then pulled my wet hair back into a bun.

I went to my door and opened it slightly. "Dad," I called.

He appeared in a second, smiling down at me. I opened the door further and let him in. "Good afternoon, Bella."

"Hi, Dad. How was the hospital today?"

"Not nearly as exciting as what went on here. Or so I've heard," he chuckled. "Your mother called me. She wants me to look at your side."

"I know," I sighed. I lifted my shirt up.

"Bella," he chastised. I cringed from his voice. "Does that hurt?" he asked, surprised.

"Not my side!" I said quickly. "My pride!"

"Oh!" Carlisle chuckled. He tugged on my shirt, letting me know I could drop it. I stood up and looked at him. He was grinning at me. "You'll be fine in a few hours. He didn't break any ribs."

"It's really not his fault, Dad. We were just wrestling," I said.

"Be that as it may, you both need to be more careful. I don't mind you rough housing, but I would feel more comfortable if you did it right after hunting."

"They're home!" Alice cried out.

I ran to the window and saw them coming out of the trees. Edward looked up to our window and I waved ecstatically at him. He grinned, but quickly turned toward our mother. I assumed he was still being chewed out by her thoughts.

I heard the door open and Esme's voice reached my ears. "…should be so ashamed of yourselves. Do you have any idea how much you frightened Bella with your behavior?" I covered my mouth to stifle my giggles. My mother was really laying it on thick.

"Boys," Carlisle said. He had gone downstairs while I was looking out the window. "I'm very disappointed in the both of you. You upset your mother so much that she called me at work to tell me of your behavior."

"Sorry, Dad. Sorry, Mom," both boys said softly.

"Carlisle, did you look at her?" Esme asked, concern thick in her voice.

"She's fine, my beautiful wife," Carlisle replied. I could just picture him pulling her into a hug. I'd seen it so many times over the last few years.

"Dad, could I go see her?" Edward asked. I snorted at my husband's attempt to suck up. Edward rarely called Carlisle 'dad' even though he felt that way about him. They had just always called each other Edward and Carlisle.

"Be on your best behavior," my father warned. "You are not to touch her side until she heals. It will be a few hours yet."

I groaned at the no touching comment. That meant Edward couldn't even hug me. I stretched out across the bed on my good side. I figured I may as well be comfortable if I was going to be doing nothing.

"Tell her I'm sorry," Emmett said. I felt bad for my brother. He was really upset at the thought of having hurt me.

"She already knows, Emmett," my father said soothingly. "She doesn't blame you. She says you two were only rough housing. I've already cautioned Bella. I will give the same warning to you two and whoever else may be listening in this house. While I don't want any of you treating Bella any different, we do need to compensate for a few of her unique traits. I do not want any rough housing like what went on today unless Bella has freshly hunted."

"Boys, I would appreciate it if you would both apologize and shake hands," Esme said.

I heard them mumbling their apologies. I felt a gust of wind as Edward appeared in the doorway. I smiled at him. He returned it and closed the door. He sat next to me on the bed, looking like he didn't know what to do with his hands. I took them in mine and pressed them against my face.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes. Now that you're here," I sighed. I took a deep breath and filled myself with his scent.

"May I?" he asked, looking toward my shirt. I nodded my permission. He very gently unbuttoned the last two buttons of my top and pulled the fabric back. He winced slightly at the sight of the boot print.

"Carlisle says it'll be healed in a few hours," I said. "Nothing's broken."

Edward buttoned my shirt back and stretched out next to me, our noses touching slightly. "Bella."

"I'm okay, Edward. Really! It's only a little sore. Please don't be angry with Emmett. We were only having fun."

"I'm not angry with Emmett," Edward said. I lifted my eyebrows at him. "Okay," he chuckled. "I'm not angry with Emmett anymore." Edward kissed the tip of my nose. "Picky Eater?"

"What can I say!" I chuckled. "Emmett likes to keep it simple. And I meant what I said. I really don't mind. It's kind of catchy in an abnormal sort of way. Just perfect for Silly Bella!"

Edward chuckled. "I wish I could hold you right now."

"Me too," I said, rubbing my nose against his. He twined our fingers together and closed his eyes. I followed his example and we laid there in silence, waiting for me to heal. It was peaceful and perfect. Just another adventurous day in the life of a Picky Eater!

I was pulled out of my memory by the shaking of my bed. I looked around to see Alice and Rosalie on either side of me, both grinning wickedly.

"I told you that you would like modern dance," Alice chirped. I grinned at my sister and pushed her away. Her tinkling laugh filled the room.

"I think she enjoyed what went on afterwards more than the dance," Rose said, winking.

"I don't have any idea what you two are talking about," I said, trying to act indifferent.

Rosalie crossed her arms and grinned wickedly. "Emmett's right. You really are cute when you're clueless. But I think you're pretending this time, sister dear."

"She's definitely pretending," Alice added.

"Spill it, Bella!" Rose sang. "Or we'll go to Edward for our information."

"What do you want to know?" I asked, defeat clear in my voice.

"Nothing too personal," Rose assured me. "We just wanted to know how he liked your outfit."

"Um … very much?" I squeaked. My sisters laughed at my expression and tone.

"That much we could hear for ourselves!" Rose teased. "I want to know which he liked more, the top or the skirt?"

"Stupid Vampire hearing," I muttered. "I think he liked them both equally."

"That's all we wanted to know," Rose said, standing and smiling at me.

"You're going shopping aren't you?" I wailed.

"Of course!" Alice chuckled. "We'll be back later with lots for you to try on."

I didn't even get a chance to argue. They were already out of the room and the front door was closing. Testing and new clothes on the same day! This was going to be a long afternoon.


	16. 16 Breakthrough

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Bella finds a new memory.

**Breakthrough**

I had been waiting for Carlisle to come up when I noticed my book on the table. Today's testing would obviously be going over my pictures again. I opened my book to the color picture of the little girl with the bandage. One day, I would figure this picture out, I told myself. I felt two arms around my waist and his chin on my shoulder. I smiled, having smelled him long before he touched me. "Hello, Husband."

"Afternoon, Wife," he replied, kissing my neck. "Are you sure you don't want me to wait outside the door for you?"

"I would feel even guiltier if you did that. At least go back downstairs and play with Emmett and Jazz some more."

He looked down over my shoulder at the scrapbook. "Which picture has you so fascinated?"

I tapped the bottom of the picture. "This one." We were both silent as I continued to stare at it. I leaned my head back onto Edward's shoulder and closed my eyes. I took my time looking for the memory that I knew wasn't there. I saw a fish, but it wasn't like the ones from Charlie's freezer that I remembered. This one seemed fresher, maybe even still alive. Then there was the sun glinting off a body of water and I could faintly hear my name being called. I tensed and stood straight as an arrow.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward asked. He turned me in his arms and lifted my chin so that I was looking him in the eye.

"I'm not sure," I replied, slowly shaking my head. "I saw something."

"What did you see, Bella?" Carlisle asked, closing the door to his study. "Start from the very beginning."

The three of us sat around the table used for my testing. Edward kept a tight grip on my hand and I gave him a grateful smile. I turned toward my father and put my thoughts in order. "I was standing here, looking over this picture," I explained, tapping the photo again. "I closed my eyes to look for it, but I knew it wouldn't be there. I was just giving myself something to do while I waited for you." I paused and looked at my father and my husband. I couldn't keep things from them or it would cause trouble later. "No, that's not really true. I was trying to see if I could focus without everything going crazy in my head. The way I felt after the last session really scared me. I figured that with Edward holding me, I would be safe. I closed my eyes and I saw a fish. I don't know what kind. I just know that it wasn't one from my memories of Charlie's freezer. Then, I saw the sun shining on water. I was shocked so I stopped thinking. That's when you came in, Dad."

Carlisle sat quietly for a long while. Edward rubbed circles into the back of my hand while we waited for our father to give us some sort of explanation for what had happened. "Bella," Carlisle called. "I want you to focus on the picture again. Try not to think about what you've already seen."

I nodded my head in understanding. Edward let go of my hand and I placed both my hands between my knees. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I went to the last box, the one with my oldest memories. I flipped through, trying to move slowly. When I got to the end and I was still seeing Edward for the first time, I got a little frustrated. The fish and the water were gone as if they'd never been there. I quickly realized that getting frustrated was a bad idea. The mental image of myself turned to find all the boxes open and spitting out my memories. I groaned, aggravated that I had once again lost my focus and control. I opened my eyes and looked at my father. "Sorry. There's nothing. Not even the pieces from before. And I sort of got frustrated and things are a little messy right now."

Carlisle nodded to show he understood. "Edward, would you mind having Bella sit with you? I would like to try something."

Edward smirked as he scooted his chair back. He opened his arms to me and I climbed into his lap. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pressed his head against my back. I looked curiously at my father.

"Bella, close your eyes and relax yourself completely. Let me know once you have everything in order," Carlisle instructed.

I did as I was asked. Since things had fairly recently gone haywire and Edward's scent had never left me, it didn't take long to get everything back in the boxes of my mind. I giggled a little at the way I viewed my mind and the way I seemed to be able to give my thoughts and memories physical attributes. Who else would imagine their memories as pictures stored in neat little boxes?

I opened my eyes and smiled at my father. "Done."

He beamed at me, pride shining in his eyes. "Bella, I want you to focus on the picture again." I lifted an eyebrow, questioning what I thought I had heard. "Trust me, Bella. I think you will find the results to be very different."

I studied the picture briefly, not that there was a need with my vampire memory. I closed my eyes and went to look for the match in my head.

I got to the end of the box with the picture of Edward in the cafeteria. I smiled at his beauty, his unruly hair. I saw what looked like a piece of paper sticking to the back of the box. I reached in and pulled it out. It was the back of a picture and it had writing on it. I flipped the picture over and was shocked to see it was the one I had been looking for. I flipped the picture around again and looked at the writing. It was Charlie's handwriting. I recognized it from the postcard he had sent me. His messy script spelled out my name. Underneath, it said 'Age 8' and 'Hook in arm'. I slowly stood up, holding the picture. I looked around and although the tops were off all the boxes and some pictures were scattered around, it wasn't that bad. I was suddenly very afraid and I felt my breathing quicken. Bad idea! The mess that I was accustomed to quickly took over. I felt Edward's hands on my back as he tried to calm me.

I shook my head, trying to leave my thoughts behind. I turned in his lap and buried my face against his chest. My legs were drawn up as tightly as I could manage.

He wrapped one arm around my legs and the other around my back. "Relax, love," he whispered. "Slow your breathing. You are safe and nothing can hurt you."

"Bella," Carlisle called.

"Give her a minute," Edward pleaded. I could hear the worry in his velvet voice and I hated being the one who put it there.

I wasn't completely calm yet, but I was able to focus enough to do what needed to be done. I lifted my head and looked at my beautiful husband. "I can do this." He nodded, but I could still see the worry in his golden eyes. I turned so that I was facing my father again. I pulled on Edward's arms, making them cross my chest as tightly as possible. I held his upper arms in my hands, hoping I wasn't hurting him.

"Take your time and tell me what happened," Carlisle instructed.

"I went to look for the picture again. At first, the box ended with the usual picture of Edward in the cafeteria, just as I expected. I was enjoying the memory as I looked at the box one last time. I saw something sticking to the back of the box. When I pulled it out, it was the picture. It didn't feel like my normal memories. I don't know what I was feeling or what went on or who was there. It had writing on the back that told me what it was." I tapped the photo in the book. "This is me. I was eight years old and I got a hook in my arm. I assume it was a fishing hook since I saw a fish and water earlier. But it's all assumptions and writing. I still don't have any feelings for this picture. I only know it's me because the writing said so."

"Whose writing did you see?" Carlisle asked.

"Charlie's, like on my postcard," I answered. "Why was I able to see anything today?" My father gave me a knowing smile. I wanted to return it, but I was a little agitated and fearful from the disconnection I felt with the picture.

Carlisle must have mentioned my mood to Edward because he was suddenly whispering into my ear. "Bella, relax. Don't be upset by this. It's a big step! Don't be in a rush to have all the answers. It's not healthy for you. No one wants to see you as weak as you were last time. You have to stay healthy for all of us, especially me."

His words reached through all my frustration and softened my mood. "I'm sorry. I've never been very good at ignoring a mystery."

"You think!" he chuckled, kissing my neck. "Had you any sense of self-restraint or self-preservation, you would not have figured me out."

"But I'll never be sorry that I did!" I teased.

"Neither will I," he said seriously. "But, Bella, this is different. You don't need to find the answers right now. You have so much time in front of you. Please, for me, don't rush this."

I moved my head so that I could see his face clearly. His eyes pleaded with me, begged me to ease his worry. I would make him this promise and I would mean it and my curiosity would stay in check. I would do this for my husband. "Edward, I promise to not rush it or go looking for it on my own."

"Thank you!" He couldn't hide the relief in his voice or his eyes. He kissed my forehead softly.

I turned toward my father again. "I still don't understand. Why did I find anything at all today? We've been at this for months, never getting anything."

Carlisle smiled that same knowing smile from earlier. "It's Edward."

"What?" I shouted.

Carlisle laughed at my shocked expression. "As hard as you try to stay calm and focused, Bella, you are never able to manage it for very long. That's one of the reasons that I'm always changing the length and frequencies of your testing. I've been trying to find the combination that would allow you to stay relaxed. It's been right there in front of me this whole time and I'm so very sorry I didn't see it sooner."

"I'm really confused, Dad!" I whined.

Carlisle chuckled. "Bella, when are you most relaxed?"

"When I'm with Edward," I replied, still confused.

"And when are you most frustrated, no matter how hard you try to calm yourself?" Carlisle asked.

"When we're testing," I answered. "Oh!" I gasped. "I see!"

"Epiphany?" Edward chuckled.

I smiled at him, knowing he'd already heard everything from our father. "You're why I found that picture. You were right here and I was the calmest I've ever been."

"Exactly!" Carlisle confirmed.

I turned to my father with an impish grin. "Does that mean Edward can stay with me for testing from now on?"

Carlisle chuckled at my eagerness. "I think that if we want to make any progress, we don't have much of a choice. It seems you two are definitely a package deal."

I smiled brightly, melting into Edward and relaxing completely. Testing would certainly be easier now. For the first time, I wasn't apprehensive about my sessions.

Carlisle brought me out of my thoughts when he spoke again. "I think we'll stop here for today, Bella. I want to make some notes regarding your breakthrough. I also need to review my methods to fit in our newest piece to the puzzle."

"Okay, Dad!" I said, happily, standing up with Edward. "You'll be done in time for the start of Movie Night, right?"

"Yes. It's Esme's pick tonight, you know," Carlisle replied.

"Yep!" I exclaimed. "I can't wait!" I grabbed Edward's hand and skipped out of the study, pulling him with me. I stopped at the sound of his laughter echoing through the hallway. "What's so funny, Edward Cullen?"

Edward grabbed me by the hips and pressed me against him. "You are spending entirely too much time with Alice. Do you realize you were just skipping?"

"I could never spend too much time with my sister. Besides, if I hadn't been such a klutz, I might have skipped before."

"How are you feeling?" he asked, moving a strand of hair behind my ear.

"A little tired, but so much better than anytime before now! Could we hunt now, please?"

"As you wish, Wife," he said, grinning. He grabbed my hand tightly in his and we were off, running together out of the house and into the forest. Once again, I found myself thinking about just how lucky I finally seemed to be.


	17. 17 Fashion Show

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Bella returns from her hunt with Edward and is dragged away by her sisters.

**Fashion Show**** As Requested By ****Nishalini**

The door opened just as I reached for the knob. An all too familiar smile sat on the face of the pixie I called my sister. I looked up to Edward for help, but he only shrugged. Alice grabbed my arm, making me run up the stairs with her. Her tinkling laugh filled the house.

"Did you miss me, Alice?" I teased.

"Bella, you are going to love Rose and me!" Alice chirped. "Well, you already do, but … Oh, Bella! Wait 'til you see what we got you!"

"Ugh!" I groaned. She was so happy. This was going to be bad. They had probably redone my wardrobe again. And from the hints they left earlier, it was all going to be short and open and trouble! But maybe not. Maybe my sisters actually thought of my likes and not just what they imagined I should be wearing. Ha! That would never really happen. They loved playing Bella Barbie too much!

We entered Alice's room to find Rosalie sitting on the bed, grinning almost as much as Alice. I was deathly afraid by this point. "Bella," Rose chuckled. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"No," I squeaked. My sisters laughed. "I'm just a little afraid of you two right now. You have those looks," I said.

"What looks?" Alice asked.

"The ones that let me know I'm in for a very long day and that my words will fall on deaf ears," I explained.

"Edward's right," Rosalie chuckled. "Much too observant!"

"All right!" I sighed. "Stop the anticipation and just start the torture please!"

"Yeah!" Alice cried, clapping her hands and jumping up and down. She ran over to the pile of bags covering her floor and started pulling items out. "This one first!" She pushed the clothing into my hands and then pushed me into the bathroom.

I stared into the mirror and started giggling at the shocked expression that covered my face. I knew this was coming. I've been through this before. And yet I kept being surprised by it. Silly Bella! I spread the outfit onto the counter. I couldn't picture myself in this, but then again, I could never picture myself in the clothes my sisters got me. It was very rare that I still had an issue with an outfit once I actually put it on. I decided to just give in and at least be good for the first outfit. I quickly undressed and put on my new outfit.

The girls had gotten me a strapless ivory push-up bra with lace trim and matching panties. It was quite possibly the most comfortable set of underwear I had ever owned. The dress was an ivory baby-doll. It was strapless and had a wide black ribbon that wrapped around just below my chest. The bottom was flowing and layered and stopped right above my knees. It looked amazing on me. I was once again amazed at my sisters' ability to make me look nothing like myself. As long as I had them to dress me, I didn't need to worry so much about being plain for Edward. They were able to hide it well behind clothing and makeup.

A knock on the door pulled me out of my thoughts. "Hurry up!" Rose cried. "That's our favorite purchase for the day and we can't take the suspense anymore!"

I instantly became nervous. This was their favorite pick! And I did look pretty in it, but what if it wasn't the same as they had pictured it! But then I remembered that Alice had already seen this and it must have been okay if they still bought it. I took an unnecessary deep breath and opened the door.

"Bella!" Rose exclaimed.

"I knew it!" Alice cried.

I looked down at myself and back up at my sisters. "Do you really think so?"

"Bella, you look gorgeous," Rose assured me, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"It will be so perfect!" Alice sighed.

"What will be?" I asked.

"I don't know when yet, but we will be going somewhere special and this is what you will wear," Alice explained.

"Will Edward like it?" I questioned.

"Will he like it?" Rosalie snorted. "Bella, we really need to get you a bigger mirror or something."

"Emmett and Jazz will have to pull him away from you," Alice giggled.

I chuckled at the image that made in my head. "I never bet against you, Alice."

"Good!" she laughed. "Now go take that off and I'll bring you your next outfit." I did as she said. I handed her back the first outfit and she held it almost reverently. Rosalie handed me my next one.

This one was a pair of low rise blue jeans and a red ¾ sleeve boatneck shirt. The underwear was a frilly red lace set that was almost see through. I chuckled to myself thinking of how this pair wouldn't last long once Edward saw it. I thought it was cute how he had gone from being so afraid to touch me to enjoying ripping my clothes away from me. I think he did it mainly to see that shocked look on my face that came with his actions. I figured I would let him have his fun for now. He couldn't plan on doing it for eternity. That would be wasting way too much money. But for now, I could let him get away with a few naughty things.

"Bella!" Rose chided. "You're a vampire for god's sake! It does not take that long to dress!"

I opened the door sheepishly. "Sorry," I said quietly.

"Why do I get the distinct impression that you would be blushing right now if you could?" Rose teased.

"Oh, Bella!" Alice giggled. "You must share!"

"Um … you guys are imagining things," I said, trying to sound casual. "How does this one look?" I spun around once, hoping to distract them.

"I like it!" Rose replied. "Red really looks good on you, Bella."

"Edward still prefers blue though," Alice added. Time for another outfit. She handed me the next one and winked at me. "Be quick this time because you still have to answer our question."

I winced as I turned toward the bathroom. How did they do this? They_always_ managed to get more out of me than I thought I was willing to share. I shook my head at my reflection. Sisters! And then I smiled brightly. To be this loved and accepted … at times, it was more than I felt I deserved. Genius struck me! Maybe I could use this as my answer and they would by it. It was worth a try.

I used my vampire speed and changed into the silky royal blue underwear set, the royal blue cashmere sweater with a deep V-neck, and the black Capri pants. I opened the door and stepped out to show my sisters their handy-work. "I really like this one!" I said happily. "This is actually really comfortable!"

"I figured you deserved at least one outfit that you would wear more than once," Alice joked. "I know that some of our choices still make you feel self-conscious."

"Thanks, Alice!" I beamed.

"So, Bella," Rose called with a wicked smile. "What took you so long earlier?"

"I was thinking about how lucky I am that you guys love and accept me so much. And how you always manage to make me look so nice for Edward," I replied.

"Bella," Alice chided. "You know you can tell us anything. You don't have to be shy or embarrassed around us. We are girls and wives too. You don't have to be so innocent all the time."

I thought about what my sister was telling me for a moment. "It's not that, Alice. It's just … I'm a really private person and always have been. I just … I'm not used to even having anyone to confide in. And come on! Do you really want to hear stuff about your brother?"

"Bella!" they cried.

"Isabella Cullen," Rose chided. I winced at the use of my formal name. "We are sisters first and foremost! If we don't confide in each other about our husbands, who do we have? We are all together until the end of time. Do you really want to go that long without having girlfriends?"

"I've never had girlfriends before, Rose," I explained. "At least I'm pretty sure I haven't. Alice was my first real friend as far as I can remember. And Angela became my friend while Edward was away, but we didn't really spend time together or anything. This is just new to me. I'm not trying to offend you."

"Bella," Rose sighed, hugging me to her. "You misunderstand me. I'm not offended. I just … I really want you to feel like you can tell Alice and me anything. I … I guess maybe I just want to know that we really are okay and that you really have forgiven all the things I did and said."

"Rose!" I cried, wrapping my arms tightly around my sister. "Please don't question that you are my big sister. I know that sometimes we argue, but even that feels right." I pulled away and looked up at my big sister. "Maybe it will help if I tell you what I was thinking when you were being mean." Rose gave me a questioning look. "I never blamed you for being mean to me. I didn't really understand it, but I thought you had a right to your feelings. To me, it just seemed like you were trying to protect your brother and your family in the only ways you knew how."

"Jeez!" Rose snorted. "You are too much, Bella."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked shocked.

"Emmett's right … it's amazing that such a big heart fits into your tiny little body," Rose chuckled.

"So do you believe me now?" I asked, smiling.

"Just go change!" Rose snorted, pushing me towards the bathroom.

Alice met me at the door with another outfit. For my ears only, she whispered, "Thank you for doing that, Bella. She still worries about you two being as close as you and I are."

"It was my pleasure," I whispered back. "She's my big sister!"

Alice giggled and pushed me the rest of the way into the bathroom. This outfit was a silk powder blue pajama set. It felt so good against my skin. I really liked it. It could never replace my fluffy pink set, but it was really nice.

I opened the door and stepped out. "Thank you! I love it!"

"I bet Edward will love it to," Rose teased.

"How could he not!" I quipped. "It's perfect and so soft!" I rubbed the arm again.

"So, Bella, are you ready to tell us the real reason you took so long on the red outfit?" Rose said with a knowing look.

I gulped. I had been stubborn to think I would get off so easily. "I was just thinking," I squeaked. My sisters laughed at my faltering voice.

"Go on!" Alice urged, flicking her hands toward me.

I sighed heavily. "I know he's out of the house," I said. "I can smell that, but is he out of _hearing_ range?" I made sure to emphasize the hearing part to Alice.

She closed her eyes. When she opened them, she smiled brightly. "The boys are having a race. They are definitely far enough away."

I jumped onto the bed between my sisters and waved my hands for them to lean in closer. Very softly, in case anyone else might be listening, I said, "I was thinking about the underwear that goes with that outfit. Edward kind of … well, I'm sure you've noticed already Alice." Alice pretended an innocent look, but I could see the glint in her golden eyes. I sighed. They were going to make me say it. "Edward likes to rip off my panties!" I blurted out.

Alice pretended to be shocked, raising a hand to her throat, but the humor in her eyes was unmistakable. Rose simply rocked back and forth with laughter. I wished for a hole to fall into.

"Jasper wins!" Alice sang.

"Wins what?" I asked loudly.

"He and Emmett made a bet," Rose explained. "Emmett bet Jasper that Edward would still remain somewhat prudish, even after you two were finally _together_." I squeezed Rose's hand, thanking her for picking her word carefully. My sisters weren't mean enough to overly embarrass me. They knew my brothers did that enough.

"Jasper told Emmett that Edward wasn't prudish. It was just the way he was raised. He told Emmett that Edward would loosen up over time," Alice added.

"Who knew he'd start to rival Emmett!" Rose chuckled.

"Does he do that too?" I asked amazed, not really sure I wanted to know that much info about my brother.

"Sometimes," Rose said with a dreamy smile. "But Emmett will probably always be more … _adventurous_ than Edward. But then again, so will I!" The three of us looked at each other and burst into giggles.

"Bella," Alice called, getting her giggles under control. "What one thing does Edward do that always turns you on?"

"And it has to be something other than purring!" Rose added quickly. "We all have the same reaction to hearing our mates purr."

I felt myself flushing at the mere memory of Edward purring. My sisters were right. That didn't count. That was unavoidable. I thought long and hard before answering. "I would have to say when he whispers something romantic into my ear."

"What one thing do you do that drives him totally crazy?" Rose asked.

"Oh, that's easy!" I exclaimed excitedly. "I only have to nibble his earlobe a little!"

"What happens when you do that?" Alice questioned, bouncing around on her bed.

"You really want to know this about your brother?" I asked her seriously. My sisters yelled in the affirmative. "Okay …" I smiled wickedly as I thought of his reaction. "He calls my name out in the most pleading voice." My sisters chuckled at the goofy grin on my face.

"What's the most romantic thing he's ever whispered to you?" Rose asked.

That one took a while. He'd told me so many things over the last few months. His whispers at Twilight always felt like little glimpses into his soul. "I think …" I started, unsure of which one I was going to go with. "I think it would have to be the time that he said that I was his everything."

"That's not very much to go on," Rose teased. "Spill it, Bella!"

"Okay," I sighed. "He said, and I quote, 'Isabella, you are my sun, my moon, my stars, the very air I breathe. You are everything I never knew I wanted or needed. You are indescribable in every sense of the word and my only regret is that it took me so long to make you mine.' I thought that was pretty darn romantic."

"Wow!" Rose said, pretending to fan herself. "Emmett might have him beat in the physicality department, but Edward is hands down the best with words."

"Jazz doesn't need words," Alice said dreamily.

"Well, we all can't have a vampire husband that shares his emotions," Rose teased, pushing Alice over.

"What about you guys?" I asked. "What are the most romantic things the boys have done for you?"

"Well!" Alice excitedly screamed. "Jasper surprised me once!"

"He did!" Rose and I exclaimed.

"Yes!" Alice giggled. "He once managed to plan an entire day with me and I never saw it coming. He had spent the day before out hunting, or so I thought. I met him at the door as he came home and he had flowers for me. Then, he took me shopping for the entire day. That night, we went to a movie together and then when we came home, well … you get the idea! The entire day was a surprise to me and I liked that feeling a lot."

"What about you, Rose?" I asked my big sister.

"Emmett took me to an exclusive preview of concept cars. He spent the entire day with me, looking at all of the cars and the engines, letting me prattle on about them for hours. And then, he conveniently found a way to have us be the last ones at the show," Rose sighed dreamily.

"You didn't!" Alice cried.

"We_so_ did!" Rose winked.

"Did what?" I asked. My sisters looked at me and laughed heartily. "It's fine if you don't want to tell me, but you don't have to make fun of me!" I growled.

"No, Bella," Alice giggled. "It's not that! We aren't making fun of you!"

"We just thought," Rose snorted. "That you would understand."

"Understand what?" I asked annoyed.

Alice took me by the shoulders and turned my body towards her. She stifled her giggles, but couldn't contain her smile. "They christened one of the concept cars."

"Is that like with the champagne and the boat thing?" I asked. This set my sisters off into a fresh burst of laughter. I was seriously missing something and I was seriously getting annoyed.

Rose turned me toward her. "Bella, you are so lovely and innocent. I hate to take that away. Are you sure you want to know?" I nodded my head slowly, not at all sure. "Emmett and I … we … we were together in the back of one of the cars," Rose said, grinning.

"Oh!" I said. I thought again about her sentence and the full meaning dawned on me. "OH!" I cried. "Oh!" Rose and Alice laughed at my repetitive use of that one word. "In public?"

"Bella, that was actually pretty private," Rose said seriously. "No one was left at the show. If you want to talk public …"

"No!" I cried, holding up a hand to her. "That's okay. I don't mind Girl Time, but I don't want to know that much about my brother." The girls laughed once again at my shyness. I laughed too, more from nerves than anything. Oh, well! I would eventually get over my shyness. I had an eternity to do it too! And two big sisters who insisted on it! I was almost looking forward to testing.


	18. 18 Night Alone

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Bella and Edward spending an evening alone in the house.

**A Night Alone**

"Bella, you know better than to try this," Edward warned, his lips twitching at the corners.

I chuckled from my side of the bed. I was wearing one of his button-up shirts with only a few buttons strategically closed. Edward had his jeans back on. I grinned as I looked at his hair, admiring my handy-work. His red-bronze hair was naturally untidy, but I loved to run my fingers through it and make it worse. "You underestimate me, Edward!" I teased.

He growled low and jumped towards me. I felt his hands grab at the fabric of the shirt, but he wasn't able to keep his hold. I ran out the door and was halfway down the stairs before he caught me. "Got you!"

I squealed with laughter as he scooped me up and carried me bridal style back to our room. We finally had a night alone in the house – a gift from Carlisle for my hard work – and we were taking advantage of it. "You could've at least given me a head start."

"Nope," he chuckled as he tossed me onto the bed.

I quickly sat up and tried to crawl across the bed. "Edward!" I laughed, as he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me back to him.

"Silly Bella!" he chuckled into my ear. "I love you, Wife." I tried to control myself, but the purr left my lips anyway. I felt his grin as he kissed my neck.

"No fair," I sighed, melting against him.

"Life's not fair, Bella. Hasn't anyone ever told you that?" he teased.

"I might have heard that once or twice," I said.

"So what would you like to do tonight?" Edward asked as he stroked my hair.

"We could watch a movie," I offered, running my hands through his hair and messing it up even more.

"We could pretend its Twilight again," his velvet voice seductively whispered into my ear.

I giggled and shook my head. "Nope. I either want to watch a movie or play the piano."

Edward's hands moved down to my stomach and his fingers tapped out a rhythm across my belly. "What are you doing?" I asked through my giggles.

"Playing piano," he replied, smiling my favorite crooked smile.

"I meant that we should play the one downstairs, Edward!" I said, trying to push his fingers away.

"Fine," he sighed. He got up and held out a hand for me. I took it and he pulled me to my feet. We held hands as we walked down the stairs and over to his piano. It was just like the one at our house in Forks, except for the bench. Edward had ordered a leather covered bench with thick padding just for me. He sat down and pulled me to sit next to him. "Would you like to start tonight?"

I shook my head. "I would like you to play first, and I would like to hear Esme's song."

"Would you like me to play with your hands on mine tonight?" Edward asked.

"Okay!" I replied happily.

Edward took his playing very seriously. On rare occasions, he would let himself goof off and I loved when he let me do this with him. Edward scooted back so that I could sit between his legs. His held his arms and hands out over the keys. I rested my arms on top of his, putting my fingers directly over his. As he started to play the song, my fingers bent and moved with his. I wondered to myself if I would ever be as graceful in my movements. I closed my eyes and leaned against him, concentrating on keeping up with his movements.

The song ended much too soon as always. Edward wrapped our arms together and held me tightly. "This life, with you … it's unbelievable Bella."

"Explain that, please," I sighed in genuine contentment.

"Every morning, when we start our day, I look at you and I know I love you more than the day before. Every time you master something new, my heart swells with pride for you. Each time you laugh, chuckle, or giggle, I'm able to believe that I am good for you. Each time you smile, I wonder why I ever tried to convince myself I could live without you. Every time you look at me with your love and devotion and passion brimming from your beautiful eyes, I forget how to breathe. When we cuddle in the early hours before sunrise, I know a peace that never existed before. Bella, you make me feel truly alive and very lucky."

"You forgot to mention the ways I challenge you," I chuckled. "You can't pretend I'm perfect."

"I'm not pretending," he argued. "You are absolutely perfect, even if you're only perfect for me."

"I don't want to be perfect in any other way," I sighed, pulling his arms tighter around me. "But humor me, please. Tell me the things I should work on."

"Well, you are still just as stubborn," he chuckled.

"That one doesn't count. You haven't lost any of your stubbornness either."

"True. In that case, I would say that your self-doubt is an issue."

"And?"

"And that's it."

"How can that be it?" I asked. I was really curious to find out his answer. How could he think that was my only problem? I was so far from being a typical newborn, I figured he would've had a long list.

He kissed my head. "Because, everything else stems from that. Your self-doubt got you grounded by Carlisle. It makes you jump to silly conclusions at times. It can also mix with your stubbornness and make you entirely impossible to reason with."

"Is that all?" I grumbled.

"No. Your self-doubt is part of your personality. It helps you to be cautious with your training and not attempt things before you're ready. It makes you continue to try and to practice all the harder. It keeps you in touch with your humanity. Those are good things, Bella."

"So, no regrets then?" I cautiously asked.

He was silent for a moment then kissed my head. "None."

We sat quietly for a while, both of us contemplating all that he had just told me. "Edward?" I called after a while.

"Yes, love?"

"Didn't you say a couple of weeks ago that you had a surprise for me?"

"I thought you hated surprises," he teased, kissing my neck.

"Usually. But I am curious."

"About?"

"You said it was something to show how proud you were of me. I was just wondering exactly _how_ proud I make you." Edward chuckled then removed his arms from around me. I grabbed them and forced them back around me. "No!"

He laughed and kissed the top of my head. "Choose, Bella. Either I hold you or I get your surprise."

"Nope!" I said, popping the 'p' and shaking my head. "You do both!"

"That will be a fairly awkward climb up the stairs, love," he said as we stood together.

"We'll manage. Remember! I'm not as uncoordinated as before."

"As you wish, Wife," he whispered against my ear. He nibbled my earlobe lightly and I was once again purring without my consent. The loss of my erratic heartbeat had been replaced by purrs that often escaped me before I even realized it. Much to my dismay, Edward _always_ realized and he used it against me often. He spun me around and grazed the sensitive skin on my neck with his teeth.

"Surprise, remember?" I breathed. His only reply was a chuckle as he kissed his way up my neck and across my jaw. "Edward," I sighed, not sure if I really wanted him to stop.

"Oh, you will be surprised," he promised, his voice low and husky. I was undone by his passionate words and he knew it. My fingers slipped into his belt loops and pulled him closer. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. His lips found mine and made their own promise of never letting go. He carried me up the stairs and into our room, not having to stop since neither of us needed the air.

He gently put me down on our bed, lying on top of me. He broke the kiss to look into my eyes. He brushed my hair from my face and smiled at me. "I love you, Isabella Cullen."

"I love you, Edward Cullen." I wiggled my arms out from underneath him and wrapped them around his neck. "I'm very happy, Edward."

My favorite smile graced his face. "Do you know how much I love to hear you say that?"

"I'm happy!" I said, kissing his cheek. "I'm happy!" I kissed his other cheek. "I'm happy!" I kissed the tip of his nose. His topaz eyes sparkled with his love and devotion for me. I had never felt so happy or lucky in my entire life.

"Ready for your surprise?"

"Yep!" I giggled. He pulled his hand away from my head, as if he was doing a magic trick. I looked up and saw something dangling from his fingers. I reached out and took it in my hands.

"It's a charm for your bracelet," he said.

I passed my finger over it, feeling the intricate details. Edward had bought me wings. They were small and white gold. They looked a little like the ones on my favorite pajamas. I smiled and kissed his chin. "Will you let me up so we can put it on?"

He eagerly nodded his head and moved. I sat up and handed the wings back to him. I lifted my arm and reached for the clasp on the wolf. His hand gently stopped me. "Bella, what are you doing?"

"I'm making room for my wings," I said.

"I meant for this to be an addition, not a replacement."

I pressed a hand against his cheek. "I know. I want to take it off."

"Why?" His eyes were slightly pained and filled with worry.

"Don't, Edward," I pleaded, rubbing his cheek gently. "Don't worry or be sad. Jake will always be my best friend, but I have enough memories of him. I don't need this too. Besides, it's not as if I'm getting rid of it. I'm just going to keep it in my jewelry box instead of on my bracelet."

"Are you sure, Bella?"

"Yes." I held my wrist toward him. "Please."

He kept his eyes on mine as he removed the wolf and exchanged it for my wings. I think he was watching for signs of regret or reluctance. Silly Vampire! I knew he wouldn't find it. My eyes only held my love for him. My bracelet would never represent Jake and Edward again. It would always represent Edward and Bella; his diamond skin and my angel wings.

Part of me still loved Jake and he would always be my best friend, but he could never really be in my life again. Werewolves and Vampires didn't mix well and I had learned the hard way that you can't force two opposites to get along. I was fairly certain he would never write me back, but that was okay. He deserved to find peace in whatever way he could.

I only hoped he wasn't angry with Billy and Sam for the deal they made with Carlisle for my change. My father had explained about Italy and what could happen if certain 'people' came to Forks looking for me. Sam and Billy had reluctantly agreed to my change, with the stipulation that I be kept away until I was completely under control. They worried for Charlie's safety just as much as I did. I would see Jake again someday, whether it be across a clearing or a boundary line. The true distance between us would always be immeasurable though. I wished my friend the best and hoped for him to imprint and know a love like mine with Edward. Maybe then, Jake would be able to understand my choices better.

For now, I had a husband and a house all to myself. "You mentioned something earlier about pretending it was Twilight again?" I said, running a finger along his cheek. He grinned wickedly and growled softly at me. I laughed and allowed him to pull me on top of him. "I love you, Edward."

"I love you, Bella," Edward said, rubbing his nose against mine.

And from the way he proceeded to kiss me, I could tell that he truly did.


	19. 19 Hanging wEmmett

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Bella and Emmett spend the afternoon hanging out.

**Hanging out with Emmett**

"It's my favorite Picky Eater!" Emmett's voice boomed and rolled across the living room.

I looked up from my spot on the floor next to the fireplace. "Hey, Em! What's up?"

"Not much. Just came down to see what you were up to."

I had quite a few magazines spread out on the floor before me. "I'm trying to find a Christmas gift for Edward."

"Why don't you just ask Alice? That's what I do," he said, stretching out on the floor next to me.

"That would feel like cheating to me, Em. Besides, I want to pick it out all on my own!" I said. I knew my eyes were flashing with my excitement. "I want to see if I know his tastes as well as I think."

"You could always put a bow on yourself and call it a day," Emmett teased. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind tasting that."

I punched him in the shoulder and gave a pretend scowl. "No. I want to get him a real gift. And I want to wrap it and everything."

"At least none of us have to worry about you getting a paper cut from your gifts this time," Emmett chuckled.

"Just try not to spend too much money on me, Em. I'm relying on you to keep everyone else in check, especially Alice!"

His booming laugh filled the air. There was no way that I couldn't join in with him. He calmed down a little and said, "You ask the impossible, Picky."

"I know," I sighed. "I figured I'd give it a shot anyway."

"So! What are you thinking of getting for Eddie?"

"I'm narrowing it down between an Ipod and a new stereo system."

"What's wrong with the stereo he has? I thought he loved that thing."

"He does," I said with a smirk. "But he frowns at it every time he turns it on. He hates seeing that dent he put in it when he was trying to ignore me."

Emmett chuckled, "Ah, the good ol' days. You know, he put irritable grizzlies to shame during that month."

I flipped through my pile of catalogs and grabbed the one for Sharper Image. "I'm just glad all that stuff is behind us now."

Emmett yanked the Circuit City catalog out from under my arm. "You could get him a plasma TV for your bedroom."

"No way!" I yelled. "I don't want him watching anything but me in our room."

"Look at little Bella! Rose would be so proud of you," Emmett teased, pushing on my shoulder.

I ignored his comment and started flipping through a catalog called Crutchfield. I found a picture of a Bose compact surround sound system. "What do you think of this one, Em?" I held the picture out to him.

"Not bad. But if you get that, you'll have to get a CD changer to go with it. Otherwise, he'll just be constantly getting up to change them out."

I felt my shoulders sag a little as I realized this was going to be much harder than I thought. I didn't know much about electronics to begin with, much less picking out an expensive one as a gift. "Good point, Em. I never would have thought of that."

"Don't fret, Picky! I'll help you. I can get the rest of the gang to pitch in ideas too if you want?"

"Yeah, I guess I better go ahead and admit defeat now," I sighed.

"Why don't you circle all of the things you think Edward might like? Then we'll take a look and let you know which ones would actually be good. That way, you'll still get to say you picked it out."

I nodded and smiled happily. "Thanks, Em!" I jumped quickly and put him in a headlock, ruffling his hair. "You're a darn good big brother!"

He grabbed my legs and knocked me to the floor as he got up on his knees. "And you are delusional, Squirt. You should know you can't out-wrestle me."

"It's been a while since I tried," I said, crouching down in front of him. "I might have a shot today. Edward took me hunting last night."

We circled each other, crouching low to the floor, keeping our distance from the furniture. "Is that so, Picky? If that's the case, then why did he go out with Alice and Jazz?"

I pounced and Emmett easily moved out of my way. I growled playfully as I spun around to see him smirking at me.

"Take it outside this instant!" Esme said from the top of the stairs. "I expect this from the boys, Bella, but not you."

I looked up at my mother and gave her my best innocent smile. "Sorry, Mom. We weren't really doing anything."

"Yet!" Emmett whispered as he pushed me toward the front door. I waved to my mother as I let Emmett back me out of the house. "Now, Squirt. You were about to tell me why my brother is out hunting again today."

"I asked him to," I said with a shrug. We were crouched low again, circling in wider patterns now that we didn't have to worry about the furniture. "I wanted him to have some fun. He'll never admit it to me, but I know that he gets bored hunting with me. And until Carlisle un-grounds me, Edward is forced to have a very tame diet."

"You're really good for him, Bella," Emmett said as he lurched forward to test my reaction.

I flinched a little, but didn't move. He smirked at my reaction. "Thanks, Em. He's good for me too."

"So I heard. Alice told me and Rose about your little breakthrough with Carlisle's testing."

"Yep!" I said proudly. I pretended to be interested in something in the line of trees where the forest started. I saw from the corner of my eye that Emmett had fallen for my trick and was getting ready to pounce. I let him take off then moved to the left at the last second. He hit the ground on his hands and knees. I immediately jumped onto his back, locking my arms around his neck and my legs around his chest.

He laughed as he stood up with me on his back. "Picky! You should know by now that my back is the last place for you to be."

"And you should know by now, Em, that things are never as they seem when it comes to Silly Bella!" I dropped my legs, only to hook them around one of his legs, right above the knee. I twisted my feet and pushed backward until I had knocked us both to the ground.

We landed on our sides, both of us laughing. I let go and quickly ran near the porch. He got up slowly, making a show of dusting the snow from his clothes. "You know, little sis, sometimes you can be a real pain in the butt!" he teased.

"You only say that because I knocked you on your butt," I said, poking my tongue at him.

"You got lucky."

I chuckled. "Don't you wish!" We returned to our crouching positions and started circling again. "So, Em. Any special requests for your Christmas gift?"

A very calculating look took over my big brother's features. "Bella, how much do you love your big brother Em?"

"Tons," I answered cautiously. "Why?"

"You can give me the one gift I've always wanted that no one else could ever get for me." His grin was making me nervous.

"What gift would that be?"

"I want to beat Edward in a race, just once."

"You can't win without cheating, Em," I scolded him.

"I don't want to cheat. I want you to distract him just enough to even things up a bit."

"Distract him?" I asked, my curiosity getting the best of me.

"I'm sure you can think of some way to hold his attention long enough to give me a head start," Emmett teased.

I thought about it for the briefest of seconds. "Sorry, Em. At least not this year. I think it's been hard enough on him without me intentionally wounding his ego. You know how proud he is of being the fastest."

"You're good a wife, Bella," Emmett said, smiling. "If I ever hear him say different, I'll pummel him."

"Only after I'm done!" I giggled. "Any thoughts on what you might get Rose this year?"

"A few," he said as he charged me. I almost got away, but he grabbed my ankle at the last second. I hit the ground hard enough to make a groove in the snow. "Got you, Squirt!"

I jumped up and brushed the snow from my face and hair. "Again?" He nodded his head eagerly and we started our circling again. I didn't crouch as low this time. I wanted to be able to run more than jump. "Tell me your ideas."

Emmett chuckled. "Nice try, Picky. But I know Rose is right upstairs and within earshot. What did she promise in exchange for the info?"

"You're awfully paranoid, Em," I teased. "Why would you think my sister would do something like that?"

"She was my wife long before she was your sister and I know how she is. She does this every Christmas. She's afraid I'll give her a bad gift," Emmet explained.

"With good reason!" I defended. "I heard about the yellow roses."

"That was one time and wasn't even for Christmas!" Emmett bellowed, standing up straight.

I saw my opportunity and took it. I ran straight at Emmett, only jumping for the last four feet. My hands and feet connected right in the middle of his chest. He fell backwards with a thunderous sound. I was still crouched on his chest and I was giggling madly.

I should have been paying more attention. I saw the wicked grin on his face and knew I was too late. He grabbed my hands in one fist and my feet in the other. He stood up, holding me upside down in his hands. I was laughing too hard to really care who won at this point. I was having fun with my big brother.

He leaned his face down and looked at me, grinning. "You okay, Squirt? You aren't even trying to get away."

"Wouldn't work," I said through my giggles. "You've got too good of a grip now."

"Drop my wife!" Edward ordered. I leaned my head back to see him standing there, hands on his hips and a smirk on his face.


	20. 20 Christmas Planning

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **The Cullen family discusses Christmas.

**Christmas Planning**

"_Drop my wife!" Edward ordered. I leaned my head back to see him standing there, hands on his hips and a smirk on his face._

"Whatever you say," Emmett teased. He let go and dropped me into the snow.

I was a little shocked at the sudden change of position so I just closed my eyes and laid there in the snow. I could hear Emmett, Jasper and Alice laughing heartily.

"Bella," Edward said softly.

I opened my eyes to see him kneeling at my head, looking down on me. "Hi."

"Hi," he chuckled. "Are you okay?"

I nodded my head. "Great. I lost the wrestling match though."

"Obviously," he teased. "Are you planning to lie in the snow all day?"

"I hadn't really thought about it. What would happen if I did?" I asked.

"I imagine I would have to lie right next to you," Edward said. "I've been away from you for about as long as I can stand."

I looked up to see Emmett standing over me. "What now? You already whipped my butt and tossed me on it."

"Don't be jealous, Picky!" Emmett teased. "You put up a good fight, but I've got skills." He reached down and picked me up, tossing me over his shoulder. "Let's get you inside before you become the first vampire to turn into an icicle."

"Isn't that something Edward should be saying to me?" I teased as I watched my husband from the perch of Emmett's shoulder.

"How hard did you drop her, Emmett?" Edward asked, smirking. "She's usually much nicer to me."

"Trust me, Eddie. She was _very_ nice to you today," Emmett said as he dropped me onto the living room sofa. He winked at me and I giggled.

"How so?" Edward asked, sitting next to me and putting my head in his lap.

"Can't tell you," I said, tapping his nose with my finger. "It involves Christmas gifts." I realized my mistake as soon as the high-pitched squeal filled the room.

Before I could even move, Alice was sitting on me, clapping her hands. "Bella! Thank You! We're going to have so much fun! You won't regret it at all! I know it won't be the same with just looking online and in catalogs, but we'll make it work. We have so much to plan!"

"Slow it down, Alice!" I giggled. "You put Christmas elves to shame, you know!"

"Decorations!" Alice yelled as she jumped off of me. "Esme!" she called as she ran up the stairs.

I looked up at Edward and smiled. "We are in so much trouble, aren't we?"

He leaned down close to my face and replied, "You have no idea."

Edward kissed me sweetly and when he pulled away, I saw a calculating look in his eyes. I turned and knelt next to him. "Oh, no, Mister! Don't even think about whatever it is that you're thinking about getting me! I agree that we should have Christmas and I will even deal with Alice going overboard with decorating the house. But you, my darling Husband! You need to show restraint!"

"Bella!" he pleaded with his eyes and his voice. "Please! This is our first Christmas together. Please let me spoil you. Please let me make it an occasion that you will never forget!"

"I can't forget, Silly Vampire," I teased, trying to fight against his pleas. "Better memory, now, remember?"

"Please, Bella! I promise that I will show great restraint for all future holidays." Edward moved so that he was kneeling on the floor in front of me.

"Not going to fall for it!" I sang, tapping his nose.

"Please!" he begged, holding my hands in his. "Please, Bella! It's all I want! You don't have to get me a single gift! Please let me do this for you!"

How could I refuse my husband with him begging this way? Simple, I couldn't. "Fine," I told him.

"You mean it? You won't get mad at me?" Edward asked. His entire face was lit up and I could feel his excitement from the way he held my hands.

"Yes, Edward. You can spoil me for Christmas," I said.

"Oh, Bella!" Emmett called. I looked up at him standing behind Edward. "Look what Alice found!"

"Mistletoe?" I asked. I had only seen it a few times before and I wasn't sure I was right.

"Yep!" Emmett declared proudly.

"And?" I questioned.

"This is why I love you, Squirt. You're so much fun when you're clueless," Emmett replied. "Think about it. What's the point of mistletoe?"

I thought for a second and then felt really stupid that I had missed it. I grinned at my big brother then set my sights on my husband. I wrapped my arms around his neck and crashed my lips to his. He was surprised at first, but quickly returned the kiss.

"It's supposed to be a short kiss, Bella!" Emmett groaned. "Not a make-out session."

I laughed against Edward's lips and tried to pull away. He grabbed my arms just below the shoulders and pulled me close, whispering, "Not until he actually remembers to take away the mistletoe." He pulled me back against his lips, gently forcing my mouth open. I gladly met his tongue with mine, hoping Emmett would take a long time to realize what was going on.

"Um … Emmett," Jasper chuckled. "You're forgetting something. You might want to step away before those two get completely out of control."

"What?" Emmett asked, clearly confused. He must have figured it out because I heard the unmistakable sound of a hand hitting a forehead and then his booming voice. "Knock it off! Mistletoe is gone."

"Bella!" Alice yelled.

I looked up to see her leaning over the upstairs railing. "Yes?"

"Come on! Come help me and Rose and Esme get the decorations out!" She was dancing in place with excitement.

"Be right up!" I said. I watched her dance away and disappear into the hallway. I turned toward Edward. "Will you miss me?"

"Every second," he breathed against my lips. I closed the distance and he gave me a very sweet kiss. He stood up and pulled me up from the sofa.

I gave him a quick hug and then raced up the stairs. I followed the sounds of my mother and sisters and found them in the guest room. Alice was standing in the large walk-in closet, tossing things out to Rose and Esme. They were catching them and putting them in piles.

I leaned against the door way, grinning. "Do you always celebrate Christmas?"

"Sure," Alice said a little too quickly.

"Liar!" I teased. "How long have you been planning this?"

"Just since you accepted Edward's proposal," Rose snorted.

Esme came to me and wrapped me in a one-armed hug. "Thank you, my beautiful daughter."

"For what?" I asked.

She rested her forehead against mine, smiling brightly. "For agreeing to let Edward spoil you. It's the best gift you could have given him."

"Aahh, Mom!" I sighed, trying not to smile too much. "Not you too!"

She chuckled and kissed my temple. "You can't fool me, young lady. I know you are looking forward to this holiday, gifts included."

"How do you do that?" I asked with admiration.

"I'm a mother," Esme replied with a shrug. "It's my job." She moved toward the closet and started helping Alice again.

"Trees in every room!" Alice announced.

"How about just one big one in the living room?" I asked, trying to negotiate.

"No way!" Alice yelled. "Who knows how many decades it will be before you willingly participate in a celebration? I am taking full advantage of this!"

I laughed at my sister and shook my head. "It's not the celebrating I have a problem with. It's the outrageous amounts of money you spend doing it. All I need to be happy is my family."

"So what gives, Bella?" Rose asked. "Why the change of heart about gifts?"

I shrugged, moving away from the door and further into the room. "I've done a lot of growing up this last year and found that certain things about me really were silly. My refusal of gifts being one of them. I would still prefer them to be inexpensive and a small number," I said, eyeing Alice warily. "But a gift is about allowing someone to show you how they feel about you, not worrying about the costs." Esme and Alice smiled proudly at me.

Rose hugged me to her and teased, "Finally!"

"What fun would 'Silly Bella' be if I learned everything at once?" I joked. I was a little surprised myself by my excitement regarding Christmas and gifts. I think I was just so happy to have had everything so perfect the last three months that it seemed okay to relax and really enjoy life with my family. A new idea hit me and I smiled widely. "Alice?"

My pixie-like sister swung around and crashed into me, her tinkling laughter filling the room. "It's perfect, Bella!"

"What is?" Rose asked.

Alice slung her arm over my shoulder and turned us toward our sister and mother. "Bella has decided we should have a Christmas Dance. Mostly slow songs and waltzes."

"What a lovely idea!" Esme said, happily.

"What have you done to me, Bella?" Rose whined.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I hate formal dance! But I'm actually excited about your little idea," replied Rose.

"It's only because you know I would never steer you wrong, Rose," I said, hugging my sister.

"This is payback for the skirt, isn't it?" Rose asked.

I smirked, remembering the piece of fabric she was referring to. "No. But thanks for reminding me about that. I'll take it into consideration when I choose your Christmas gift." Rose poked her tongue at me and I mimicked her. I kept my grin to a minimum just to keep her guessing. She thought I was upset about that skirt and that was fine for now. She would figure out the truth once she saw the gift I had in mind for her.


	21. 21 Whispers Dark

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Edward and Bella spend a night talking with each other.

**Whispers in the Dark**

"Edward," I whispered. We were cuddled up in bed, me in my favorite fluffy pajamas and Edward in his flannel pants. We were staring out the window at the full moon glistening on the snow.

"Yes, love," he whispered back.

"I love you."

He chuckled, but kept his voice low. "I love you too. Why are we whispering?"

"I miss it sometimes."

"What do you miss, love?"

"Our secret whispered conversations like we used to have at Charlie's."

"You didn't always whisper. I recall you yelling at me quite a few times."

"You were much more stubborn then."

"I could say the same for you."

I snuggled closer to him, wrapping my feet around his. "Even in all my dreams, I never imagined this life being so wonderful."

"You're not bored yet?"

I moved my head to look up at him. "No. Are you?"

"No. I am perfectly content to spend my days and night holding you."

I kissed his chin and put my head back against his chest. "If you could be doing anything right now, what would it be?"

"How honest do you want me to be?"

"Completely," I assured him.

I felt his hand slide under my shirt as he whispered, "I would be making love to my beautiful wife."

I chuckled and pushed his hand away. "We did that already. You know you're acting more like a seventeen year old all the time. You're practically insatiable these days."

"Ha!" he scoffed. "Don't even start, Bella Cullen. I wasn't the one who couldn't wait the five minutes it would have taken to get out of the woods and back home."

"True, but it was your fault."

"How did you arrive at such a silly conclusion?"

"You dazzled me."

"I did not." He scooted down in the bed so that our faces were even. His eyes blazed with indignation.

"Yes," I giggled. "You did."

"All I did was smile at you."

"That's all it takes some days," I said, pressing my lips to his. His breath filled my mouth as he sighed. I couldn't help myself from licking my lips when he pulled away. He always had tasted good to me. "Have you come to agree with my conclusion?"

"You are absolutely one of the most dangerous creatures I've ever met."

"And I'm all yours," I whispered, wrapping my arm around his shoulder and kissing him softly.

"What about you, Bella? What would you like to be doing?"

"This. But maybe while visiting somewhere new."

"Any idea of where somewhere might be?"

"I haven't given it much thought since I know it will be a long while yet. I would like to see London one day though."

"Then you will. Any other places capture your interest?"

"Not off the top of my head. You?"

"Doesn't matter as long as you are there."

"I will be."

"Perfect!" He kissed my nose and smiled at me. "It used to be hard to find enough to do to make it through to the next day. I never feel that way with you. I'm not worried about making it through anything … I'm focused on enjoying it with you."

"Good. That's just as it should be."

"Any thoughts on my Christmas gift?"

"I thought you said I didn't have to get you anything since I was letting you spoil me."

"I may have heard from a little bird that you had reconsidered that."

"Would this little bird happen to be big and muscular with the potential to be a royal pain the butt?"

"Quite possibly. Although, to be perfectly honest, it may have been tricked out of him."

"Edward Cullen!"

"Ssh, Bella! You wouldn't want to wake Charlie," he teased.

I covered my mouth and giggled. I whispered, "You really are acting more like a teenager! Can't even wait a couple weeks and be surprised?"

"I didn't ask him what you were going to get me. I just got him to tell me that you were considering getting me a gift at all."

"As if I would leave you gift-less on our very first Christmas together."

"Thank you, again."

"For?"

"Agreeing to let me spoil you, Bella. You deserve it and so much more."

"How could I possibly say no when you were begging so hard? You looked so cute." I tapped his nose with my finger and kissed his chin.

"Are you trying to get Emmett killed?" he groaned.

"What do you mean?"

"He heard you, of course. He's already trying to figure out how to drop 'cute' into as many conversations as possible."

"Sorry. I was hoping he wouldn't be paying attention to our whispers. I figured Rose would have him distracted."

"She's talking with Alice right now."

"Do they think it's weird that we lay in bed for most of the night, like humans?" I asked.

"A little, but they know there are things about their relationships that you and I don't understand."

"We have testing tomorrow. Or should I say today since it's nearly four in the morning?"

"Are you worried, love?"

"I'm not sure," I replied. "I know I'm glad that you'll be with me. I think maybe I'm just apprehensive because I've grown accustomed to the monotony of my testing. I don't think it will be very routine session this time."

"I'm a little worried myself," he confessed.

"About?"

"What if you remember some long lost boyfriend from Phoenix?"

"Oh, you mean Joe?"

"Joe?" he said with a slight growl. "Who's Joe?"

"My boyfriend. From Phoenix. Didn't I tell you about him?"

"You told me that you had never had a boyfriend."

"Must have slipped my mind. Sorry."

"Sorry!" he yelled.

I covered his mouth in my hinds and climbed on top of him. "Ssh!" I giggled. "Are you trying to catch the attention of the entire house?" He mumbled under my hands and I laughed at the feel. I took my hands away and kissed him quickly. "What were you saying?"

"I don't care if the entire house hears. My only concern is this Joe person. Who is he, Bella?"

"Joe Schmoe," I giggled.

"Are you … were you … Bella, did you just lie to me?"

"I wasn't lying, Edward. I was pretending. There's a difference."

"Why would you do that?"

"Ask a silly question, get a silly answer," I replied with a shrug. "Now that we have that out of the way, answer this for me, Edward. What are you really worried about?"

"The usual suspects, of course. You developing a power, the Volturri showing up, and this stretch of good luck we've been wrapped in coming to an end."

"Good to know. I thought it was just me."

"What?"

"Feeling like we've been too lucky. Like we've been enjoying this too much. I'm so used to my danger magnet status that I'm a little freaked out nothing bad has happened. Well, unless you count the grizzly thing and the hole in the roof and my very bad reaction after that one session." I smiled happily as I realized something.

"What are you smiling at?"

"Edward, don't you see! It's not a stretch of good luck. It's just a normal life. I'm not having all those danger magnet moments because you saved me from all of them by keeping me with you. I'm just having plain old Silly Bella moments."

"There is _nothing_ plain about you, love. You are exquisite!"

"There you go again!" I teased.

"What?"

I whispered against his lips, "Dazzling me." He closed the distance between us kissed me deeply.


	22. 22 Unlocking BellaP1

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **The testing continues for Bella.

**Unlocking Bella – Part 1**

"Bella, how are you feeling today?" Carlisle asked.

"Good. Nervous, but optimistic too," I replied, leaning against Edward.

"Let's get started," Carlisle said. "When did you last hunt?"

"Two nights ago, after our session," I answered. "I drank more than usual too."

"How much more?" Carlisle questioned.

"I actually finished my dinner for once," I replied shyly.

"That's nothing to be worried about, Bella. It just means you're keeping your strength up. That's a good thing. If today goes the way I think it will, you will need to hunt as soon as you are done with your testing."

I panicked. Did this mean I was going to get bloodlust after all? I was used to being a picky eater. I liked being a picky eater. I was going to get to see Charlie and Renee sooner than I had hoped. Edward said it might only be a year before I could visit. But if that went away now! No knowledge was worth that! Couldn't they understand? Couldn't they see that?"

"Bella," Edward whispered into my ear. "Whatever you're thinking, you're wrong."

"You don't know what I'm thinking!" I cried.

"So tell me then," he said.

There was no arguing with the finality of his tone. Maybe he was right. Maybe I was jumping to conclusions. It would be a normal Silly Bella thing to do. But so help him if I was right! "I'm … I'm afraid of the reason why Carlisle thinks I'll need to hunt more and drink more."

"The mind is a delicate muscle, Bella," Carlisle explained. "Mental fatigue can sometimes be more acute than physical. I don't know what's going to happen or what we may unlock. Your safety comes before everything else. I only want the best for you, Bella. Now, tell me why you are frightened."

I took a deep breath. "It seems stupid now. But, I was afraid that figuring out my freaky brain would cause me to be a normal newborn in a way that I don't want."

"I don't believe that will happen, Bella," Carlisle said. "Whatever we find or don't find will not change your sense of smell or taste. I believe your indifference to the blood is just an enhanced human trait."

I sat quietly for a moment, weighing my options and reviewing everything my father had said to me. It all came down to what was best for my family, especially my Edward. Finding out if I would have a power was vital to our future. "Okay. I trust you."

"Thank you, Bella. Edward, if you could please refrain from speaking to Bella. I just want you to let her sit with you. Only touch her if she becomes agitated," Carlisle instructed.

I watched as Edward nodded his head. I figured Carlisle had probably said a little more than that in his mind, but I let it go. I figured one tantrum was enough. Besides, I needed all of my focus and I wanted to make them both proud.

"Bella, we are going to start with flashcards," Carlisle said.

My flashcards were actually pictures of places and things. I knew I was supposed to know what they were, but I didn't recognize most, and the ones I did were because of TV or books. I had been amazingly restrained so far and had not gone looking for information on my past.

Carlisle showed me the first card. It was a building that had different geometric shapes made out of stone or brick. It was obviously not in Forks because the sun was shining brightly without a single cloud in the sky. It was obviously some sort of museum or performing arts center. I closed my eyes and tried to remember if Renee liked museums or music or theater. But what if it was Seattle and I had gone before I met Edward or during the time when he wasn't with me? I stopped thinking for a second and balled my fists up. I wasn't going to get anywhere if I freaked out for no reason. I needed to decide where to look first. If it wasn't there, I could try another spot.

I decided that it was probably a Phoenix memory with Renee. I went to the last box of my memories and flipped to the end. I saw the picture of Edward and then the one of the little girl. I frowned for a moment. I hadn't realized that part of me had expected it to be easy – I would just go to the back of the box and there it would be. I made my mental self step back and look at my boxes. I noticed that the spot I considered as my last box wasn't necessarily the last one anymore. There was something else next to it, but it was hard to tell what.

I crouched down and it seemed like a blanket or a curtain was tossed on top of a new box, hiding every part but just one little corner. I pulled on the blanket, but it was very heavy and barely moved. I clenched my eyes and fists tighter, getting ready to try again. I was interrupted by Carlisle's voice.

"Bella, stop," he ordered.

I listened immediately and opened my eyes, looking straight at my father. "What's wrong?"

"I wanted to ask you that. You seem to be very frustrated," he explained.

"I saw something new," I said. "There's a new box, but there's a blanket on it. I'm trying to move it, but it's heavy. Why do I see my mind this way, Carlisle?"

"I can't answer that, Bella. I can only tell you my theory. I think it's a natural defense of your body and mind. By separating your memories, it's keeping you from being distracted by them all at once."

"Do you want me to try again?" I asked, part of me hoping he would tell me not to.

"Yes, but this time, I want you to let Edward hold your hands," Carlisle replied.

"I don't think that's a good idea," I said quickly. "I may not be as strong as a normal newborn, but I can hurt him if I squeeze too hard."

"Bella, I'm sure I'll be fine," Edward told me.

"But I'm not," I argued. "I won't be able to focus right if I'm worried about breaking your hand."

"She has a point," Carlisle said. "What would make you comfortable, Bella?"

"Would it be okay if he just put his arms around my waist?" I asked.

"Absolutely," Carlisle replied, smiling.

I made sure both Edward and I were comfortable. I closed my eyes and went looking for the new box. I found it just as I had left it. I tugged on the blanket a few times, but it didn't budge any further. My mental self sat in front of the box and stared at it. I thought of how nice it would be if Edward could see this with me and help me get the box off. I was more than a little shocked when my mental self was joined by a mental Edward. I couldn't stop the hysterical giggle from leaving my mouth. I had always worried that my freaky brain would prove me crazy some day.

I opened my eyes and looked at my father. He was staring at Edward, obviously having a silent conversation. I turned in my chair to see that Edward was wearing a perfectly sculpted façade. I hadn't seen him look that way in months.

"What's going on? And don't even _think _about lying to me!" I said.

"Bella," Carlisle called. I turned to face him. "What were you just doing?"

"Trying to get in that box," I replied.

"What made you laugh that way?" Carlisle asked.

"Um …" I was a little embarrassed about this part, but didn't really have a choice. "I was thinking about how my brain's always been freaky and how I've always worried that it might prove me crazy one day."

"Why were you thinking that?" Carlisle had that calculating look again. It made me even more nervous.

"You know how I told you that I have a mental self when I look through the boxes?" I waited and when he nodded, I went on. "My mental self was sitting down and thinking about how to get the blanket off. I thought it would be nice if I had Edward with me so that he could help get the blanket off."

"Interesting!" was my father's only reply. I really hated it when he did that. How was I supposed to not be curious when he made cryptic remarks that way?

"Dad, would you say that I've been a fairly cooperative subject over the last three months?" I asked.

"Yes, Bella," Carlisle replied. "Why?"

"Just remember that for a moment," I said. "Because if you don't start telling me why you're excited and Edward is freaking out then I'm going to refuse to do anymore testing. Ever!"

"I told you she was stubborn," Edward chuckled.

I rounded on him, my worry replaced by anger. "Don't you laugh at me, Edward Cullen! You wouldn't like it one bit if you were in my place."

"That's precisely what we're talking about," Edward said, grinning at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Bella, I was in your place," Edward replied, tapping my forehead with his finger. "We didn't mean to anger you. It was very brief and I wasn't even sure if it was real. Carlisle wanted to find out what you were thinking when it happened before mentioning anything."

"He didn't want to contaminate the results, right?" I asked.

"I've always said you were far too observant," Edward chuckled.

I turned toward Carlisle. "I'm sorry for my behavior. This is just strange enough without feeling like something's being kept from me." I turned toward Edward again. "What was it like? Did you see the boxes? Did you see the me that I see? Did you see the blanket? Did you hear my thoughts at all?"

He put his hands on my shoulders, his lips twitching. "Bella, stop! One at a time, please."

"Oh, just tell me what it was like!" I cried. He did laugh this time and I had to join him. I was being ridiculously eager. "I'm sorry, Edward. Please tell me what it was like."

"It was very different," Edward said slowly. "It wasn't like the way my gift normally works. Usually, I hear the thoughts and see the mental images of the person I'm listening to. This was like being in a void, but it wasn't completely dark. There were boxes with spotlights on them. But everything between and around was a black so thick that it seemed to have weight. And Bella was sitting in front a box at the far end. I didn't hear anything though."

"Wow!" I mused. "I wouldn't worry about the hearing thing just yet, though. The moment I saw you, all thought ceased. You have that effect on me."

"Edward, could you still hear me when you were with Bella?" Carlisle questioned.

"I don't know. I wasn't listening for you," Edward replied.

"Let's try that again, Bella. This time, I want you to try to keep Edward with you for a full minute. Edward, I want you to try to listen for me," Carlisle instructed.

I took a few deep breaths just to work up my nerve. Carlisle smiled tenderly at me, wanting to encourage me. It only made me anxious. I didn't want this to be a fluke and for him to be disappointed. I closed my eyes and leaned back against Edward until my cheek touched his. I brought up my mental self and watched her sit in front of the last box again. I thought about wanting Edward with me. The other me looked around, but he wasn't there. I thought to myself that I needed Edward with me to help me. He was suddenly there and I clenched my hands into tight balls. I would keep my focus! My mental self took his hand and showed him the box with the memories I've had all along. I showed him the last two pictures. He smiled my favorite smile. I looked around to check my other boxes. All of the tops were off, but the pictures were still where they were supposed to be.

I pictured my mental self talking to Edward. 'This is my mind. Each box is a certain period of time in my life since I met you. When I start to loose control, the pictures in the boxes are going to come out and fly around. It gets scary then because there's no where to go to get out of the way. The tops are off, but I think we're okay for now. I don't know if you can hear me or speak to me.'

I saw him open his mouth and I could see that he was saying my name, but I didn't hear anything. I shook my head at him and pointed to my ear. I watched as he yelled loudly at me, but it only came as a whisper. I heard the sound of paper swishing and turned to see the pictures starting to swirl around. I turned back to Edward, but he was gone. I was really tired all of a sudden. I was wondering if I should sit down for a moment. I thought it might be a good idea to just take a small nap. The more I debated between sitting and standing, the heavier my eyes felt. I had just decided that a nap was definitely in order when I felt a searing pain.

My eyes flew open for real and I was staring at my father. I tried to be concerned that his normally calm face was close to panic, but I was too tired. I thought about that pain I had felt and realized that my face hurt. I also realized that I was no longer on Edward's lap. I was on the floor of the study. I held out my hand and Carlisle helped me sit up. I looked around the room and noticed that Edward was gone. I reached up a hand and rubbed my hurt cheek. "Where's Edward and why did you slap me?" Relief flooded my father's face and he chuckled.


	23. 23 Unlocking BellaP2

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **The testing continues for Bella.

**Unlocking Bella – Part 2**

"Edward was right about you. You can give a vampire a heart-attack," Carlisle chuckled.

I smirked, but it hurt my face so I stopped. "Why did you hit me?"

"I didn't know what else to do," he said. "We couldn't get you to come back to us."

"Is that why Edward's gone? Where did he go? We have to call him and tell him I'm all right!" I was in full panic mode and my breathing was quick and shallow.

"Calm down, Bella," Carlisle said softly. He pulled me up and set me in the chair I had been sharing with Edward. "He's fine. He knows you're okay. He saw you open your eyes before he left."

"But why did he leave?" I asked, trying not to get any more upset.

"I sent him to hunt for you," Carlisle explained. "I was worried you might be feeling faint."

"I am tired," I agreed, leaning my head against the arm of the chair. I pulled my legs up under me. "I wanted to take a nap in the place where my boxes are. I had just stretched out when you hit me."

"Bella," Carlisle called. His voice was firm with a hint of fear. "You must never let yourself get so tired that you fall asleep in your mind. I don't even want you to feel you need to sit down. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, but why?" I asked.

"The mind is the one area of the body that no one has figured out yet, Bella," Carlisle replied. "It truly is an undiscovered country. I don't know for certain what would happen if you fell asleep, but it's not worth the risk."

"You have a theory, though. Don't you?" I questioned.

My father chuckled and shook his head. "Much too observant!"

"I hear that a lot," I teased, trying to charm the answer out of him.

"Keep in mind that I don't know for certain, and I _never_ want you to try to find out, but I think if you fell asleep, you would be trapped in your mind. Your physical self will believe that you are truly sleeping and I don't know if your mental self would know to wake up again."

If I had been human, the fear and terror that gripped me would have been oozing out of my pores. Any thought I'd had of sleep earlier was banished for good. I was too afraid to move, much less speak. I was spared from having to say anything by Edward's return. Emmett was at his heel and each of them carried two big camping-style thermos bottles. I briefly wondered if those had come from the Newton's store. Edward put his load down and scooped me up instead.

He held me tighter than he ever had before. "Um .. Edward. I'm not breakable anymore, but this is really uncomfortable," I mumbled against his shoulder.

Emmett's booming laugh filled the room. "Give her some air, Eddie."

Edward sat in the chair and pulled me down onto his lap. He pushed a thermos bottle in to my hands and ordered, "Drink."

I pulled off the cap and started drinking, never taking my eyes from his. His normally golden eyes were onyx and were filled with fear, anger, and curiosity. The first two I could understand, but that last one? What was he curious about? I finished the first thermos and opened my mouth to ask him, but he had already replaced it with a fresh one.

"Drink," he ordered again. There was no arguing with him. I did as I was told. I had scared him and this was the least I could do to make up for it. I was starting to feel slightly bloated after finishing off the second thermos. I was hoping to have appeased my husband enough to allow me to refuse the third one he was already reaching for.

"Edward," I said. The look on his face stopped me. I took the thermos and mumbled, "Thank You." I forced myself to finish this one as well. "Yuck!" I cried. I couldn't drink anymore, no matter how much he wanted me to. "Edward, I can't drink anymore!" I pleaded.

"You _will_ drink this later." The look on his face let me know this was not a question and was not negotiable. I nodded my head in understanding. His face softened slightly and he asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yes," I said softly. "I'm sorry."

"You _will_ be more careful from now on." Again, Edward was not asking and it was not negotiable.

"I'm still not sure what happened," I said. "I was talking to you, or at least trying to and then you weren't there anymore."

"How much time passed between Edward disappearing and you feeling the need to sleep, Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Not long. Maybe twenty seconds or more," I answered.

"We can use that as a marker," Carlisle stated. "As soon as you see him disappear, you must pull out of your thoughts."

I nodded my head to show I understood. I hadn't been able to take my eyes off of Edward's yet. I tentatively stroked his cheek. "Why are you curious?"

Edward snorted. "Of all the things I'm feeling at the moment, you question my curiosity?"

"It's the only one I wasn't expecting," I said, shrugging.

"I was wondering if you heard me when I tried to communicate with you," Edward explained.

"Not the first time and the second time was hardly more than a whisper. Did you hear me?" I asked.

"Every word," Edward replied. "Or should I say, thought?"

"As long as Carlisle didn't hear it, then it was a thought," I said.

"I assure you that I heard nothing," Carlisle confirmed. "Edward, did you hear me?"

"No." Edward shook his head slowly. "Only Bella."

"If I can let Edward in, does that mean anyone can get in?" I asked. A new fear had taken hold in my still heart.

"I don't think it works that way, Bella," Carlisle said. "Your mind has always been your own private space. I think you took Edward there. I don't think anyone could find their way there unless you allowed it."

"Could I share that … that ability to hide everything with someone else?" I asked eagerly. I was sitting on the very edge of Edward's lap, leaning toward my father.

"That's certainly something to think about," Carlisle said, rubbing his chin. "What a unique gift that would be! Edward, describe for me what it's like to be with Bella in her space."

Edward shrugged his shoulders. "The easiest explanation would be to say that it's like being in a sound and light proof room."

"Why don't I see if I can take you there, Dad?" I was thrumming with excitement.

"NO!" Edward growled. I turned to look at him, ready to argue. He put a finger against my lips. "Not today. My heart couldn't take it."

"I agree with Edward, Bella. We've done enough for today. We'll try again tomorrow afternoon," Carlisle said. "Make sure you hunt first."

"I will," I replied. I let Edward lead me out of the study and into our bedroom.

He sat me on the bed and looked at me very sternly. "Do not move." He left the room and closed the door behind him.

I groaned and threw myself back onto the bed. I covered my eyes with my arm. I really wanted to put on 'Claire de Lune' but I figured I had pushed enough of Edward's buttons for the day. It didn't matter that I hadn't done it on purpose. It just mattered that he was upset _because_ of me. I frowned in frustration at myself and the situation. I didn't even want to do the stupid testing in the first place. I snorted as I realized just how juvenile that thought was.

It wasn't so bad. He hadn't yelled yet. He had only made me drink three thermos bottles! No, I had no right to be angry about that. I probably needed all three. But this being ordered to not move, that I could be angry about. I wasn't a child! I sighed. I wasn't a child, but I was his responsibility just as he was mine. I was really getting aggravated with Grown-Up Bella. She wasn't letting me get upset at all.

"Do you have any idea how many different expressions flit across your face in a matter of seconds?" a tinkling voice asked.

I sat up smiling. "You should probably make a quick exit before the lion returns."

Alice laughed gleefully. "The lion, huh?"

"Inside joke," I sighed. "I really don't want you getting yelled at, though."

"I have permission," she said, sitting next to me on the bed. She laid her head against my shoulder. "You shouldn't scare us like that, you know."

"Yes, because I did it on purpose!" I groaned.

"You're still more curious than cautious, little sister," Alice chastised. "You need to fix that. Now!"

"I know," I whispered.

Alice hugged me tightly. "Oh, Bella. Don't you know that it would rip us all apart if we lost you?"

"I'm sorry, Alice. I guess I was more concerned with making everyone proud than with paying attention to what I was doing and feeling."

"If you ever do that again, _I'm_ going to slap you," Alice warned.

"Heard about that did you?" I joked, pushing us both to the side and falling onto the bed. We stared up at the ceiling together.

Alice giggled, "Rose is already writing it down. First vampire to be slapped back to reality."

I snorted. "How did you gain entry to my jail?"

"I promised to make sure you didn't move while he walks off his temper," Alice replied. I winced and Alice saw it. "He'll be fine. You've got a long night of talking ahead of you, though."

"I figured as much," I sighed. "Would it help matters at all if he comes home to find I've already drank the last thermos without being told?"

Alice closed her eyes to check for me. "Yes, but only a little."

"At this point, I'll take it. Would you mind?" I asked. Alice was gone and back with the thermos in record time. "Thanks," I muttered. I was dreading forcing this down. I made myself think of Edward and I managed to get through it all. "So … how much damage is the forest going to suffer on my behalf?"

"Only a few trees," Alice chuckled. "He's still much calmer than he used to be."

I noticed his scent was fading and the pain I felt whenever we were apart was starting to ache. "How long will he be?"

Alice squeezed my hand. "Not long now. Probably only a half hour. Why don't you shower and get ready for bed?"

"He told me not to move," I said. "I don't want to add to his list of reasons for being angry."

"I will tell him that I gave you permission," Alice replied, pushing on my shoulder. "Now get up and go."

"All right! You sure can be pushy, Sis," I teased. I reached for my favorite fluffy pajamas.

"Not those!" Alice called. "Wear your blue silk ones. It will help soothe him."

"Isn't that sort of cheating?" I asked, shifting my feet and debating my choices.

"I like to think of it more as calming the savage beast. You did say he was a lion," she chuckled.

I grabbed the blue pair that Alice had suggested and headed toward the bathroom. "Please don't let Em & Jazz tease him with that name."

"I will threaten them to the best of my ability," Alice promised.

"Thank you," I said. "And thank you."

"You're welcome on both counts," Alice replied. "Just remember what I said."

"Cautious over curious," I agreed. "I won't forget again."


	24. 24 Apology

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Bella and Edward have a talk about the outcome of her testing.

**Apology**

Alice was gone when I got out of the shower. I sat around waiting for a while, but forty-five minutes had passed and Edward still hadn't come back. It was then that I had crawled under the covers and pulled them up over my head. I was basically trying to hide from my problems. This was the first night since my change that I wished for sleep. I pretended the darkness under the blankets was the same thing. My mind and my heart weren't fooled. I kept thinking of how upset Edward had looked when he left, and how badly my heart ached for him.

If anyone had come into the room, they might have thought I had a case of the sniffles. I was testing the air practically every minute now, wishing to smell him close by, even if he didn't come to our room. Oh, but that thought hurt. We had never spent a night apart since the day I left Charlie's house. I knew that Edward had a right to be angry and to want time for himself. But I couldn't help feeling lonely and sorry for myself. I clutched my sides, curling into a ball and sobbing tearlessly.

I was too lost in my self-pity to hear him or smell him when he finally did come home. One minute, I was completely alone, the pain threatening to rip open a hole long ago closed. The next, I was being pressed against a marble chest with two arms holding me tightly.

I turned in his embrace and hugged his neck tightly. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too. I should not have left you alone for so long."

"You needed your space. I understand that. You've given me mine before."

"That's true," he said, kissing my hair. "But I knew where you were and it was only an hour. Even tonight, I knew where you were and being apart from you still hurt. I can't imagine how you felt not knowing when I would come back. It wasn't my intention to cause you pain."

"I know that, Silly Vampire," I sighed. "I'm just glad you came home."

He was quiet for a while before speaking. "I will always come home to you, Bella."

His pause was disconcerting. It brought back my old fear of him leaving me for my own good. "Would you still say that if it didn't hurt you to be away from me?" I whispered.

As soon as the words left my mouth, I found myself sitting on his lap, facing him. "Tell me that you didn't mean to say that, Bella." His tone was calm, but his eyes pleaded with me to erase the hurt I had just caused him. He grabbed our hands and held them up to me, flashing our wedding bands at me. "Do these mean nothing to you?"

I crashed into his chest and sobbed inconsolably. I was scared of what had happened as well as what might have happened. I was scared that it had taken him so long to come back and then he had made that strange pause. It felt like my pain was causing the entire bed to shake. That was when I realized that Edward was sobbing with me. His pain brought me out of my self-pity and I knew I needed to apologize.

"They mean everything to me," I cried. "_You_ mean everything to me. I'm sorry. It was a stupid thing to say. I know you were angry about what happened today, but did you ever stop to think that it was hard for me too? You weren't there when Carlisle told me what could have happened if I had fallen asleep. You weren't there to know how terrified I was! Maybe that's my fault too. Maybe I should have let that show longer instead of focusing on my curiosity to push the terror away. I don't know. But that's my point, Edward. I _don't_ know! I've never been through this before!"

He ran his hands through my hair and down my back, wanting to soothe me even though he was dealing with his own pain. I didn't deserve his comfort. I pulled away and sat next to him, unable to look at him. "I'm really sorry, Edward. I know that doesn't change what I did or take away your pain. But it's true all the same." I whispered, "I love you, Edward. I don't want to hurt you."

I felt him move a strand of hair behind my ear, but I refused to look up. "Bella," he whispered, his voice hoarse from his sobbing. "We've both been guilty of hurting the other tonight. I think this is our first fight as husband and wife."

"I don't like it," I sighed.

"Nor do I," he said as he pulled me back onto his lap and hugged me tightly. He whispered into my ear and his tone was fierce. "Please don't pull away from me when I need you to be close. I need to hold you and know that you are safe. I need you to feel my love for you and to feel yours in return."

"I wasn't trying to pull away," I whispered. "I just … I didn't think it was right to accept your comfort when you were hurting too. Especially since I'm the one who caused it."

He sighed heavily. "Bella, I meant it when I said that your happiness was the most important thing to me. It doesn't matter to me how the fight started or who caused the hurt. It only matters that you are hurting. I can't let that happen. I have to comfort you."

"Thank you," I said. "Is there anything I can do to comfort you?"

"Tell me why you were so careless today."

"I was trying to make you and Carlisle proud. I wanted to find out everything about my mind and my power and be done with it. I figured that if we had the answers, it would make it easier for you not to worry and for us to figure out what to do about … about Italy. And then when you were with me in here," I said, tapping my forehead. "I was just so excited to give you something I knew you've always wanted. You were getting to hear me. I'm sorry that I broke my promise to you. I didn't even realize I was doing it. But I want to make you a new promise and I will make every effort to keep it forever. I promise to always be cautious before curious."

Edward pulled me away from his chest so that we could see each other. "Bella, things like pride and excitement and curiosity … those are meaningless! You! _You_, Bella!" he cried, shaking me gently. "You are what's important. What good will it do me to be proud of something you did if it takes you away from me?" His voice broke on the last word and he was sobbing again.

I pulled him to me and tucked his head under my chin as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I rubbed his back and kissed the top of his head. "I'm not going anywhere. I won't take myself away from you. I'll never be able to apologize enough for hurting you like this. I love you so much, Edward. I'm sorry for being so selfish and forgetting to put you first." He wasn't sobbing anymore, but he wasn't talking either. I thought maybe a joke would work. "Any chance you might consider this a momentary lapse into the old Bella and forgive the new Bella for leftover human stupidity?"

No answer. No sound. "What if I blame it on old trauma from riding in the Volvo?" I offered.

He snorted. That was at least something to work with. "What if I promise to never do anything like this again, mean it completely, and accept whatever punishment you choose without comment?"

He chuckled finally. "You have decorating detail with Alice first thing in the morning. You are not allowed to make a single negative comment or face. You are not allowed to question the costs of any items. You are not allowed to negotiate for less drastic decorating."

"Anything else?" I chuckled.

He sat up and looked at me for a long time. He cupped my face in his hands. "You are not allowed to question my need, _my desire_, to be with you. Bella, you are my life. I will never leave you."

I hugged him tightly and he returned it with just as much force. I mumbled against his shoulder, "So do you know what Carlisle thinks would have happened?"

"Yes," he said softly as he rubbed my back. "If I thought it would do any good, I would still be arguing with him to stop these tests. But he's right. We need to continue. We need to know all we can to protect you and our family. However, he did make one concession. You will not test tomorrow. He'll wait one more day."

I pressed my nose and forehead against his neck, trying to cuddle as close to him as possible. I closed my eyes and thought about how I wished I could hear Edward's real thoughts. I had always thought he edited too.

'So stubborn! But it was the curiosity today that nearly took her from me. How do I fight that? How do I protect her from herself?'

"Edward," I whispered. "Why are you talking about me in the third person?"

"Bella, I haven't said anything," he replied.

"Yes, you did," I argued. "You called me stubborn and said it was my curiosity that got me in trouble and you wondered how to protect me."

His hands gripped my shoulders and he pushed me away. "Ow!" I cried. "That hurt! What did you do that for?"

His grip was relentless and fear burned in his eyes. "Bella, what did you just do?" he yelled.

My temper flared at being yelled at and his fear was forgotten. "I didn't do anything!" I yelled back, trying to wiggle out of his grasp. "Edward, let go of me."

He immediately let go of my shoulders. He gently rubbed them and the tops of my arms. "Bella, what were you doing when I spoke to you?"

"Nothing," I answered. "I had my eyes closed and I was just laying on you."

"Were you thinking anything?"

"I'm always thinking something," I replied crossly. "I was just wondering what it would be like to hear you because I think you edit too. And more than me, I might add."

Edward pulled me back to him and gently pressed my head against his neck. I sighed and closed my eyes, happy to be wrapped in his arms again. I thought about how much I loved him. I briefly wondered why he was acting so strange, but I figured he would edit if I asked. I once again wished I could hear his thoughts.

'Bella,' Edward called.

"Yes, Edward?" I whispered.

'I love you.'

"I love you too. Do you know that I was just thinking about that? About how much I love you?"

'Are you in your place?'

"No, Silly Vampire. I've gotten myself into enough trouble today. Besides, I don't go there when I'm thinking random thoughts."

'Explain that.'

"Well, my thoughts are always floating around. Sometimes they take shape, like blurry waves, when I'm in my place, but mostly, it's like lots of sentences moving behind my eyes."

'Has Carlisle asked you this before?'

"No. We always deal with my memories that have faded and for those I have to go to my place. Why?"

'I haven't spoken since I asked you if you were thinking anything.'

I snorted. "Did you hit your head when you were attacking those trees? You've been speaking to me this whole time."

"No, Bella." I heard his voice rumble through his chest and I knew he was right. He hadn't spoken to me. That wasn't his voice … those were his thoughts!

I popped my eyes open and cautiously moved to see his face. "I … I wasn't trying to … I swear I was just laying here."

"I believe you," he said, smiling at me.

"You do?" I asked shocked.

"You were absolutely convinced I was speaking out loud to you."

"Did you hear any of my thoughts?" I questioned.

"Not this time," Edward said, twining our fingers together. "I have a theory of my own that I will need to share with Carlisle in the morning."

"Will you share it with me?"

"You're much more powerful than we thought. Whatever you think about wanting or needing, your mind helps you to get. You thought about wanting me to help you with that box and I was there. You thought about wanting your mental self to speak to me and I heard you. And just now, you thought about wanting to hear my thoughts."

"Edward, I'm scared," I whispered, clutching at his shirt and pulling myself against him. "I don't want this. I just want to be Edward's Bella and to keep living as we have been the last few months. No danger magnet stuff. I don't want to be powerful."

"We don't get to make those choices for ourselves, Bella. I wouldn't choose this either. I'm just as scared."

"Can't we pretend we didn't find out about this? Can't we pretend there's nothing different about me?"

"No. I'm sorry. It's too dangerous. You need to face it and learn to control it so that if you choose to hide it, you can without causing harm to yourself or others."

"Cautious, right?" I mumbled.

"Yes, My Bella. Cautious."

"Are you still very angry with me?" I asked.

He rested his head on mine and stroked my hair. "No, Bella. I'm not angry with you. You scared me badly today, though."

"I know. I'm sorry about that. Can I ask you for something? Feel free to say no if you don't want to. But could … would you sing me my lullaby?"

"It would be my pleasure," he whispered.

As I listened to the melodic sounds rumbling through his chest and coming out in his velvet voice, my body relaxed from all of the tension of the day. I let go of his shirt and melted against him. I felt a little guilty and selfish for asking him to do this for me when I was the one who owed him. But more than that, I felt grateful that I had him to do this for me, that he loved me enough to do this despite what had happened. I was really going to have to make sure that his Christmas gift was special. Speaking of Christmas, I was in for a morning full of holiday spirit with the world's most exuberant elf.

I thought about how easily my carelessness could have ripped my family, my Edward away from me. A fresh wave of guilt and shame tore through me, followed closely by fear. How could I keep my promise when I didn't even understand how I was doing these things? "Edward?"

"Yes, love?" he whispered.

"Please don't let me fall!"

"Never!" he growled. He pulled me tighter, enough so that it was slightly uncomfortable. But I wasn't going to say anything. I needed proof that I was okay and he was really here with me. I would deal with being a little uncomfortable in exchange for my proof.


	25. 25 Decorating

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Bella reports to Alice to help decorate the house.

**Decorating**

Edward literally set me outside the door of our bedroom at first light. He told me that Alice was already expecting me. He said I should have some time and space to think about what had happened yesterday and last night, and why those things had happened. There was no arguing with him.

"I'm reporting for duty," I said, walking into Alice's room.

"You're just in time!" Alice chuckled. "I have the perfect thing for you to wear today!"

"What's wrong with what I have on?" I asked. I was wearing dark blue jeans and a blue sweater.

"Not festive enough!" Alice sang. She danced into her closet and came back out with a box. "Rosalie! Get in here!"

Rosalie immediately appeared in the room, looking slightly annoyed. "What?"

"Time to dress for decorating!" Alice sang.

"Are you planning to sing all day?" I teased.

"Most of it!" Alice chirped. She took the top of the box and tossed shirts to Rose and me. She pulled the last out for herself. She held it up in front of her to show us. "Isn't it perfect?"

I stifled the giggle in my throat, knowing that Edward was listening closely for any signs of mutiny on my part. "It's certainly you, Alice." It was a black long sleeve shirt with red lettering. It read 'Santa's Favorite Helper'.

"Go on!" Alice sang. "Look at yours!"

I unfolded the shirt and held it up in front of my face. I suppressed the groan that wanted to come out, but just barely. I would have to be more careful. My shirt was a deep blue with white lettering and said 'Wanna Be Elf'. I leaned over and looked at Rose's shirt. Hers was a deep red with black lettering and had 'Winter Wonderland' printed on it. Rose and I compared shirts and laughed. Emmett was sure to infer there was a double meaning to the phrase on Rose's shirt. As for mine, Alice was making fun of my normal anti-celebration attitude.

"Put them on!" Alice ordered. She had already slipped her own on and was changing her shoes to match.

Rose and I did as we were told. The three of us left the room and met Esme in the guest room where the decorations were sitting. Alice had gotten to Esme too. Our mother wore a green shirt with red lettering and hers said 'Wait 'til Xmas to Open'.

"Alice!" I scolded. Why would she pick something like that for our mother? True that she was far from being a typical mother, but you still don't want to think of your parents in that way.

"Don't give me that look, Bella Cullen!" Alice warned. "Besides, I didn't pick it out. Carlisle did."

The four of us looked at each other. We started out with snorts and chuckles but quickly built up into real laughter. I was the last to have my snorts taper off. "I really do learn something new every day, whether I want to or not."

"And today you're going to learn how to decorate like a Cullen!" Alice sang. "Here!"

I took the fabric from her hand. I unfolded it and stared at her in disbelief. "You're joking?"

"Nope!" Alice chuckled, popping the 'p'.

"I am not wearing this," I laughed nervously.

"Isabella Marie Cullen!" My husband's voice floated up the stairs and into the room.

I cringed. "Alice, I would love to wear that! Thank you!" I said as cheerily as I could. I took the green elf hat with the fake elf ears and shoved it onto my head.

"See how much more fun it is when you cooperate!" Alice said. I ignored her comment. "Esme, you'll be in charge of the decorations for the doors." Alice pointed to each item as she described them. "The biggest wreath is, of course, for the front door. Each bedroom has its own wreath and I've picked colors that represent us. Silver and blue for Edward and Bella. A beautiful pale pink and white for Esme and Carlisle. Traditional red and green for Jasper and me. And maroon and gold for Rosalie and Emmett."

"Rose, you'll be in charge of hanging decorations from the ceiling along the hallway, across the living room, and by Edward's piano. I have been asked," Alice said, wrinkling her nose. "That we please try not to hang anything glittery over the piano. A certain someone is worrying about the finish on it."

"I will be in charge of decorating the trees in the bedrooms and Bella will be my assistant," Alice continued. "Once we are all done with those projects, we'll decorate the big tree in the living room together."

"Wow!" Rose whispered.

I leaned in closer to her. "What?"

"You're her assistant. He must really be mad," Rosalie replied.

"You think?" I snorted. "I'm surprised he's not physically supervising me."

"You're taking it well," Rose observed.

I shrugged my shoulders. "It's my own fault."

"You're right, it is. And you had better never do it again," Rosalie scolded. I winced. My sister saw and hugged me tightly. "Our family can't lose you. _I_ can't lose my little sister."

"So, first vampire to get slapped back to reality, huh?" I teased, trying to lighten the mood. Rose shoved me away, grinning.

"Get started on the tree trimming, Elf!" Rosalie teased. She grabbed an armful of boxes and left the room.

"Bella," Esme called softly. I turned to see that my mother and I were the only ones in the room. I knew I would be hearing from everyone, but I was hoping they would be more spaced out than this. My mother patted the spot next to her on the bed she was sitting on. I walked over and sat with her. She took my hand and smiled at me, but her eyes were sad. "Your father told me what happened yesterday."

"All of it?" I asked.

"Yes, my dear daughter. All of it. I know his concerns and Edward's too. But, Bella, how do you feel about what happened?"

"What?" I cried in surprise. "You aren't about to scold me?"

"No. You will get enough of that from your siblings today."

"I guess ashamed would be the biggest thing. Everyone's so upset and worried. I feel pretty stupid too. I feel like I missed something that should have been really easy to see. I feel like I should have known I was getting too tired and that it was a really bad thing. I'm angry with myself. After Carlisle told me what might have happened, I was terrified. More scared than even with … well, with _her_." There was no need to say the name. My mother knew who I was referring to. "But just as quickly as I was scared, I was eager and curious to see if I could do it again. I never stopped to think about how Edward might have been feeling."

My mother wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled my head to her shoulder. "You will be fine, Bella."

"How can you be so sure?" I whispered.

"Because you see the errors you made and you are trying to correct them. The fault for this situation does not lie solely on your shoulders, Bella. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise, especially Edward. No one thought this would happen, therefore, there were no warnings given to you. You are young and sometimes, that will mean that you are foolish. But as old as my son thinks he is, he's just as young and foolish as you are. You should have considered Edward's feelings before making the decision to try to show Carlisle. By that same token, Edward should have talked with you immediately and not gone off to sulk."

"I thought he was angry," I said.

"He was, but at himself," Esme explained. "He was blaming himself, thinking that he should have known better."

"Silly Vampire!" I sighed. "How could he know if I didn't know? If Carlisle didn't know?"

"He couldn't, Bella," Esme replied. "And that frightened him. Edward has the ability to save you from physical hurt, but he cannot save you from your own mind. Do you see how that would make him irrational?"

"Well, if you're going to explain it like that," I teased. "I do see it," I said more seriously.

"Good. Now, I believe that Alice is waiting in her room for her elf," Esme said, kissing my forehead.

I left the room and made my way down the hall to Alice's room. I found her sitting in front of the empty tree in the corner of her room. "I'm surprised you didn't finish that already."

Alice turned and smiled wickedly at me. "I would never dream of decorating without my elf to help."

"Alright, you little Holiday Sprite! How are we doing this?" I teased, pulling her up from the floor.

"The ornaments for each tree are going to match the colors from the wreaths on the doors. All of the trees will have small white lights. There will be stars on top, except for one tree," Alice explained.

"Which tree?" I asked. I was pretty sure I knew which one, but I wanted to let my sister have her fun.

"Yours!" Alice giggled. She grabbed my hand and ran me into my bedroom. Sitting on the bed was a white box with a red bow. "Open it!" Alice cried.

I nervously approached the box. Another gift and I had no choice but to accept it. I pulled off the top and set it on the bed. Layers of tissue paper met me. I gently smoothed them back and gasped at what I saw. I turned toward my sister, disbelief etched across my face. "How?"

"Let's just say that I called in a few overseas favors," Alice said, winking at me.

"Has he seen this?" I whispered.

"No. I've been keeping him out by singing Jingle Bells, Batman smells repeatedly. He'll see it tonight. I'll make sure the tree is on with the lights out so that he gets the full effect."

"He'll love this," I said, grabbing my sister's hand. "Thank you."

"It's what I do," Alice giggled. We closed the door to the room and headed back into hers. "Let's get to decorating. We have a lot to get done." Alice hit the play button on her stereo and the room filled with music.

I snorted. "Alvin and the Chipmunks, Alice?"

"It's festive, Bella!" Alice sang.

We worked quietly for a while, listening to the music. I had always been amazed by the ways in which a string of Christmas lights could become tangled. Even with our enhanced abilities, it still took us nearly fifteen minutes to get all of the knots out.

Once we started putting on the ornaments, I found that I was really having fun. We had restarted the Chipmunks CD and we were loudly singing along. I had stopped actually hanging the ornaments after the third time Alice disapproved of my chosen location. I simply held them out on my fingers and let her take them and arrange them.

"Time for the star!" Alice sang happily. She pulled a shiny silver star out of the box on her bed. One arm had her name and the other had Jasper's. It was simple and elegant, and perfectly beautiful.

Alice crouched down and I laughed. "I thought you were going to place it on top, not attack the tree."

"I am only crouching to make it easier for you to get on my shoulders," Alice explained. "You are going to place the star on top. Neither of us is tall enough on our own and I don't trust you on the bottom."

"Gee! Thanks, Alice," I muttered as I readied myself to get on her shoulders. I grabbed her hands and put one foot up. She kept her arms steady while I pulled myself up. She stood up slowly and I was suddenly above the tree, but lower than the ceiling. She let go of my hands to grab my ankles instead. "Um … Alice? The star?"

Alice chuckled as she let go of one of my legs. She handed me the delicate decoration. "Don't drop it."

I put the star on the top part of the tree and let it go. It didn't move or anything, but it wasn't straight. I lifted it off and moved the branch around some. I put the star back and checked it. It was leaning more to the right now and a little back. I repeated this process a few more times before I finally got the star to sit straight on the top of the tree.

"Okay, Alice. I'm ready to get down," I said. She slowly backed us up then lowered herself to the floor. I jumped down and managed to land with only a small thud.

"Impressive!" Alice said, clapping her hands. "No hole in the floor!"

I poked my tongue at my sister and she mimicked my behavior. "Where to now, Holiday Sprite?"

"On to Esme's room!" Alice sang, pulling me along with her. I was really glad that Carlisle had canceled today's testing. This was a much better way to spend the day.


	26. 26 The Tree

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **The Cullen family decorates a tree together.

**The Tree**

"Boys!" Alice called up the stairs. She had sent them to her room to change into the sweaters she had bought them. All three sweaters were thick and holiday themed. Rose and I had nearly laughed ourselves silly looking at them earlier.

I was stretched out on the floor by the fireplace, leaning back onto my arms. I wanted to see the boys as soon as they came out of the hallway and this was the best spot for looking upstairs. I looked at my father standing near the entrance to the room with Edward's piano. Carlisle had gotten off easy. His sweater was cashmere and just plain white. He looked very striking standing next to my mother. I saw him ease her under the mistletoe and give her a very sweet kiss.

Watching them kiss made me think about Edward. Other than him yelling my name earlier, I had not heard from him or seen him all day. I was really getting nervous about what would happen during the tree trimming. I didn't even know if he would be standing near me, much less talking to me.

I turned my attention back upstairs. Jasper came out and downstairs first. His sweater was a light cream color and Rudolph was emblazoned on it. He looked very uncomfortable as he pulled the fabric away from himself. "Alice!" he whined when he saw Carlisle. "Why couldn't I just have a normal sweater like that?"

"Jasper," Alice said, a warning hiding under the sweet tone she used. "We're being festive."

"Yes, dear," Jasper replied cautiously. "I understand that. But why couldn't you have picked a less scratchy fabric? This is killing me."

"You're supposed to have a t-shirt on underneath to help with that," Alice replied. "Go up and fix it."

I watched as Jasper trudged up the stairs, muttering under his breath. Just as he reached the wall and the start of the hallway, Emmett and Edward emerged. They patted their brother on the back as he passed and laughed. Edward was closest to the railing and he looked down into the living room. He looked right at me, his grin wide, and my breathing stopped. Even in the middle of all of this turmoil, I couldn't help but be affected by him. He didn't take his eyes from mine and he didn't remove his grin. I started to hope that maybe he was happy to see me. Maybe he was even ready to forgive me.

But just as quickly as hope had swelled up in me, it was replaced by dread. It seemed that his eyes were only scanning the room after all. He was at the bottom of the stairs with Alice and Emmett, all three pretending to argue over the sweaters, knowing full well that they would wear them. I turned away because it hurt too much to watch. I looked up at the top of the tree and tried to imagine what kind of star Alice had picked for this one. I felt a nudge on my leg and looked to see Rosalie sitting next to me, mimicking my position, but opposite so that we faced each other. I gave her a small smile and turned back to the tree.

"What are you thinking about so hard?" Rose whispered.

"I'm actually trying to figure out the type of star Alice bought for this tree. I never thought one shape could look so different, but after seeing what she picked for the trees upstairs." I shrugged, ending my thought right there. I didn't want to say the word 'curious' after everything that had happened.

"Is that all?" she asked softly.

"No, but it's all I'm willing to talk about right now," I replied.

"Okay. But just so you know, Bella, you can talk to me," Rose said.

I playfully knocked her in the shoulder with my ankle. "I know that, Sis."

"So is the reason I'm not allowed in your room worth all of Alice's giddiness?" she asked.

"Yep. And then some!" I chuckled. "I don't know how she does what she does, but she's darn good at it."

"Well if it isn't my beautiful wife and my favorite squirt," Emmett said, taking up a large part of the floor next to us. He followed our sitting arrangement and I suddenly had one giant muscular leg next to my head.

"Hey, Em. What's up?" I asked.

"Besides my skin crawling from this sweater?" Emmett teased.

"I heard that, Emmett!" Alice cried.

"Play nice!" I warned Emmett. "Don't dampen the Holiday Sprite's spirits."

"Holiday Sprite!" he chuckled. He reached out a fist to me and I smacked my own against it.

"A Snowman?" Rose said, feigning disgust as she tugged on Emmett's sweater. "I would have thought she would be more creative than that."

"She's going for traditional," I explained. "She thinks these sweaters are part of human tradition."

"They're not?" Alice whined, folding herself onto the floor next to Rosalie.

"I wouldn't know, Alice," I said, trying to soothe her. "I grew up in Phoenix remember? And I never celebrated a Christmas with Charlie. So maybe they're traditional for someone somewhere."

"Bella, dear," Esme called.

I held out my hands to Rose and Emmett and they pulled me up. I bumped Jasper on purpose as he made his way over to our siblings. He grinned and pushed me in return. I laughed for the first time that afternoon as I staggered over to my mother. "Hi, Mom."

"Would you mind going up to the guest room? I've forgotten a box of ornaments on the bed," my mother said sweetly, smiling at me.

"Not at all," I replied. "Just the one box?"

"Just the one," she assured me.

I raced up the stairs, down the hall and into the room. I should have been paying more attention to both where I was going and to my mother's smile. I ran right into a wall of marble – my husband's chest. "Sorry," I muttered. "Esme sent me to get a box of ornaments."

"Really?" he questioned. The way he said that one word made it sound like he didn't believe me.

I didn't appreciate his tone, but I held my tongue. "Yes. She said the box would be on the bed."

"Either Esme is mistaken or she's attempting a little motherly interference," he said with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"She sent me for the same box and the bed is completely empty," he replied.

"Did you check the closet?" I moved around him and checked the floor of the closet. It too was empty. I continued to stare at the empty floor as I said, "Why don't you go back down? I'll check Alice's room just to be sure Esme didn't get confused about where the ornaments are."

"I don't think she was mistaken, Bella," he said slowly. "In fact …" He stopped talking for a moment and then he chuckled. "No, she's not mistaken at all. She thinks there's been more than enough space between the two of us today and she wants it resolved before we go back downstairs."

"I hope you won't be upset with her," I replied. "She's only trying to help."

"I know," he said. His voice came from directly behind me, but I didn't move. I was too afraid of getting my hopes up again. "And she's right." He turned me toward him and lifted my chin until our eyes met. "I've missed you terribly today. Did you miss me?" I could only nod my head. "Bella, I'm not sure how to reach you. I'm not sure how to help you understand the danger you were in yesterday."

"I don't need help understanding that," I argued. "Carlisle explained it well enough."

"If that were true, you would not have offered to make another attempt."

He had me there. Why did I offer? Oh, that's right! I was curious once again, too curious for my own good. And maybe I had become a little complacent too. Maybe I was so used to having someone save me from myself and my danger status that I took it for granted and didn't think my help was needed to save me. A memory came to me then. We had been sitting together at Charlie's table, discussing Jake. Edward had asked me to make a conscious effort to keep myself safe. He'd said that he would do everything he could, but that he would appreciate some help. That's all he was really asking for right now, just some help.

"You're right and I'm sorry. I see that now. I see that I wasn't helping you to keep me safe. I'll do everything I can to make sure it doesn't happen again. But I need something from you in return. Don't put space between us like this. It doesn't help anything. It just makes me more miserable. We should be adult enough to talk through things like this. At the very least, we should make the _attempt_ to talk through it."

He chuckled as he pulled me into a hug. "I think I can certainly do that."

As soon as his arms encircled me, the dull ache I had felt all day disappeared. I breathed deeply, filling myself with his scent. "Does this mean you forgive me?"

"Only if you forgive me in return. It seems we both have a lot to learn. You, my beautiful Bella, need to control your curiosity and I need to understand that I don't always know best."

"We're very lucky, you know. We have six sets of friendly ears and shoulders to help us. Speaking of them, we should head down to help with the tree." I looked up at him and he was smiling my favorite smile.

"We will, but first, I want to do something I've been thinking about all day." He swooped in and gathered my lips into a kiss. He licked my bottom lip and I gladly opened my mouth, already anticipating the wonderful taste of his tongue. I was not disappointed. His hand found its way behind my neck and pressed us tighter together. It was lucky for us both that I no longer needed air. I was certain I would have already fainted otherwise. Our kiss slowly gentled and came to an end.

He rested his forehead against mine as we waited for our breathing to calm completely. "I love you, Isabella."

"I love you, Edward."

He took my hand in his and gently pulled me toward the door. "Come, love. Esme and Jasper are barely containing Alice."

I laughed for the second time that afternoon, but this one felt immensely better. Edward and I were okay. He had forgiven me and I no longer felt like my guilt and shame were going to crush me. We had a lot to work on, but it was reassuring to know we would do it together.

Esme was waiting for us at the bottom of the stairs. She took Edward's face into her hands and kissed his forehead. She did the same to me. She wrapped her arm around Edward's and led us over to the tree.

Alice handed me a box of ornaments. "Hold these for me, Bella," she said, winking.

I quickly figured out her plan and knew I would need to do something special to thank her. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder, just as Alice had seen he would.

Rose winked at me and smiled. She was sitting on Emmett's shoulder so she could reach near the top of the tree. She looked down at her husband then bent and kissed him sweetly. Esme and Carlisle were holding an ornament together, pretending to be finding the perfect spot for it. They were really just standing there, lost in each other's eyes. Jasper held Alice in his lap as she put the finishing touches at the bottom of the tree. This moment, surrounded by family and love, this was Heaven.

"Edward," Esme called. "Would you mind playing for us?"

I looked behind me to see Edward smiling brightly. I knew he would agree. I was a little sad that he would be leaving my side so soon. He kissed my cheek before jogging off toward his piano. He started to play and I was able to guess the song easily. It was 'O' Silent Night' and he played it beautifully. The notes rose up and swelled and filled the house.

Alice slipped the box from my hands and turned me toward the piano room. She whispered into my ear, "Go to him. You both need it." She smiled and pushed me away from her.

I walked into the room, feeling shy for the first time in a long while. He was playing with his eyes closed and a small smile on his lips. I sat on the far end of the bench, not wanting to disturb him. He opened his eyes and looked at me. He nodded his head to the right and scooted back on the bench without missing a note or taking his fingers from the keys. I crawled under his arm and sat between his legs. I leaned against his chest and closed my eyes, wanting nothing more than to just be in this moment with him.

I was very careful to make sure that I didn't think about his thoughts or my own. I didn't want to accidentally tap into his thoughts, or pull him in to mine. He was right about it being dangerous and Alice was right about me needing to exercise more caution.

The song ended, the last notes slowly dying out across the house. Edward wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly, just like the one night we had had alone after my initial breakthrough. He had been so happy that night. I wanted him to be that way again. I decided I would ask Alice if it was time to show everyone the tree in our room.

"Yes, Bella!" Alice screeched, running into the room.

I opened my eyes and grinned at her. Edward stood us up, moving his arms to my waist. He kissed my neck and I shivered. Alice grabbed my arms and pulled me, along with Edward, up the stairs. Everyone else was waiting anxiously outside of our bedroom door. Emmett was rubbing his hands together in anticipation. Rosalie was trying not to laugh at her husband. Jasper was leaning against the railing with a knowing smile. I assumed he would have seen it already. There was no way Alice could have kept this all to herself. Esme and Carlisle were holding each other and smiling happily at their children.

I pulled out of Edward's grasp and turned to face him. "Close your eyes." He did as he was asked. I used one hand to cover his eyes and grabbed his arm with the other. Alice opened the door and I maneuvered Edward into the room and in front of the tree.

The family came in behind us. Esme gasped and Carlisle chuckled.

Rose exclaimed, "I don't believe it!"

"Oh! This is going to be good!" Emmett said, rubbing his hands together again. I assumed that he was preparing for Edward's reaction, sure that he would get good teasing material.

Jasper came up and stood behind Alice, hugging her close. Alice giggled and nodded at me.

I let go of Edward and stepped closer to the tree. "Open your eyes."

Edward smiled at me then he noticed the tree. I watched as his eyes traveled all the way up to the top of the tree. His jaw dropped open and he choked on his own breath. Emmett roared with laughter and smacked Edward on the back. Still in shock, Edward actually fell forward onto his knees from the force of the blow.

I moved to help Edward up, glaring at Emmett. My glare went unnoticed as my big brother rocked with his laughter at Edward's reaction. "Are you okay?" I asked my husband.

"Where? How?" Edward stuttered as he stood.

"Alice," I said with a shrug. Edward looked down at me and then up at the angel on top of our tree. He repeated this a few times. The rest of us couldn't help but laugh. Edward was always so composed and we had completely unhinged him.

"So worth the giddiness!" Rose said in awe. "It looks just like you, Bella."

And it certainly did. Sitting on top of our green tree, decorated in silver and blue, was an angel in a long white dress, with her beautiful wings spread out wide. The fragile porcelain face was heart-shaped and the flowing hair and bright eyes were a warm chocolate brown. Alice had commissioned an angel to be made for Edward in the exact image of his angel. I could tell from Edward's reaction that it was worth every penny.


	27. 27 Setback

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Bella, Edward, and Carlisle try to figure out her power.

**Setback**

"Try again, Bella," Carlisle gently urged.

I closed my eyes and tried to keep my hands loose. I went to my place and looked at my boxes again. Just like before, the one hiding under the blanket was no longer there. My last box was once again my last box. The last picture in said box was once again of Edward. It was as if my mental self had come along and cleared away all of the new things I had found.

I slammed my fist down into the bottom of the box. I heard the familiar swishing sounds and looked up to see that everything was a mess. I took a deep breath, trying to gain control without having to leave. I felt Edward rubbing circles into my back. I focused on his gentle motions as much as I could. The images slowed, but didn't return to their proper place.

"This isn't working!" I screamed in frustration. I left the safety of Edward's arms and moved across the study to stare out of the window. I didn't want to be here. I didn't want to be doing this right now. I couldn't focus and all the words coming from Edward and Carlisle all afternoon did nothing to soothe me.

"Bella, you must calm down," Carlisle said softly.

"Please stop telling me that," I whispered, pinching the bridge of my nose. I had always wondered if this helped Edward. I was pleased to find it did. I was so focused on the pressure on my nose that I stopped thinking about why I was aggravated.

"Bella." Edward pulled me against his chest and wrapped his arms around my arms, forcing me to release my nose.

I sighed as he pressed his cheek to mine. "Edward."

"I want you to do something for me," he whispered. "Will you try?"

"Yes." I couldn't refuse him. He had been exceptionally patient with me today. I had lost focus so many times today that I was starting to believe I had dreamed up the last few days. The only thing letting me know it was real was the small tree Alice had managed to sneak into Carlisle's study.

Edward turned me toward him and gently blew into my face. His smell clouded my mind and filled my senses. As I stood there dazzled, he whispered to me. "Bella, close your eyes." I did as he asked. "Now, picture our meadow. We are the only ones there. We have no worries, no cares. We are simply being."

Whatever this was, it was working. The stress and tension that had plagued me for most of the day was leaving my shoulders and neck. I felt limp in Edward's arms, as if he was the only thing keeping me standing. I saw our meadow and us sitting right in the middle of it. Edward was sparkling in the sun and I was enthralled with the sight of him.

I heard him whisper to me, as if he was across the meadow and not right in front of me. "Bella, show me what you see."

I reached out and took his hand. I felt a little of the electric shock that sometimes came with touching Edward. Together, we stood up and walked around the meadow. I knew what some of these flowers were now that I had been gardening with Esme. I pulled one and gently brushed it across Edward's cheek and under his chin. His grip on my hand momentarily tightened and then he was gone.

I quickly opened my eyes and tore myself away from the vision of the meadow. I collapsed further into Edward's arms. He picked me up and returned us to our seat across from Carlisle.

"Anything?" my father asked. He sounded as disappointed as I felt.

"Nothing," I groaned. "Sorry."

Edward put a finger under my chin and lifted my face to his. "You're wrong. It was very brief, but you did manage it." Edward looked at our father. "Each time she does something, it's completely different from the last. The first time, there was the void with only her and her boxes. The other night, when she was aware of my thoughts, I felt nothing odd and heard nothing from her. Just now, it was like some form of virtual reality." Edward looked down and me and smiled. "I was with you in your meadow, Bella. You remember it with perfect clarity."

"I could never forget it," I said, stroking his cheek. I laid my head on his chest, draping one arm against his shoulder. "I want to stop now. I want to hunt for myself and I won't be able to if we keep at this."

I was tired, but I was also feeling very melancholy. I didn't know how to feel about today. I was happy when it seemed like I didn't have a power after all. I was frustrated when I saw the little I had gained in my mind was gone. I felt bad that Carlisle seemed to be so disappointed. I felt bad that Edward seemed to be so worried. I was happy that I had pulled away as soon as Edward disappeared. I was scared that I had done something different. I wanted out of this room and off of the emotional rollercoaster I was on.

I was lost so deeply in my thoughts and feelings that I gasped from shock when I found myself standing in the forest with Edward. I was terrified that some new symptom had appeared, one were I lost track of time. I hugged him fiercely, afraid that one or both of us would disappear if I let go.

"Bella," he whispered. "What's wrong, love?"

"I'm scared! How did I get here?"

"I carried you, love." He kissed my head and stroked my hair. "You must have been thinking very hard to not notice the change in temperature."

"Are you sure?" I asked nervously.

"Yes, love. I am sure."

"I thought … I thought maybe I had blacked out or something."

"No, Bella. Besides, if you were going to be capable of fainting, I'm sure we would have seen it by now." Edward lifted my face to his and gently brushed his lips against mine. "I'm sure I could have affected you enough to cause that by now."

I smiled against his lips. "I think you might be right."

"You need to drink, Bella. Are you up to it?"

"Just point me in the general direction and I'll see what I can do," I teased.

He let me go, but kept my hand. He walked us over a small hill, stopping where the trees started to thin. I saw and smelled the deer. As always, I waited for the briefest of moments for the bloodlust Edward had described to me to appear. He had said it was an overpowering sensation that left you feeling like you were at the mercy of your instincts, like you were a creature and not a person. I only ever felt like I had a parched throat, one that could be cured with just a small drink of something.

I let Edward's hand go and moved toward the animals. I checked myself to see just how much strength I had left. I would need to go for a female. I didn't have enough fight in me for a buck. I picked my dinner and slowly stalked toward it. I didn't like to make them run from me. I thought it was cruel for me. I made no judgments on how my family hunted. They were wonderful people living the best way they knew how. If Emmett wanted to toy with his dinner, he had every right.

My steps were slow and calculating as I gently closed the distance between us. She stared at me with her liquid black eyes. I stared back with my artificially brown ones. I pounced and hugged her to me, quickly sinking my teeth into her neck to paralyze her. I drank deeply and was relieved as always to find that one mouthful was all that was needed to erase the burn in my throat. I only continued tonight because I knew I had to. If I didn't, I would just be back out tomorrow. I finished my meal and disposed of the evidence just as Edward had taught me.

I found Edward leaning against a tree with his eyes closed. I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him tightly.

"Feeling better?" he asked, rubbing his hands across my back. I nodded my head. "Do you need another?" I verified that I really was completely fully then shook my head. "Would you like to walk for a while then?"

"That would be very nice," I sighed.

He let me go, but kept my hand again. He walked back into the canopy of the trees and headed off toward the right. "Can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything," I replied.

"When you brought me to your meadow, I noticed that only my skin sparkled. Why is that?"

"I'm not sure," I said. "Most likely because I never went to the meadow after my change. I could probably add that detail. But seeing as it's hard enough just to get you there, I don't think I should expend the effort."

"I didn't want to mention it to Carlisle because I'm not sure if it really happened. As I said, it was very brief. But I think … I think I _felt_ you brush that flower against my skin."

"So now not only can I take you somewhere other than my place, I can make you feel things that aren't real?" I scowled at the thought of adding another aspect to this power I supposedly had.

"You seem upset, Bella."

"I am upset, Edward! I didn't want any power at all. Now it seems that I have three or four little ones or just one really big one. And I don't even get a chance to process how I feel about that because I have to pay attention to every little detail of myself so that I don't accidentally end up in some weird vampire coma. I was ready to leave my parents. I was ready to have an eternal life with you. Hell, I was even ready to marry you and be called 'wife'. But this! I'm not ready for this! And I do know it's selfish and childish to whine about it because it doesn't matter if I like it or not. Our family is more important than my self-pity and the way to keep all of us safe is to figure out exactly what's happening to me and how to control it. And …and …"

Edward stopped me and grabbed my shoulders, turning me to face him. "Breathe, Bella!"

I took in a ragged breath. I had been rambling uncontrollably, laying out all my fear and frustration for Edward to see. He had wanted me to be honest. So, there it was. I honestly felt lost and scared and unable to control any aspect of my life.

I looked into my husband's eyes and saw something that I had thought died when I did. "Edward, this is not that part. It will never be that part. I will never run away screaming from you."

"What can I do to help you, Bella?" His voice was filled with anguish.

"Love me, my wonderful husband. Let me know that you have no regrets, no doubts about keeping me with you. Let me know that you believe with every inch of your being that I am with you forever because I want to be just as much as I need to be. I need to know that no matter what this power turns out to be, you will be at my side, loving me just the same as always."

"So, basically, all I have to do is love you and believe in you?" he teased, pulling me into a hug.

"That sounds about right," I said, smiling up at him. I looked up toward the sky and noticed that Twilight was slowly descending. "Speaking of loving me..." I arched my eyebrow at him.

He smiled my favorite crooked smile. "Mind riding on my back?"

"The faster we get home, the better," I replied, climbing onto his back. "Straight to our room. No detours."

"No detours," he agreed, already flying toward home.

I rested my head against his neck and closed my eyes. I thought about the difficulty of today. I thought about how wonderful yesterday was, just spending it with the family. I thought of Edward's reaction to our tree and smiled.

I would ask Carlisle for a favor tonight. I would ask him to wait until after the holidays before testing me any further. I was deathly afraid that this might be my only Christmas with my family, with Edward. Not by choice. Never by choice! But the fear gripped me all the same. So many times now I have had to feel like we were living on borrowed time. I was so sure that would stop once he changed me. It seems I was very wrong. I wasn't sure if my father and husband would understand or think me silly. I knew my mother would listen. She would help me get my reprieve. I would speak with her. But first, I needed my husband to love me.


	28. 28 Favor

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Bella asks Esme for a favor.

**Favor**

"Why are you dressing?" he asked, grabbing me from behind and kissing my neck.

I leaned against him, smiling. "I wanted to speak with Esme."

"About?"

"Can I tell you after?" I asked, rubbing a hand against his cheek.

"Okay."

I pushed away from him and slipped my shirt back on. I turned around and kissed his lips softly. "Wait for me? I'll be right back."

"Should I dress as well?" he asked, pulling me forward by my belt loops.

"No," I whispered. I kissed his chin. "You haven't loved me enough yet."

"I agree completely," he grinned.

I kissed his nose and left the room. I sniffed the air and knew my mother was on the back porch. I walked slowly towards her, practicing my speech in my head. I was sure I would forget it once I actually started talking. I just hoped I was right about her understanding.

She was tending to her roses again. She knew I was there, but she waited patiently for me to speak. I loved how she always seemed to know just what I needed. I hoped that would hold true throughout our impending conversation.

"Mom, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Of course, dear." Esme put down her scissors and removed her gloves. She sat gracefully on the bench near the door to the backyard.

I sat next to her. She took my hands into hers and smiled sweetly at me. "I need a favor," I said. "It's really more a favor from Carlisle, but … I'm not sure he'll understand and I know that if I explain it to you, you'll know just how to explain it to him." I took a deep breath and continued. "I'm scared. I'm really truly afraid, more than with any other danger I've faced so far. Whatever is happening with me, to me, it's big. It's inescapable and I feel like I'm rushing towards it no matter how hard I try to dig my heels in. I'm worried that this is my only chance to spend a holiday with all of you like this. I want it to be a time in my life that makes me happy every time I think on it. I don't want to test anymore until after the holidays are over. I'm worried that if I try to say these things to Carlisle and Edward, they will just brush them off as nerves. I want so much to believe its just nerves too. But they told me to be cautious and the cautious part of me is screaming to not waste this time, to not mar it with tests and weakness and frustration. Please help me get them to understand and to wait, just a little while." My breathing was harsh and ragged and if I were capable of tears, my shirt would have been soaked through. I looked up at my mother's face and was not surprised to see that she would have been crying with me.

She kissed my forehead and leaned her head against mine. "Bella, my sweet daughter. Please believe me and take comfort in what I am going to say to you. No matter what's coming or how big it is, there is nothing that our love for each other cannot overcome. By ourselves, we are just individuals with individual strengths and weaknesses. Together, Bella!" She squeezed my hands for emphasis. "Together, we are a family and our bond is unbreakable, unbeatable, and infinitely stronger than can be imagined. Any person or creature that desires to take that away from us will be sadly disappointed." The fierceness in her voice let me know my mother would die for me if need be. I prayed it would never come to that.

"Will you talk to Carlisle for me?" I asked.

"Yes. I will speak with him immediately."

"Can I ask one more favor of you?"

"Anything, my daughter."

"If … if someone does come … if something does happen, I need you to promise that you will do all you can to convince them that I cannot survive without Edward. I know they won't believe it if I say it or if he says it just as I know I will not last more than an hour without him. You have to make them see it's the absolute truth. Whatever is coming, it's too big for me to handle alone. There's no chance of me even pretending I could do it without him." I tried to make a joke, wanting to push away some of my fear and sadness. "It appears my days of self-sacrifice are long gone."

Esme hugged me tightly against her. "Oh, Bella!"

I let out a deep breath and pulled away from my mother. I stood up and smiled down at her. "Thank you. I appreciate everything you do for me and share with me."

"It has always been my pleasure, Bella." Esme stood up and put her hands on my shoulders. "Go to Edward. I have already told him all he needs to know. He will not speak of it unless you bring it up with him."

"Wow!" I said slightly shocked. "Thank you! I … I don't really know what else to say. I was really worried about trying to explain all of this to him."

"I know," Esme replied with a smile. "Off with you now!" she teased, turning me toward the door.

I ran through the house, up the stairs and into our room. He was pacing at the foot of the bed when I entered the room. I barely had the door closed before I was in his arms, his lips crushed against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and ran my fingers through his hair. There was passion in this kiss, but there was also desperation and fear. I didn't want that for him. I wanted him to enjoy the holiday with me, making it just as wonderful of a memory for him as for me.

I broke the kiss and pulled my face away, leaving his arms wrapped tightly around me. "Edward, please try not to worry. I just wanted us to have some normal days and to enjoy the holidays. Alice is so excited about Christmas. I don't want to dampen her spirits or anyone else's for that matter."

"Esme explained as much," he said. "Bella, I want you to know that I am here for you. I am willing to do whatever you need."

"I have a favor to ask of you, Edward," I said, moving us toward our bed. "I need you to love me. I need you to be sweet and gentle and romantic. I need _you_."

"As you wish, Wife," he whispered against my lips. He kissed me deeply and I immediately melted into him.

Yes, this was exactly what I needed. My mother would talk to my father. The holidays would be free of tests and talks of power and worries of the future. I would live in the moment, enjoying every second to the fullest. No matter what came our way, I would at least have this to take with me into whatever future lay ahead. I would do everything I could to make sure Edward accompanied me into that future.

Edward took his time removing my clothing. He laid me on the bed on my stomach. He massaged my neck, shoulders and back. He moved down and rubbed my calves and feet. I had never had this done for me before and it felt wonderful. I closed my eyes, relaxed enough to sleep if I had been capable of it.

Edward moved from the bed and I wanted to reach for him, but I didn't want to move just yet. I heard the water turn on in the tub. I smelled my strawberry bubble bath. I felt his arms around me as he lifted me and carried me to the bathroom. He set me down. He climbed into the tub and held out his hand to me. I stepped in and sat between his legs, leaning against his chest.

When the tub was nearly full, he moved us forward so that he could turn off the water. He scooped water into his hands and released it over my back. I sighed from the pleasure. He moved my hair over my shoulder so that he had complete access to my back. He rubbed his fingertips over every inch of my skin, causing me to purr and sigh the entire time. When he finished, he pulled me against his chest and allowed me to just rest against him. I found his hands and twined our fingers together, crossing his arms over mine. We stayed that way, enjoying the silence, until long after the water had lost its warmth.

Edward moved his arms and helped me out of the tub. He climbed out and grabbed a towel from the shelf. He slowly dried off every inch of me. His touch was soft and gentle. It was sensual, but never sexual. It was wonderful and perfect. He quickly dried himself then walked us to the closet. He dressed me in my fluffy pink pajamas with the little wings. He pulled on his flannel pants then picked me up and took me to our bed. He snuggled us under the covers and held me tightly to him. He had filled every need I didn't even know I had. I felt truly loved. And for the first time all day, I felt safe.


	29. 29 Cullen Christmas

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **The Cullen family celebrates their first Christmas with Bella.

**A Cullen Family Christmas**

"As the newest member of our family, I think Bella should go first this year," Carlisle said, smiling over at me. Edward and I shared the loveseat with Jasper and Alice, both of us sitting on our husbands' laps. Rosalie, Emmett, Esme and Carlisle shared the sofa.

"Okay!" I said happily. I ran to the tree and grabbed Emmett and Rose's gifts first. I ran back over and stood in front of my siblings. "These are from Edward and me. We hope you all like them. Emmett, Rose. You get to go first."

"Who should open their gift first?" Emmett asked, rubbing his hands together.

"You can go first," Rose said, smiling at her husband.

I handed Emmett their gifts then sat back on Edward to watch. Emmett ripped the paper away from his box, his infectious smile plastered on his face. He yanked the lid off and found my note. "Should I?" he asked, holding it up.

"Yep," I replied. "All of you have similar notes from me. There's nothing bad or embarrassing in them. I promise."

Emmett unfolded the note and cleared his throat, always the theatrical one. "To my big brother, Em. Merry Christmas. I know this isn't what you asked for, but I hope you find it to be even better. I feel very lucky to have had the chance to be your little sister. I know two things are always certain when I'm with you. I will laugh until my stomach hurts and I will be well protected from harm. I love you, Em. Bella." Emmett grinned foolishly at me as he dug into the box to find his gift. He pulled up three yellow folders. He opened one and cried, "No way!"

"What did you get?" Rose asked, leaning over to look at the folder.

"Plane tickets and hotel reservations. Bella's sending me to Vegas for four days!"

"Not just you," I explained. "Edward and Jasper are going too. I know you three love to bet and I thought it only fitting that you spend a few days betting against something other than yourselves. They're all open dates so you can go at any time. Just give them a week's notice."

"Thank you, Bella," Emmett said seriously. He waved his arms and I went to him, letting him pull me up into a huge hug.

"Welcome, Em!" I giggled. "It's Rose's turn now."

Rose smiled timidly at me. She pulled the bow from her gift and removed the lid. She pulled out her note and looked it over. She looked up at me and I nodded my head at her. "Merry Christmas, Rose. I think it's very fitting that your nickname is Rose. It goes well with the way our relationship has blossomed over time. I was pretty scared of you in the beginning. But now, I couldn't imagine a better sister if I tried. You make fun of me, you keep a list of all the stupid things I do, and you torture information out of me. I wouldn't change a thing. So many people in this world will look at you and call you beautiful, but they will never really know the meaning of that word. They will never see your heart as I have, so they can never appreciate you the way that I do. We are the traditional big sister who knows it all and little sister who's a royal pain. I'm glad I have eternity to hang out with you. I love you, Sis. Bella." Rosalie put her arm down and stared at me.

Emmett put an arm around Rose's shoulder and hugged her. "Bella, you've actually left her speechless."

"Oh, it wasn't that sappy!" I joked. "Besides, you need to look in the box. You haven't gotten to the good part yet."

Rose uttered a nervous laugh that seemed to break her away from her thoughts. She looked through the box. She pulled out a silver hand mirror. The word 'Rose' was engraved on the back with a little red rose to start the 'R' and a little yellow rose to end the 'e' – love and friendship. There was a matching brush with it.

"By the way, I liked the skirt!" I whispered into my sister's ear for only her. I ran to the tree before she could say anything. I grabbed the gift I had for Carlisle and Esme. I handed it to them and took my seat with Edward again. "You each have your own note, but the gift is for both of you."

Carlisle removed the wrapping paper and Esme took off the lid. My father took the note with his name and opened it. "There are so many types of fathers in this world. Some are good and some are bad. Some are reserved and some are very loving. But my father, he is by far the best. He is patient and kind. He is fair, but tough. He will give you a hug or a grounding, depending on which he feels you need most. You may not always understand the reasoning behind his choices, but you can always be sure that they were made with the intention of keeping you safe. Thank you for choosing to be my father. Love, Bella." Carlisle's eyes twinkled as he looked at me. "Thank you, Bella."

"Not a problem!" I chuckled.

Edward hugged me tightly and kissed my cheek. "Only you could make a room of vampires turn to mush," he whispered.

Esme had her note out now. "To my mother. There is always a kind word on your lips and a strong shoulder ready to harbor a sad soul. You manage to see everything and to have a solution to every problem. You make it easy to confide in you and you always seem to know just what to say. Thanks for the gardening and the talks and the silence too. Love, Bella." Esme and Carlisle moved the tissue paper away from the box and my mother gasped, lifting a hand to her throat.

Carlisle smiled proudly as he lifted the heavy silver picture frame from the box. "It's perfect, Bella."

"Jasper did the hard work!" I said proudly. "He had to get us all in the picture and Emmett kept trying to give everyone rabbit ears."

"Our children in front of the Christmas tree," Esme sighed. "Thank you, Bella."

"I'm just glad you like it!" I said happily. I ran back to the tree and grabbed Alice and Jasper's gifts. I made Edward move so that Alice could sit next to Jasper while they opened them. "I hope I was able to surprise you at least a little Alice."

"Are you kidding?" Alice cried. "Yours is the only one I haven't seen!" She quickly ripped off the wrapping paper and I had to laugh at her enthusiasm.

"You can save the note until after if it helps," I chuckled.

Alice smiled brightly and handed me the note. She dug through the tissue paper and pulled out her gift. I hoped she wouldn't think it was too cheesy. It must have been okay because she threw her arms around me and knocked us both to the floor. "I love it, Bella!"

"Good to know!" I laughed as Jasper pulled her off and Edward helped me up.

Alice danced around the room, showing off her gift. It was a copy of the black and white photo of the two of us laughing together in a frame that said 'Best Friends 4 Ever'. I held out Alice's note, waiting for her to calm down enough to take it. Jasper ended up having to calm her with his gift. She took the note and smiled brightly at me. "To my favorite pixie. Words like 'best friend' and 'sister' seem a little weak when I try to describe our relationship. You are exuberant and endlessly happy just as often as you are pushy and protective. I want you to know that when I complain and groan during shopping and make-over days, it's not the company I have a problem with. I just don't like the attention and gifts. But if it means getting to hang out with you and hear your laughter, then it's worth it. And no, this does not constitute a binding shopping contract. I love you for trying though. Love, Bella." Alice poked her tongue at me. "No fair! I so could have used this against you."

"I know," I chuckled. "I'm glad you were surprised. I know you don't get to enjoy that feeling often."

"Your turn now, Jazz," Alice sang.

Jasper grinned as he pulled the bow off his gift. He took the lid off, finding his note right on top. He opened it and read it for everyone. "Merry Christmas, Jazz. There have been lots of reasons for me to feel lucky over the past few years, and many more in the last few months. I've loved you as a big brother for a long time, but have only recently been able to know the real you. You're much funnier when you aren't fighting the urge to bite me."

"Bella!" Edward warned.

"Oh, you be quiet," I said, pushing back against my husband. "Everyone knows I'm joking." Jasper chuckled and shook his head. "Don't let Edward distract you. Finish reading!" I urged.

Jasper looked back down at his note. "And by now Edward should have interrupted you and scolded me for my joke." Everyone but Edward snickered. "Jazz, you are a wonderful big brother and I love spending time with you. We have an eternity of arguments over books ahead of us. Love, Bella." Jasper moved the tissue paper away and pulled out the heavy volume. It was a leather bound anthology of the most popular of John Steinbeck's works. I knew it would give us great argument material. Jasper stood and pulled me into a hug. "Thank you, little sis."

"Anytime!" I said. I kissed his cheek then gave Alice a big hug. I ran to the tree and grabbed Edward's gift.

I was nervous about this one. I walked at a very human pace toward him. He was once again sitting on the loveseat with Alice and Jasper. I almost wished I could give him the gift and run so that I wouldn't have to bare witness to his reaction. I felt a wave of calm roll through me and I smiled at Jasper. He nodded his head to let me know it was no big deal.

Edward's was the smallest present, but I hoped it had the biggest impact. I handed it to him then sat on the arm of the loveseat next to Alice. Edward was a little confused by me sitting so far from him. I gave him a nervous smile and he seemed to understand. He unwrapped the gift and opened the box. He pulled out the shiny silver Ipod and smiled brightly. "Thank you, Bella. I was hoping for one of these." He looked into the box again and frowned.

I moved around the loveseat and stood behind him. I took the earphones and gently placed one into his ear. "Your note is _on_ your gift." There was no point in using the other one. Everyone would hear anyway. Edward turned and smiled at me as he hit the play button.

I listened to my voice floating out of the little speaker. "Merry Christmas, Husband. I hope you like your gift. I wanted to get you something that related to your love of music. Everyone helped since I'm not very good at picking out expensive electronics. We thought about a new stereo for you, but Emmett says he enjoys you growling at the dent on your old one too much. I got you this instead, thinking that you could put your CDs on it and maybe even some of your own music. I love you, Edward. I love every single thing about you, even your little flaws. Always remember that you are my heart, my soul, my only love. There is another track on here for you. I know that compared to my lullaby, this is very small and simple, but I hope you like it anyway. Alice and Rose helped me with it, so if you like it, be sure to thank them. Okay, Edward. Move to the next track."

The room was very silent as Edward held his finger over the button that would start the next track. I was very nervous and I imagine I would have been drenched in sweat if I had been human. Rose was suddenly standing behind me, pulling me against her shoulder. Alice held my hand tightly. I whispered my thanks to my sisters.

"Are you going to hit that button or what?" Emmett teased. He, along with Esme, Carlisle and Jasper, knew what it was, but only Alice and Rose had actually heard it.

Edward pressed the button and a very simple and soft melody floated out of the earphones. The notes started low, rose up, went down, rose up and ended down. I had basically accidentally found the tune while playing with the piano on one of the days Edward had gone into town. The hard part had been putting words to it. The scary part had been allowing Alice and Rose to record my playing and singing. I still wasn't sure exactly how they had talked me into it. The melody played unaccompanied for just a bit and then my voice joined it.

_When I look at you_

_I know that it is true._

Esme gasped and Emmett let out a loud breath. Alice barely held back a chuckle. Rose smirked. Jasper just stared at Edward. Carlisle looked more shocked than he did when I had been able to show Edward my place. I nearly laughed at that thought. Edward looked from his Ipod to me. I nodded to let him know it was my voice.

_I know that you are real._

_I know how you feel._

_It's written in your eyes,_

_And all the little sighs_

_That portray your happiness,_

_In this, our wedded bliss._

_Like the first time in the sun,_

_I am constantly undone._

_Lost in your love for me,_

_It's where I want to be._

Edward's eyes grew wider with each new lyric. He had so many emotions flickering in his eyes. He grabbed my hand the way a drowning man would cling to a piece of wood.

_Know with all your heart_

_That I will never part_

_Your loving embrace,_

_No matter what we face._

_If ever I may be_

_Where you can not see_

_Play this song I sing._

_Let my love for you ring_

_Loud through your ears_

_To wash away your fears._

_You will find me soon_

_By a light brighter than moon._

_My love for you will shine_

_As a beacon for all time._

_I will wait for you_

_My only love, so true._

_Together we will be_

_For all eternity._

The melody stopped a second after the last part of the sung note fell away. The room was oddly silent as if we had all collectively stopped moving and breathing. I knew for sure that I wasn't breathing, but I didn't know about anyone else. It would have been foolish for me to even try to breathe. My chest would have been rising and falling insanely from my nerves. It was as if we needed Edward to react in some way so that we would have a clue as to what we should be saying or doing. I knew that's what I was waiting for anyway.

"Leave it to Picky to ruin Christmas!" Emmett teased. "I've got squat compared to that!" His joke had the desired effect and we were all able to laugh and relax.

Edward grabbed me by my hips, pulled me across the back of the sofa, into his arms, and into an amazing kiss. I only hoped he hadn't knocked me into Jasper and Alice when he had yanked me down.

"Let her up for air, Eddie!" Emmett chuckled.

I laughed and Edward released me from the kiss. He grinned down at me, his topaz eyes shining with love. "Rose!" I said, wiggling my hands to her. She pulled me upright again. Edward was already standing next to me and he pulled me into a tight hug. I laughed again. "Does this mean you liked it?"

Edward cupped my face and lifted it toward his. "As if there were words to describe the way I feel about your gift." I guess there really weren't any words for him, but his lips managed to do a pretty darn good job of explaining.

The rest of the day passed in a blur. I was going to need a whole new closet just to fit all of the things my family had gotten me. Edward had thoroughly enjoyed his freedom to spoil me, right along with Alice. Edward had gotten me an Ipod as well, but mine was a sleek black. He'd already put my lullaby and Esme's song along with most of our favorites from his CD collection. He even managed to sneak in the one modern song we'd danced to. He'd gotten me some CDs and DVDs that I had hinted about, a ton of new books to read and a new training book for the piano. Alice redid my wardrobe once again, this time including a fair number of heeled shoes. Jasper gave me a book by Jules Verne, wanting me to broaden my reading horizons. Emmett and Rosalie gave me my own cell phone. It was blue and the screen saver was a picture of Edward kissing my cheek as I laughed. It already had everyone's numbers and the speed dials programmed. Esme gave me a stationary set for writing to my parents. Carlisle's gift was a little secret. It was also another favor from my mother. He pulled me aside and for only my ears, told me I had permission to go with everyone when it was time for Rosalie's gift. Carlise said he'd already discussed it with the boys and Alice and there wouldn't be any problems.

Emmett had very few presents to unwrap from Rose because she said the rest of them were for private viewing only. My brother did not complain. Emmett gave Rose a stunning tear drop diamond necklace. He and Rose gave Alice a new program for her computer, promising her that it would make forging IDs easy as pie. They gave Jasper a new photo printer. For Carlisle and Esme, they had gotten her a new set of gardening tools and a tiffany lamp for Dad's office at the hospital.

Alice gave Emmett four new outfits for his Vegas trip. She gave the same to Edward and Jasper. She also gave Jasper some sort of promise in their silent communication. I had a pretty good guess at what it was from the goofy look on my brother's face. Alice gave Esme some new shirts and Carlisle got new ties. They each got a new pair of shoes as well. Rosalie got new clothes too. Alice made sure we were all well-dressed.

We cleaned up all of the paper together and moved the gifts to our rooms. When we all rejoined in the living room, Emmett dropped me a wink. "You know, Rose, I think I lost one of your gifts. I could have sworn I had something else for you," Emmett frowned.

"Typical," Rose teased. "When was the last time you remember seeing it?"

"Um…" Emmett pretended to think hard. "Probably when I hid it in the garage. But I don't remember where my hiding spot was."

"Of course you would pick one of the biggest places to hide stuff," I teased. I grabbed Emmett's arm and pulled on it. "Come on, you big bear. If we all go help you look, maybe we'll find it quickly." The eight of us walked out the front door and around the side of the house to the garage. Rose was staring at her nails and frowning at the ground. "You okay, Rose?" I asked, blocking her view of the garage door. I heard the door begin to rumble on its tracks as it lifted.

"Yeah, thanks for asking," Rose replied. "This isn't the first time he's lost a gift on me."

"Don't worry," I said, rubbing her arm. "We'll find it." Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to the side. We watched in happy anticipation for Rose to look up.

Emmett was casually leaning against the side of Rose's gift. "I think I found it, Rose!"

Rose lifted her head and looked into the garage. She squealed with laughter and bounced all the way into the garage, clapping her hands. "KEYS!" she yelled. Emmett tossed them to her, smirking. Rosalie opened the door and slid behind the wheel. "It's Imola Red with black leather interior and heated seats!" she sang. "It's perfect!" Emmett slid into the passenger seat. Jasper climbed into the backseat on Emmett's side. Edward slid in from Rose's side and I followed, sitting on his lap. Alice climbed in after me and shut the door. "Bella?" Rose questioned timidly.

I smiled brightly. "Dad gave me permission as my Christmas gift! We aren't allowed to stop, except for gas, and I'm not allowed out of the car at any point. We have to be home in four hours. If you don't mind me tagging along."

"Are you kidding me?" Rose chuckled. "This just made my gift even better!" She started up the car and literally purred along with the engine. "My X5!" Rose sighed.

Esme and Carlisle waved to us as Rose pulled out of the garage. Soon enough, she was speeding down the highway. I was happy to find that I wasn't scared of speeding anymore. I had the best four hours riding around with my siblings and my husband, feeling like a normal young adult. I was thankful once again that I had a very understanding mother who knew just how to ask for favors.


	30. 30 Back to Work

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Bella begins her testing again.

**Back to Work**

"Ready, Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Yep!" I replied.

My outlook had greatly improved with having the holidays off. We'd had a wonderful Christmas with everyone enjoying their gifts. For New Years, Carlisle had arranged for us all to go to a Fireworks show. It was the first time I had been near humans for any length of time. I passed with flying colors! There was only one time that I'd had to hold my breath and it was because this little old lady had taken a bath in a really smelly perfume. Edward was so proud of me, just like the rest of the family. Jasper and Emmett even canceled their bet about my control – the first time ever there was no winner or loser in a Cullen bet.

"What are our rules?" my father asked.

"One, stay relaxed. Two, if Edward disappears, get out immediately. Three, don't force it. Four, don't panic if something new happens. Five, get out immediately if I feel tired in any way." I counted them off on my fingers.

"Very good," Carlisle said proudly. "Start whenever you are ready." Carlisle had decided that I should choose what we tested for now. He thought it might help me to feel more like I had control over the situation.

"I want to start with trying to hear Edward today." I turned on his lap and looked at my husband. "If that's okay with you."

Edward smiled at me. "As you wish, Wife."

I smiled brightly, pleased that he was going to allow me to do this. I closed my eyes and thought about how I really wanted to hear Edward, how I needed to hear him. I waited a long while, but nothing came. I opened my eyes and looked at him. I thought back to the one time I had heard him. My face had been pressed against him. I wondered if my skin needed to be touching his in order for it to work. I put one hand on his face. I put the other against his sweater so that I would feel his chest rumble if he talked out loud. I closed my eyes and thought again about needing to hear him.

'Bella, Bella, Bella' in Edward's velvet voice, but I knew he wasn't talking. There was no rumble. I grinned. 'Are you hearing me?' I nodded. 'Well, then, since we are perfectly alone and no one can hear us … I was wondering what it would take to get you into that new set of underwear I found at the back of our closet.'

I laughed and my concentration broke. I opened my eyes and tried to glare at my husband. Edward's smile was too glorious.

"Did it work?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes," I chuckled. "Until he broke my concentration."

"We should keep the mood light, Bella," Edward teased. "It will keep you relaxed."

"Edward's got a point," Carlisle agreed. I wondered just how easily my father would have agreed if he knew what his son had been thinking to me. "Try again, Bella."

I closed my eyes and put my hands back into their original positions. This time, I thought about needing to hear Edward and needing him to hear me.

'Bella. Twilight can't come fast enough.'

'Edward.' He jumped and nearly knocked me off his lap. I laughed as his arms caught me at the last second. "Guess you weren't expecting that!"

"What happened?" Carlisle asked eagerly. I think my father was starting to feel left out.

"I heard her," Edward said, still a little shocked.

"I heard you too," I chuckled. "Again?" Edward nodded his head happily. I repeated what I had done earlier. This time, I spoke first. 'Edward.'

'Yes, love.'

'You look very sexy today.'

'Not nearly as sexy as you do.'

'What would Carlisle say if he could hear us? Can you hear him while I'm talking to you?'

'Let me check.'

I was suddenly hearing my father through Edward. 'I wonder what they're talking about. They're both grinning like fools. Why does Bella suddenly look scared?'

I pulled out of my head and took my hands away from Edward. He grabbed them up into this and rubbed them gently. "What happened?" he asked.

"When you checked to see if you could hear Carlisle, I heard him with you," I said.

"It may have something to do with how you are tapping into Edward's mind," Carlisle mused. "Bella, I would like you to try to hear my thoughts."

Edward let my hands go. I went around the table and knelt in front of my father. I took his hands in mine. I thought about needing and wanting to hear his thoughts. I let the thought repeat in my head for a while, but nothing happened. "Sorry," I said, looking up at my father.

"It's okay, Bella," Carlisle replied soothingly. "I don't expect everything to work right away. Neither should you." He stood up and pulled me along with him. He moved his chair and put it right next to Edward. "Sit with Edward and try to hear me again." I did as he asked, repeating my desires to myself. Again, nothing happened. I looked at Carlisle and shook my head. "One last time, Bella. Hold one of my hands and one of Edward's."

I closed my eyes and thought about needing and wanting to hear my father one more time. I felt that shock from touching Edward again and my father's thoughts were suddenly clear. 'If this works, I'll be amazed, but not surprised. None of us need Jasper's gift to feel how strongly they are bonded to each other. I do hope it won't cause either of them undue fear if it works. Aro will be interested in her if he finds out. I'm hopeful that her ability to block gifts protects her, but if he touches me or Edward, he will still know. It would be best if she could share her block with us. I will have to keep the others in the dark to protect them.'

I opened my eyes and pulled away. I didn't want to hear anymore. I don't think my father even realized his thoughts had turned toward Italy. I pulled my hand away from his and whispered, "You're right. We should find out about my blocking as soon as possible."

"Does now suit you?" Edward asked. I turned to see my favorite crooked smile on his beautiful face. He ran the back of his hand across my cheek. "I could not hear Carlisle once you took his hand in yours."

I grinned wickedly at my husband. I turned quickly to my father. "As a very terrified young woman, it would only make since that I clutch the hands of my father and husband should I ever be forced in front of people who seem to know me when I do not know them."

Edward kissed my cheek loudly and said, "Bella, you vixen! Do you know how amazing you are?"

"Bella, how do you feel right now?" Carlisle asked, ignoring Edward's exuberance.

I checked myself thoroughly before answering. "A little thirsty, but not much. This is easier than trying to find my old memories or even showing Edward my place and the meadow. How do you think I'm doing this?"

"I believe it is a combination of using Edward's power and your ability to block things out," Carlisle replied.

"Am I hurting Edward in any way?" I asked, trying not to panic.

Carlisle looked over my head at Edward. "How are you feeling, son?"

"I'm fine," Edward said. "I don't recall feeling any sort of change in myself when Bella touches me."

"Edward, I'll need you to pay close attention to your strength and hunger from now on. We already know that Bella can become weak if she uses her power for too long or in too concentrated a dose. I need to be absolutely certain that she isn't able to draw off of your strength. It won't do for both of you to be weak at an inopportune time."

"Do you think I can use other gifts?" I asked. I was trying to see how these developments could be used against Demetri. I knew he would be the one to show up first.

"Good question, Bella. I will ask Alice to join us. I'm sure she's already seen this and she is well practiced at hiding her true thoughts behind her visions. I don't want to pull Jasper into this as he will be most useful in keeping everyone calm. Once Aro feels the change, he'll want to touch Jasper." Carlisle moved to his study door and opened it to find a grinning Alice standing right in front of him. She slipped into the room and pranced over to me.

"I can't see yet when he comes or where we all are, but I know that he leaves satisfied that you have no power," Alice chirped. Of course she had known of my decision to use my powers against Demetri.

"Explain!" Edward ordered, looking from me to his sister.

"She's keeping you out?" I giggled.

"She's replaying a fashion show she put on for Jasper," Edward snarled.

"Stay out of my head and you wouldn't have to worry about it," Alice teased, poking her tongue at Edward.

"You know that I can't," Edward sighed. "Please tell me."

"Oh, all right!" Alice relented. "Demetri will be coming. I don't know when. It's not completely clear yet. But I do see Bella talking to him. He leaves alone. I can't see what happens after that." Alice held her hand out to me. "Are you ready to find out if you can see?"

I gulped. "Pick an easy vision, Alice. Pick something small and short. I don't want to take any risks."

"Wise words, my sister," Alice chuckled. "I have just the thing."

"Sit in the chair here and give me your hand," I directed. "Leave your hand loose in mine if you can help it. If things get overwhelming, I'll need to break the contact quickly." Alice nodded and I turned toward Edward. "Give me your hand first, just as a precaution." Edward smiled at my cautiousness. I took his hand first and closed my eyes. I breathed deeply, making sure I was completely relaxed. I thought about wanting and needing to see what my sister sees. I held my hand out to her and felt her slide her palm on top of mine.

I felt the little shock and I could hear Alice's thoughts, but I only saw the backs of my eyelids. 'Bella has a power! Bella has a power! Time to go shopping!'

"No, it's not," I chuckled. I opened my eyes and let go of my sister's hand. "I didn't see a thing, but I did hear your little plan. No shopping, Alice. Christmas was only two weeks ago."

"Interesting!" Carlisle said. I had almost forgotten he was in the room. "Edward, were you blocked again?"

"Thankfully!" Edward chuckled. "I really hate when you make me see explicit images."

"I still had clothing on!" Alice teased.

"Let me see if I can block you from your gift," I said. I closed my eyes and thought about not wanting Alice to see anything. I thought about needing Alice to be in the dark.

Alice jerked her hand out of mine. I opened my eyes to see her with a shocked look on her face. "It all went blank, just like it used to with the wolves," Alice said in awe. "Let's not do that one again." My sister shivered. "I hate not being able to see."

"Where you still blocked, Edward?" I asked.

"Yes, just like before with Carlisle," he replied.

"I want to try something!" I said excitedly. "Alice, when you block Edward, you use images and thoughts. I want you to block Edward again. I'm going to find out if I can see the images." Alice nodded her head eagerly. I put my hands on either side of Edward's face and closed my eyes. "Okay, Alice." And there I was, looking at my sister in a very slinky and short nightgown with Jasper grinning like a fool. I could also hear Alice singing for Edward to get out of her head before it got worse. I laughed as I took my hands away, breaking the connection. I opened my eyes and grinned at Edward. "My poor husband being subjected to such cruelty!" He faked a pout and nodded his head. I quickly kissed his pout away. "I like this version of my power much better."

"How do you each of you feel?" Carlisle asked.

I turned to face him. "Thirstier than earlier, but still not really tired. I should be fine to hunt for myself without needing much." I quickly put my hands up in a show of surrender before my father and husband could argue. "But I will finish my meal just to be on the safe side."

"I feel fine, Carlisle," Alice said. "The same as when I first came in the room."

"There's a slight change from before. I've become a little thirsty, but only after the very last try," Edward said.

"We will need to keep a close eye on that, Edward," Carlisle stated.

"Why do you think I can hear Alice and block her, but not see her visions with her?" I asked my father.

"Again, I think it all comes back to your bond with Edward. You are the blocker and he hears. It appears to be a little like a short wave signal. Your blocking ability passes to Edward and his hearing passes to you. It would appear Alice is unable to send a signal to you. Before I let you go to hunt, I want you to do one last thing, Bella," Carlisle said. "I want you to touch Edward without entering his thoughts or sharing yours."

I turned toward my beautiful husband once again. I smiled and cupped his face in my hands. I looked into his warm golden eyes and read the love and pride in them. I had acted with great caution today and I had figured out part of my power. I wanted nothing more than to grab a quick meal and sneak off to my room with my Edward. There was a bubble bath calling for us.

"Bella," Carlisle called.

I turned to my father. "Nothing on my end."

"Nor mine," Edward said, happily.

"See you tomorrow afternoon, then," Carlisle replied.

We stood up and headed for the door, Alice prancing ahead of us. When we stepped into the hall, Edward picked me up and swung me around. "I am so proud of you!"

"For what?" I giggled as he gently put me down.

"For just being you," he whispered against my lips. He smirked at me as he pulled his face away. "Let's get you your dinner quickly. I have a few things I would like to discuss with you over a bath."

"Are you sure you didn't read my mind?" I teased, knowing he hadn't. He grabbed my hand and together, we took off to find dinner.


	31. 31 Bella PowerP1

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Bella plays with her powers under Carlisle & Edward's supervision.

**Bella's Power – Part 1**

"Ready, Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Yep!" I replied.

"What are our rules?" my father asked.

"One, stay relaxed. Two, if Edward disappears, get out immediately. Three, don't force it. Four, don't panic if something new happens. Five, get out immediately if I feel tired in any way." I counted them off on my fingers as I do every time we start a round of testing. I'm a vampire now! As if I could forget! But! It was another precaution that my father and husband insisted on.

"Start whenever you are ready," Carlisle said.

I grabbed Edward's hand and turned in my seat to look at him. 'Edward.'

'Yes, Bella?'

'Just checking. I want to work on seeing how long I can block you from hearing today.'

'Okay.'

I turned my attention to Carlisle. "I'm going to block Edward from hearing everyone and see how long I can do it. I also think you and I should chat so I can practice doing it with distractions."

"Excellent idea, Bella," Carlisle replied. "How did you come up with it?"

"Edward, are you blocked?" I asked quickly.

"Yes," he answered.

"I was thinking about what you said the other day about Aro and needing to hide your memories and Edward's too. I was thinking about how nervous I would be in front of him and wondering just how focused I would need to be to make it work right."

"Bella, bits and pieces are slipping through," Edward informed me. I tightened my hold on his hand and pushed away my fear of Aro. "I'm blocked again."

"So fear weakens my focus pretty sharply," I told Carlisle. "If that happens with both of you being blocked, I'm sure the slip up will be much bigger and more noticeable. Not that Aro won't notice that your minds are suddenly closed to him, but still. It's probably a really bad idea to show weakness in front of him. Caius and Marcus probably don't care one way or the other."

"Marcus will be curious to see if your bond with Edward is the same," Carlisle said.

"Do you think it will be?" I asked.

Carlisle chuckled. He pointed at my hand intertwined with Edward's. "It's much stronger!"

"That's good," I sighed. "Having Marcus see that will be even more proof that I can't leave Edward's side. Will we be able to refuse Aro's offer to join his guard?"

"It should be fine," Carlisle replied. "You are a vampire now. You have eternity. Aro is patient enough to wait. Besides, I don't see how your power would be very useful to him. He could never just send you to do anything. Edward would need to accompany you and Aro would be frustrated by that. Also, you don't have the power to harm. He prefers those. Your power would merely be entertaining to him."

"What about the part of my power that showed Edward the meadow that day? Edward said he thinks he might have felt something that happened in the vision. Wouldn't the power to create an alternate universe in someone else's mind interest Aro?" I asked.

"First of all, your power is not strong enough to hold the image for long. You would need to hold it for days on end to alter another's perception of reality. Secondly, Aro does not like to waste talent. If you tried to hold that image, you would most likely grow too weak to recover," Carlisle explained.

"I can see how Aro would consider that a waste," I agreed. "How am I doing, Edward?"

"Just fine, love," Edward chuckled.

"How long have we been at this?" I asked Carlisle.

"About ten minutes," he replied. "How are you feeling, Bella?"

"Just fine," I answered. "How long do you think an interview with the Volturri will last?"

"There's really no way to tell," Carlisle said.

"You seem awfully blasé about all this, love," Edward commented.

"Trying to keep the fear at bay so I can focus, honey," I sang.

"Bella, you don't need to be fearful," Carlisle said softly. "We will protect you."

"And who will protect you?" I questioned. "I couldn't stand it if anything happened to any one of you."

"Your concentration broke," Edward said as he moved me into his lap. "I would say that your worry is much more distracting than your fear."

I turned to him and buried my face in his neck. "I can't lose any of you. I love you all too much."

"Bella, we will be fine," Edward soothed. "Besides, remember what I said about time passing differently? We have no reason to believe they will be coming anytime soon."

"What would you like to try next, Bella?" Carlisle asked.

I debated between my meadow and my memories. The meadow won. "I want to try to show Edward the meadow again." Carlisle nodded and Edward put me back in my chair. I took both of his hands in mine and closed my eyes. I pulled up my memory of the meadow. I pictured myself and then a shirtless Edward. I smirked at the sight of him. I pictured myself rubbing my hands all up and down his chest slowly. I heard a low growl and wasn't sure if it was in my head for really coming from Edward. I pictured myself pinching Edward. I heard a yelp and his hands were suddenly no longer in mine. I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"That was interesting," Edward muttered. "She pinched me and I felt it."

"Yes, but now I'm wiped out," I said. "I won't be able to do anything besides practicing blocking and hearing you."

"I have some notes to write up at my desk. You two practice talking and hearing each other without making it noticeable," Carlisle instructed.

I moved to sit in Carlisle's recently vacated chair. Edward put his hand on the table and I put mine on top of it. 'Hello, Edward.'

'Hello, love.'

'Are you bored with my testing yet?'

'It's another reason to not leave your side. How could I possibly be bored?'

'Am I that irresistible to you?'

'Without a doubt.'

'Interesting. Say something shocking so I can practice making that smooth face you do so well.'

'How shocking?'

'Practically scandalous!'

'You're about to break into a grin, love.'

'Sorry. Is this better?'

'You are composed. Something shocking … Would you like to know what I have planned for you for the rest of the night?'

'Another surprise? Seriously, Edward. Don't you get tired of coming up with ways to surprise me?'

'Not at all!'

'Fine. What's this surprise for?'

'I never said it was a surprise. You assumed. I only asked if you wanted to know what I had planned.'

'Isn't that the same thing?'

'I'm always planning to do something, but I attempt to limit the surprises.'

His eyebrows lifted the tiniest bit and gave away the implications that his words had belied. 'Edward! Are you talking about what I think you're talking about?'

'You said to shock you, love. What could be more shocking than the thoughts of a seventeen year old male?'

'You haven't been seventeen in a long time.'

'But you make me feel as if I am. You are simply exquisite. Every little curve on your glorious body. The gentle swell of your soft breasts. The way you arch your back when you are enjoying me teasing you.' Edward chuckled. 'You're dropping your head, love. Pay attention!'

'I lost my attention span long ago and you know it!'

'I barely started.'

'It doesn't take much to embarrass me and you know it! Besides, you're grinning rather wickedly, Edward. What happened to your façade?'

'You have stolen my attention.' I watched as he composed himself. If I wasn't so used to reading his eyes, I might have believed he was completely calm and collected. But I saw desire burning in the gold.

'You're really getting yourself worked up. You better watch that.'

'You are the only thing getting me worked up. I'm hoping you will rectify that once we leave.' His lips twitched the slightest bit.

'Maybe you should just toss me on the table and take me here and now.' Edward yanked his hand away from mine as if I had set it on fire. I laughed at his shocked expression, clapping my hands happily. "You lose!" I said for Carlisle to hear.

"Start again," Carlisle instructed. "Try harder, Edward."

Edward shook his head and slowly gave me back his hand. 'You are pure evil, Isabella Cullen.'

'You asked for it. Getting me all frazzled with your little speech.'

'Good thing I didn't give you the one I originally thought up.'

Damn my curiosity! I wanted to know what he first thought of saying. 'Tell me, Edward.'

'Nope. I wouldn't want take away your focus.'

'Please. Please, Edward.'

'What are you willing to do to get your information?'

'Well, I could model that new outfit you found in the closet.'

'And when would you be doing that?'

'Damn! You caught that. I guess I could model the outfit for you tonight. But it's brand new so you can't rip it off!'

'I make no such promises.'

'You're making that face again! You really are just a horny little vampire, aren't you?'

'It's all your fault, love. You are too desirable!'

'So what were you going to say?'

'Are you sure you want to hear?' I nodded. He tightened his jaw, getting ready to use all of his control. I began to worry I had really gotten myself into trouble this time. 'Tonight, we will leave the study and head to our room. I will lock the door and proceed to have my wicked way with you. Slowly. Slower than a human's pace, I will remove your clothing, just barely grazing my fingers across your skin.'

'STOP!'

He chuckled and shook his head. 'You asked for it.' He gripped my hand tighter, making sure I couldn't break from him. 'I will leave you in your underwear at first, but I will definitely remove that distracting bra of yours. With the softest, most feather-light pressure, I will kiss my way across your chest, over your …'

I finally managed to rip my hand away from Edward's. I gave him my absolute best scowl, but it wasn't enough to erase what I knew he saw in my eyes. "I'm really tired and thirsty, Dad. Can I stop for today?"

"Of course, Bella. Edward, please take her to hunt," Carlisle said.

"Certainly," Edward said, trying to hide his smirk.

I stormed out of the study and raced out of the house. I hadn't gotten very far before Edward caught up and stopped me by grabbing my waist and yanking me off the ground. "Put. Me. Down."

"Come on, Bella! I was only teasing," he chuckled.

"I didn't find it funny. I was trying to practice."

"I warned you."

"No! You mentioned it on purpose, knowing I would be curious."

Edward set me on the ground and hugged me to his chest. He lifted my face up to see my eyes. I tried to turn my head, but it only made him smirk. "Bella, are you really angry with me?"

"No, I just love that you were being a jerk to me in front of our father."

"You are so stubborn!" Edward hissed. "I warned you and you didn't listen and you have the gall to be angry with me."

I smirked at him. "Doesn't feel very nice for someone to anger you on purpose, does it?"

He sighed and kissed my forehead. "What will I do with you, Bella?"

"I don't think you need any help from me on that. You certainly seem to have enough of your own ideas."

"Did I embarrass you that badly?"

"Well, it was more that you were doing it right in front of Carlisle. I mean, I understand that everyone knows what we do as a married couple, but … it's just weird to be that intimate in front of our parents."

"Would you feel more comfortable if we went back to the hand-holding and chaste kisses that we shared in front of Charlie?"

"Don't you dare!" I said, playfully slapping his chest. He grabbed my wrist and pulled my hand to his mouth, kissing my palm. "Why is it that the slightest touch or word from you makes me melt?"

He chuckled as he kissed my fingers. "Because you find me as irresistible as I find you."

"We should really do something about that. Practice some self control or something," I teased.

Edward growled as he pulled me even tighter. "I've excised enough control where you're concerned. Consider my behavior to be making up for all the boundaries I so strictly enforced for your safety."

"It's a really good thing you no longer have to worry about my safety. The seventeen year old in you would have exploded by now."

"Who could handle resisting you forever?" he mumbled as he kissed my neck.

"You did give it a good try," I whispered.

"And I freely admitted I was a fool for trying." Edward kissed me with such passion that it made my vampire knees weak. He paused long enough to whisper my name. "Isabella."

"Edward! How am I supposed to stay aggravated at you when you dazzle me this way?" I sighed, resting my head against his chest.

He chuckled and kissed the top of my head. "You're not."

"Come on, my horny little vampire," I teased, grabbing his hand and heading deeper into the forest. "Your wife needs to hunt, especially if you want that outfit modeled for you." Edward grabbed me up and ran with me until he found a herd of deer. "Impatient?" I asked.

"Isabella, you have _no_ idea!" he whispered before kissing me.


	32. 32 Bella PowerP2

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Bella plays with her powers under Carlisle & Edward's supervision.

**Bella's Power – Part 2 (With Lemon)**

Another fun day of testing I thought sarcastically. Before anyone could speak, I started with the rules. I was impatient and ready to get started. I had come up with a few new things I wanted to test. "One, stay relaxed. Two, if Edward disappears, get out immediately. Three, don't force it. Four, don't panic if something new happens. Five, get out immediately if I feel tired in any way."

"Start whenever you are ready," Carlisle said.

"I think we should see if I can show you my boxes, Dad," I announced. I reached across the table and took my father's hand in mine. I held tightly to Edward's with my other. I closed my eyes and thought of my place. I watched myself standing in the middle of my boxes. I thought about needing my father to see my place. Carlisle stood next to me, smiling proudly. I thought of needing him to hear me. "This is what I've been describing to you. I went over to the newest box and pulled out the picture of my father kissing my mother under the mistletoe. "When I am here, everything looks like pictures. When I'm not, I start with the picture and then the memory plays like a little film." I motioned for Carlisle to follow me and took him to the last box, my earliest memories. I showed him the picture of Edward in the cafeteria. He smirked at it as he started to fade away. I quickly yanked my hands away from them and opened my eyes.

"That was quite an experience," Carlisle chuckled. "The fading sensation when your power weakens is an intense feeling."

"I told you it was beyond description," Edward said.

"That picture of you in the cafeteria is very interesting as well," Carlisle teased.

Edward smirked as he shifted around in his chair. "I've always told her the way she sees me is ludicrous."

"And I've always told him it's the other way around!" I said, leaning on Edward's shoulder.

"How do you feel, Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Good," I replied. "You didn't fade because I got weak. You faded because I pushed you out. I've noticed that there's a little tingle thing that happens when I'm working on my place or the meadow. I think that's the first sign that I'm starting to feel a drain. As soon as I felt it, I kind of revoked your invitation."

"Excellent work, Bella!" Carlisle said proudly.

Edward pulled me into a tight hug. "Thank you, Bella."

"For what?" I asked.

"For keeping your promise," he replied.

I turned around and hugged him just as tightly. "I love you, Edward."

"Bella, I was hoping we could try something new today," Carlisle announced. "I would like you to try and broadcast to me."

"With hearing you through Edward?" I asked.

"Not at first," Carlisle said.

I grabbed their hands again and focused on my father. I thought about needing my father to hear my thoughts. 'Dad.'

"Yes, Bella."

'How does this feel?'

"Strange," Carlisle chuckled.

I smiled. 'Can this be useful at all since you have to reply out loud?'

"It may come in handy if I need information from you in front of the Volturri, but I doubt it. You hearing my thoughts and taking my lead will be vital," Carlisle replied.

"Okay, then," I said out loud. "Edward, listen to Carlisle." I changed my focus and thought about needing to hear what Edward was hearing.

'Please nod once you hear me,' came from Carlisle. I nodded. 'Bella, please try to see if you can set your focus to make it possible for you and Edward to hear me at the same time.'

I thought about how Edward and I both needed to hear Carlisle. 'Hello?'

'I am here, love.'

'Bella.'

'Edward, did you hear Carlisle call my name?'

'Yes.'

'Good.' I pulled my hands away and looked up at my father. "He heard you with me. But this one makes that tingling thing happen again."

"Bella, I am going to ask something of you. Please keep it mind that I will not let anything bad happen. I just need to know all you can do," Carlisle said softly.

I shuffled uncomfortably in my chair. I didn't like the sound of this. Edward grabbed my hand and kissed the back of it. I smiled at him, thankful for his comfort.

"Bella," Carlisle continued. "I need you to do something to start the tingling. You can pick whichever way you want. But once the tingling starts, I want you to think about needing to use Edward's energy."

"No!" I shouted, jumping up from the chair. "Absolutely, not! I will not put him in danger!"

"Bella, I swear to you that he will not be in danger," Carlisle said, as he stood before me, his hand on my shoulder. "I've been contemplating this since our session with Alice. I will take the necessary precautions to ensure he is fine."

I turned and looked down at Edward. His face was devoid of emotion. "Edward, please don't make me do this!" I begged.

His eyes held sorrow, but the determination was thicker. "Bella, please. For me?"

"Why are you asking this of me?" I yelled. "After all the times you've told me to be careful! Why would you risk yourself?"

Edward stood up and placed a hand on my cheek. "We have discussed this and I trust Carlisle's judgment. I trust you even more."

"You shouldn't trust me, Edward. I'm not in control of this yet! I could hurt you!" I cried.

"Bella, you said this to me once and I will now say it to you. Please listen closely." Edward moved his head so that I was staring directly into his eyes. "_You don't want to hurt me … so much so that I don't think you ever could_." _ (Eclipse, Chapter 20, Page 447)_

"Cheater!" I muttered, letting my head fall against his chest.

"Does that mean you will try for me?" Edward asked.

"Fine," I sighed as I sat back down in my chair. Edward came around and sat on the floor near me. He reached his hand out and I gave him mine. Carlisle sat between us, gently gripping each of our wrists.

"Bella, I will pull you apart at the first sign of distress from Edward," Carlisle explained.

I nodded my head, too nervous to actually manage speaking. I closed my eyes, silently praying for Edward's safety. I wanted to picture the meadow so that we could have something peaceful between us. I pulled it into my mind and saw myself sitting down in the middle of the meadow. I thought about needing Edward to be in the meadow with me. As soon as he appeared, I wrapped my arms around him tightly, needing to protect him from myself. It wasn't long before I felt the tingling. I really did not want to do this, but I couldn't refuse Edward. I thought about needing his help, needing his energy to stay strong and keep him in the meadow. He started to fade and I focused even harder. He became solid again, but the tingling was more intense. Then everything was gone.

I opened my eyes to see Carlisle speaking quickly and quietly with Edward. I couldn't see Edward's face with Carlisle kneeling in front of him and I was too scared to move. I closed my eyes again, wishing that I had just run from the room instead of going along with this stupid idea. I wanted to cry, but vampires can't do that. I settled for lowering my head until it was resting on my knees. I moved my hair so it was covering my face and hiding me from everything. What if I hurt him? What if I put him into that weird coma thing? What if I … what if … what if I accidentally killed him? That hurt so badly that I gasped and winced. Edward had always been afraid of hurting me when I was human. As a vampire, I seemed to be doing all the hurting. I felt my childish stubbornness growing as my mind shouted that this was not fair.

"Bella." The whisper floated across the room in his soft, melodic voice.

I was out of the chair and in his lap before the sound had completely died away. I hugged him tightly and buried my face in his neck. 'Never make me do that again. Please!'

'Relax, love. Everything is fine. I'm fine.'

'I'm glad you're fine, but everything is not! Don't make me do this again! I can't stand it! The idea that I might hurt you kills me inside.'

'We have the answer we needed. You won't have to do it again.'

'Promise me, Edward.'

'I promise that you will not have to do this test again, Bella.'

"Bella, how do you feel?" Carlisle asked.

"Fine," I mumbled against Edward's neck. "I'm still thirsty, but not like before. What's happened to Edward?"

"He's a little weak and needs to hunt, but he's perfectly fine."

"And if I had kept holding on to him?"

"He would have eventually been fine after we brought him something to drink. Edward does not face the same risks as you do because his mind works differently from yours. He is also much stronger than you. You and Edward should go and hunt now," Carlisle said. "We'll take the next two days off, okay?"

I nodded my head. I didn't want to speak. I just wanted to be with Edward, to know for sure that he was okay. I felt sick to my stomach that I had enough power to hurt him in any way. Edward somehow managed to stand with me clinging to him. Even without hearing me, he knew I wasn't about to let go of him for any reason. Part of me felt really selfish, knowing he was weak after what I had just done to him. But that part that had made him stay with me during the battle was winning again. It refused to break contact with him. I couldn't let go, but I could at least apologize for my selfish ways.

"I'm sorry, Edward."

"You have no reason to be sorry, Bella," he said.

His understanding and kindness tore at me even more. As he stepped off the porch and onto the lawn, the selfless side beat out that horrible part of me. "Please put me down. I know you are tired."

When he set me on my feet without a single protest, I knew I was right. He was very tired. He had only been doing it to comfort me. I was all wrong for him. He deserved so much more. My face was suddenly in his hands and his eyes blazed with anger. "Isabella Cullen! As many times and in as many ways as I explain my love for you, why do you still doubt me?"

"Silly Vampire!" I sighed. "I'm not doubting your love for me. I'm questioning why you would bother at all." His eyes softened slightly. "I was constantly causing you grief as a human, between your thirst and having to always defend me from myself and the danger I attracted. And now, I … I hurt you just by touching you. I guess … I guess I'm waiting for _you_ to do the running away and screaming now."

"Bella," he whispered as he stroked my cheeks with this thumbs. "Bella, the only running and screaming will be _to_ you." He kissed me forcefully, trying to take away my doubts.

I pulled away and looked at him, finding his onyx eyes to be burning. "Edward, we need to hunt. You especially."

"I know my limits. Hunting can wait." He started kissing me again.

I pulled away and he growled at me. I chuckled at him. "Hunt first, play later."

"I am hunting," he argued as he picked me up and tossed me over his shoulder. Before I could even protest, we were on our bed with him lying above him.

I wanted to make sure he was okay. I wanted him to stop and go hunting so I could worry a little less. I tried to plead with him. "Edward, I need you to hunt. I need to see the lovely topaz color in your eyes."

"And I need you. We can hunt after." He crashed his lips to mine, effectively ending my argument.

His hands roamed up and down my sides as he continued to deepen our kiss, adding our tongues into the mix. I moaned right into his mouth and I heard my favorite purring roll through him. All thoughts of hunting and powers ceased. There was only Edward and Bella and our love for each other.

He sat above me, yanking his shirt off. I stared at his chest as I always did. Another perfect part of my wonderful husband. My ogling was interrupted by my own shirt being taken off. I leaned forward and kissed his chest once. He sighed and I looked up to see that his eyes were closed. I put my hands on his hips and used the grip to pull myself closer as I continued my kisses.

I unbuckled his belt and pulled open the buttons of his jeans. I pushed the fabric away and kissed the top of his boxers. He groaned, clenching his hands into fists at his sides. I smiled, loving the effect I had on him. I pulled his boxers back and kissed his tip. He growled and I found myself on top of him, our lips pressed together. He ran his hands up and down my back, finally stopping to unclasp my bra. He lifted me so that I was sitting up and straddling him. He used the tips of his fingers to slowly pull the straps down my arms, making me shiver with delight. He smirked at his effect on me then threw my bra across the room.

He sat up a little and took one of my breasts into his mouth. I arched my back and moaned loudly. His touch was ridiculously wonderful. It set every nerve ending in my body on edge! It made me physically ache for him. And we both loved every minute of it. He moved on to my other breast as I ran my fingers through his soft bronze hair. He rested his head against my chest and I leaned down to kiss the top of his head.

He suddenly had me standing on the floor in front of him. He unbuttoned my pants and slowly slid down the zipper. He used his fingertips to just barely graze my legs as he pulled my jeans off. In a rare moment of patience, he gently removed my underwear the proper way. I couldn't decide if I was happy or sad about that, but I didn't have time to give it much thought. I was already on the bed again, with Edward resting between my legs as he kissed near my belly button. In one swift movement, he discarded his pants and boxers. I heard them hit the wall and chuckled.

He smirked at me before grabbing me up and tossing me over his shoulder again. He took me into the bathroom and he turned on the shower. He set me down gently and pulled me under the cascading water with him. I thought that maybe he had changed his mind about hunting first, but then I didn't understand why he would want to clean up before hunting. We always cleaned up afterwards.

My questions were answered when I found myself pinned between the cold tile and Edward's slightly warmer body. He had the cutest wicked grin on his face and smiled even wider when he saw comprehension flash across my face. We had never been together in the shower. When I had first changed, I had tried to seduce him in his bathroom in Forks, but it didn't work out so well. That was the time I got all of my human memories back at once.

He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around him, locking my ankles together. Edward kept his eyes locked with mine as he slowly lowered me onto him. The mixture of anticipation and pleasure made me scream out his name. He answered by nipping at my neck and earlobe as he growled at me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, using his shoulders to help me keep up with his rhythm. He would pull me up quickly then lower me slowly, pulling himself deeper inside of me each time. It was pure agony and undeniably wonderful at the same time.

I turned my head and he lifted his, giving me access to his neck. I licked and nipped my way across it as his purrs bounced off the tile walls. I had always allowed him to lead with certain things … dancing, driving, our love making sessions. There never seemed to be a need to tell him anything because he always seemed to anticipate my wants and needs. But I found myself wanting more tonight. I wanted it to be more like the night after we danced and not quite so slow. I was feeling impatient suddenly. But I was also feeling nervous and a little embarrassed. As much as we had been together since my change, I still felt a little … unsure about myself. It may have just been age and innocence that made me shy. I didn't know. Regardless, the urge to tell him exactly what I wanted overpowered everything else.

"Edward … Please … More," I finally managed through my panting. I looked at him and saw his desire and lust burning brightly in his onyx eyes. He smiled wickedly at me and removed himself. I whimpered as he set me on my feet and he chuckled. He turned off the shower and pulled me out with him. He brought me into our room and laid me on our bed. He climbed on top, capturing my lips into a passionate kiss. His hands moved my legs further apart and he slid completely into me. I screamed his name and he grunted, burying his face into my neck.

With a roughness that was somehow still gentle, he quickened his pace while shoving our hips together, driving himself deeper into me with each thrust. Coherent thought was quickly leaving me, but not before I thought again of how he was perfect at everything. A strange sense of pride welled up in me as I thought of how no one else would ever know what it was like to be loved by him in this way. This passion, this desire, this talent to make me fly was only for me. But before I could ponder that any further, I was lost in the bliss of Edward's love.

His lips and tongue covered my neck, my shoulders, my chest. It felt like he was everywhere at once. I tried to remember that our family was still in the house, but I couldn't make my self care. They were married. They understood. Edward moved his lips back up to mine and we were gasping into each other more than kissing. It was surreal. His hand trailed down my stomach and his thumb began rubbing at my sensitive spot as he continued to thrust into me. I couldn't take it anymore! I screamed his name as I climaxed and he followed a few seconds later, grunting against my neck. He held me tightly as his heavy breathing sent his smell swirling around my head. I rested my face against the side of his head and closed my eyes, feeling peaceful and fulfilled. As his breathing slowed, he started kissing along my neck and shoulder.

"Did you enjoy your hunt?" I teased.

"I think I rather enjoy having dessert before dinner. Don't you?"

"Don't you think it sort of ruins the anticipation? What's the fun of finishing your meal without a reward at the end?"

"I never said I would only have one dessert." I shivered against him and I could feel the smile on his lips as he kissed my jaw. "In fact, I think we should skip dinner all together and find out just how much dessert I am capable of devouring."

"No," I squeaked, making him laugh softly. "Please, for me, we need to have dinner. I told you, I want your eyes to be golden again."

"As you wish, Wife," Edward sighed against my skin. "But a bit of advice, love. If you don't want your underwear ripped off, I suggest you dress lightly. I am all out of patience tonight." How is a girl to reply to something like that? Not that I could have even if I had thought of something. I was too busy not breathing!


	33. 33 Be MineP1

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Bella and Edward celebrate Valentine's Day together.

**Be Mine – Part 1**

"Time to get up," Edward whispered into my ear.

"Five more minutes," I sighed. I was comfortable. My back was against his chest and his arms were wrapped tightly around me. We had been cuddling and loving each other for hours. Why would he even consider me moving?

"You are just as reluctant to start your day now as you were before," he chuckled. He kissed the top of my bare back and shoulders. "Doesn't a hot shower sound nice, love?"

A hot shower right now did sound nice. "Only if you get up and start the water for me," I said, grumpily. If I was going to have to get up, so was he.

He was gone and back with the water running in seconds. He gently turned me on my back and brushed my hair from my face. "Morning, love."

"Morning," I said, smiling at him. "Since I'm getting up with hardly any fuss can I have a kiss?"

"As you wish, Wife," he grinned. He gave me a very sweet and demure kiss. I thought it was the perfect way to start my day. He scooped me up and set me on my feet in front of the bathroom door. "Shower."

I gave him a mock salute. "Yes, sir!" I turned to go into the bathroom and he playfully smacked me. I swung around and looked at him, shocked. "Edward, did you just …?"

"Shower!" he chuckled, pointing into the bathroom. He pushed me in and shut the door.

I climbed under the spray, grumbling threats of devious pranks against my husband. The reason for my revenge was momentarily forgotten as the hot water pounded against my stiff shoulders and neck. I sighed in defeat. Edward had been right once again. I had needed a shower. I grabbed my bottle of strawberry shampoo and proceeded to lather up my hair. I thought about all of my progress over the last month.

I could easily enter and exit Edward's thoughts. I could also reach out to Carlisle and Alice without needing to focus as hard. I rarely felt tired when we stopped for the day. My blocking was extraordinary. I was able to block Edward from Carlisle and Alice at the same time without getting tired at all. We were just starting testing to see if I could use my power without touching Edward. So far, I hadn't managed a thing without him. To be perfectly honest, I really liked it that way. If certain people became interested in me, this would ensure that Edward wouldn't be taken from me.

The only two areas I still had trouble with were my human memories and when I tried to show Edward my place or the meadow. I didn't have to look for my memories often since I didn't seem to need them to use my power. Carlisle did have me visit my place often to make sure it was still locked up tight. Trying to show Edward what I saw was very difficult and draining. It took a lot of focus and never lasted for long. Carlisle seemed to think that this too could be overlooked for now. He wanted to make sure I had full control of my blocking and my ability to reach Edward before Alice's vision of Demetri came true.

I rinsed my hair and finished my shower. I briefly wondered what Edward and I would be doing today. I knew I had the day off from testing and that there was a reason for it, but I couldn't remember what. We were so busy with my practicing lately that I hadn't had time for much of anything. The few hours of each day that were just mine I spent with Esme, my sisters and my brothers. I was surprised by how little time was left to my days even with not needing sleep. Okay, so maybe it was that selfish part of me that refused to give up my nights alone with Edward that left me short on time for everyone else.

I hoped that I would get a chance to play the piano at some point today. The last time had been when I recorded Edward's gift. I wrapped towels around my body and hair and stepped out into the bedroom. I very nearly dropped both of them from shock. The entire room seemed to be covered in red rose petals. The newest song Edward had written for me was softly playing through the stereo speakers.

I felt his arms around my waist and he kissed my neck. "Happy Valentine's Day, my beautiful Bella."

"Edward!" I groaned. "You didn't remind me!"

He chuckled. "If I had reminded you, it would not have been so easy to surprise you." He kissed the hollow behind my ear and ran his fingers across the top of my shoulder. "Do you like your surprise?"

"Very much," I sighed, leaning against him. "I am thoroughly spoiled."

"I hope that's not true," he whispered against the curve of my jaw. He took a moment to kiss from my jaw down to my neck before speaking again. "I have so much more planned for you today."

"Is that a fact, Mr. Cullen?" I managed to get out in breathy tones.

Edward spun me around to face him and enveloped me in a very passionate kiss. I felt my breathing quicken and I swayed against him. I chuckled at the fact that he could still cause such responses in me. It was wonderful! He started moving me closer to the bed, but I decided I would tease him for not reminding me what today was.

I pulled away and slipped from his embrace. "Nope," I chuckled, popping the 'p'. "You're the one who made me get out of bed earlier."

Edward quickly moved to pull me back in to his arms. I let him catch me for the moment. "Bella, you know I only did that so I could surprise you."

"Doesn't matter," I said, tapping his nose with my finger. "I'm wide awake now and no longer feel like being in bed." I spun away from him again and headed for the closet.

He let me get as far as grabbing a pair of jeans before he tried again. This time, he just tossed me over his shoulder. He tossed us on the bed together and I couldn't help but laugh. I looked up into his beautiful topaz eyes and was immediately lost in them. Edward had a playful smile on his face and he gently tugged at my towel.

"I don't think so!" I laughed.

"You don't even know what I have planned," Edward said, attempting to sound wounded.

"Yes, because I've _never_ seen that particular smile on your face before," I teased, pointing at his very kissable lips.

Said lips leaned down and found mine once again. Why was I resisting him again? Oh, yes! Because he had made me get up, he had smacked my bottom, and he had a day of spoiling and surprises planned for me. I laughed right into his mouth when I realized how silly I was being. Any girl on the planet would kill to have this kind of romantic treatment.

"You know, that's the second time you've laughed while I've been kissing you," Edward said seriously. "Have you decided you no longer like my kisses?"

"It's not that," I laughed. "I'm laughing at myself really.

"This should be interesting," he chuckled. "Explain that, please."

"Well, the first time I laughed was because I was thinking how you still manage to affect me like when I was a human, only you don't have my heartbeat to give me away."

"No, but I do still get your swooning and your sighs and your glorious purrs!" he said in his most seductive voice. "And the second time, my beautiful Bella?"

"I was debating how long to tease you before giving in as revenge for the surprises and spoiling I seem to be in for today. And then I thought about all the women in the world that dream of being treated half as wonderfully as you treat me."

"Another epiphany?" he chuckled. "My Bella, you certainly seem to have a lot of those."

"Some of us haven't been around for over a hundred years, Edward!" I teased.

"That is true, love. Since you've had your epiphany, now may I continue to spoil you?" His eyes were dazzling me and his voice was nearly purring. I had no more objections and if I did, I would never remember them.

"Spoil away!" I breathed against his lips just before kissing him with everything I had in me. A perk of being a vampire was that I now had a lot to throw into my kisses and it wasn't long before my wonderful husband was panting for breath just as hard as I was.

When he pulled away, that same wonderful mischievous smile was back on his face. He yanked my towel away as he spun me onto my stomach. I giggled and attempted to get up, but he gently pressed his hand into the small of my back. "Relax, love. You'll enjoy this. I promise." I moved my arms and put them under my head so that I would be more comfortable. Edward moved my hair up above my head and kissed across my shoulders.

He left but quickly returned to the bed. I heard a snap and tried to look behind me. He was straddling me and was putting some sort of liquid onto his hands. He saw my confused look and leaned down close to me. He let out a breath in my face and chuckled as my eyes glazed and my goofy smile came out. He leaned against my ear and whispered, "You are so irresistibly beautiful, my Bella."

He pressed his hands to my back and they glided smoothly across my marble skin. The oil smelled of strawberries and I smiled, closing my eyes to further relax. Edward's skilled hands gently massaged every muscle in my back and shoulders. His hands never left my skin and the friction warmed his touch. It was amazing.

I decided to reach out to him. 'Edward.'

'Yes, love.'

'This is amazing.'

'Really?'

'As if you didn't know!'

'I want to make sure you are relaxed and ready for the day ahead of you.'

'Should I be scared? This almost feels like when you would set me up right before Alice would steal me away for shopping and Bella Barbie.'

'Much too observant! I promise that you have nothing to fear, love. You will, however, be spending a small amount of time with my sisters getting ready for the next part of our day.'

'Are you going to like what they do to me?'

'Okay! I have to say that I definitely was _not_ expecting that response!'

'You did tell me to never stop amazing you.'

He kissed my neck and whispered into my ear, "That I did, love. Please stop so that you don't tire yourself in any way. It will be a long day."

I sighed, but smiled for him. "Anything for you."

"So why did you ask that question?"

I chuckled. "They're going to do it anyway. If I know up front that you will like it, there's no reason to pout about it. Do I get any hints for my good behavior?"

"Depends on what kind of hint you want."

"Will we be doing something alone or will we be with the family?"

"Both."

"Good," I sighed. "I miss having us all doing something fun together. Any chance of lessening our practice schedule since I'm doing so well?"

"Why don't we just spend today focusing on our love for each other and for our family? We can leave everything else behind for one day."

"I love that idea! I love you, Edward!"

He chuckled as he leaned down and softly kissed my lips. "I love you, Isabella." He moved off the bed and lifted me up, placing me gently on my feet. "I would suggest your undergarments and a robe and then heading straight to Alice. She will only make you change once you get to her room."

"Thanks for the warning," I chuckled. I headed into the closet and started trying to decide what I wanted to wear today.

Edward's arm snaked around my waist while the other dangled a bag in front of my face. "Please wear these."

I turned my head and smirked at him. "Since when do you pick out my clothes?"

"Humor me, love," he said, smiling that crooked smile that always melted me. "After all, you did forget to get me a gift." My hands went to my hips and I prepared to yell my response, but his lips were already on mine.

When he pulled way, I sighed. "Cheater!"

He chuckled and kissed my forehead. "I'm off to shower. I want to be surprised tonight when I finally see them on you."

"How do you do that?" I whined.

"Do what?" he asked, confused.

"Say the most wonderfully romantic things! Things that make me forget all irritation and make me feel that I love you just a bit more than before."

He smiled so brightly at me that I stopped breathing and just stared at his perfection. "Breathe, Bella!" he chuckled.

I took a shaky breath as I watched him head into the bathroom. Once the door was closed, I peaked into the bag. I stifled the giggle that was building in me. I didn't want him to think I was laughing at his gift when there was no way I was willing to tell him the real reason for my laugher. I slipped on the items, wrapped myself in my robe and headed off to my sister's room for my Bella Barbie time.


	34. 34 Be MineP2

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Bella and Edward celebrate Valentine's Day together.

**Be Mine – Part 2**

"Nice to see you out of bed, sleepy-head," Alice teased as I walked into her room. I poked my tongue at her. "And still just as cranky about it as when you were human."

I chuckled, "Haven't you heard that some things never change?"

"And some do," Rosalie said with a smirk.

"Do I even want to know what that means?" I asked. I made my way into Alice's bathroom and sat in the chair that I had come to know so well.

"Well, for one, Alice didn't have to drag you out of that room kicking and screaming," Rose teased.

"I was tricked," I defended. "My sneaky vampire husband let me forget what today is."

"Bella!" my sisters cried.

"Don't give me that look!" I shouted. "It's not my fault that I'm kept locked away in the study nearly everyday. I'm nearly ready to agree to Emmett's kidnapping plot."

"He didn't!" Rose fumed.

I chuckled, "Yep! Complete with repelling from the rooftop, no less."

"I love him. But I don't understand how someone so smart can be so childish sometimes," Rose replied. "Do I even want to know where he planned to take you?"

"That's the best part!" I laughed. "His idea is to hide me in the garage! He figures that's the last place anyone will look for me since I'm not allowed out on my own."

"That makes no sense! If you're kidnapped, the first place Edward will go is the garage to get the Volvo!" Alice chuckled.

"I know," I laughed. "I wouldn't be kidnapped for long, but it would almost be worth it just to see the look on their faces."

"If you want to be rescued for a couple of days, Bella," Rose mused. "All you have to do is ask the right people. Or should I say, the right sisters?"

"You guys would really be up for that?" I asked, lowering my voice.

"He's not listening either way," Alice informed us. "Part of the deal of me helping today is that he stays out of our conversations and minds. You can speak normally."

"So?" I pleaded, dancing in the chair. "Would you guys really get me out of here for a day or so?"

"You're not afraid of the lion's reaction?" Rose teased.

"Alice!" I whined. "You promised!"

"No!" Alice chuckled. "I only promised not to let Emmett and Jasper use that term. I …," she said, waving a hand in front of herself. "…am clearly neither. And neither is Rosalie."

"I still can't believe you called him that while in trouble with him," Rose laughed.

"He deserved it at the time," I defended. "But we've gotten off topic. I want to hear more about the plot to free Bella."

"Later!" Alice commanded. "We have to get you ready now. Besides, the less you know, the better it will be. Just trust that your sisters will handle everything."

"Should Esme be in on it?" I asked. I didn't want my mother to be worried about me.

"Esme is a pivotal part of the plot," Rose said, her golden eyes twinkling with mischief.

"I love this family," I sighed, leaning back in the chair.

Nearly an hour later, I was finally done with my Bella Barbie time. Alice put me in a pair of black slacks with black peep-toe high heels. My top was a deep red silk material with a sweetheart neckline. It clung to me in all the right places. My hair was curled with part of it up and the rest hanging down my back. My make-up was understated, but dark. I looked beautiful.

"Excellent work, Alice!" I said, hugging my sister. "You too, Rose!" I hugged Rose tightly.

My sisters quickly changed and did their own hair and makeup. Alice was dressed in dark blue pants with a shiny silver top, and long silver heels. Rosalie wore black leather pants and a tight burgundy long-sleeve shirt, with black high-heeled boots. We walked downstairs and met the boys in the living room. Emmett wolf-whistled to Rosalie. He was wearing dark jeans, a black shirt and a black leather jacket. Jasper held Alice's hand and had a private conversation with her. He was dressed in black pants, a forest green shirt, and a dark grey suit jacket. Edward took my hand and nodded, letting me know I could enter his thoughts. My husband wore dark blue jeans, a white button up shirt and a black suit jacket.

'Bella, you look ravishing. I'm tempted to stay in today.'

'That would be a waste of Alice and Rosalie's talents.'

'Although I'm sure my sisters would recover from the waste, as you put it, we cannot cancel our plans anyway.'

'No hints, I suppose?'

"Stop that!" Emmett said. "You're making me sick and I'm a VAM-PIRE!" Edward and I looked at each other and laughed.

"Children!" Esme called. "You all look so wonderful!" My mother was in a very beautiful long sleeve black dress with a scoop neck front. Carlisle walked with her wearing black slacks, a white shirt and a black suit jacket. They looked beautiful together.

"Why are we so dressed up?" I asked aloud, hoping Emmett would slip.

Rosalie quickly covered his mouth with her hand. "It's a surprise, Bella."

"So I've heard," I muttered.

Edward pulled me to him and lifted my chin up. I tried not to look. I knew what would happen if I did. But like usual, I was unable to tear myself away from his gaze. "Bella, please! I promise you will enjoy this. Remember your epiphany from this morning?"

"Yes," I sighed in defeat. "I'll be good. Lead the way!"

Edward kissed my nose then took my hand and led me out of the house. We all went around to the garage where Rose's X5 and Emmett's jeep were waiting.

"Me, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme in the X5. Jasper, Alice, Bella, and Edward in the jeep," Rose said.

"No, thank you," Edward chuckled. "I saw what Bella and Alice loaded onto Bella's Ipod. Emmett can drive his own jeep and take those two with him."

"Edward Cullen!" I cried. "You should really open up your musical horizons a little."

"Don't worry about the prude, Squirt," Emmett teased. "I happen to be looking forward to the ride with you and Alice."

"Fine!" Alice and I said. We poked our tongues at Edward.

"Jasper, you're riding with us, right?" I asked.

"Sorry, little sis," Jasper replied, putting an arm around my shoulders. "I'll have enough trouble handling the giddiness from you two while in another car!"

"I forgive you, Jazz!" Alice said before kissing his cheek.

"Well that's not fair!" Rosalie whined.

"You could let me drive your truck," Edward said, grinning.

"Never!" Rosalie cried. "But I don't want Esme and Carlisle to ride all that way in the jeep. Crap! You suck, Edward!" Rosalie angrily tossed her keys at Edward's head as she stomped over to the jeep.

We finally got into the vehicles. Edward was driving Rose's X5 with Jasper in the passenger seat and Carlisle and Esme in the back. Emmett was driving the jeep with Rose up front and Alice and me in the back.

"Plug us in, Rose!" I cried happily. I handed her the cord for my Ipod.

Thirty minutes later, we were happily speeding down the road as we loudly sang 'Tainted Love' for the sixth time. During the third round, we had called Edward's cell to share our vocal talents.

"_Don't touch me please - I cannot stand the way you tease - I love you though you hurt me so - Now I'm going to pack my things and go - Tainted love, tainted love_," we sang together into my cell phone. Edward growled and hung up on us. _(Soft Cell – Tainted Love)_

Jasper ended up calling Alice as we ended our sixth rendition to beg us to please switch to a new song. He claimed he was tainted from our love of the song.

We switched over to 'What I Like About You'. I looked over at Alice and started changing the words. "What I like about you – You really know how to shop – You bring me up, down, jump around, spend too much cash, yeah!" _ (Romantics – What I Like About You)_

Alice seemed to like the new lyrics better as she smiled wickedly at me. By the time we got to 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun', I couldn't do much besides laugh. There is nothing that can accurately describe the site of my very muscled vampire brother singing about how he's just a girl wanting to have fun!

"_The phone rings in the middle of the night - My father yells what you gonna do with your life - Oh daddy dear you know you're still number one - But girls they want to have fun - Oh girls just want to have - That's all they really want - Some fun - When the working day is done - Girls - they want to have fun - Oh girls just want to have fun_." Emmett's booming voice filled the jeep, right along with my snorts and giggles, Alice's tinkling laugh, and Rosalie's lilting laughter. _ (Cindi Lauper – Girls Just Wanna Have Fun)_

We started trying to calm down for Jazz's sake after his ninth pleading phone call. But Emmett started pretending that he was Edward and he was rolling his eyes and sighing heavily, and that just did us in. We all knew that was how he would look at us if he was in the car with us. I loved him dearly, but he didn't understand our love of eighties music and singing along.

My cell phone started ringing and I looked down to see Edward's name flashing on the ID screen. I shushed everyone and swallowed back my giggles. I answered the phone, holding up a finger to keep everyone quiet. "Edward! Are you enjoying driving Rose's car?"

"X5, Bella!" Rose whined. "Car makes it seem so … _plain_!" Only Rose could make the word 'car' sound dirty and filthy.

"Okay," I sighed. "Edward, are you enjoying driving Rose's _X5_?"

"No offense to Rose or her X5, but no I am not." He sounded upset.

I shushed my siblings as Emmett rolled his eyes and started them up again. "I'm sorry that you aren't having fun."

"Bella, would you mind if we pulled over and you switched with Jasper?" he asked.

"I don't know, Edward," I teased. "You don't like my Ipod very much."

"I was hoping you would leave it with Alice," sighed Edward.

"Are we bugging you that much?" I asked, becoming serious for real.

"If vampires were capable of having migraines, mine would certainly be the worst ever recorded," Edward said sadly.

It hurt my heart to hear him so sad. "Okay, honey." I looked up at Emmett. "Pull over, Em. I'm going to switch with Jazz for a bit. You guys can keep the Ipod with you."

"Oh, don't leave, Picky!" Emmett whined. "We haven't even gotten to the country music yet! Alice found that 'Honky-tonk Badonkadonk' song by that Trace Adkins guy. I was planning to sing that one next!"

"Please, Em!" I said sweetly. He nodded and pulled over. I closed my phone and leaned up front to kiss my brother's cheek. "Thank You."

"You really are too good to him," Rosalie chuckled.

"Never!" I laughed. I climbed out of the jeep with Jasper's help and ran over to Rose's car. Edward seemed truly happy to see me as I climbed into the passenger seat. His hair was a mess and I instantly felt bad. I knew he had been running his hand through it, trying to block everyone. I kissed his cheek gently. "I'm sorry, Edward. If we had realized we were making it that uncomfortable for you …"

Edward kissed my forehead. "No need to apologize. You were only having fun. It was mostly Emmett screaming the lyrics in his head that did it. I can only imagine the volume of his actual voice."

We were back on the road, flying at top speed again. We spent the time talking to Esme and Carlisle about places we would like to go once we were sure I could handle myself and my powers. We were just about to discuss plans for a family vacation in Europe when my phone rang out loudly.

I smirked as I held my phone up for Edward to see. He snorted, "Let her go to voicemail."

I chuckled as I showed the phone to my parents, enjoying their smiles. My phone beeped to let me know I had a voicemail. I pressed the button for my voicemail and then turned on the speakerphone. Alice's high-pitched voice rang through the car. "Isabella Marie Cullen! I see you holding your phone in your hand! Edward! Why would you tell her to let me go to voicemail? That's not nice! I only wanted to let you all know that it's a wonderful idea and we would all enjoy it. But since you've decided to … what are you doing, Jazz? Give my phone back!"

Jasper's voice came floating out of my cell phone. "Sorry about that. We would love it. I'll calm her down before we arrive."

The message ended and I found my mouth hanging open and my eyes staring wide. "Maybe … maybe," I stuttered.

Edward snatched my cell phone away from me and hid it. "You did nothing wrong. I'm not about to let her guilt you today of all days. Especially since I was the one who asked you not to answer."

I leaned up and kissed my husband's cheek. "Thank You."

The rest of the ride passed in silence for us. There wasn't much to see other than snow and trees. It took nearly three hours total to reach the area where we parked the vehicles.

"Do I get to find out now?" I asked, jumping into Edward's arms.

He chuckled as he kissed my forehead. "No."

"Everyone, please come and grab your parkas," Esme called.

We all moved to the back of Rose's car and sorted out our jackets. Edward helped me put my on and even zipped it up for me. He tugged the hood over my head then used it to pull me into a kiss. "Have I told you today how much I love you?"

"Not nearly enough!" I teased, rubbing my nose against his.

"I love you, Isabella. With everything in me, I love you," Edward said as he stared into my eyes.

"Come on before you melt the snow!" Emmett teased.

Edward grabbed my hand and we caught up with the others. We ran for at least three miles before slowing down. As we rounded a corner, a beautiful house came into view. It looked as if it was sculpted right into the side of the cliff it was set against. The front was made of huge windows looking out over the forest and mountain ridge. As we got closer, I could see that the house really was part of the cliff. I also noticed the five vampires standing on the porch.

I stopped walking. Edward didn't notice and when he stepped further than my arm's reach, I started to fall forward. He caught me at the last second. "Bella?" he asked, concern filling his voice. I stared at him with wide eyes, unable to speak. I looked up to see Jasper and Alice next to us.

"Edward, she's frightened," Jasper said softly. "We should have warned her."

Alice helped Edward to get me back up onto my feet. "Bella, there's nothing for you to worry about," she assured me. These are our friends, the Denali Coven."

"Are you okay?" Edward asked, taking my face into his hands.

"I … I think so," I said shakily. I had never had any good experiences with strange vampires. I was apprehensive to say the least. We moved to quickly catch up with the rest of the family as they were being greeted by the five vampires I did not know.

"Carlisle! Esme! How wonderful to see you!" the strawberry-blonde vampire said.

"Tanya," Carlisle replied, nodding his head toward her. "Thank you for inviting us today."

"We have anxiously been awaiting your arrival," Tanya said. "We are pleased to finally be meeting the lovely Bella."

Edward chuckled softly in my ear at my resistance to approach the porch. "Werewolves and death do not scare you, but family friends …"

"I haven't exactly had any good experiences …" I let my voice trail off.

Edward pulled me tightly against him. "I am sorry. I should have let you know. I was only trying to surprise you."

I laughed shakily. "You certainly did that! You know, you're quite capable of giving a vampire a heart-attack yourself, Mr. Cullen."

Edward had sneakily gotten me up onto the porch. He nodded his head toward each person as he introduced them. "Tanya, Kate, Irina, Carmen and Eleazar." He smiled down at me then looked up at the five of them. "My lovely wife, Bella."

Tanya stepped forward first, holding her hand out. I gingerly took it into mine. "We are so pleased to finally meet the woman who tamed our dear Edward."

"Thank you," I replied shyly. "I've heard so much about you all." Okay, so that was technically a lie, but they would never know. Rosalie had told me about Tanya's interest in Edward, and I knew they were all friends, but I really didn't know much more than that.

"All good I hope," Tanya said, winking at Edward. I wondered what _that_ was all about! He didn't know it yet, but he would be telling me her thoughts later on.

"Let's go inside!" Kate announced. She reminded me of Alice a little with the way she was moving around.

I looked to Edward and he nodded, smiling sweetly at me. He led me into the house and we all made our way to the sofas that surrounded the large fireplace. Edward knew I was nervous, so he pulled me into his lap. I gave him a grateful smile. He took my hand tightly and nodded the slightest bit at me.

I let myself reach out to him. 'Yes?'

'Please relax, love. These are our friends.'

I broke the connection, but nodded my head. He was right. I needed to relax. If Edward trusted them, then I could. I leaned into him completely and rested my head under his chin. Hopefully, no one would even notice I was there.


	35. 35 Be MineP3

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Bella and Edward celebrate Valentine's Day together.

**Be Mine – Part 3**

"Esme was kind enough to send a video of the wedding. It was a lovely ceremony," Carmen remarked.

"All thanks to Alice," I said happily. We had been chatting for over an hour now and I had finally relaxed. I figured Jasper probably had something to do with it, but I wasn't going to complain.

"You were a beautiful bride, Bella!" Kate was very nearly as cheery a person as Alice.

"And our Edward looked quite fetching," Tanya added. "I'm sure the two of you had a time keeping your hands off each other."

I was extremely glad I could no longer blush. I would never have gotten rid of the red! I decided to skip the last part and only focus on the first. "Again thanks to Alice. She found all of the dresses and tuxes." I laughed heartily. "The only thing she refused to buy was Emmett's outfit!"

"She was opposed to you performing the service?" Eleazar asked Emmett.

"Down to the last possible second!" Emmett chuckled. "She was worried for nothing, anyway! I behaved perfectly."

"Ha!" I scoffed. "It only took a bet, a bribe, and God only knows how many death threats!"

"Hush it, Picky!" Emmett teased. "You know you loved my sermon."

"Yes, I did!" I chuckled, kicking Emmett's leg.

"Picky?" Irina asked with a smirk.

"Um … yeah," I replied softly. "It's kind of my nickname."

"Do tell!" Tanya said excitedly.

"Our Bella doesn't suffer from the thirst as we do. She is able to quench herself with a very small amount," Carlisle explained.

"So I started calling her a Picky Eater," Emmett added proudly.

"And Edward didn't rip your head from your shoulders?" Irina asked my brother in amazement.

"Not for a lack of trying," Edward chuckled. "Bella begged for his life and I find myself unable to deny her anything." I looked up to smile at my husband and he met me with a glorious kiss. I was so enthralled that I nearly forget where we were. I stopped my hands from opening his shirt at the last second.

The sharp intake of many breaths all around me startled me. I pulled away from Edward to see what was wrong. Tanya, Irina and Kate were staring at us with their mouths wide open. Carmen and Eleazar were smiling sweetly at us.

"Wow!" Kate breathed. "I never thought I would see the day!" She started giggling and rolling around on the floor. "And I thought getting kissed on the hand was something! Wow!"

I was very confused by all of this and Edward must have noticed. He grabbed my hand and nodded his head. I opened up to him. 'Edward?'

'Kate once tried to trap me into kissing her. She said she would release me with just one kiss. I kissed her hand and ran for it.'

I laughed loudly at the picture that made in my mind. My big, brave vampire husband running from an Alice-like vampire! I noticed everyone was staring oddly at me. I shook my hands in front of me, unable to stop myself from laughing.

Edward came to my rescue. "Bella is familiar with the story. She is just picturing my flight from you, Kate."

"Did you share all of our stories with her?" Irina asked with a calculating look.

"I saw no point," Edward said coldly. "They are of no consequence." I could feel the tension in his body. I didn't like that and I wanted it to stop.

"Surely Bella would like to know why you are such a great catch," Irina teased.

"Actually, I already know all about that," I interrupted. I only meant the part about him being a great catch, but they didn't need to know that. "I would much rather explore your beautiful home. Kate, would you mind giving a tour?"

Kate smiled brightly and jumped to her feet. "I'd love to."

I stood and pulled Edward up with me. He held me close to his side while Kate showed us all around the beautiful home. We eventually made our way back to the main room where everyone was still talking. I kept Edward with me against the far wall. I figured it would be easier to stay out of the conversation if we were out of sight a bit. Edward didn't seem to mind. He would lean down and sneak a kiss against my neck every so often. It was getting close to Twilight before everyone was thoroughly caught up with each other. Tanya invited everyone out to hunt. Carlisle accepted on behalf of us all.

As I ran with Edward, I reached out to him. 'Edward?'

'Yes, love?'

'Will they find me strange? I don't think I will be able to drink much tonight.'

'You don't have to at all as long as you feel you're okay.'

'No. I know it makes you more comfortable when I have a little something.'

'You are really truly amazing, Bella.'

'I love you, Edward.'

'I love you, Isabella.'

"They are so cute together!" Kate cried, staring at us and clapping her hands. "They can't take their eyes off each other."

I pulled away from Edward's thoughts and looked around to see everyone had stopped and was watching us.

"Is her mind still closed to you, Edward?" Tanya asked.

"Very much so," Edward replied. "It's only her heart that she's opened for me." I smiled brightly at his loving comment. I wondered why it was okay to talk about my nickname, but not my power. I shrugged it off, figuring Edward knew best.

Everyone separated into pairs or individually and searched for their preferred meal. I led Edward to a small herd of elk. I drank my fill and Edward finished the rest for me. He then took his own elk down. I frowned, feeling slightly guilty that he was settling because of my grounding.

He must have realized what I was thinking. He took me in his arms and kissed me deeply. When he pulled away, he softly said, "Bella! Why do you still feel so guilty about this?"

"Because you sacrificed so much for me when I was human. I couldn't wait to be your equal so that you would never have to do it again," I whispered, not wanting to look at him.

Edward lifted my chin and brushed his lips against mine. "Silly, Bella! As if the lure of a mountain lion could come close to the temptation that is you!"

I laughed as I pressed myself to his chest. "I'm feeling more spoiled with each passing minute."

"That was my plan for today," Edward chuckled.

"So when does the part with just the two of us start?" I asked, tugging at the collar of his shirt and kissing right under his chin.

"Right about now," he whispered against my neck. He kissed me until we were both breathing heavily. He rested his head on my shoulder, tickling my cheek with his hair. I ran my hand through his soft bronze hair, causing him to purr. I smiled to myself, pleased to have such a reaction for something so small.

Not to be outdone, Edward nibbled my earlobe, receiving a purr from me in response. I chuckled and said, "Is this it? I was expecting something more from you. We could have done this at home."

Edward chuckled, "You only wish this was it." My favorite crooked smile appeared as Edward grabbed my hand and set us running further into the forest. We ran for what seemed like a long time before the trees broke into a small clearing at the base of a mountain.

Edward pulled me down onto the ground with him and kissed me sweetly. "Bella, look up."

I turned, laying my head on his chest and looked up. I gasped at the sight. "Northern Lights!" I cried, sitting up immediately.

Edward leaned up on his elbow. "Do you like it?"

"Oh, Edward!" I said, cupping his face in my hands. "It's perfect!" I kissed him on his nose then hurried to get comfortable so I could see more. It only lasted about ten minutes, but it was breathtaking! I turned to my wonderful husband and hugged him tightly. "Thank You."

"I'm glad you liked it," Edward said. He wrapped me up in his arms and hugged me tightly. "We should head back now. We'll spend a little more time with our friends and then head for home."

We ran back to the house, enjoying a peaceful silence. Edward had certainly spoiled me today. A massage, a make-over, a new outfit, a car ride, meeting nice vampires for a change, and the beautiful Northern Lights. I had been so right that one morning in my room when I told him I didn't need heaven if I had him. Edward made every place special just by being there with me.

Tanya greeted us as we reached the porch. "Did the young lovers enjoy the lights?"

I smiled at Edward, waiting for his answer. He smiled back at me and kissed my forehead. "Bella was very impressed with them."

"And what about you, our dear Edward?" Tanya asked, trying not to smile.

Edward continued to stare at me, "I had something much more beautiful to watch."

Tanya laughed heartily as she waved us into the house. We found seats on the sofas again with the rest of our friends and family. "Edward, it pleases us greatly to have lived long enough to see you find your mate."

"Thank you, Tanya," Edward said, nodding to her. I was sure that nod was for the thoughts that accompanied her sentence.

Alice suddenly appeared next to me, hugging me tightly. "I knew you would love it!"

I returned my pixie-like sister's hug, knocking her across Edward and me. "Of course you knew!" I playfully shoved her away and she poked her tongue at me.

"Alice, I'm so glad your vision of Bella on that cliff was wrong!" Carmen remarked with a smile.

Crap! I grimaced, Edward held his breath, Alice frowned, Rosalie gasped, Emmett sat still for once, Esme looked ready to cry, Carlisle smiled sadly, and Jasper sent a huge wave of calm out.

"Little too much," I sighed to Jasper. He had accidentally made us feel more lethargic than calm.

"Sorry," he mumbled as he sent out some happiness.

"Oh, dear!" Carmen said. "I'm so sorry. I didn't think…"

"It's fine," I replied as cheerily as I could. "It's all in the past and we've all forgiven each other and ourselves. Right guys?" I glanced around at every member of my family, especially Edward, and dared them to disagree.

"You seem to have a lot of your human memories," Irina remarked.

"Not really," I replied with a shrug. "I just have some of the strongest ones. I don't really remember the cliff or the diving. But I do remember the scolding from Alice and Edward both," I chuckled. Edward squeezed my hand, letting me know I had done well. I would have to ask him about all the secrecy among friends once we left here. For now, I was content to sit curled up in his lap, listening to everyone else talk.

At some point, I had closed my eyes and tuned out everything except the vibrations that would roll through Edward's chest each time he talked. I let my mind wander around my place, not really looking for any memories in particular. I just wanted a moment to myself. I ended up looking at my memory of my visit with Renee in Jacksonville. I sighed, wondering how much longer it would be before I could safely visit with Charlie and Renee. I knew Edward wasn't really worried about my control. He was worried about Jacob and the pack. I was worried about them too, but I also wanted to see my parents at least once before I disappeared for good.

"Is she asleep?" Eleazar asked from somewhere close.

"No," Edward chuckled. "She's just daydreaming. Bella enjoys that very human habit."

"You be quiet," I mumbled. Everyone chuckled lightly at us.

"We really should start heading back," Carlisle said as he stood. "I have an early shift at the hospital."

"Thank you all so much for coming to visit us. It was most pleasurable," Tanya said.

Edward stood and pulled me up with him. We took turns telling each member of the Denali coven goodbye and thank you. We ran back to the cars together. I squeezed Edward's hand. He knew what I wanted and nodded.

'Edward.'

'Yes, love?'

'Can Carlisle drive? I would really like to snuggle with you in the car.'

'Are you okay?'

'Yes. It's just been so long since I spent a day in your arms and I don't want it to end yet.'

'Okay, Bella.' He smiled brightly at me as we took off our parkas and put them in the back of Rose's X5. "Carlisle," he called, holding up the keys. "Would you mind driving?"

Carlisle was ecstatic. These vampires and their love of fast cars! I chuckled a little at my thought. Edward slid into the back with me while Carlisle and Esme climbed into the front.

I climbed back into Edward's lap and snuggled my face against his neck. I let myself into my husband's thoughts, but made sure he could still hear the others. Their voices were a low humming sound while his would be so much clearer once he sent a thought to me. 'Edward.'

'Bella.'

'I love you so very much. Thank you for today. It's been wonderful.'

'It's not over yet, love. Remember, we don't need sleep.'

'You sound awfully sure that I'll let you continue spoiling me even though Valentine's Day ended eight minutes ago.' Edward slipped his hand under my shirt and ran it across my stomach. 'Our parents are right _there_!' I screamed in my thoughts.

'They are not paying any attention to us. They are thinking of their love for each other and that today was a wonderful day.'

'And what are you thinking of?'

'The beautiful woman that is my wife. Her seductive body and how much I can't wait to see the gift I bought for her. What are you thinking of, love?'

'You. How much I want to kiss you right now. How I wish we were in the Volvo, just the two of us, and could pull over somewhere secluded for just a few hours.'

'Hours, Isabella?'

'Hours, Edward. It will take me a while to properly show you just how much I love you and how much I've enjoyed my spoiling.' I looked into Edward's eyes, seeing my own barely controlled desire reflected in his smoldering eyes. Edward suddenly moved me to sit next to him.

"So, Bella!" Esme said happily, turning her head to see us. "Did you enjoy meeting our friends?"

I pulled out of Edward's thoughts and sat up, leaning against him. "Very much! It was great to meet some vampires who didn't want to eat me!"

Esme and I laughed, Carlisle snickered and Edward groaned. My phone started ringing and I pulled it out. It was Alice. I flipped open the phone and the laughter of my siblings filled the car.

I could hear the phone being fought over and then I heard Emmett's booming voice. "Picky! That was great! Didn't want to eat me!"

"Give me my phone, Emmett!" Alice roared. I heard the phone drop as they fought over it.

"Bella, you should have used that one with our friends," Rosalie teased. "I would have loved to see Tanya's face at that one!"

There was more struggling for the phone. "That's almost as good as the biting you comment you put in my Christmas letter," Jasper chuckled.

I heard an exasperated sigh and then Alice's twinkling voice. "Bella, you are _so_ riding with us next time! Jasper keeps calming me down every two seconds. He's hidden your Ipod too!"

"Shame on you, Alice!" I teased. "What do you need an Ipod for? You and Em know _all_ the words!"

"Oh, this is going to be good!" Alice cried. She hung up the phone, but not before I heard Jasper begging for mercy.

Edward hugged me tightly against him. "You are getting as devious as my sisters."

"You say that like it's a bad thing!" I teased, playing with the collar of his shirt. "Don't worry, Edward. You're safe for now."

"For now?" he questioned, lifting an eyebrow.

"As long as you don't give me a reason to turn my devious mind towards you, you're perfectly safe." I pulled his face to mine and kissed him deeply. As soon as the car stopped in the driveway, Edward swept me from the back and ran me straight into our room. "Edward!" I laughed. "We didn't even tell everyone goodnight yet."

Edward set me on the bed, ran to the door, opened it wide and yelled, "Bella says goodnight! See you in the morning." He closed the door and locked it and turned to me with my favorite crooked smile. He pounced and knocked me down into the middle of the bed. "I'm ready to see my gift, Bella," he whispered seductively.

"Go ahead and unwrap it then," I replied with a grin. Edward growled softly and leaned in to kiss my neck.

"Bella." His voice was husky as he breathed my name into my face. I sighed happily. In one swift movement, my shirt was gone and he was staring at one part of his gift to me. "It's unbearable the way everything looks so perfect on you," he growled playfully.

"Careful there, my horny little vampire," I teased. "You haven't even seen the rest of it yet and you look like you're about to go out of your mind."

He smiled wickedly at me and removed the rest of my clothing, except his gift, at vampire speed. I was curious about this selection of his. There didn't seem to be much of a point. It was black lace, nearly completely see-thru. He wasn't really covering anything up. That's what had tickled me so much this morning. He'd gone from being deathly afraid to touch me to having trouble letting me even put clothing on. And he actually thought I would regret becoming his equal! Silly Vampire!

I wondered if he was planning to leave this set in one piece as I watched him remove his own clothes. My first valentine's day with my husband had been spectacular and wasn't even close to being over yet. I truly was in heaven with an angel. I could definitely live like this for eternity.


	36. 36 Family OutingP1

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **The Cullen family goes on a little weekend trip together.

**Family Outing – Part 1**

"Damn it!" Edward snarled, throwing back the covers and leaping out of the bed. I sat up, wondering what was going on. Just as he reached for the door knob, the door swung open.

Alice danced into the room, tossing herself on the bed with me. "Good morning!" she sang.

Edward sat next to me on the bed grumbling and running a hand through his hair. "I guess there isn't much of a point in asking you to knock first."

"I'm all ready in here, silly," Alice teased.

"To what do we owe the pleasure?" I asked, smiling at the little pixie that was my sister.

"Carlisle has made a decision," Alice chirped. "We are having a family outing. You both need to get dressed and get ready to go. You have fifteen minutes!" Alice glared at my husband and hissed, "Not a second more, Edward!"

"Out!" Edward ordered, pointing toward the door. Alice poked her tongue at him, but obeyed.

"She caught you off guard?" I asked, surprised.

"She made it seem like she was on her way to Rosalie's room," Edward sighed, pulling me against him. "Right until she started thinking about what to pick for you to wear."

"At least we were clothed this time," I chuckled. "We really have to start remembering to keep that door locked at all times." Locks did nothing to physically keep our family out, but we all respected each other enough to leave a locked door alone. And it was for our own personal safety that we left Emmett and Rosalie's locked door alone!

"As soon as Carlisle says you are ready, we are going away, just the two of us," Edward whispered as he kissed along my neck and jaw. "An entire month at the very least. No interruptions. No reason to even leave our room."

"Well that will depend on where we go, Mr. Cullen," I said softly. "If we are somewhere interesting, you will need to take me site seeing."

"Of course, but not right away," he breathed against my lips. "I want you all to myself first."

We spent a few minutes kissing passionately until Alice screamed my husband's name across the house. We chuckled as we broke apart and made our way to the closet. I grabbed a pair of jeans and a deep blue sweater and headed into the bathroom. I used my vampire speed for a change and showered and dressed in record time. I didn't want Alice barging in and dressing me herself. I had learned long ago that she would do just that if I took too long.

I gave Edward a quick kiss as I surrendered the bathroom to him. I ran down the hall and knocked excitedly on my father's study door.

"Come in," he called.

I rushed into the room and ran to his desk. I was having trouble keeping still and I must have reminded him of Alice because he suddenly started laughing at me. "Yeah, Edward says I spend too much time with her. But whatever! I want to know what we're doing today! Alice said you made a decision."

"Alice!" Carlisle called.

My pixie-like sister appeared beside me and we held hands and giggled as we gave our father our best innocent faces. "Please, Carlisle!" Alice begged.

"Please, Dad!" I pleaded.

Esme chuckled as she surveyed the scene before her. "I think you'll have to give them some sort of hint, dear. Otherwise, I'm afraid Jasper will have a very long day."

Carlisle looked past us and stared at his beautiful wife, our mother. "You are right as usual, my darling. These two will certainly torture him with their angst and curiosity."

Alice and I ran over and each kissed one of Carlisle's cheeks, saying "Thank You!"

Carlisle chuckled as he waved us away. "Try to control the giddiness as well, my daughters."

"We will," I promised, trying to hold Alice still by her shoulders.

"Your hint is that we are going out of town for the weekend to a place where Bella has never been," Carlisle said.

"Do you have any idea how many options that leaves me?" Alice whined.

"I could always change my mind and we could stay here," Carlisle warned. I knew he wasn't serious though. I could see the smile in his golden eyes. "I want all six of you to go hunt and come straight back home. No detours or excuses. And I specifically mean you, Emmett, Rosalie and Edward."

Alice and I snickered at the three worst offenders being signaled out. Carlisle was aware that Emmett and Rosalie needed no encouragement from the other to come up with reasons to disappear for a while. He also knew Edward only got me to agree after dazzling me. The two of us ran down the hall to Rosalie's room to see if she was ready. Rose was ready, but Emmett was still in the bathroom. I suggested we take off and leave the boys to go out on their own. Rose and Alice agreed. We hunted and were home in fifteen minutes. We were extremely impatient to be on our way by the time the boys returned ten minutes later.

As we headed out to the cars, Carlisle called out the seating arrangements. "Alice and Jasper will ride with us in the Mercedes. The rest of you will be in the Volvo. We don't have time for stops and I don't want a repeat of our trip to Denali."

"We weren't that bad, were we?" I asked.

"No, but we have a long weekend ahead and I think it's best if we keep you and Alice calm for as long as possible," Carlisle chuckled. "It seems to be easier to do that when you two are separated."

"Come on, Dad!" Emmett teased, hugging Alice and me to him. "Don't break up the band."

"Do you all want to go on this family trip or not?" Carlisle asked, crossing his arms.

"Yes!" we all replied repentantly.

"Carlisle," Esme said softly, putting a hand to his shoulder. "The children are excited. It's our first trip as a complete family."

I smiled brightly at my mother's words. "The seating arrangements are fine! Besides, Edward hid my Ipod. Let's just get going!"

We climbed into the cars, with Edward following Carlisle as we sped down the highway. After about a half hour, I realized where we were headed. I called Alice.

"I know, Bella! But I don't think that's our final destination," Alice chirped.

"So if not Anchorage, where do you think?" I asked.

Alice let out a big sigh. "Carlisle says to hang up the phones and stop guessing."

As soon as my little blue cell phone was closed, Edward swiped it from my hand. I glared at him, but he only shrugged. "Carlisle said to take it."

"Fine!" I said, crossing my arms over my chest and staring out of the window.

"Don't be upset, Picky!" Emmett teased, poking me in the side. "You don't want to sulk and ruin our ride."

"Let's play a game!" Rosalie offered.

I turned around in my seat so I could see them. "What kind of game?"

"Secrets and Lies!" Rosalie grinned. Emmett smirked and rubbed his hands together.

"I don't know that one," I said.

"You have to make a statement and we have to guess whether it's a secret or a lie," Rosalie explained.

"And if we get it right, then you have to say something else. If we all get it wrong, you pick who goes next. If only one of us get's it right, that person can pick who goes next," Emmett added. "Want to play, Squirt?"

I looked up at Edward and he just shrugged. If he wasn't worried about it then it couldn't be that bad. "Okay. Let's play!"

"I'll go first," Emmett offered. "I once put shaving cream in Mike Newton's gym locker."

"Lie!" I called. I was sure I would have heard about that if it had happened. I'd had gym with Mike after all.

"Secret," Rosalie said, her eyes twinkling. I started getting a little nervous.

"Secret," Edward replied. I looked up at him and his lips were twitching. I was wrong. Crap!

"Bella!" Emmett teased. "It's your turn."

"When and why did you do that?" I asked.

"Explanations aren't part of the game," Rose said.

"I'll answer the Squirt's question," Emmett replied. "I heard about how he hit on you even when you weren't … feeling well. I snuck into the school and made his day."

I snorted as I looked at the silly grin on my big brother. "Thanks for looking out for me, Em."

"No problem," Emmett said, ruffling my hair. "Now play!"

I couldn't think of any secrets that I would be willing to admit to, so I came up with a lie. "I had a boyfriend in Phoenix named Joe."

Emmett and Rosalie chuckled. Edward shook his head, remembering the last time I had brought up Joe. All three of them said "Lie!" at the same time.

"Fine!" I huffed. I took a moment to think about my few secrets. I couldn't tell them about my power for their own safety. I couldn't tell Rosalie about my involvement in the hair-dye scheme months ago. I really couldn't tell Emmett that Jasper and I were the ones to break the record on his video game. What could I tell them? I thought of something that I hoped Edward didn't remember. "I once ate dirt." I saw Emmett open his mouth and quickly added, "It was on purpose, not because I fell."

"Lie," Rosalie said quickly.

Emmett eyed me warily for a second. "Lie."

Edward grinned at me and replied, "Lie." I could tell from the way he was looking at me that he knew.

I stared at him. He was cheating for me! Should I do the right thing and fess up, or take this opportunity to get out of the line of fire? Crap! I was going to fess up. "Edward," I sighed. "Thank you. It's very sweet of you. I really appreciate it too, but I don't want to cheat. I'll just go again."

"So, wait!" Emmett chuckled. "You really ate dirt once?"

"Yeah," I said. "It was on a dare."

"Well, since Edward lied and you admitted it," Rosalie said. "I think Edward should have to go now."

Edward nodded his head in agreement. We waited for him to think of something. "I once kissed the back of Mrs. Cope's hand."

"No way!" Emmett snorted.

"Disgusting," Rose said, wrinkling her nose. "That better be a lie."

I studied my husband's face closely. "Secret?" I said, but it came out sounding more like a question.

"Who's right?" Rosalie demanded.

"Bella," Edward replied, looking down on me. "How did you know?"

"I knew it must have taken more than your normal charm to get the same schedule as me twice in the same year," I chuckled. I hugged him around his neck and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for doing that."

"Anything for you, love," he replied, smiling brightly. I believed him too.

"Okay, Bella," Emmett said, rubbing his hands together. "Pick someone."

"Rosalie," I replied.

"I once …" Rosalie started.

"Not that one," Edward interrupted her. He used his most forbidding tone. Whatever Rose was about to say was a secret and one that Edward didn't want revealed.

"Fine!" Rose sighed. "I once kissed Alice on the lips to freak out Lauren Mallory."

"Secret!" Edward, Emmett and I yelled.

"It's not a secret if you all know about it!" Rose yelled. "How do you all know?"

"We didn't," I shrugged. "But we all know how much Lauren aggravated you."

"I really hope Carlisle lets us have a few years off from school," Rose sighed. "Of course, Bella is throwing off the curve!"

"What's that supposed to mean, Rosalie?" I asked, putting my hands to my hips.

She leaned really close to me and smiled wickedly. "Our little Picky Eater doesn't seem to have problems with humans. That means that as early as this fall, Carlisle can decide to enroll all of our butts in school."

"Crap!" I shouted. My hands came away from my hips and my shoulders sagged. "I'm going to be starting college soon aren't I?" I looked up at Edward. His lips were fighting a smile and my heart sunk. "Crap! Dartmouth?" The twinkle in his topaz eyes confirmed my suspicions. "Fine!" I huffed, crossing my arms. "But I get to see Charlie and Renee first! If I'm well enough to attend school and suffer through classes, I can at least see my parents."

Edward grabbed my hand and pulled my arm towards him. He kissed my palm and gave me a sad smile. "I will see what I can do."

I sighed and nodded. "That's all I'm asking for." I knew it would only be another year or two before we faked my death. I would be lucky to see my parents a handful of times between now and then. It was important to keep my distance so they wouldn't hurt as badly.

Edward tugged at my wrist gently. I looked up to see him nod slightly. He gripped my hand and I could hear him right away. 'Why do you look so sad?'

'I was just thinking of how little I'll see them before we fake my death.'

'I'll hold off as long as it's safe. You know that.'

'I do. Thank you. But I would never be selfish enough to put our family at risk. I know it will happen in the next year or two. I've accepted that. I just worry.'

'I know, love. I'm here for you. Our family is here for you. We will do all we can to help you.'

'I appreciate that. Do you have any idea where we are going?'

'None. Carlisle is blocking me.'

'He's blocking Alice too. Edward, will it even be possible to visit Charlie?'

'I don't know. Carlisle said he would handle it and not to worry.'

'Ha!'

Edward's face broke out into my favorite smile. 'Of course! Who are we to ask the mighty Isabella Cullen not to worry?'

I snorted as I stared up at him. 'Old habits die hard, my sweet husband.'

Edward glanced up into the rearview mirror and grimaced. He quickly turned his eyes back to the road. 'It's a really good thing you're blocking me right now. I would suggest you not turn around anytime soon.'

'They wouldn't!'

'Not completely, no. But enough to make me wish I had a divider in this car.'

'Maybe you can get Rose to install one when we get back.'

'Are you feeling okay?'

'Perfectly fine. Why?'

'It may be a while before it's safe for you to unblock me.'

'Oh, the horror! Sharing my thoughts with my husband who I love so deeply. Yes, it will be quite unbearable for me.'

'You really like letting me hear you?'

'Of course! And I know it's something you've always wanted. We're getting really good at it too. We hardly ever give away that we're doing it anymore. I'm much more confident about it all now than I was at Christmas.'

'I love you, Isabella. I'm very grateful that you want to share this with me.'

'I love you, Edward. There's no one else I would ever let in.'

And that was the absolute truth! Even if I could allow anyone else in the world into my thoughts and memories, I would only ever pick to let Edward in. No one else would ever understand me the way that Edward did, not even Alice or Jake. Of course, no one else had ever seen just how deep the hole inside my heart had really gone. A few nights after our trip to Denali, I had taken Edward into the woods. I had been bothered by his reaction to Carmen's statement and I wanted to put his guilt behind us once and for all. I made a deal with him that if I showed him that time and his return from my point of view, he was no longer allowed to beat himself up about it. It had been hard for me to do and harder for him to see. He'd had to hunt for me afterwards. But when it was all done, he seemed to have finally closed the hole in his own heart. His peace of mind was worth that and more. It always would be.


	37. 37 Family OutingP2

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **The Cullen family goes on a little weekend trip together.

**Family Outing – Part 2**

"Wow!" I exclaimed as I stared at the private jet in front of us. "We're really going in that?"

"It appears so," Edward said, smiling.

We followed our family and boarded the plane. It was made to comfortably fit twelve people. The seats were oversized and made of leather. Edward picked one toward the back. He turned sideways and pulled me into the seat with him.

I fell into him giggling. "I guess you want me to share a seat with you."

"I've missed you," he said as he kissed my neck.

"I was just in a car with you," I laughed.

"But you were too far away," he teased, kissing the hollow behind my ear. I felt one of Jasper's calming waves as Edward growled softly. "Stop it, Jazz."

"Jasper, leave your brother alone," Esme said soothingly. "They're only cuddling."

"He wasn't going to be for long," Jasper chuckled.

"If I could control myself for over two years, I can certainly do it for one plane ride," Edward replied.

"I smell a bet!" Emmett exclaimed. "I bet that Edward can't make it through the plane ride without kissing Bella."

"I'll only accept if you and Jasper take that bet as well," Edward said. "Neither of you can kiss your wives."

"Hello!" I called. "What about our say-so in this? Back me up, Rosalie and Alice."

"Bella's right," Rosalie said. "What's our incentive not to sabotage you guys?"

"What do you want?" Emmett asked.

"Loser or losers must be a slave for a day to their wife. They have to do everything we say without question," Alice said. "Winner gets the best room wherever we end up staying."

"Good one, Alice!" I told her.

"Okay, but you can't force us to lose or you void the bet," Edward said quickly.

"Damn!" Rosalie sighed. "I really like the idea of Emmett as my slave for a day."

"Don't fret, Rose," I said. "He might still lose."

"The bet starts now!" Alice sang.

I smiled at Edward as I snuggled closer to his chest. "This should be easy for you."

"As long as you don't tempt me," he chuckled.

I pulled his arm around me, resting my face against the palm of his hand. I decided that I would get lost in my memories so that I wouldn't distract him and he could win his bet. I closed my eyes and starting pulling up random images of my life with Edward.

I thought about the first day in the meadow when I spent hours tracing his hand and his arm. I thought about all of my favorite kisses with him. There was, of course, our first kiss. Then our kiss in the woods after my first epiphany. And definitely the one from the night we reached our compromise. Our first kiss as man and woman and then our first kiss after my change. And our first kiss while making love as equals was pretty dang remarkable too.

"Bella," Edward whispered into my ear. Something was wrong with his voice.

My eyes flew open and I turned to face him. The desire burning in his topaz eyes stopped my breathing. Edward looked like he was barely hanging on to his control. I grabbed his hand and entered his thoughts, not waiting for his permission. 'What's wrong with you, Edward?'

'I saw it. I saw everything! Didn't you hear me begging you to stop?'

'I don't know what you're talking about. I only heard you say my name.'

'You couldn't hear me thinking to you?'

'No. What's wrong?'

'Bella, I saw everything! I saw you tracing my hand and my arm in the meadow. I saw our first kiss. And when you …'

I finally realized what he was saying and why his eyes were so dark. 'Oh, no! I'm so sorry, Edward. I didn't know. But that's not right! Every time I've ever tried on purpose, I've felt so drained. I feel fine! What's going on? I don't understand!' I was suddenly hit with a huge wave of calm. I sighed deeply as I was forced to relax. It pulled me away from Edward's thoughts. I looked up to see my entire family leaning over the seats and staring at me.

"What the hell just happened?" Emmett asked.

"One minute, I'm getting hit with so much lust that I'm ready to cave," Jasper said, running a hand through his blonde hair. "In the next second, I'm feeling so much fear that it's claustrophobic."

"All of you sit down now," Carlisle commanded. "Bella, come with me." Carlisle took hold of my arm and led me to the back of the plane. There was a small bathroom and he led me into it. Very quietly, he questioned me. "What happened? What were you attempting?"

"I wasn't trying to do anything! I swear. I was just lying next to Edward. He was trying to explain what had happened when Jasper hit me with the calmness."

Carlisle opened the door to see Edward's anxious face staring at him. He yanked Edward into the room with us. Three vampires were not meant to fit into the bathroom of a private jet. It took everything in me to stifle my laughter. Carlisle's worried face helped with that. "What happened, Edward?" our father asked.

"I saw random memories as Bella was going through them. She couldn't hear me and I couldn't hear her. It was just the images, as if I was watching a TV," Edward explained.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Carlisle questioned.

"I think so," I replied. "Still a little scared since I don't know how I did it, but I feel fine. I'm not tired or thirsty."

"What were you thinking about when it happened?" Carlisle was gently rubbing my arm, trying to comfort me.

"I was thinking that I wanted Edward to win his bet so I was just going to stay quiet and think about random stuff," I said.

"Maybe that's it." Carlisle looked thoughtfully at me. "Maybe it was you thinking about being quiet that left you both unable to hear the other. But as for Edward seeing your memories … did you think about wanting to share those memories with him?"

"No," I answered. "But I did think about how he's already shared those memories with me. All of them were about him."

"Ah," Carlisle chuckled. "That would explain the other part of what Jasper felt. It would appear that you weren't affected because these were shared memories. You weren't trying to show Edward anything he didn't already know about."

"That's good. I don't want any new parts to this power of mine. There are enough already! What do we tell everyone else?" I asked. "I don't want to risk their safety!"

"We will say that you retrieved a lost memory and it scared you a bit," Edward said.

"As for the first part, we'll just say Edward was acting his age for once," Carlisle chuckled.

I laughed heartily as I hugged myself against Edward. "That should really make Emmett's day. At least you haven't lost the bet."

"Bella, be more careful about how you phrase your wants regarding Edward," Carlisle cautioned.

"I will," I sighed. "I'm sorry for the trouble."

"It's no trouble, my daughter," Carlisle said, kissing my forehead. "You are still learning."

We all left the bathroom and returned to our seats. Carlisle relayed the excuses to everyone that he and Edward had come up with. I spent the rest of the flight trying to keep my skin away from Edward's so that I wouldn't accidentally do something else. It was a good thing we were both wearing jeans and sweaters.

Just before we were ready to land, Alice came over to me. "Bella, come with me to the bathroom. I just want to fix one little thing with your hair." I took her hint and let her pull me up from the seat. I followed her into the little room and waited for her to explain. "Bella, why are you going to hurt Edward?"

"What?" I nearly screamed. Alice put a hand over my mouth and stared daggers at me. She nodded toward the front of the plane and let me go. "What are you talking about? I would never hurt Edward. You know how much I love him."

"Then why do I see him lying miserably on the sofa in Carlisle and Esme's room?" Alice asked. Her arms were crossed in front of her small frame and she had never looked more menacing.

"Crap! I guess I must have been about to take it a little too far," I sighed. I looked up to see Alice waiting for an explanation. "You know what happened before?"

"I know the reason Carlisle gave wasn't the truth," Alice said.

"We're not sure what really happened. Somehow, Edward saw my memories. It's not like the times I tried before. I wasn't intentionally trying to show him my memories or take him to my place. I just had my face pressed against his hand and I was thinking random things. We couldn't even hear each other. But somehow, he could see what I was thinking about. It really scared me, Alice. I've been trying not to touch his skin since then so that I don't accidentally do it again."

"Bella, do something for me. Decide right now that earlier was a fluke and you will just go on with your day as if it hadn't happened."

I thought about the chances that earlier really had been a fluke. I thought of the probability of those exact same circumstances coming up again. It didn't seem likely. I decided that I would be a little cautious, but would otherwise ignore it.

"There!" Alice said cheerily. "You and Edward have a wonderful day ahead of you and he will be lying happily in your bed tonight."

"Can you do me a favor, Alice?" I asked.

"Anything, Bella!" she sang.

"Don't jump to conclusions next time!" I teased, hugging her to me. "Besides, how did you know I was the one that made Edward leave the room?"

Alice laughed so hard that if she were human, she would have been crying. "Silly, Bella!"

"Seriously, Alice!" I cried.

"Bella, I was sitting next to Jazz earlier. That wave of lust wasn't coming from you! There's no way Edward would have chosen the sofa on his own," Alice said with a wink. "That must have been some memory you were playing in your head."

I grinned like an idiot. "_Memories_, Alice. Plural."

"I can assure you that you will be adding some to your little show list after this weekend," Alice teased, tapping the side of her head.

"Alice!" I whined. "You are the only person I know that can make a vampire want to blush."

"You're the one assuming that I peaked!" Alice replied. "All I saw was you and Edward wearing matching goofy grins."

"Maybe we were grinning about something else!" I defended.

Alice poked her head out of the door. "Rosalie!"

Rose appeared in the doorway in seconds. "Did Bella fall in?"

"Ha, Ha, Rose!" I poked my tongue at her.

"Rose," Alice said, taking her by the shoulders. "I'm going to show you a grin. You tell me what you think put it on my face."

"This should be interesting." Rose's golden eyes were twinkling with anticipation.

Alice closed her eyes for a second. When she opened them, she moved her mouth into the silliest, biggest grin I'd ever seen.

Rose snorted and covered her mouth to keep her laughter from getting any louder. "I didn't know Jasper had it in him."

My jaw dropped as Alice's tinkling laughter filled the small space. "Not Jazz! Edward _and_ Bella."

"We are so picking up a camera!" Rose teased, rubbing her hands together.

"Already have one in my bag!" Alice sang.

"Bella, close your mouth," Rose said, pushing on my jaw.

She broke me from my trance and I gave my sisters by most pleading eyes. It only made them laugh harder. They each grabbed one of my arms and pulled me back up front. They pretty much tossed me right on top of Edward as they went back to their own seats, still chuckling under their breath. Edward lifted an eyebrow at me, but I just shrugged, hoping he would let it go. I was not going to explain this one to him. I saw him look over at Alice. He immediately grimaced and I knew she was blocking him with something very personal. I snuggled into his chest, hoping to distract us both. He kissed the top of my head and hugged me tightly.

We spent the remainder of the plane ride that way … the whole five minutes. As soon as the plane touched ground, my excitement rushed back. It helped that Alice was laughing and clapping wildly. Jazz tried a few times to calm her, but gave up after the fifth wave had no effect.

The pilot came over the speaker and announced, "Welcome to New York, Cullen Family. We hope you enjoy your stay." We filled the plane with our cheers, laughter and clapping. It seemed that everyone was pleased with our destination.

Alice appeared beside me, hugging my arm tightly. "Bella! The shopping! Finally! Can you imagine?"

Carlisle came over and put a hand on my sister's shoulder. "Alice, this is a family outing. We will be doing everything as a family. Are we clear?"

"Yes, Carlisle," Alice said, beaming. "We are all desperately in need of some New York fashion anyway!"

"Will we get to go to Times Square?" I asked. I had always wanted to see it at least once.

"Yes, Bella," Carlisle replied. "We will be doing a lot of site-seeing. I expect you to hold tightly to Edward and listen to everything he says." Carlisle gave Edward a stern look then turned to me with a softer one. "But only as long as he is telling you things for your safety. If he tries to get you to wander away, smack him." Everyone, even my Edward, laughed at my father's instructions.

We exited the plane to find a large black SUV waiting for us. Carlisle and Esme sat up front and the rest of us climbed into the back. We drove straight to our hotel. We were staying at the Gramercy Park Hotel and the word 'ostentatious' didn't even begin to cover it. I giggled to myself, remembering the day Edward used that word to describe Rose's convertible. Since there were no winners or losers to our bet, Carlisle had us draw our key cards randomly. We rushed for the elevators, leaving our laughing parents behind.

The guys made a bet about which couple could get to the room first. We girls gave each other a knowing glance, deciding to take our sweet time. Emmett, Jasper and Edward tried pleading with us as we stood right outside of the elevator doors on our floor. After a few moments, Edward just scooped me up bridal style and ran for it. Jasper and Emmett stared in disbelief, knowing their wives would kill them if they tried that. I was too busy laughing to care.

Edward put me down just inside of the doorway. "Bella, close your eyes and stay here for a moment."

I decided to be good and listen. I could hear him moving around and it sounded like he was opening some sort of curtain. He came back and took my hands into his, leading me further into the room. It was a good thing that I had left my human clumsiness behind. This would not have gone so smoothly otherwise.

He stopped my movement and was suddenly behind me, hugging me against him. "Open your eyes, love."

I did and I was immediately enthralled. The giant window looked out onto the New York night. It was both dark and lit up at the same time. There were no stars here. Just thousands of twinkling lights from buildings, cars, lamp poles, neon signs, you name it! The buildings rose up toward the sky like giants among ants. No movie or pictures I had ever seen did this sight justice as far as I was concerned.

"What do you think, Bella?" he whispered into my ear.

I simply nodded my head, still unable to put into words the beauty before me. I looked further up the window and saw our reflections. The smile on my husband's face easily rivaled the city scene before me. I turned in his arms and drew him into a passionate kiss. Very few times in our married life had I been the one to initiate the kiss. Not for a lack of want, but just because he always beat me to it. I caught him by surprise and he smiled against my lips before returning my kiss. I briefly wondered if this was what would cause our goofy grins. But then I told myself to shut up and get back to kissing my husband.


	38. 38 New York Night

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Edward and Bella share a special night together in New York.

**New York Night (Lemon)**

I never stopped being amazed by just how well our lips fit together and moved together. I hoped I never would. When I had been younger, dreaming of Romeo, I didn't have a clue just how small my imagination really was. I think all teenagers, especially girls, believe we understand love and we all think we have some idea of what a kiss should be. We are completely clueless! Until you find that person that makes your heart skip a beat, until he presses his soft lips against yours, until he makes your head spin, you have no idea what it's like. The most unbelievable part of all is that the first kiss, although quite special, isn't even close to being the best kiss. It takes time for two lovers to find their perfect rhythm, the right amount of pressure, and the right amount of anticipation to make their kisses memorable.

Edward was really good at the anticipation part. I didn't have the necessary self control, even when I was determined to tease him. He could make the moment before the kiss seem endless and fill it with just as much desire as the actual kiss. It amazed me that someone who spent so many years alone could be so good at this. But then again, Edward had always been perfect at everything. I couldn't complain since I was often on the very happy receiving end of his perfection.

Like … right … now. He had been holding back his kiss for forever it seemed. The distance of his lips to mine couldn't even be measured, but they still were not touching. Our breaths were slow and shallow, just enough so that we could taste each other on the tips of our tongues. Our eyes were locked firmly on each other and our hands were intertwined as we sat cross-legged on the bed, facing each other. The slow build-up of the want and need for him within my body was excruciating, but not unpleasant. I wondered if he was feeling the same way. I became certain of it as I watched his eyes darken with his desire. I stopped breathing, still unable after all this time to completely believe that the look in his eyes was just for me.

"You still don't see yourself clearly," he whispered, staring intently at me. No! Through me! Right through me and into the soul he had been so afraid of taking away. "Bella, I want to try something. Let go of my hands and only rest them against my palms." I did as he asked, never taking my eyes away from his. "I want to show you what I see when I look at you."

I closed my eyes and thought about how I wanted my mind to be open to everything Edward wanted to share with me. At first, I only heard his thoughts. 'Bella. I love her so much. Everyday is more than the day before and yet she doesn't see.'

But then, his thoughts faded away to be replaced by images. The first one was of me outside of gym on the day he touched my face for the first time. My eyes seemed to be browner and deeper than I remembered. My hair didn't look like the mess I always saw in the mirror. My blush really did color my face to make me look pretty. And for some reason, I seemed to be slightly glowing.

The second image was of him looking up at me as he proposed on his knee in his bedroom. I watched as the amusement, love, and fear I had been feeling swept across my eyes. My lips were tugged up at the corners, fighting a small smile. Again, I seemed to be glowing and I really did look pretty.

The next one showed me in my wedding dress, walking with Jasper. I had known my sisters had done a wonderful job with me, but looking at myself this way, there was no denying that I was truly beautiful.

The fourth image was of me on the night he had given me my wings. I was kneeling on the bed wearing his shirt. I was laughing with my head thrown back and my hair falling all around me. It took my breath away. I felt his hands pull away from mine and the last image faded.

I opened my eyes, looking right into his beautiful topaz eyes. He searched my face for some sign that I had seen and that I understand. "Thank you for showing me that, Edward."

His face broke out into a blindly bright smile. "I'm glad you were able to see it. Did it help?"

I nodded my head slowly, unsure of what to say to him. "I … The way you see me …"

"I know," he chuckled. "I had the same trouble understanding how you see me until you shared your memories with me in the woods."

"For the first time, I don't feel like this power is some kind of curse. How could it be if it lets us share with each other this way?"

"My Bella," he sighed, caressing my cheeks lovingly. "You could never be cursed. You are an angel." He moved us so that I was straddling his legs, facing him. He held me firmly, with one hand at the small of my back and the other cradling my neck. Very slowly, he brought my face towards him and kissed me softly. "You are my goddess and my temptress and the only creature capable of captivating me. Every touch, every glance, every breath you take fills me with longing to be close to you, to show my love to you."

How anyone could convey so much with simple words was beyond me. My mind seemed to be completely blank for once as I tried to come up with something worthy to say to this wonderful man. I could only think of the one truth I knew. "I love you, Edward."

It certainly seemed to have been more than enough for him. He pulled me close for another kiss, pressing me even tighter against his body. He gently pushed my mouth open and found my tongue with his. He moaned and I purred, which caused him to purr in response. I couldn't stop the chuckle that ran through me. He pulled back, grinning at me. His face became serious, but his eyes stayed soft and loving. He moved his hands to the bottom of my shirt and slowly pulled it over my head, tossing it behind us. He grabbed his own shirt and it followed after mine.

His hand was once again at the small of my back, pressing me to him. I moved so that I was more on my knees, my face nearly even with his. I ran my fingers through his soft bronze hair. I traced every part of his face with my fingertips as he leaned his head back. His eyes were closed and he barely breathed while enjoying my gentle touch. I rubbed my thumb against his bottom lip and I moved in to kiss him. His eyes fluttered open and I took his face in my hands, kissing him sweetly.

Edward ran his hands across my back and I arched into his touch, letting my head roll back. He brought his lips to my neck and covered it in small kisses, barely touching his tongue to my skin with each peck. It was just enough to continually cause that electric shock feeling everywhere his tongue touched my skin. He moved me so that I was stretched across the bed with him kneeling above and around me. He nipped and sucked his way across my collarbones and along the top of my chest. The room was silent except for our breathing and sighs, and the occasional gasp that broke free from me.

At some point, Edward had removed the rest of my clothing and all of his own. I was so lost in a pleasure-filled haze that I barely knew my own name. I was only aware that I was with the only man I would ever love and that he was showering me with affection and attention. He had always been a sweet and gentle lover to me, but this was even more so. It was as if he wanted tonight to last forever. Knowing just how romantic Edward could be, that probably was exactly what he was doing. He wouldn't get any complaints from me.

We were a tangle of arms and legs across the bed as we kissed. It was as if we were discovering each other for the first time. In a way, I think we really were. Getting to see myself through Edward's eyes had taken away the last of my thoughts about being too plain for him. I knew that seeing himself through my eyes had taken away the last of his guilt over leaving. We cuddled and caressed and kissed each other for an unimaginable length of time. We were silent throughout, neither of us having the words to sufficiently express the emotions we were feeling.

As the sun slowly began to rise, Edward slipped himself into me with the same tenderness he had shown on our wedding night. Our movements together were slow and deep, making each shiver and shudder we felt seem like continues waves rolling over us.

This was what the romantics had been talking about when they called it 'making love'. The tenderness and the gentleness and the inability to look away from each other for even the tiniest fraction of a second. With each thrust and every kiss, we poured our love into each other, wanting to feel it as something tangible. We reached our release together and it felt like an explosion had occurred within me. I had never been so tired and alive at the same time. Edward turned us on our sides and we held each other in the quiet of the early morning.

Some annoyingly short time later, his phone vibrated from the floor somewhere. Edward let me go for the first time in hours and retrieved it. "Yes, Alice? We'll be ready. Thank You." I noticed that his voice was soft and dreamy, instead of the usual annoyed tone he took with anyone that called and disturbed us. He crawled back onto the bed and wrapped himself around me once again. "Alice says we need to be ready to go in thirty minutes."

"I'm surprised that she didn't show up banging on the door," I chuckled. I kissed his chest, right where his heart lied.

"She seemed rather calm," Edward sighed. "Jasper probably sedated her with calmness to help her make it through the night. She has always wanted to take you to New York."

I reached my neck up and kissed right under his chin. "Poor Jazz must be exhausted."

"Mmhm," was his only reply.

"Then we should get moving and not keep her waiting."

"As you wish, Wife," he chuckled. He moved to roll out of the bed and I grabbed his arm to stop him. He lifted an eyebrow at me and I smiled.

"I just wanted to say that I'm very happy. And to thank you again for sharing your memories with me," I said.

"I share your happiness and thankfulness, love." He kissed my forehead tenderly.

We made our way over to our bags and dressed comfortably. We knew it would be a long day of shopping and site-seeing. Edward picked blue jeans, a black sweater and his sneakers. I grabbed my favorite pair of jeans and a blue v-neck sweater.

"Look, Edward!" I chuckled, holding my sneakers up like a prize. "I've been able to keep these away from Alice." He laughed and shook his head at me. He kissed me quickly before sweetly putting on my shoes for me. "You spoil me too much sometimes," I teased.

"I really don't see how that could be possible," he said, kneeling in front of me. "You give me so much, Isabella."

I ran a hand through his hair and kissed his forehead. "You give me just as much, Edward."

He put his arms around me and rested his head against my chest. It reminded me so much of how he held in the meadow that first time. I rested my head on his, happy to be breathing in his sweet smell. He chuckled suddenly.

"Which form of torture is she currently threatening you with?" I asked.

"Finding ways to make sure we aren't alone together for a month."

"She certainly knows how to hit below the belt," I said. Edward laughed happily, shaking my body along with his. "You really are in a good mood this morning, aren't you?"

He nodded against me. "I'm with you. My mood can't be anything but good. And now, we must go down and spend time with the family."

"Yes, we must!" I chuckled.

We found the jackets and hats and scarves we didn't really need and bundled up. It was important to dress for the temperature to keep up appearances.

"How do I look?" I asked, spinning around once for him.

"Beautiful," he sighed, burying his face against my neck. He kissed it quickly and smiled at me. "Time to go." He opened the door for me and made sure our room was locked.

He took my hand in his and kissed the back of it. We held hands tightly through the hall, in the elevator and as we crossed the lobby. I looked up at Edward to see him smiling brightly at me and I could see my own smile reflected in his golden eyes. We heard a clicking sound and looked up to see Alice holding a camera, with everyone standing right behind her. She winked and I knew that these smiles were the one she had been talking about. It had nothing to do with us being together. Well, not entirely. These smiles were because, for the first time, we were truly happy without any doubts or regrets. Our family smiled at us, but no one teased or laughed. They simply turned around and we all left the hotel together, ready to tour New York as a family.


	39. 39 Day in Big Apple

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **The Cullen Family takes in New York together.

**A Day in the Big Apple**

Thirty stores and about fifty over-flowing bags later, everyone but Alice was getting ready to drop from all the shopping. We had decided to walk, leaving the car at the hotel, and we sorely regretted it as we walked the streets of New York draped in bags.

"Let's at least take all of this back to the hotel first," I begged as I stopped in the middle of the sidewalk.

"We've only got a few more," Alice sang as she danced excitedly from one foot to the other.

"Alice," I groaned. "I refuse to take another step unless it's to get into a cab and take these bags back to our rooms."

"I have an idea," Esme offered. "Why don't your father and I take everything back? We'll give you kids a few hours to finish up the shopping."

"I want everyone back at the hotel by 6pm sharp. Your mother and I have something special planned for all of us," Carlisle said.

I sighed with relief and happiness. "You two are the _best_ parents ever!"

"Suck up!" Emmett teased. I poked my tongue at him as my response.

Carlisle hailed a cab over. The driver looked a little nervous as he surveyed all of the bags. I didn't think they would all fit in his little car either. As usual, Alice's amazing gift of being able to pack everything into nothing came through. We all waved goodbye as we watched our parents pull away in the cab.

Edward's arms were suddenly wrapped tightly around me. "Do you know how torturous this day has been without being able to hold you?"

I rested my head against his chest, reveling in his scent. "I have some idea," I sighed.

"Come on you two!" Emmett called. The others had already gone into the next store of Alice's choosing. As we entered the store together, Emmett asked, "How do you like the Big Apple, Squirt?"

"I can't be sure since I've only seen the inside of a million stores, but I think I like it," I teased.

"Bella!" Alice whined.

"I'm only kidding," I chuckled. Edward was so happy to have his hands free that he refused to let me go for even a second. He stood behind me, holding on to my waist and resting his chin on my shoulder as I flipped through the clothing rack with Alice.

"Bella, come here for a second," Rosalie called from the far corner of the store.

I laughed as Edward walked with me, trying to keep his chin in place. I reached up and patted his cheek. "You will have to let go at some point. You know Alice will have more clothing for me to try on."

"I'll just follow you into the dressing room," Edward chuckled.

"That wouldn't be very gentlemanly of you," I teased. He only smiled and kissed my neck.

"Please stop!" Emmett begged. "You're making me nauseous."

Edward rolled his eyes and said, "Yes, Emmett. Because this is just as bad as some of the images you've purposely sent my way over the years."

Rosalie smacked Edward's arms from around me and held a shirt up against me. I had to laugh at the wounded expression on my husband's face. "I think you should go try this one on," Rosalie said.

I took the shirt from her and headed toward the dressing room. As soon as I had the door open, Edward was pushing me into the small room. I laughed as I turned to see him locking the door. He put his finger to his grinning lips. "As if they didn't just see you come in here!" I chuckled. I wrapped my arms around his neck and quickly kissed his lips. "I love you, but you need to get out."

"What if I promise to keep my eyes closed?" he whispered.

"It's not your eyes I'm worried about," I teased. "You know, the sooner you get out of here, the sooner you can be holding me again."

"Fine!" he huffed. I laughed at his pout then kissed it away. "One month! As soon as Carlisle approves it!" he whispered fiercely into my ear.

I giggled as I moved my arms away. "I don't think one month will be enough for you." I opened the door and pushed him out. I closed the door and locked it back. I looked up to see him peaking over the door and couldn't help from laughing. "Go away!"

"Come on, Edward!" I heard Rosalie snicker.

"Go wait with the boys," Alice commanded.

"Hurry up," Edward chuckled as he moved away from the door.

"Knock, knock!" Alice giggled. I opened the door and let my sisters in.

"Did it fit?" Rosalie asked, eyeing the shirt in my hands.

"I haven't tried it on yet," I chuckled.

"What's going on with you two?" Rosalie whispered.

"What do you mean?" I asked, keeping my voice just as low.

"He hasn't stopped smiling yet! I've never seen him so happy," Alice replied.

"Or playful," Rosalie teased.

I smiled happily as I thought about last night. "We reached an understanding about some old issues." The look on their faces let me know I would not be getting away with such a cryptic sentence. I couldn't come right out and say everything because of Rosalie. I picked my words very carefully. "He finally forgave himself for leaving and I finally learned what it is he sees when he looks at me."

"About time!" Rose snorted.

"It only took him a little over a hundred years to figure out he was lonely," Alice teased. "A little over a year is practically light speed for him."

I rolled my eyes as I pulled my sweater over my head. I tossed it to Alice and pulled on the shirt Rose had picked out. It was a tight black tee with the words 'New York' spelled out in sequins. It was really comfortable even though it fit me snugly.

"It's perfect!" Alice sang.

"Not bad," Rosalie mused. "I bet if we paired it with a black mini and high heels it would look unbelievable."

"Isn't it a little cold for that type of clothing?" I asked.

"You won't be standing outside for long in it," Rose replied.

"And it definitely won't be cold inside the club," Alice added.

I had been staring at the shirt in the mirror, but at their words, I spun around to face my sisters. "Carlisle will never let me go inside of a tightly packed club. Walking around in the open with you guys is one thing. Besides, a club isn't a very family-oriented place."

"First of all, don't worry about Carlisle," Rosalie said.

"Secondly, this will be after family time is over," Alice remarked.

I laughed nervously. "I'm not about to sneak off!"

"Bella, you're a young adult! Act like it! Besides, a little parental disobedience is just what you need," Rosalie said.

"No, thank you," I replied. "I already know what it's like to get grounded by Carlisle. I am not repeating that experience." Rosalie and Alice grabbed my shoulders and spun me to face the mirror again.

"Picture this shirt with a very short skirt and a set of heels that will make your legs look long and sexy," Rose whispered into my ear.

"Now picture Edward as he sees you in it," Alice whispered into my other ear. "And dances with you."

"Crap!" I sighed in defeat. "I am _so_ tossing you two under the bus if Carlisle gets mad." They laughed and Alice clapped her hands excitedly. "Alice, are you sure it's safe?"

Alice hugged me tightly. "You worry too much, Bella. I would never have mentioned it if I wasn't sure everything would be fine."

A knock at the door interrupted our conversation. "Can I please have my wife back now?" Edward asked. We looked at each other and laughed.

"I'll be out in a minute," I replied. I quickly changed back into my own clothing and we met the boys at the front of the store. I wasn't surprised to look over and see that Alice and Rosalie were purchasing a few extra things to go along with my new shirt. Edward grabbed me and held me tightly and I laughed at his enthusiasm. "You act as if I've been gone a long time."

"The minutes dragged by painfully slowly," he whispered into my ear.

"You poor thing!" I teased. I gave him a quick kiss then took his hand and led him out of the store.

Three hours later, we arrived in the hotel lobby with even more bags. Carlisle and Esme were waiting for us as we entered.

"Did you all have fun?" Esme asked, pulling me into a hug.

"Not as much as Alice!" I teased. I had managed to only end up with two more bags for myself. Alice offered to take it up to her room with her bags. Edward and I stayed with our parents in the lobby while the others went up to drop off their purchases.

Ten minutes later, we were all in the SUV heading out to somewhere unknown. Alice and I were both dancing in our seats with anticipation. Jasper and Edward had both given up on calming us down. Rosalie just rolled her eyes at us, but we knew she was only pretending. She wanted to know where we were going just as much, but as the older sister, she had to play it cool.

Carlisle pulled into a parking garage and stopped the vehicle. We all got out and he ushered us to the back of the SUV. He opened the door to reveal eight pairs of ice skates. "Your mother and I thought skating at Rockefeller Center would be a wonderful family activity."

Alice squealed, Rosalie chuckled, Emmett laughed, Jasper smirked, Edward smiled happily and I groaned. Esme gave me a knowing smile and Carlisle put a hand on my shoulder.

"Bella, you will be fine," my father assured me.

"It's just like dancing, love," Edward said, hugging me tightly. "It's all in the leading."

"You had better not let me go!" I warned my husband. We each grabbed a pair of skates and took the elevator down to the ice rink. I watched everyone put on their skates and get out onto the ice.

Edward sat patiently with me, letting me work out my apprehension. After a few minutes, he took my face into his hands. "The things you choose to fear always catch me by surprise."

"I'm sorry. I know I'm much more graceful now, but sometimes, I still expect to be clumsy," I said.

"Please put your skates on and let me take you onto the ice," Edward pleaded. "Just for a few minutes. If you don't like it, I will gladly sit here with you and watch our family."

"You won't let go?" I asked nervously.

"Not unless you tell me to," Edward replied, kissing my forehead. He took my skates from me and put them on me. He had already put his own on earlier. He put an arm around my waist and practically carried me onto the ice.

Emmett flew by me with a happy yell. "Try it! It's fun, Squirt!"

Rosalie and Alice skated over to us, giving me reassuring smiles. Jasper came over and touched my shoulder, easing away some of my apprehension. I kissed his cheek to thank him.

Edward took his arm from around my waist and I immediately slung my arms around his neck. "What are you doing?" I cried.

"Relax, love," he cooed as he pried my arms away. He held my arms right above my elbows. "Bella, keep your eyes on mine. Move one foot forward at a time at your own pace. I will help you." I took a deep breath and found my courage. I moved one foot just a few inches forward and then the other. "Good," Edward encouraged, smiling at me. "Try pushing forward just a little further each time you move your feet."

After a few minutes, I started to enjoy the gliding sensation of skating. Just as I was getting comfortable, Edward decided a change was in order. He let go of one of my hands and moved to the side of me. I was so shocked that he let go that I lost my balance and fell, bringing him down with me. Emmett's booming laughter echoed across the rink. Rosalie smacked him as she skated towards us. Alice, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme came over too.

Emmett lifted me up from behind and Rosalie dusted off the back of my clothes. Jasper and Carlisle each took one of Edward's hands and pulled him up. Edward had a smirk on his face as he looked at me and dusted his clothes off. I scowled at my husband.

"Bella, dear, are you okay?" Esme asked.

"Yes," I huffed, crossing my arms. "_Someone_ let go of my hand."

Edward wrapped me in his arms and kissed my cheek. "I'm sorry, love. I should have warned you that I was going to do that."

"Yes, you should have!" I barked, not ready to forgive him. I noticed the others had skated away now that they knew I was fine.

"Don't be angry," he pleaded with his voice and his eyes. He rubbed his thumbs across my cheeks. "I really thought you were doing well enough on your own." He pouted his bottom lip at me and gave me his best puppy dog face. "Please forgive me, Bella." I turned my face from him, trying not to smile. "Please, love," he begged, moving his face in front of mine again. I could see he knew he was already forgiven by the way the corners of his lips twitched. My smile broke free and he chuckled. He kissed me softly before asking if I wanted to try again. I nodded my head and this time, he started me off with only holding one of my hands.

It wasn't long before I found my confidence again. I was actually having a good time. Who would ever have believed that klutzy little Bella Swan would one day become graceful Bella Cullen? Certainly not me! I even let Edward twirl me around a few times. Carlisle and Esme were by far the best skaters. They almost seemed to be dancing with the way they moved across the ice. Emmett and Jasper took turns slinging each other across the rink. Alice and Rosalie meandered around, hanging out with everyone alternately. Before I realized it, three hours had passed and we headed back to the hotel for the night. Or so I thought.

Carlisle and Esme told us all goodnight in the hall as they watched us enter our rooms. I ran across mine and jumped onto the bed, happy to not be standing or walking for the first time all day. Edward watched me from near the fireplace, my favorite grin on his face.

"How are you enjoying New York, love?" Edward asked.

I closed my eyes and sighed happily. "It's a wonderful city. And I especially like that we've all been together so much and everyone has been so happy. Emmett's even been on his best behavior."

"I've enjoyed that too," he said. His voice came from right next to me and the shock of it stopped my breathing. "Breathe, Bella," he chuckled, sliding an arm around me and pulling me close. I opened my eyes to see his glorious face inches from mine. "But I like being alone with you just as much." His head jerked toward the doorway and I knew he was listening to something.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Alice," he replied, turning his attention back to me. "She's plotting our escape from the hotel. She says that our trip to New York will not be complete without dancing. She wants us to go to her room. Rose and Emmett are already there."

"Okay," I sighed.

"Bella, we can stay in. I promise that I won't let her make you feel guilty," Edward offered.

"That's not it," I said. "I want to go, but I don't want to upset Carlisle and Esme."

Edward grinned wickedly. "Bella, you won't need to worry about that. We won't get caught. Between Alice's vision and my hearing, it would be practically impossible."

"Maybe under normal circumstances," I replied. "But you are traveling with Silly Bella."

"No," he cooed. "I am with Beautiful Bella, my wife! If she wishes to dance then I will grant her that."

I took his face into my hands. "You're too good to me."

"Impossible!" he chuckled, kissing my cheek. Edward stood up and held his hand out to me. "Shall we, my love?"

"Yes!" I said excitedly, putting my hand in his. He pulled me up and we moved toward the door. He put a finger to my lips and grinned mischievously. He opened the door and pretended he was checking the hall for our parents. We both knew he knew right where they were. He pulled me in front of him and we ran at a human pace to Alice's room. She threw the door open just as we arrived and yanked us into the room.

"Boys get ready in the bedroom and girls in the bathroom," Alice informed us. "Rosalie and I picked out everyone's outfits so all we have to do is change."

"I rented us a vehicle for tonight," Emmett said proudly.

Edward must have liked what Emmett rented because he suddenly started laughing loudly. I looked at him, waiting for him to explain, but he only shook his head. "Let it be a surprise."

"Come on, Bella," Alice chuckled, pulling me away. "Time to get you ready!"

It was once again time for Bella Barbie. I was too excited about our plans to even pretend to complain as my sisters did my hair and makeup. I was very shocked when it came time for my clothing. I was expecting the New York shirt they bought me today. But when I opened the garment bag, it was the little ivory baby-doll dress they had bought me months ago. I was so excited to put it on! Edward might have a definite jealously problem before the night was over. I chuckled to myself, knowing that my outfit would keep him at my side all night. I sat on the edge of the tub, waiting for my sisters to finish getting ready, and daydreamed about the night of dancing ahead of me. New York was quickly becoming my favorite city.


	40. 40 Night Life1

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **The Cullen siblings enjoy a night in New York together.

**Night Life – Part 1**

Rosalie, Alice and I checked our makeup and outfits in the mirror once more. I was in love with my little ivory dress. It made me feel grown-up and sexy and beautiful. Rose was in a tight, strapless, little red dress that ended just below mid-thigh. The red heels she wore had ribbon straps that reached just below her calf. The outfit made her look like an Amazon goddess. Alice wore a shiny silver halter top dress that ended just above her knees. Her silver heels were long with straps that wound above her ankles. She was beautiful.

"We'll go out first and make sure Emmett and Jazz are ready," Alice said.

"For what?" I asked.

"Bella, don't you remember what Alice told you about this dress?" Rose teased.

I thought hard for a moment. I felt my eyes widen with surprise. They couldn't be serious! Emmett and Jazz wouldn't really have to pull him away, would they? "But I thought you were joking!" I cried, hoping they would stop messing with me. My sisters laughed as they left the room. My previous feelings of happiness and excitement were quickly replaced by a large supply of butterflies in my stomach. I took an unnecessary breath and opened the door.

Emmett and Jasper were near the bathroom, but on opposite sides of it. Emmett had on dark grey jeans with a tight black t-shirt. He looked like he was ready to be the bouncer at the club instead of a visitor. Jasper was dressed in black slacks and a long sleeve dark grey sweater. Edward was talking to Alice near the giant glass window that overlooked the city. He wore blue jeans and white button up long sleeve shirt. The collar and top two buttons were open, just like I loved.

Rose was sitting on the bed, leaning on her arms with her legs crossed in front of her. She was grinning wickedly. She alternated her attention between Edward and I, waiting for him to notice. Emmett winked at me with a giant goofy grin plastered on his face. Jasper chuckled quietly. I turned my attention back to Edward and Alice. She was speaking to him too low for even my sensitive ears to pick up. Whatever she was telling him must have been good because he was smiling my favorite smile and his eyes were dancing. Alice winked at me quickly. She looked back at Edward and pointed a finger in my direction.

The _intensity_ of his gaze left me breathless, speechless, and unable to move. I knew that I looked nice in the dress, but this … to have a man, especially this Greek God, look at me as if no other sight on Earth could ever compare! The need and desire in his eyes made me feel weak in my knees and it made my indestructible bones feel spongy. I wasn't allowed to contemplate his look or my feelings any longer. He was already in front of me. I hadn't even seen him move.

Edward held my face in his hands, pinning me against the wall with his body. His lips covered mine hungrily as he pressed himself even closer to me. I giggled against his lips as I saw Emmett and Jasper approaching him. I could tell Jazz was trying to calm Edward, but it wasn't working well. I laughed right into Edward's mouth and it seemed to bring him back to himself at least a little. He grinned crookedly, but he didn't move an inch away or release my face.

I shook my head very slightly, letting my brothers know to stay put for a moment. "I'm glad you approve of my dress, Edward. But if you don't move, you're going to wrinkle it and I will be very upset about that."

"Forgive me," he whispered. I could tell from the shine in his eyes and the twitch of his lips that he wasn't the least bit sorry. But, he did back up some, possibly an inch. I think air could pass between us. He released my face only to take hold of my hands. "You look indescribably beautiful, My Bella."

Emmett cleared his throat, pulling me out of the daze that always came with being so close to Edward. "We should head down. The car should be here already," he said.

The six of us filed into the hallway with shushes and giggles from us girls and playful little growls from the boys. We quickly made our way to the elevator and down to the lobby. I had seen the way people stopped and stared at my family many times. This was the first time that I was a part of why they were staring. Emmett smiled proudly at the looks he and Rosalie garnered. Jasper and Alice didn't notice, too busy being lost in the eyes of the other. Edward still seemed a little shell shocked and couldn't take his eyes off of me. I was not going to complain.

Just before we reached the lobby doors, I heard a growl rumble through Edward's chest. Whoever was the cause of that growl had obviously had a very impure thought about me. I spun myself in front of Edward and pulled his face to mine, kissing him deeply. And I didn't care who saw or what they thought. This was _my_ husband! I was _his_ wife! He would forever be the only man who had my permission to think impure thoughts of me.

Emmett wolf-whistled to us and ruined my little moment of assertiveness. Rosalie smacked him hard for me. Alice and Jasper gently pushed Edward and me out of the doors. I wondered briefly is Jasper had been the cause of my rash kissing behavior.

"Holy Cow!" I cried as I saw the car Emmett had arranged for us. It was a long black Hummer limo and the tires were nearly waist high on me.

"Impressive, huh?" Emmett chuckled. "I thought we should ride in style tonight."

We moved closer to the vehicle and I eyed it warily. I turned to my big brother. "And just how do you suppose Alice and I get in this thing without some sort of step stool?"

"Like this," Edward purred as he lifted me up and into the vehicle by my butt. Emmett's laughter echoed through the entranceway.

"Edward!" I cried, slapping at his arms. I thought back to the room and the smile that had been on my husband's face when Emmett first mentioned the car. "Cheater!" I sighed as Edward crawled in next to me, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me into his lap.

Jasper was much more gentlemanly with helping Alice. He simply lifted her bridal style and put her feet into the vehicle first. Then he held his hands against the small of her back until he was sure she had her balance. Jazz, Rose and Emmett had no trouble getting in.

Emmett leaned over and smacked fists with Edward. "I never would have guessed you had it in you, but I'm happy to have been able to help unleash it."

Rosalie smacked the back of her husband's head. "Leave them alone."

"Thank you, Rose!" I said, poking my tongue at my big brother.

"Oh, get over it Squirt!" Emmett teased. "Those silly grins you two have had plastered on your faces most of the day are a little hard to miss."

"Emmett," Edward warned. "Don't."

"What?" Emmett asked, attempting to appear innocent.

"Emmie," Rosalie purred into his ear. "Don't force me to do something you won't like. Leave Bella alone before you make her nervous. You've teased enough for tonight. Besides, shouldn't you be too distracted by my lovely outfit to be bothered with teasing Edward and Bella?"

Emmett pulled Rosalie closer and whispered very softly into her ear. From the grimace on Edward's face, I was glad the rest of us couldn't hear what he was saying.

"Are you excited?" Alice asked me, holding my hand in both of hers as she jumped around on Jasper's lap. "A night in the big city! Dancing!" She winked at me. "Modern dancing!"

I would have been a furious shade of red if I had been human. Modern dancing in the privacy of my home surrounded by my siblings was one thing. In the middle of a room full of strangers … I wasn't so sure about that.

"Guys," I called, looking around at my siblings. "I just wanted to say thanks. I mean, I know that Carlisle arranged the trip, but … well, thanks for tonight. I've missed you guys a lot over the last few months with being in the study so much. It's not the same for me when I don't get to see you guys every day." I looked up to see Edward frowning deeply. I turned away from that look. There was nothing he could do about it. He knew just as well as I did that we had to be in the study. We had to find out everything about my power.

"Bella!" Rose sighed, grabbing me into an awkward hug since Edward was still gripping me tightly. "We miss you too."

"Yeah, Squirt!" Emmett said, resisting the urge to ruffle my hair after getting an evil glare from Alice. His hand dropped, but his grin widened. "It's been too long since I kicked your butt."

"And you still owe me a few literary arguments," Jasper said, leaning over and kissing my forehead. "Don't think you're getting out of those!"

I laughed happily. "I wouldn't dream of it, Jazz!"

"We will ask Carlisle to make this a monthly thing and I can see that he'll agree," Alice chirped. "We won't even have to leave the house to do it, but we will have at least one family weekend a month."

"Really?" I cried.

"Silly Bella!" Alice chuckled as she bumped into me. "I said I've seen it!"

"That's right!" I said, leaning my forehead against hers. "And I never bet against my sister."

The car came to a stop right outside of the doors to the club. I could see the line of people waiting to get in wrapped around the side of the building.

Edward hopped out first and turned toward me. He grabbed me by my waist and lifted me out of the giant limo. He very slowly lowered me to the ground, never taking his eyes from mine. Did I mention how good he was at the anticipation thing? I was once again left breathless. He moved us to the side for everyone else to climb out. I looked up at him through my lashes, feeling a little shy for no particular reason. He must have noticed because he smiled and pulled me closer.

I was wondering how long we would stand in line. I realized how silly that thought was when I saw the doorman nearly fall over at the sight of Rosalie. I watched this man's jaw fall open and his eyes slowly flow up from her red heels to her red lips. She winked at him and he nearly fell over. The doorman got the slightest bit of control over himself and held the door open widely. Emmett followed closely behind Rosalie, chuckling to himself. Edward and I were behind them and Alice and Jasper brought up the end of our little group. More heads turned, more jaws dropped. I was in embarrassment hell!

Edward leaned close and whispered into my ear, "Those looks are for you and my sisters. Don't be embarrassed. Your enhanced traits are just allowing them to see the Goddess I have always known you are." I shivered at his words, just as much as at his touch. He had moved me in front of him and was gently rubbing circles onto my bare shoulders as we followed Rose and Emmett to a private booth.

I tried looking everywhere at once. This was my first time in a club. It was also my first time to be packed into a small space with many humans and many heartbeats. The smell of their blood was overwhelming at first, but it didn't matter. It was still the same disgusting rust and salt smells, mixed with alcohol and sweat and God knows what else.

I was so elated and happy that I was fine. I would always be fine! Edward would never have to regret changing me! I could have cried right then and there. Jasper must have noticed the rapid change in my emotions and mentioned it to Edward. I'm sure Jazz was confused why I went from embarrassed to curious, to disgusted, to overwhelmingly happy in mere seconds.

I was suddenly pulled onto Edward's lap at the edge of the booth. He was gently stroking my cheeks, and searching my eyes. I grabbed his face into my own hands and kissed him so deeply. There was nothing to worry about anymore. He would be okay! I would be okay! Elation isn't a strong enough word to describe exactly what I was feeling.

He gently pulled away from me, worry in his beautiful topaz eyes. "Bella!"

I hugged him tightly and pressed my lips to his ear. "You'll never have to regret it, Edward! You'll always be proud of me! I don't care about the humans in here. I don't care about their blood. I'm actually disgusted!" I laughed happily as he tightened his arms around my waist.

"Care to share?" Rosalie teased.

I smiled brightly at my siblings as they stood around us. "I don't care!" I laughed.

Edward smirked as he kissed my forehead. "She's not bothered. She's actually a little disgusted. Our Bella is no longer worried about being in public."

I jumped up from him and hugged my sisters tightly. "I don't care!" I couldn't stop myself from laughing again.

"Silly Bella!" Emmett chuckled. He kissed my cheek then slid into the booth, pushing Edward into the middle.

Jasper tapped my shoulder. I turned to him and he gave me a fierce hug. "I am happy for you, little sis. You are the most deserving of being spared the feeling …"

I pulled Jasper tighter against me. "You deserve it too. All of you. If I could share this with you, I would do it in an instant."

Jasper laughed heartily as he gently shoved me against my sisters. "Never a selfish bone in you, is there?"

I looked up at Rose and Alice and grinned wickedly. I had some selfish parts of me alright, but they only ever involved the man I loved. And I would only ever admit them to my sisters. Rose moved and sat down on Emmett's lap. Alice and I were too excited to sit. We stood in front of the table, talking excitedly about all the places we would get to go now that we knew for sure I would be safe.

I was right in the middle of telling Edward how I would love to see Paris when I was interrupted by something very disturbing. My eyes widened in shock and Edward's smile faltered. I screamed and jumped, nearly knocking Alice over.

"Hey, Baby!" some very greasy looking human said to me. He was attempting some sort of grin. I wasn't sure if he thought it was sexy, but I had never wanted to barf so bad in all my life. He took a step toward me and I shrunk back against my sister.

I was suddenly staring at Emmett's very broad back. He seemed taller than usual. His booming voice was low and menacing. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, you can get the hell out of the way," the guy said. He must have thought he was brave. He had no idea just how stupid he really was.

"Bella," Emmett said. I knew he was both asking what happened and for permission.

I was still in shock and was only able to whisper. "He grabbed me, Emmett." I turned to Edward to see Jasper trying desperately to hold him in his seat. Rosalie saw them struggling and she grabbed my arm, pulling me quickly away from Emmett and the human, and sliding me in next to Edward. I pulled Edward's arms around me and clung to him.

"You touched my little sister!" Emmett roared.

"She didn't look all that little to me," the guy replied. He really was an idiot!

"I am not a generous person, but tonight is your lucky night. You have five seconds to walk away before I _help_ you," Emmett snarled. The word 'help' had never sounded more menacing to my ears.

"Well if your sister is too little to hang out with a real man, you should tell her not to dress like a whore!" the human yelled.

I cringed, waiting to hear the sounds of Emmett or Edward ripping this guy to shreds. Instead, I heard a loud popping sound. I opened my eyes to see the guy holding his face and staring daggers at Rosalie. "If you don't apologize to my sister right now, I will have my husband take you out back and give you a better view of his muscles." She squeezed Emmett's bicep for emphasis. The guy gulped and muttered a quick sorry. Rose stepped closer to the man and he cringed from her. "You should really keep your hands to yourself. You never know when you'll grab the wrong person. It can be … _deadly_ to take such chances."

The guy nearly fell over himself and the railing as he rushed to get away from my big sister. I truly felt like a protected little sister and I felt bad for anyone who might be thinking of ever messing with me. They all hugged me or touched my shoulder to let me know everything was fine. I was far from fine. I wanted to go back to the hotel, but I didn't want to ruin everyone's night.

"Thank you, Emmett and Rosalie," I said, smiling sadly.

"Bathroom break!" Alice chirped, pulling me out of the booth. She grabbed Rosalie's hand and towed us both behind her. She actually ended up taking us out into the back alley. "Bathroom was full," she said with a shrug. I tried to smile, but I really didn't feel like it. "Don't Bella!" Alice pleaded. "Don't let that jerk ruin your mood. We came to dance and have a good time."

"I'm sorry. I just …" but I didn't know exactly what I wanted to say or how I was feeling.

"You're upset because someone touched you without your permission," Rose said softly. "It wasn't right that he did that to you. Bella, trust me when I say that I know how this feels. But you have to just let it go! Or the next time ..." Rose chuckled at my shocked expression. She nodded her head slowly. "There will be a next time." She lovingly put a hand to my cheek. "You are too beautiful for there not to be. But you need to let it go so that the next time this happens, you will be ready and you will stand up for yourself. If you don't want someone to touch you, Bella, then you tell them and you _make_ them hear you."

"This feels like the whole bear thing again. I feel like I should have stomped his foot or something, but I hid against Edward instead." I frowned and stared at my shoes, unable to look at my sisters.

"Oh, Bella!" Alice sighed, pulling me into a one-armed hug. "It's only because you are so sweet and so innocent. You have so much that you haven't experienced yet. You were just unprepared tonight."

"Besides," Rosalie teased, lifting my face up to look at her. "I bet if we went back in there right now and found that guy, I bet you'd totally kick his butt."

I nodded my head and grinned wickedly. "Edward would totally freak out too!" I snorted.

"Hey!" Rose said softly as she leaned closer to me and Alice. "Didn't we come here so you could dance and show off your pretty dress for Edward?"

I smiled brightly. "Do you think he'll still want to? He won't be too angry?" Alice and Rose laughed heartily and I smiled again.

"Well that depends," Rose said with a wicked grin.

"On what?" I gulped.

"On if you give him a reason to forget that guy!" Alice chuckled.

"How do I do that?" I asked nervously.

"Listen closely," Rosalie said as she moved us into a small huddle. I listened intently, alternating between awe, mischief, and fear. My sisters could really be evil when they wanted to. I was lucky to have them on my side!


	41. 41 Night Life2

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **The Cullen siblings enjoy a night in New York together.

**Night Life – Part 2**

Rosalie, Alice and I walked back into the club with our arms linked together. I was walking in the middle of my sisters, still grinning at some of the suggestions they had given me for taking Edward's mind off of earlier events. My good mood was quickly returning the closer we got to the booth. Jasper and Emmett met us at the stairs. Rose and Alice hugged me once more and pushed me toward the booth where Edward was sitting.

I climbed into the booth and scooted close to Edward. "Hello!"

"Are you okay?" he asked, pulling me closer and burying his face in my hair.

I ran a hand through his hair as I pulled his head closer to mine. "I'm fine. I'm ready to have fun with you."

Edward pulled away and looked closely at my face. "Bella, you don't have to pretend."

"I'm not pretending," I whispered as I leaned closer to him. I kissed his lips softly. "I came here to dance with my husband." I moved so that I was straddling his legs and facing him. I kissed him again. "And no one is going to stop me from doing that."

"You mentioned you were ready to have fun," Edward teased, running a finger across the top of my dress. "What kind of fun did you have in mind?"

"Just hanging out with our siblings," I sighed, leaning my head against Edward's chest. Edward chuckled. "What?" I asked, lifting my head.

Edward nodded his head and I followed his gaze. Our siblings had ditched us and gone out onto the dance floor already. I giggled as I leaned back against Edward again. It felt good to just sit quietly with him for a moment.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Edward asked.

I looked up at him and put a hand on his cheek. "I'm fine. My big brother and my big sister ran away the awful little human." I let my hand trail down his neck and slide across the parts of his chest I could see. He leaned his head back against the seat and closed his eyes. "We are in a beautiful city and we have had a wonderful day with our family. And my sisters have provided me with this very beautiful dress to wear for your enjoyment. Unless …" His eyes opened at my pause and I smiled wickedly at him. "You don't really care for my dress."

Edward leaned close to me, holding my hand against his chest. "You have no idea the amount of control it took to leave you in that dress when I first saw you tonight."

I pulled my hand away from him and covered my face as I giggled. I would have created a new version of crimson if I could have blushed.

Edward grabbed my wrists and gently pulled my hands away from my face. "I could have sworn I was able to get you to see yourself clearly last night."

"You did," I managed to get out. "But that doesn't mean that I'm expecting your words to be so …"

"So what, Bella?" he asked, using all of his charm and power to dazzle me into telling him the truth.

Emmett jumped down into the booth and I yelped. I slid my arms out of Edward's grip and leaned my head against his chest. My brother's booming laughter filled my ears. "You all right, Squirt? Didn't mean to scare you?"

Rosalie sat down on his lap and winked at me. I smiled back at her quickly. I had just been saved from myself and Edward's dazzling. Alice and Jasper slid in on the other side. I really hoped that there were enough people in here to mask my emotions from Jasper.

"You guys seem much happier!" Alice chirped.

"I was just telling Edward how we came to have fun so we should just do that and forget about earlier," I said.

"Couldn't agree more!" Emmett said, reaching over me and playfully smacking Edward on the shoulder.

Edward pretended it hurt and gave me a puppy dog look. I reached out and rubbed the spot, smiling up at him. "Poor Eddie!"

"You are so lucky that I love you, Bella Cullen!" Edward said, grinning. "You know I hate that name."

"But not when I say it!" I sang softly to him. I reached up and kissed the tip of his nose. "Can we dance now, Eddie?"

He softly growled at me as Emmett and Jasper laughed loudly. Rose and Alice chuckled, smiling proudly as I used one of their little suggestions. Rosalie got up and pulled Emmett out of our way. I slid over to the end of the booth, but Edward was sitting and pouting. I reached out and grabbed his hand and forced him to follow me.

As he stood up, I pressed myself tightly against him. "Don't be that way, Edward! You know I'm only teasing." I reached up and pushed his lips into a grin.

He laughed and wrapped his arms around my waist. "What will I do with you?"

"Love me!" I giggled.

"Forever!" he promised fiercely. He leaned down and kissed me deeply.

I pulled away after a moment, grinning at him. "I didn't mean right this second." The look on his face was priceless. He had not been expecting that at all. I pulled his face down and pressed my lips against his ear. "We have plenty of time for that later. Right now, I want you to dance with me."

"Absolutely the most dangerous creature," he muttered as he grabbed my hand and led me into the crowd of people below. I followed closely behind, trying not to giggle. Rose and Alice sure seemed to know what they were talking about. I could really tell that I was dazzling Edward. It was about time!

The beat of the song currently playing was slow and steady. Perfect for my first dance with Edward! It would give me the necessary time to build up my courage. I looked up at Edward and smiled wickedly. "Lead away, Husband."

Edward gently pulled my arms around his neck as he settled one hand against the small of my back and the other he trailed across my shoulders and neck. I shivered and smiled at him. He grinned back, knowing exactly what he was doing. We swayed together to the song with Edward occasionally leaning my head back and running his nose up and down my neck. It was just like he used to do when I was human and he was savoring the bouquet without tasting the wine. It was a good thing that I had become more graceful or this would never have worked. I felt my giggles trying to bubble up, but I squashed them. Sometimes, my freaky brain wanted me to laugh at the most inappropriate times. Right now, pressed this closely against my husband, was not the right time to laugh.

As the song ended, I looked around and found our siblings coming over to join us. A very familiar song started to play and I wondered if my siblings had anything to do with it. It was the song I had danced to with Edward in the house. I prayed it didn't have the same effect on him because we were surrounded by people this time. That thought was quickly followed by another, this one telling me that a small little part of me did hope his reaction was the same.

"Come on, Bella," Rose whispered into my ear. "Show us what you can do in that pretty little dress of yours."

"Rose!" I hissed.

"Bella!" Alice chuckled. "You said you wanted to have fun, so do it already!"

"Relax and have fun with it, Bella," Rose instructed. "Pretend no one is here but you and Edward."

My breath was stolen as Edward reached out and grabbed my hips, pulling me tightly against him. The suddenness left me a little stunned and he grinned at his effect on me. He put his lips to my ear and his velvet voice was too seductive for both our own goods. "Yes, Bella. Please show me what you can do in your dress."

I shook my head no as I pressed myself tightly against him. I was having a major case of nerves at this point. I made the mistake of looking up into his warm golden eyes.

He blew gently into my face as he touched his nose to mine. Between his scent and his eyes, I was beyond dazzled. "Please," he softly said. He briefly pressed his lips against mine.

I forgot why I was nervous. I forgot we were surrounded by people. I forgot everything, but his face and the music pounding around me and through me. He pulled me closer and wrapped his arms around my back, pressing me tightly to his chest. My eyes never wavered from his for a second. I kissed the parts of his chest that I could reach and he leaned down to purr into my ear. He moved his lips to trail kisses across my bare shoulders. I leaned my head back to make it easier for him to reach me. As my head came up, his lips crushed against mine. My hands tangled into his hair as his tongue found mine.

There was no way this could be real. No one lived this way. No one was loved this way in the real world. It had to be some crazy dream. But if it was, I never wanted to wake up. No reality could match this or excel this or perfect this. This man could drive me crazy with a look, a word, a smile, a breath. I could sometimes manage the same for him, like earlier, but it was rare. If someone where to chronicle my life, they would never believe it. They would have to list it as a fairytale. They had all told me that every emotion, every sensation would be so much stronger as a vampire, but nothing could have prepared me for the intensity of it all. The most mundane, ordinary things could set my dead heart on fire for him. Times like this, times when I was actively trying to be sexy for him, it was unbearable!

I had no clue how long we danced that night. I only know that we were among the last to leave. And to be perfectly honest, I think there was a lot more making out going on than actual dancing. I was fairly certain that I would be getting a lot of comments from my sisters as soon as they could get me alone. The ride back to the hotel was silent as each couple was lost in happy memories of a night spent dancing and just being together. We separated in the hall, saying our goodnights quietly.

Edward and I walked slowly to our room, glancing up and smiling at each other as we walked. He opened the door wide and ushered me into the room.

"Would you light a fire?" I asked, smiling up at him.

"As you wish, Wife," he replied. He kissed me softly and ran the back of his hand across my cheek. I turned around and pointed to the back of my dress. He unzipped it for me and I headed into the bathroom.

I took a quick shower, washing away the smell of the club. Alice had been right once again and it had been a wonderful time. Even with me alternating between confident and shy, I had really had fun. And if we had not gone, I wouldn't have realized humans have no affect on me.

I stepped out of the shower and dried off. I wrapped myself in the luxurious hotel robe and stepped out into the room. Edward was kneeling near the fireplace, making sure it was roaring nicely. I kissed his cheek as I sat next to him. He smiled and then disappeared to take his own shower.

I stretched out across the floor, getting close to fire. The heat against my cold skin was a wonderful feeling. I closed my eyes and pretended it was the sun in our meadow.

Sometime later, I felt and smelled Edward above me. I opened my eyes to see my favorite smile, his golden eyes shining from the firelight. I smiled for him and ran a hand through his damp hair. He closed his eyes and leaned into my touch. When he opened them again, I could see they had been darkened by his desire. I grinned happily, knowing I had caused that with such a simple touch.

He smiled wickedly at me as he tugged my robe open. He stopped breathing when he realized I was naked underneath. He let his pent up breath out in a rush and his voice was not quite steady when he said, "You are beautiful, Bella."

"Can I ask you something?" I gently pulled on his face until he was looking at my eyes. "Why do you always look at me as if you're seeing me for the first time?"

Edward ran his hand from my hip, up my side, to rest against my neck. "Because your beauty will never stop leaving me breathless. Because I do not feel worthy to be in the presence of such an exquisite angel. Because I am left completely undone at the mere sight of you."

I smiled brightly as I pulled him closer and kissed him sweetly. "Do you have any idea what it feels like to have someone speak the way you do to me?"

"Tell me," he whispered, brushing his lips against mine.

"I wish I could," I sighed.

"Try." Edward leaned down closer and trailed his kisses across my jaw, then up and down my neck.

I chuckled weakly. "Not … possible."

"Why?" he asked, grinning wickedly at me.

"Can't keep a single thought in my head when you dazzle me this way," I said.

"Funny," he whispered as he kissed along my chest. "I thought I was the one who was dazzled tonight."

"You hide it very well," I said breathlessly.

"It's only because of the years you taught me just how much self control I really have," Edward replied. "But trust me, Bella, it was sheer agony to behave tonight."

I cupped his face and pulled it up to mine. "I don't want you to be in agony! I don't want you to suffer! All of this was supposed to be behind you when you changed me!"

"Ssh, Bella," Edward cooed. He sat down and pulled me up into his lap, cradling my head between his shoulder and his hand. "That's not what I meant. It's just … I love you so much. I'm so_ in_ love with you. And these emotions, these urges, are still new and they are so strong. And all the man in me wants to do is show you, prove to you, how very much I love every inch of you."

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you, Bella." He leaned down and kissed me sweetly. "You worry too much about me."

"Never!" I chuckled. I pressed a hand against his cheek. "Weren't you in the middle of trying to seduce me?"

"I thought it was you who was seducing me," Edward whispered, brushing his lips across mine. "You were the one with hardly anything on."

"But you didn't know that until you opened my robe." I leaned up and kissed the tip of his nose.

"You were just about to tell me what it's like for me to pay you a compliment," Edward said as he stretched us out in front of the fire again.

"When you speak to me that way, it's romantic and it feels like you're letting me see into your soul. And it makes me feel wonderful to know that you have never and will never share these glimpses with anyone else."

Edward lifted my head and cupped my face into his hands. "You are the only reason I even have a soul, Isabella Cullen. Therefore, you are the only one who could ever have access to it."

"So you really liked my dress tonight?" I teased, already knowing the answer.

"Oh, Bella! Let me show you just how much," he purred as he rolled us so that he was on top. "Let me show you what I would have done if our siblings had not been in that room."

I have a feeling there were many more words of love and desire spoken throughout the wee hours of the morning, but I couldn't recall them. I had tried to explain to my wonderful husband that he chased away all thought. I didn't know if he believed me or not, but in that moment with him, it didn't matter. All that mattered was Edward and Bella and that we were together and would never be apart.

I watched the last embers in the fireplace go out as I ran my fingers through Edward's hair. He was resting on his back with his head against my stomach. "We're going home today, aren't we?" I whispered.

"Yes, love."

"Back to the study for us," I sighed. "I can't believe three months of a new year have already gone by. It's hard to keep track of time with going in there so much."

"I know you've been wanting to slow down. We can talk to Carlisle when we get home." We were quiet for a long while. "Bella?"

"Yes?"

"When we were at the club last night, Emmett asked me something."

"Why do you sound nervous?" I asked, pulling his face toward mine.

"Because that's how I feel. Emmett wants to schedule the Vegas trip for next month."

"Why are you nervous about that?"

"I haven't been away from you for more than a day in months. I don't know how I'll stand it."

I smiled sweetly at him. "I don't know how I'll stand it either, but we'll have to find a way. You have to go with your brothers, Edward. And we both know you really want to go. Besides, just think of the welcome home you'll get."

"I doubt you'll miss me," he teased, trying to look sad.

"You're right. I won't miss you in the least," I quipped. He quickly spun around until he was leaning over me. He growled playfully at me and I smiled. "I won't miss you at all. I'll just miss your lips," I said as I ran my finger over them. "I'll miss your touch, your voice, your smell … but _you_, not at all!"

"You've become quite the little comedian, Bella Cullen," Edward joked as he kissed my neck. He growled again. "Remind me why we picked a four day trip as his gift?"

I chuckled as I leaned my head back, giving him more room to kiss. "Because two was too short and seven was too long."

"So tell me about this welcome home I am to receive," Edward whispered as he nibbled at my ear.

"It's a surprise," I said. "You'll have to go away and come home to find out."

"Pure evil," Edward muttered as he kissed the hollow behind my ear.

"What time do you think we need to meet everyone in the lobby?"

"Probably another hour."

"Want to pretend I have my dress on again?"

Edward lifted his head from my neck and grinned wickedly at me, his eyes smoldering. "And Carlisle thinks it's all my fault when we're late!"

"Shut up and kiss me!" I teased, pulling his face to mine.

We ended up being fifteen minutes late, but Edward was spared a lecture since Emmett and Rose still hadn't come down. They ended up being a half hour late!


	42. 42 Someone Coming

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **An unexpected guest arrives at the Cullen home.

**Someone's Coming**

The last three days were a seemingly endless slumber party. Rose, Alice and I had made camp in the living room with all of our blankets and pillows. We were slowly getting down to the last pile of DVDs we hadn't watched a third time. Our husbands were on their trip to Vegas and we were keeping each other company, trying not to miss them too terribly. We were failing miserably.

"I think we should actually get dressed today," I announced, watching the sun rise into the sky. "They're coming home tonight. We wouldn't want to let them think we were bored without them. They'll tease us mercilessly."

"I agree," Rose said, smiling. "We should clean camp and make it look like we've all spent time in our rooms the past three days."

"They'll be putty in our hands!" Alice chirped. "They'll worry that we hardly missed them at all and spend the next week being overly romantic towards us."

"I like romantic," I sighed. Rose smacked me with a pillow, effectively starting our fifteenth pillow fight. Alice claimed victory once again, swearing that she wasn't using her gift. My ability to block was still directly linked to Edward so I couldn't make sure that she didn't cheat.

I headed up the stairs with my blankets and pillows. "Bella!" I turned to see Alice grinning at me. "Whatever you put on now, just know that you will be changing into what I pick out later."

I chuckled at my pixie-like sister. "I figured as much!" I was getting better at dressing like a Cullen, but I still gave Alice fits sometimes just to remind her of the old days.

I took my time fixing the bed, then climbed into it to kick the covers around and make it seem like I had gone on with my normal routines. I pulled his pillow to my face and breathed deeply. His scent was barely there after three whole days and nights without him laying his head on it. It would have to be enough to get me through the next eleven and a half hours.

I dressed in my most comfortable jeans. I was thinking of wearing the new blue sweater Alice had gotten me, but then I noticed Edward's white button-up shirt with the blue stripes lying on the shelf I kept my sweats on. I picked it up and it faintly smelled of him. I shrugged my shoulders and proceeded to put it on. It wouldn't matter since Alice was going to make me change later anyway.

I pulled out my favorite boots and the coziest pair of socks I owned. I went into the bathroom to do something with my hair. I laughed at the sight of Edward's shirt literally floating around my small frame. I pulled the collar up and sniffed it again. I really missed him. He had called me every night just to talk and hear my voice. I could tell he missed me too. It was nice to know it was so mutual. He admitted he had played his message and his song on his Ipod until the battery died. I sighed, picturing myself hugging him on his return tonight. That led me to think of all the things we would do after the hugging.

I shook my head to clear the thoughts away. I needed to get a move on before my sisters came looking for me. I pulled my hair up into a loose ponytail and skipped out of my room. I met Rose and Alice just outside of my door. We took one look at each other and burst into laughter. Esme came out of her room to see what the noise was all about.

She smiled and chuckled when she saw us. "It would seem that my lovely daughters miss their husbands very much." She winked at us. "I won't tell them."

That started us laughing all over again. The three of us had managed to dress very similar. We were all in jeans and boots and we each wore our husbands' shirts. Rosalie had on one of Emmett's favorite t-shirts. He'd made Edward and Jasper buy him this one after winning the last video game tournament. The shirt was dark grey and said 'Property of Halo' with three Xs across the chest. Alice was wearing one of Jasper's long sleeve shirts. It was dark green and way too long for her little arms. She must have rolled the sleeves at least six times just to get them above her wrists.

"At least I know why we'll be changing later," I chuckled.

We spent the morning hanging out in the garage while Rosalie did some minor maintenance on her X5 and Alice's Porsche. The boys had taken Edward's Volvo to Vegas. We tried not to talk about our husbands, but the more we avoided the topic, the more it seemed to come up again.

"I give up," I said, throwing my hands in the air. "We miss them. Big deal. It's just the three of us and Esme and Carlisle. We can pretend for them later, but right now, I miss him."

Alice giggled and hugged me against her. "I'm with Bella on this one. Now that we don't have school, it's harder to be away from Jazz for any length of time."

"You two are pathetic," Rosalie teased.

"Oh, Emmie!" I said in my best Rosalie impersonation. It wasn't even close.

"I miss you!" Alice added, making kissing noises at Rose.

"Damn vampire hearing!" Rose hissed.

"It can be a bother sometimes," I said, trying to console Rose. I looked up to see Alice staring blankly at the wall behind me. I nudged Rose. "I think she's daydreaming of Jasper."

Rose turned around and I saw her eyes widen in surprise. She ran over and grabbed a hold of Alice from behind. "She's not daydreaming. She's having a vision."

I watched as Alice's eyes grew wide and scared. "Bella, get in the house!" she hissed. Each of my sisters grabbed an arm and ran me into the house before I could even speak. "Esme! Carlisle!" Alice yelled as soon as we were through the front door. Our parents came downstairs quickly.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked.

"Demetri. He'll be here within the hour," Alice replied. "I don't know why I wasn't able to see him before now, but he's coming."

"But Edward's not back!" I cried.

"Rose, take Bella into the woods and hide," Carlisle ordered.

"But what about you and Esme and Alice?" I asked. I wanted to leave, but not without the rest of my family.

"Bella, we will be fine," Esme assured me, kissing my forehead. "Go with your sister. Call the boys and let them know what's happening."

"Bella," Carlisle said, holding me by my upper arms. "You and Rose are not to return until the boys do. We will tell Demetri that you and Edward are on a little get-away. Emmett, Rose and Jasper went into town for a while. Do you understand?"

"But what about his gift? He _finds_ vampires!" I cried.

Alice grabbed my hand. "But only ones that he's been in the presence of before. He will find the house because I am here. You and Rose will be safe until the boys arrive. If you leave now and call them, they'll be here within a few hours. Take Rose to the mountain top where you had your date with Edward."

I nodded my head, unable to speak for the moment. Carlisle released me and Rose took my hand. "Please be safe!" I begged my parents and sister.

"We will, Bella," Esme said, smiling for me. "Go now, sweetheart."

Rose and I took off toward the mountain. We were there within a few minutes. "It's a little ways up and to the left. There's a bit of an overhang too so we can stay out of the sun. We wouldn't want to tip him off by being all twinkle-like."

Rose snorted. "Good to see you've been able to keep your sense of humor."

"I'm trying not to panic," I said seriously.

"Get on my back, Sis. We don't have time to let you practice right now."

I did as I was told and we were on the flat section in no time. I jumped down and grabbed Rose's hand tightly. I pulled her around the corner and pointed out the little covered area. We sat huddled up together as Rose pulled out her cell phone. I was nibbling on my lip as I watched her hit her speed dial. I prayed Emmett had his phone on him. I prayed he was close to Edward and Jasper. I just prayed – for my Edward, for my family, for myself.

Emmett picked up after the third ring. "Yellow!"

"Emmett, listen closely and pay attention. There isn't time to repeat any of it. Demetri is on his way to the house. He's following Alice with his gift. He should be here in about forty-five minutes. Bella and I are hiding in the mountains where Edward took Bella for their date. Carlisle and Esme are staying with Alice. The story is that Bella and Edward are on a get-away and you, me and Jasper are in town. Get home now!"

"Are you okay, Rose?" Emmett asked in a rarely used serious tone.

"I'll be better when you're home," Rose replied. "Please hurry, Emmie!"

"Edward's already figured things out from my thoughts. Let him talk to Bella just so I can get him calmed down," Emmett said.

Rose handed me the phone. "Edward?" I whispered.

"Bella!" he cried in relief. "Are you okay?"

"Rose is with me. Please hurry home," I said.

"Do you have your phone with you?" Edward asked.

"Yes," I replied, trying to figure out why he was asking.

"You and Rose need to put your phones on vibrate so that we can send you text messages without alerting Demetri's hearing. We will send you both messages and wait for your replies every half hour so that we can be sure you're still together," Edward explained.

"You're a genius, Edward!" I said, happily.

"I have to hang up now, Bella," he said sadly. "I love you."

"I love you too. Please hurry." I closed Rose's phone and handed it to her. She had heard Edward's idea. She flicked the phone open, pressed a few buttons and was done.

I pulled my phone out of my jeans and opened it. Edward had fixed the menu so that I could easily find the options I wanted. I pressed a few keys and my phone was set to vibrate now too. I held the little blue phone tightly in my hands, anxiously waiting for the first message to come.

"Rose," I whispered. "Alice and Esme and Carlisle can handle Demetri, right?"

Rose put her arm around my shoulders. "Do you remember how Edward disposed of Victoria without getting a single scratch?" I nodded my head. "Picture how short that would have been with three Edwards."

I did picture it and it did ease my worries. "Thank you, Rosalie."

"We should stay quiet now, Bella. We don't want to accidentally give away our position."

I nodded my head, afraid to even breathe loudly. The minutes seemed to tick by so slowly as we waited for the first text message. We got the first messages and stared at them. Rose's phone showed 'X5' and 'Books'. My phone showed 'Twilight' and 'Anytime'. Rose and I stared at the phones and each other. A smile dawned on my face as I figured it out. Edward really was a genius.

I sealed my lips around Rose's ear. "Code. Gifts. Alone Time." I pulled back and hoped my sister understood. From the twinkle in her golden eyes, I was pretty sure she understood. She typed out 'video game' on her phone and handed it to me. I typed out 'Ipod' and hit the send button. On my phone, I typed out 'love' then gave it to Rose. She typed 'desire' and hit the send button. If we were found and our phones confiscated, Demetri would be none the wiser.

We sat hugging each other, clutching our phones to our chest, waiting for time to pass again. I thought about how I had been so afraid around Christmas time that something big and bad was coming. That fear had faded into the background as I became more and more wrapped up in practicing and controlling my gift. I hoped that our focus on solving my gift hadn't put us in any danger. I thought back to the first day Alice joined us in the study. She had said Demetri would come and that he would leave alone, convinced I was a regular newborn with no powers. I needed this vision to come true for all of our sakes.

I let myself daydream about the holidays, remembering how happy our family had been just being in the same room together. It had only been nearly four months ago. I focused on those memories, telling myself repeatedly that it wouldn't be the only time like that for us. We would have hundreds of thousands of holiday seasons together. My phone vibrated in my hand and pulled me from my reverie. I flipped it open to see 'Newton' and 'Pink'. I smiled to myself, knowing that this one was things that they hated. I typed 'shopping' and handed it to Rose. She handed me her phone. It said 'Beauty' and 'Blush', things that they missed. Rose had typed 'you' and I typed 'smell'. We traded phones again and smiled at our replies. Rose had typed 'school' for her reply to hated things. I covered my mouth to keep myself from giggling.

We followed the same routine four more times before the text messages changed. Mine said '15BeSafe' and Rose's said '20Road'. I wasn't sure what these two meant and neither was Rose. I thought the numbers might be minutes, but I couldn't be sure. I had no clue what the words meant. If I was right about the time, we would find out in fourteen minutes.

His smell wafted to me long before I saw his face. I grabbed Rose's hand and squeezed. I smiled and touched my nose. She grinned at me and nodded her understanding. She grabbed both of my hands and pushed them against the ground, shaking her head. She was telling me not to make a sound or move an inch once I saw him. My sister was brilliant! I would have cried out his name and ran to him instantly. I nodded my understanding to her and smiled.

The minutes were excruciating as they passed slowly. I looked up toward the forest and there he was. His face was filled with worry, but he allowed himself a small smile once my eyes met his. He knelt in front of us and hugged us both. He pulled Rose close and whispered directly into her ear. I watched her nod her head a couple of times. She pulled away and kissed my cheek. She waved bye and was gone in an instant.

Edward wrapped his lips around my ear and whispered to me, "She's gone to the road to meet the others. They will go home before us. Demetri will have sensed my presence by now. We are young newlyweds returning from a brief get-away. We went camping since you are not ready to be near humans. You have only a few sketchy human memories of me and you do not remember him at all. Understand?"

Edward pulled his mouth away and looked at me. I nodded my head. I reached out my hand and touched it to his chest, pressing against his heart as I had done on our wedding day. He returned the gesture and smiled lovingly at me.

I noticed for the first time that he had a rolled up sleeping bag with him. I watched as he unrolled it. He rubbed both sides against the ground, taking away the brand new look. He opened the inside of the bag. He waved his hand for me to join him. He took off his shirt and I raised my eyebrow at him. He touched my nose. Our smells! The bag needed our smells! I smiled brightly and took off my own shirt. We lay down and pulled the bag closed. We rolled around a little, hoping to get our scents all over the fabric. Edward reluctantly let me go and opened the bag again. He stepped away with his shirt and pointed at me and then the bag. My sense of smell was strongest. He wanted me to see if the bag smelled like him. I leaned over and sniffed the fabric. I turned and smiled at him. My husband was amazing! Edward rolled the bag back up. He stood and pulled me onto his back. He brought us to the ground below and helped me off. He hugged me against his body and we started for home.

"Thank you for the camping trip, Edward," I said, pointing at my ear.

He smiled and played along. "It was my pleasure, Bella."

"Did I go camping as a human?"

"Only once, love," he said, winking.

"Did I have fun?" I teased.

"Not really," he chuckled. I poked him in the side. As we came to the last of the trees and stepped on to what we considered the lawn, Edward gave me a quick nod. "Bella, it seems there is a guest at the house."

"A guest!" I said excitedly. "Anyone I know?"

Edward lifted an eyebrow at me and I shrugged. "Let's find out." He held me tighter as we started up the porch steps.

I thought of my family behind this door with a member of the Volturri guard. I shuddered. Poor Jasper. He was in for it now. Hopefully, not everyone was as panic-stricken as I felt at that moment. I took a deep breath and stepped closer to my very uncertain future.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

If you want to read about the boys' trip to Vegas from their point of view, please read Sin City Sinners! Thank you!!!


	43. 43 Demetri VisitsP1

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Demetri talks to Bella and the others.

**Demetri Visits – Part 1**

Carlisle and Esme met us at the door. "Welcome home, children!" Esme called, pulling us into a hug. "Did you enjoy camping, Bella?"

"Very much," I said, smiling. "Edward taught me some of the constellations."

"I think we will need to get her a telescope soon," Edward added.

"Taken with the stars are you?" Carlisle asked as he hugged me.

"Bella!" Alice squealed, throwing herself against me. "You must come upstairs with me right away. Rose and I went shopping for you while you were away! You have to see what we got you!" Edward kissed my cheek and firmly put my hand in Alice's. I took the hint – go without questions. Alice and I ran up the stairs and into Rose's room. She and Emmett were waiting for us.

"Where's Jazz?" I asked, keeping my voice cheery.

"We were planning a game night tonight and I had yanked them all out of the closet downstairs before our guest arrived," Alice said, winking. "Jasper was kind enough to offer to put them all back."

"Bella, you simply must try on the shirt we bought you," Rose said, waving me over to her. She handed me one of my blue sweaters. I looked over at Emmett, but his eyes were tightly closed. I bit back my giggle and quickly changed my shirt. "Perfect!" Rose cooed. "Edward will love this on you."

"Let's go show him," Alice said, patting Emmett to let him know he could open his eyes. She touched Emmett's back and jabbed a finger at me.

"Hey, Em! Feel up to giving your little sister a piggy-back ride?" I asked, lifting my hands to show my confusion. Rose and Alice nodded their heads and smiled.

"No problem, Squirt!" Emmett said proudly. I climbed onto the bed and then on to my brother's back. My siblings seemed to have this all planned out and I was literally along for the ride.

As we neared the top of the stairs, I heard Demetri speak. "Aro will be pleased to see that you've kept your word, Edward."

Emmett brought me into the living room and over to the loveseat. He kept me blocked from everyone's view as he let me down into Edward's lap. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist protectively. Alice curled up next to us on the loveseat. Rose sat on the end of the sofa closest to us and Emmett sat on the arm. Jasper stood behind us, with a hand on Alice's shoulder. Carlisle and Esme sat with Rose on the sofa.

Demetri stood near the television. I saw him watching me from the corner of my eye. "Ah! There is the lovely Bella. Aro will be so pleased to know how much your transformation has enhanced your beauty. How are you coping with your new life?"

I glanced up at Demetri then turned to Edward, giving him a confused look. I whispered, knowing our visitor would hear. "Who is that? How does he know my name?"

Edward smiled down at me and kissed my forehead. "He's a visitor from Italy. Remember I told you that we went there once?"

"Not really. Did I have fun?" I asked eagerly.

"Yes, Edward!" Demetri said. "Did Bella have fun?"

Edward turned his head toward our guest, glaring at him. "Why don't you tell us why you're here, Demetri? The sooner you do, the sooner you can be on your way. I'm sure you have business much more important than chatting with us."

Demetri seemed quite pleased with himself for aggravating my husband. He stared at me with a very cold and calculating look on his face. "Patience, Edward."

I gave my best confused smile as I asked, "Do I know you?"

"Not nearly as well as I had hoped for in Italy," he said with a small smirk.

It took all of my strength not to retch at his comment. I managed to stay focused. I let my smile slip a little so that I appeared confused once again.

"I was just talking with your parents and your husband. They were telling me about your wedding," Demetri said.

Edward gently squeezed my side, letting me know this was a lie. "I've heard it was beautiful," I replied.

"Don't you remember it?" he asked.

I frowned and cast my eyes downward. "I'm very sorry to say that I don't."

"I would have thought you would remember such an important day," Demetri continued.

I leaned back and rubbed Edward's cheek, smiling sadly. "Unfortunately, it was one of many human memories that faded with my change. Edward often has to remind me of people and events that happened before."

"It's nice to see you calm, Bella. You seemed so upset after the battle in the clearing," Demetri pushed.

I quickly turned toward Edward, faking terror. "A battle? What happened? Was anyone hurt? You never told me about a battle? Where did it happen?"

"Is she always so full of questions?" Demetri asked. He seemed bored and aggravated at the same time.

Edward stroked my cheek and said, "Don't worry about a thing, love. It was long ago and not important."

"Demetri, you are a guest in our home," Carlisle warned. "There is no need for you to upset my daughter. As you can see, you are only confusing her by speaking of things she knows nothing about."

"My apologies," Demetri said. "I was only curious to see how much she recollected."

"Our daughter is new to this life." Esme appeared on the arm of the loveseat. She took my hand in hers and smiled at me. She turned and glared at our guest. "We felt it necessary to not trouble her with all of her past at once."

"Of course," Demetri said, nodding towards Esme. "How is Bella doing as a newborn?"

"Quite well," Carlisle stated. "She is strong and fast and learning quickly."

"I'm not faster than Edward just yet though!" I piped up, smiling.

"And does she follow your choice in food?" Demetri asked. "Her eyes are not the normal gold that I see in the rest of your family."

"Bella still has a bit of red in her eyes. We are slowly introducing her back into civilization. On days were she may run into humans, we have her wear contacts to fit in better," Carlisle explained.

"I knew there was something I forgot to do when we came home!" I said, pretending to scold myself.

"Bella, dear," Esme said. "Why don't you and Alice go up and remove them?"

"Okay, mother!" I kissed her cheek before standing up. I turned and gave Edward a fierce hug. He must have heard something he didn't like because I felt a growl escape him.

Alice was quickly pulling me away as she said, "Let's get those contacts out, Bella."

We ran up the stairs and into her bathroom. I mimicked wiping sweat from my brow. She giggled soundlessly. I sat in the chair and looked up as far as I could. I felt Alice's gentle touch and blinked. She put the first contact into the little dish she kept for me. We repeated the process and got the second one out. Because I so rarely took them out, I was nervous to do it by myself. Alice understood and was as willing as always to help me out.

Alice pointed at me and laid her hands against her head, closing her eyes. She opened her eyes and slowly walked across the room on her tiptoes. She pointed at me again. I felt like I was playing the most insane game of charades ever!

I crossed my fingers and hoped I was guessing right. "Alice, do you think it would be okay if Edward and I snuck away to our room for a few hours? I wouldn't want to be rude to our guest or upset our parents."

Alice smiled brightly and nodded her head. "Newlyweds are so cute!" Alice chuckled. "I remember when Jazz and I first found each other. Why don't you go to your room and I'll come up with a reason to send Edward after you? I'm sure no one will miss you if you're gone for a bit."

Alice took my arm and led me back down the hall. She made a big show of making it seem like she was sneaking me into my bedroom. I sat on the bed and waited to see what would happen next. I listened closely for her voice, but I only heard the others talking. Time seemed to drag by as I waited for someone to come up. The door opened to reveal my own personal Greek God. Edward closed and locked the door. He put a finger to his lips and quickly moved toward his stereo. He pressed the on button and Linkin Park filled the room. He turned the volume up so that it would just barely be heard outside of the room.

He crawled across the bed to me and stretched me out beside him. He softly said, "Bella. I love you." I smiled and nodded. "I want to keep you all to myself for as long as possible." I knew he was saying this for Demetri's sake, giving us a reason for being alone. Edward pulled me closer and covered my ear with his lips. "I needed to get you away from my own personal sanity." Edward removed his lips and kissed my temple.

I turned toward him. "I love you, Edward." I wasn't sure what to do now. We had some time to spend alone, but we couldn't talk for fear of being overheard. I thought about writing notes, but figured the scratching of the pens on paper might be picked up by Demetri. I briefly thought about my laptop, but that too made noise.

Edward cupped my face in his hands and I let my thoughts go, paying attention only to him. His eyes roamed my face, revealing his love, his fear, and his desire. My breath caught at that last one. I thought it was wrong of me to want him in this moment, but he obviously felt the same way. How could we be so selfish with our family sitting downstairs with a demon?

I felt a wave of calm, followed by a wave of lust. Jasper must have a different opinion of right and wrong in this situation. Edward must have felt it too because his lips were suddenly crashing into mine. Our lips moved together perfectly, as they always had. He licked my bottom lip and I happily opened my mouth, letting his tongue find mine. All thoughts and worries melted away as Edward stoked the fire within me. We rolled around on the bed, fully clothed, enjoying our kisses immensely. We came to a stop when we realized the CD had ended. We looked at each other and laughed together. We had been making out like teenagers for over an hour.

Edward pulled me off the bed with him and we stood in front of his shelves, picking out a new CD. I choose a compilation of love songs meant for slow dancing. Edward nodded his approval. I put the CD in and pressed play. Edward spun me into his arms and kissed me sweetly. I lifted my hands up in the air and he twined his fingers with mine, completing the connection.

A connection! I nearly slapped myself in the forehead! 'Edward.'

'Bella!'

'I forgot all about this in my fear.'

'This is why Jazz hit us! I bet Alice is behind this.'

'I'm sure the little pixie is. We'll have to thank her. Oh, Edward! I missed you so much and I was so scared when Rose and I had to run. And you weren't here yet! And I didn't know if he would find us before you did!'

'I know, my sweet Bella. I was just as scared. Did Rose break our code?'

'Nope! That was me! It was an excellent idea.'

'You'll have to thank Jasper for that one.'

'I should have guessed! He does have one of the greatest military minds! Did you hear anything? Do you know why Demetri is here? Do you know why Alice didn't see him?'

'Demetri was in the area on official business. Aro asked him to check on you as a personal favor. He warned Demetri to keep his mind clear of his intentions for as long as possible. Once Demetri was done with his business, he decided to look for Alice and me and that was when she saw him coming. He has been told to observe you and report back on your newborn progress and if you have a power. He is not to harm any of us.'

'Will he follow those orders?'

'I believe so. He fears Aro's wrath. But I want to take certain precautions anyway. While he is here, you will stay very close to me and Emmett at all times. Do not let Demetri touch you. Keep your hand locked with someone else's at all times just in case he tries to grab you. You must continue to act as if you have very few human memories. I'm not concerned with hiding your gift. You have more than enough control for that.'

'Has Alice seen any more? Does she know when he leaves? Does she know if we'll really be safe?'

'There's nothing else yet. We need to stop now, Bella. I need to hear the others and I don't want you to tire yourself by listening to all of us through me.'

'I know. I miss you so much. I love you.'

'I love you, My Bella.'

I pulled my hands away from Edward. He was listening closely to everyone downstairs. He grinned and I relaxed. If he was able to grin like that, then everyone was fine. He pulled me against him and whispered. "Are you frisky still?"

He was asking if I was tired. "I think I've been satisfied completely for now."

"We should probably rejoin the family and our guest now, love."

"Only if you promise to whisk me away again before the night is over," I teased.

"I will try my best," Edward replied. He covered my ear with his lips one final time. "Remember what I've told you. Be safe!"

And that's just what I planned to do. I planned to be very safe and very attached to Edward. I could use my newlywed status as an excuse for constantly being wrapped in his arms and sitting in his lap. I needed to focus and make sure I didn't let anything slip. Demetri could not find out I had my memories and he absolutely could not find out about my power. This is what all of the practicing and testing had been for. I would make everyone proud while being cautious and safe. I prayed Demetri would believe us and leave soon.


	44. 44 Demetri VisitsP2

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Demetri talks to Bella and the others.

**Demetri Visits – Part 2**

I was mesmerized by my eyes. It had been a long time since I had not worn my contacts. They were now a dark burgundy with gold flecks. My very consistent schedule of practicing and eating was helping to change the color.

Edward came into the bathroom and stood behind me. I gripped his hand and let myself into his thoughts. 'Edward, how much longer before they're like yours?'

'If we continue with your current schedule, they should be golden in about four or five months.'

'Any thoughts from Demetri that I should know about.'

'No.'

His tone was firm and his jaw was set to show his frustration. 'Edward?'

'It's nothing to be concerned about, love. Demetri is just trying to anger me.'

'Don't let him. You have to behave.'

'Just continue to stay close to me and our family and I will have no trouble with that.'

I pulled myself out of his thoughts and smiled at his reflection. "What do you have planned for us today?"

Edward hugged me tightly and kissed the top of my head. "I thought you might enjoy playing the piano with me today."

I smiled brightly and turned in his arms to give him a real hug. "I would love that!" I craved normalcy right now. I desired familiarity. It was the only thing keeping me from panicking.

Edward released me, but kept my hand. We left the room and went downstairs to the piano. He lifted the top of the bench and pulled out the new practice book he had gotten me for Christmas. This would only be my second time using it.

"Would you play first?" I asked. "I always do better after hearing how it's supposed to sound."

"As you wish, Wife," he replied, smiling at me. We sat down together on the bench. Edward ran through the piece twice. It was amazing how fluid and graceful his fingers looked as they floated over the keys. We had definitely been neglecting this activity over the last four months. Edward finished the piece and then stood up. He slid me to the center of the bench and stood behind me with his hand on the small of my back. "Your turn, Bella."

I took a deep breath and put my fingers in the ready position. I got halfway through the piece before messing up. "I think I read a note wrong. This doesn't sound right."

Edward leaned over and pointed to the section in the book. "You played E flat instead of E sharp here and you missed this middle G. Try again from the beginning."

It took two more tries before I made it to the end of the piece. By then, I had garnered an audience. Demetri stood in the far corner, his red eyes boring into me. I tried my best to ignore him and concentrate on the music.

"Let's take a break from the book. Play something fun for yourself," Edward said.

"Give me a request, Emmett," I said, grinning at my big brother.

"Yes!" Emmett said, rubbing his hands together.

"No country!" Edward warned.

"Crap!" Emmett replied. "Fine! Play that song Edward used to blare in the Volvo all the time."

"Claire de Lune?" I questioned, looking to Edward. He nodded his head. "Okay, but I'm not all that good at this one." I took my time, looking at the keys and not my audience. I was happily surprised to make it through the entire song. "I finished it today!"

Edward smiled proudly at me. "You sound so surprised."

"Well, I've only attempted it about a million times, but that was the first time I finished," I replied.

"So you've retained your human knowledge of this instrument?" Demetri questioned. There was a cunning glint in his eyes.

"No," I said, looking him straight in the face. I would not be afraid of this creature! Or at least I'd give it my best attempt. "I could never play as a human. I was really all thumbs. Edward started teaching me after I was changed."

"Then you remember being unable to play?" asked Demetri.

"No, sorry, I don't remember that either," I replied, shaking my head. "Emmett likes to reminisce about how I used to mess everything up."

"What _do_ you remember of being human, Bella?" Demetri had moved forward and was standing near the kitchen entrance.

I grabbed Edward's hand and quickly sent my thoughts to him. 'How do I answer that?'

'Be general. No specific details.'

"I remember Edward and my family," I said, smiling. "I remember being in our home in Forks. I remember music playing." I turned toward my husband, doing my best to look confused. "Edward, were you playing or were we listening to your CDs?"

"CDs, love," Edward replied.

"Oh," I said. "That's pretty much it." I shrugged my shoulders to show it was no big deal.

"I'm very surprised that you don't recall our dear Jane," Demetri said with an evil grin.

I don't know how, but I managed to keep myself and my face composed. "Who's Jane? When did I meet her?"

"She was in Italy with us," Demetri replied. "She and Edward had a very nice time together. Wouldn't you say so, Edward?"

A low growl rumbled in my husband's chest and I rubbed his hand to soothe him. "I would not," Edward replied through clenched teeth.

I decided this had gone on long enough. "Alice, what should I play next?"

Alice jumped out of her chair and clapped her hands as she laughed. "We are playing Bella Barbie!"

She and Rose came around the piano and each grabbed one of my arms. I quickly found myself in Alice's bathroom. I was happy enough to be away from Demetri that I let my sisters have completely free reign without interruption. Well, at least without _my_ interrupting. They were halfway done with curling my hair when the shouting reached us.

"We have been more than hospitable to you since you arrived!" Edward roared. "Why must you insist on thinking that way when you know I can hear you?"

"Edward, calm your self," Carlisle commanded.

"I am merely doing the job Aro sent me to do," Demetri said innocently. "Would you like me to go back and tell him that I was unable to complete my task because you interfered? I'm sure he wouldn't mind sending Jane and Felix and a few others to collect your Bella and bring her to him."

I looked up at my sisters as my breath came in short gasps. The Volturri here! Me being taken to Italy without my family, without my Edward! I started shaking my head 'no' roughly. Alice pulled me against her to calm me and Rose put a finger over my lips.

"Demetri, we understand that Aro is curious and we are willing to report on Bella's progress," Carlisle said calmly. "However, that does not mean I will tolerate you tormenting my son. Please refrain from it."

"Gladly, Carlisle," Demetri replied. I could hear the smirk in his voice. "As soon you allow me to speak with Bella alone."

I heard many growls erupt from downstairs. I tried to jump from the chair, but Alice pinned me down. I gave her the most sorrowful look I could, but her lips were in a thin line as she shook her head. She had orders from Edward to follow.

"Gentlemen!" Esme called loudly. "Demetri, as a guest in our home, I would appreciate you showing my family a little respect. As for my daughter, you can speak with her, but I will be at her side. If this is unacceptable to you, then I suggest you leave now. I'm sure Aro will understand when I explain how you frightened my daughter."

"I haven't even been around her enough to frighten her," Demetri barked. "She keeps disappearing with one or another of you."

"We will not interrupt her daily routines," Carlisle stated. "If you wish to see how she is doing, you can do that without disrupting her. As for her being frightened, your references to a past she does not remember are upsetting to her. I warned you about that last night."

"She seems awfully delicate for a vampire," Demetri huffed.

"We suspect the degree of her memory loss is related to the blankness of her mind," Carlisle said. "It is better for her to recover her memories on her own. Bella was a very unlucky human and many of her memories will be quite painful to her. I'm sure you can understand our desire to protect her from anything that might harm her."

"Fine," Demetri replied. "I accept. I will speak with Bella in your presence. But only you!"

"I will get her. Please wait in the kitchen for us," Esme said.

I looked up to my sisters with panic in my eyes and fear in my heart. Why had they agreed to this? What could he possibly want to ask that needed to be done without Edward? My sisters smiled sadly at me. Esme appeared in the doorway. I ran to her and hugged her tightly.

"Come downstairs with me, Bella," Esme said softly. "We are going to spend a few minutes with our guest." I looked up at my mother, shaking my head. She leaned down and kissed my forehead. Putting her lips to my ear, she whispered, "Together, Bella!"

I nodded my head, knowing she was reminding me of our talk months ago when I had asked for my favor. This was her favor in return. I forced myself to stand up straight and tall. "Okay, Mom! Let's go."

We held tightly to each other as we made our way to the kitchen. Edward was waiting for me outside of the swinging door. He grabbed my hand and I heard him for one brief moment. 'Be Safe!'

I let his hand go and kept walking. I didn't want to move in any way that would let on that I had heard him. When we passed through the door, we found Demetri sitting at the kitchen table. Esme and I sat on the opposite end.

"Hello again, Bella," Demetri said.

"Hello," I replied. "My mother says you wish to speak with me."

"I just have a few questions for you. Nothing to be concerned about. I tried to explain that to your husband. He seems to still be a bit overprotective of you."

"I'm not sure what you mean by that," I replied.

"When we were in Italy, Edward wouldn't introduce you to us. He wanted to keep you all to himself," Demetri said. The grin on his face and the look in his blood red eyes were intimidating.

I forced myself to not care. "I'm sure he had good reason. Edward loves me very much so I'm sure he was just being cautious. I doubt he was trying to be rude."

"Bella, has Edward explained to you who I am and what I do?" Demetri asked.

"I only know that you are from Italy and you are visiting as a favor to a friend of my father," I replied.

"I am a guard to Aro. You are right that he is your father's friend, but Aro is also a very powerful man. He knows talent, Bella. He believes you have talent."

"I think he's mistaken," I chuckled. "I'm just a plain, ordinary vampire."

"You are not ordinary at all, Bella," Demetri said. "You see, I have a gift. I can find any vampire that I've met. All I have to do is think of them in my mind. Except for you."

"Oh, that's nothing!" I laughed. "Edward couldn't hear me before and he can't hear me now. It's just a carryover from my human life."

"Aro believes a power will develop in you, Bella," Demetri replied. "He offers you a place by his side as a guard. Wouldn't it be nice to live in Italy and be a part of royalty?"

"No," I said calmly. "This is my home. This is all I know."

"But you could learn, Bella," Demetri pushed. "We could show you how we live. I'd be more than happy to show you."

"What do you mean by that?" I let myself get just the slightest hint of nerves.

"Do you know why my eyes are red?" Demetri asked.

"Because you're a newborn too," I replied. "That's easy."

"Demetri, that will be enough," Esme scolded. "Bella, honey, you are free to go back to your sisters and let them finish with your hair."

"Okay, Mom!" I said brightly. I kissed her cheek and headed for the door.

"Afraid she'll like human blood!" Demetri said loudly.

I stopped dead in my tracks. I had the swinging door partially open and I could see Edward's very frightened face. Esme was growling low in her chest. My mind was racing as I tried to figure out what the correct reaction would be. I very slowly turned toward Demetri, trying to look confused. "What are you saying?"

"Bella, upstairs. Now!" Esme commanded.

I gave the best scolded child look I could and ran for it. Edward grabbed me around the waist as soon as I was clear of the door and rushed me into Alice's room. He put me down on the bed and I grabbed both of his hands as hard as I could. 'I'm sorry, Edward! I didn't know what to do! I didn't want to freeze or not seem surprised or freak out! What is he thinking? Is Esme okay?'

'Bella, stop! I can't find out until you let me go.'

I dropped his hands and gave my most apologetic look. He rubbed my arms as he listened in to Demetri and our mother. My sisters came and sat on either side of me, hugging me tightly. Emmett and Jasper appeared in the doorway. Jasper came over and put his hand on my knee, calming me instantly. I gave him a grateful smile. He nodded and smiled for me. Emmett ruffled my hair and grinned down at me.

Edward looked around at all of us, his eyes settling on me last. "He thinks we may be hiding something. He wants to see her hunt to make sure she really follows our diet. He's also bored and ready to leave, so we may be able to use that."

"No, Bella," Alice hissed softly. "That would make him more suspicious. Besides, he can find all of us now that he's been in the house." So running away from him wasn't an option.

"Bella, you must relax," Edward whispered, stroking my hair. "We can do this. You've done so well so far. Don't let your fear get in the way."

"We need to break up," Alice whispered quickly. "He'll be up here roaming around shortly. We'll finish Bella's hair and then the six of us will go for a drive. He'll follow on foot, but at least we can be free of him a little."

"But," I stammered.

"You have permission, Bella," Rose whispered. "I've spoken with Carlisle already."

"Okay," I sighed. Edward kissed me quickly and then he disappeared with my brothers. Alice had me back in the chair and Rosalie was working on some missed strands of hair. "What's the occasion?" I asked, wanting to sound normal.

"We're going to take my wonderful shiny X5 out for a drive today!" Rosalie cried.

"Bella, we'll need to put your contacts in," Alice said, winking at me.

"When do you think I'll be ready to drive?" I asked.

"That depends," Rosalie said.

"On what?" I questioned. I had been joking, but Rosalie was serious.

"On if you let Edward buy you a car," Rose replied.

"What does that have to do with it? There's a perfectly good Volvo in the garage," I said.

"Edward will never let you behind the wheel of his precious car," Rose teased.

"Why not? He barely drives it," I said. I wanted to repeat his whole speech about what's mine is yours, but I knew Demetri was probably listening. If so, I wasn't supposed to remember that.

"That's only because you're on restriction," Alice explained. "Once you're off, you'll be spending a lot of time in the passenger seat."

"More like the backseat!" Rose teased.

"I can drive his car if I want to," I huffed, crossing my arms. They seemed way too serious for my taste.

"I know how to settle this," Alice chuckled. "Oh, Edward! Come here please!"

All three boys came into the room. They didn't notice Demetri had come in behind them, but I did. I jutted out my chin and hoped Edward would know I was pointing and not being stubborn. He nodded the slightest bit to let me know he was aware of our guest.

"What is it, Alice?" Edward said, sounding annoyed. "First you tell me to stay away. Now you call me in here."

"We need you to settle something for us," Rose informed him. "Would you be willing to let Bella behind the wheel of your Volvo?"

Edward had the look of a deer in headlights, or maybe it was more like a deer in my line of sight. Either way, I was getting nervous that my sisters were right. I watched as Emmett and Jasper slowly backed away from my husband. If he even dared! I tried to keep my temper, but the longer he remained quiet, the angrier I got.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!" I cried. "Do you seriously mean to tell me that you wouldn't let _me_, your wife, drive your car?"

"Eventually," he said softly, running a hand through his hair.

"Out!" I yelled. He and my brothers zoomed out of the room. Demetri sauntered out a few seconds later, grinning foolishly for some reason. I pulled in a deep breath and screamed, "Stupid Shiny Volvo Owner!"

I choked down my next words. I was about to yell how I should have hit his car the day he held me up for Tyler to ask me to that stupid dance. I caught myself at the last second. My husband was going to have some major groveling to do.

"I want revenge. I don't care what it takes, we are pranking the hell out of him," I fumed. I yanked Alice down to me and whispered directly into her ear. "That plot we had talked about. I want it done as soon as you know who is gone."

Alice stood and gave me a gleeful look. She pulled Rose over and let her in on my idea. Rose smiled proudly at me and patted my head.

"Rose, can we make him sit in the back by himself?" I asked.

Rose laughed heartily. "That should be really comfortable for him!"

"He'll sulk the entire time!" Alice whined. "He'll ruin it for the rest of us."

"Fine!" I sighed. "Could you at least make him ride up front and Alice can sit on Jasper?"

"That we can do!" Alice said happily.

I smiled wickedly and rubbed my hands together. My husband would pay dearly for his … his … I didn't even know what to call it! As many times as I had trusted him with my senior citizen of a truck, he was going to deny me driving his car! Once again, Edward had chosen to underestimate me. But that was okay. My two sisters were going to help me make sure he wouldn't repeat that mistaken again any time soon.

At least this was a nice distraction from Demetri and my worries about Italy. I was tired and aggravated and tired of being scared. I was a vampire now for God's sake! The danger magnet stuff was supposed to be over. The nerve of Aro to offer me a position in his guard! As if I would ever agree to such a thing! Another man daring to underestimate me!


	45. 45 Tag Along

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Demetri hunts with the Cullen family.

**Tag Along**

"Do you always hunt together?" Demetri asked.

I could tell that he was still suspicious. I had carefully avoided him again all last night and most of today with clever excuses from Edward and Alice. I was currently standing on the steps, playing with Edward's collar and pretending to be lost in his eyes. Demetri was halfway between the house and the forest talking to our father. Rose and Emmett were standing in the snow a little ways away from the porch. We were waiting on Alice, Jasper and Esme to join us. Carlisle wanted the entire family to hunt together as a precaution against our guest.

"It's necessary for now," Carlisle explained. "Once Bella has more control, I'm sure that she and Edward will enjoy it being just the two of them. We are secluded here, but humans sometimes wander onto our property."

"Has Bella developed a power yet?" Demetri questioned.

"No," Carlisle said. "I'm not entirely sure she will have a power."

"She's still not there to me," Demetri sulked. "I would think that would lead to something."

"For now, it is merely the same quirk she had as a human," Carlisle stated casually. "Most newborns awake with their gift. Bella will be six months old soon and I have seen no signs of anything unusual. I do not believe she will have a gift."

"I can't believe I'm actually going after something so unappetizing," Demetri said, venom dripping from every word.

"You are visiting our home," Carlisle warned. "It is the only thing we ask of you."

I leaned close to Edward and covered his ear with my lips. "Smile and pretend I'm telling you something funny. I want to warn you. I'm going to have to hunt like a normal newborn. I'm going to have to pretend the elk I get today is the best thing ever." I moved away slightly, smiling shyly at him. All for Demetri's sake, of course! I hadn't forgotten about the Volvo incident at all.

He cupped his hand around my neck and pulled my face to him, pretending to kiss my ear. "I am once again amazed by you. Thank you for the warning."

I playfully slapped at him and laughed, pretending he had said something funny in reply. Alice, Jasper and Esme stepped out of the house. I turned and grabbed Alice by the arm, pulling her to the side of the porch. She held her hand in front of her lips, making it look like she was whispering a girly secret to me. "You're right. I will take care of Emmett. He won't use P.E. today," she said as softly as she could. I giggled with her and we looked at Edward, hoping Demetri would think we were talking about my husband.

Alice wrapped her arm in mine and we skipped down the steps together. She released me to Edward and she and Jazz moved over toward Emmett and Rosalie. I held on to Edward on my right and Esme on my left. We slowly approached Carlisle and Demetri.

"What kind of animal do you prefer, Bella?" Demetri asked.

"I'm rather partial to elk," I said. "Bear is too salty and mountain lion isn't worth the trouble."

"Elk is a rather timid creature," Demetri scoffed. "Even for someone who follows your diet."

"I can understand why someone would consider them timid," I replied. "But an elk is a graceful runner and I rather enjoy when the males charge. I've gotten rather good at elk flipping."

"Elk flipping?" Demetri repeated.

"Yes!" I exclaimed. "You have to be careful not to use so much force that you break the antlers, but it is fun to use them to flip the animal over. My brother Emmett taught me. I'm sure he'd be willing to teach you if you would like."

"No, thank you," Demetri replied stiffly.

"Which animal do you prefer?" I asked, looking mildly curious. It would have been odd of me not to ask.

Demetri appeared ready to answer, but Carlisle shook his head at the red eyed vampire. "Let's get going," Carlisle said, taking Esme's hand.

As we ran, I wondered how we would split up once we actually found the animals. I wasn't allowed to follow the boys normally, but I also didn't think Edward was going to let me out of his sight for a second. I wished I could chance making a connection with Edward. But I knew it was too dangerous and that my curiosity could get all us in big trouble so I would just have to follow his lead as best I could.

I smelled the elk long before anyone else, but I waited for someone else to speak up. I wasn't sure if my sense of smell could be abnormal and I didn't want to take the chance. Alice saved me by saying, "Bella, I've seen the herd of elk. They're just around the next ridge. Why don't the four of us head over and then we can join back up with the rest of the group? I know Emmett is looking forward to finding a bear."

"Sounds good!" I said cheerily. Edward, Alice, Jasper and I took off to the right. It was no surprise to anyone when Demetri followed us.

We snuck up on the herd and watched them from the trees for a bit. Alice and I stepped out front, making it seem that she shared my choice of meal. Jasper and Edward hung back, talking casually, as if this was our normal routine. I let Alice go first so that I could pay attention to how she handled herself. I needed to follow her example, but with more fervor. I was a thirsty newborn after all. Alice played with the elk a little, trying to make it charge. I guess she wanted to give a show of the elk flipping I had made up. It was too skittish to charge, so Alice just pounced and took it out.

It was my turn all too soon. I started off imagining that I was wrestling with Emmett. I contorted my face, pretending that I was completely ravished. I chanted in my head a prayer that this would be believable, that I had finally gotten some acting skills. I very nearly laughed as it brought to mind one of the many nights Charlie heard me fussing Edward and came in to check on me. I pulled myself away from my thoughts and picked out my target. I pounced and bit down hard, drinking eagerly. I was going to be so bloated after this! And to top it off, I was feeling awful that I had to scare the poor creature first. I was also cursing the red eyed vampire who was watching me far too closely for my tastes. Every time I turned around, he seemed to be there, staring at me, as if he was waiting for something. I really hoped he would be leaving soon. I wasn't sure how much I could take before I started screaming at him. I was already aggravated enough over the Volvo. When I was done with my meal, I made a show of licking my lips.

Edward held a hand out to me and I took it, standing up straight and looking at him. "Not a drop spilled today," I said proudly, even though I hadn't ever spilled a drop. But Demetri didn't need to know that.

"Just the one spot on the corner," he said, licking the side of my mouth. He quickly turned it into a kiss. I heard Demetri groan and I smiled against Edward's lips, knowing this was my husband's intention all along. I would let my husband get away with it for now, but Demetri wouldn't be around forever. Or so I desperately hoped.

"All right, lovebirds," Jasper said. "Time for the men to hunt. Let's go find everyone else."

The five of us quickly caught up to the others. Carlisle and Esme were sitting on a log and talking about a new member to the staff at the hospital my father worked at. Rose and Emmett were having an unusually G-rated cuddle session against a tree. I knew they had to be pretending, but I didn't know why. I got nervous again, wondering what would happen when Edward left my side to hunt.

"You're up first, Jazz. I'd say good luck, but it won't do you any good," my husband said sweetly.

"What are you talking about?" Demetri asked.

"We like to bet," Jasper explained. "I've bet Edward that I can catch my dinner faster than he can."

Alice kissed Jasper's cheek and said, "You'll get him this time, Jazz." We watched as Jasper went further into the trees.

Edward turned toward me and starting kissing me, making me move backward and closer to Rose and Emmett. We were against a tree right next to our siblings. I figured his plan was to give me a reason to stay next to Emmett while he took his turn.

Jasper suddenly appeared and shouted, "Thirty-two seconds! Beat that!"

"Yeah!" Alice shouted, clapping her hands and jumping up and down.

"Where's the proof of your kill?" Demetri questioned.

"We trust each other," Jasper said. He turned toward us and pretended to be annoyed. "Come on, Edward. Quit making out with Bella and get to hunting."

Edward broke away from our kiss and stroked my cheek. "Stay right here, beautiful. I'll be back to finish that in a moment." He took off into the trees.

Rose reached out and pulled me to her, whispering in my ear, "Nice kiss."

I knew she was saying this for Demetri's benefit. I giggled softly, covering my hand with my mouth. I grabbed her hand and pretended to be nervously awaiting the outcome of the bet.

Edward came back looking frustrated and muttering under his breath. "Ridiculous!"

"Edward!" Jazz said teasingly.

"I know!" Edward hissed. I was shocked at his behavior. He never talked like that to Jasper. I was just going to have tell that vampire of mine exactly what he could do with his attitude. And that was when I kicked myself internally and realized this was all part of the show for Demetri. I hoped that my shock at Edward's attitude could be easily played off as shock for his loss.

"One second!" Jasper gleefully said, holding up one finger.

Edward stalked past him and walked right up to me. "I'm sorry, Edward. It's been so long since you've lost." I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him close. I whispered for Demetri's sake, "Let's go home and I'll make it up to you."

We all headed back to the house at a leisurely run. We weren't surprised by Demetri's lack of hunting. We knew he didn't care for our lifestyle. As we neared the house, I made a show of flirting with Edward. By the time we got to the door, he had scooped me up in his arms and I was laughing as he ran us up into our room.

I heard Esme say, "Young Love". I figured it was her explanation for our behavior.

Edward closed the door and locked it. He set me on the bed and curled up tightly with me. He set his lips over my ear and very softly said, "You are remarkable. I was even fooled by your display with the elk. I am so proud of you, my Bella."

I spoke at a normal tone, wanting to make this seem as normal and real as possible. "Put on some music, Edward. We wouldn't want the entire house to hear us." He smirked at me, pride shining in his beautiful golden eyes. Damn! Even when I was really mad at him, I couldn't help but be struck by his beauty. He went over to the stereo and put the Linkin Park CD back on.

He sat next to me on the bed. I whispered softly into his ear. "What interesting mood music!"

"We _are_ trying to mask the sounds of our intimate moment."

"Is that what we're doing?" I whispered against his lips.

"You did promise to make my loss up to me."

"Bella! Edward!" Carlisle called to us.

I reached up and tussled Edward's hair. "What are you doing?" he hissed.

"Our father just called for us, honey. We need to look a little presentable," I said, winking at him. He got the hint and unbuttoned his shirt. I unbuttoned my own, only to redo it, making sure I missed a button. I ruffled my own hair and took my shoes off. Edward took his off too and unbuttoned his jeans. I stifled a giggle and he rewarded me with my favorite crooked smile. He hit the off button on the stereo and we stepped outside of the room.

We leaned over the balcony together and Edward said, "Yes, Carlisle?"

"Please come down and wish our guest goodbye," Carlisle instructed. "He's leaving us to return home."

I pretended to fix my hair as I giggled against Edward's shoulder. He smiled and made a show of shushing me. The rest of the family was standing near the sofa having already said their goodbyes to Demetri.

Edward nodded toward Demetri and said, "It was a pleasure to see you again, Demetri. Please give my best to Aro."

Demetri looked at me and reached his hand out, hoping for me to shake it. Edward had warned me not to let that happen. He was worried Demetri would try to run off with me. I grabbed Edward's hand in both of mine and pulled him to me as I walked backwards toward the stairs. "It was nice to meet you, Demetri. I'm sure you'll understand if I must steal my husband away now. I made a promise to him that I simply must keep. Have a safe trip!" I pulled on Edward's hand and ran up the stairs with him, both of us laughing as we closed our door once again. Edward pulled us toward our bed in the middle of the room.

He put a finger to my lips to calm me as he listened for Demetri's thoughts. After a few minutes, Edward grinned at me. "He must believe us."

"How do you know?" I whispered, not sure if Demetri was still in hearing range.

"His thoughts are that he can leave without fear of Aro. He believes there's nothing here for now."

Our door opened and our family burst in. Alice threw herself at me and we fell onto the bed giggling together. "It worked, Bella! He's gone! He'll tell Aro that you're a normal newborn and satisfy Aro's curiosity for at least a while." We squealed and kicked our feet in the air.

"You two are so immature," Rosalie said. Alice and I looked at each other then sat up and grabbed Rose, pulling her down with us. I hugged my two sisters and laughed happily.

"That went well," Carlisle said.

"I'm so proud of you all," Esme said.

"I'll never say you can't act again, Bella!" Emmett said.

"I'm just glad it worked and we're all safe!" I exclaimed. "And I really hope they don't come back for a long time. I'd say never, but I know that's not possible."

"Thank you all for your help," Edward said sincerely. "Bella and I both appreciate it immensely."

"We are family, Edward," Esme said. "You and Bella would do the same for any of us."

I sat between my sisters on the bed, looking around at my family. "Without a doubt!"

"Edward, you might want to fix your pants now," Emmett chuckled.

"How about you just get out of my room instead?" Edward replied.

"What a great idea!" I cried. "Let's get out of Edward's room." I stood with my sisters and walked toward the door.

"Bella!" Edward called.

I turned slightly, smiling sweetly. "Yes, dear?"

"Where are you going?" he asked.

I could see Emmett and Jasper trying not to laugh from the corner of my eye. Alice and Rosalie were barely holding back their laughter. "Me? I'm just going to hang out with my sisters and contemplate how I will not be driving the Volvo. See you later, Eddie." I tore out of the room and headed for Alice's room with my sisters following and laughing hysterically. Emmett's booming laugh and Jasper's chuckles could be heard throughout the house. Now that Demetri was gone, it was time for my dear sweet husband to learn a lesson.

"Bella, you make me so proud!" Rosalie said, hugging me to her.

"This is going to be better than the time Emmett changed Edward's voicemail!" Alice laughed.

"I never heard that one!" I said, my eyes gleaming. "Tell me!"

"Oh!" Rose cried. "Let me get Emmett to do it!" Rose ran to the door and unlocked it. "Emmie!"

Emmett appeared in the doorway with a big goofy grin. "Yes, Rose?"

Rosalie pulled him into the room then closed the door and locked it again. "Tell Bella about the time you changed Edward's voicemail."

Emmett belly laughed until he had to sit down. "I was actually thinking about that on the plane ride to Vegas. You'll love this story, Bella!"

"Don't you dare!" Edward roared from outside of the door.

"Do you really want to give me another reason to be angry with you?" I yelled at the door. "Go on, Emmett."

Emmett got himself under control and pretended to wipe away a tear. "I changed his incoming message on his cell phone to say 'Thank you for calling, Virgins-R-Us, a self-help group for the prude in you. Please leave a message and our president Mr. Never-Gettin'-Any will call you back shortly. You can also reach him by email. Just send your questions to was laughing and rolling around on the bed with my sisters by this point. I could only manage to get out a few words between my giggles. "You … did … not!"

"I so did!" Emmett chuckled. "And then I called his phone in the middle of the school cafeteria. He knew it was me so he ignored the phone. He really should have answered it! As soon as the voicemail picked up, I hit the speakerphone button on my phone and the entire cafeteria got to enjoy his message."

"Oh!" I cried through my laughter. "That's why he never lets his phone out of his sight!"

"Not unless he hands it to you," Emmett said proudly. "He learned his lesson."

"Em, you're my hero!" I chuckled, giving my big brother a hug.

We heard a repetitive thumping noise coming from the hallway. The four of us snuck to the door and very quietly opened it. We saw Edward bumping his forehead into the wall and Jasper trying to calm him. Edward glanced our way and the anger burning in his eyes was impressive. We slammed the door and got away from it quickly. We looked at each other and started laughing all over again. I had said he was a Silly Vampire!

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

Note to all my loyal readers: The prank mentioned above is the one that cause the "Pink" revenge on Emmett that is mentioned in Sin City Sinners.


	46. 46 KidnappingBella

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**I'm so sorry, Edward! Bella made me do it!!**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **The girls kidnap Bella to have some fun and get back at Edward.

**Kidnapping Bella**

One week since Demetri left! One week since I began with the plan my sisters and I devised. One week spent on operation 'Crack Edward'. Not the most original name, but we wanted something short and simple. It was a simple plan after all. Make him want me so badly that he would not only give me a set of keys to the Volvo, but he would never refuse me anything again. It wasn't too difficult of an assignment. All I had to do was not touch Edward in any way until he cracked. I was already done with week one. Seven entire days and nights of not touching, kissing or making love to Edward. _Who was I kidding?_ I was the one that was close to cracking!

His beautiful eyes. His rock hard chest with the clearly defined muscles. His broad shoulders. His scent! I shook my head, trying to clear it of the thoughts of Edward's perfection. I had to keep reminding myself why I was doing this. I muttered under my breath for the millionth time, "Stupid Shiny Volvo Owner!"

Edward tried to appear that he wasn't fazed by my 'no touching' rules. But one look at his hair told a very different story. He was also more frustrated and angry than he had been in a long time. Emmett and Jasper bore the brunt of his wrath. Of course, they asked for it by constantly teasing him about his 'punishment'. I overheard Emmett telling Edward that he should spend some quality time in the shower with himself to relieve his anxiety. I then heard the sound of something breaking. Alice said Jasper was disturbed by Edward's level of sexual frustration. She said it was worse than when I was human. Good! At least he knew what he was missing! I stopped that thought … I was more than a little frustrated myself, I guess.

Overall, Rosalie and Alice had never been prouder of me. They couldn't believe I had lasted for so long, especially after some of the stunts Edward had pulled. On the first day, no matter where I went in the house, he would show up – _shirtless_! On the second day, he walked out of the shower and into the room without a stitch of clothing. I'd never run from a room so fast in all my life. But I got him back. I wore a deep blue corset and some fabric that was supposed to be a pair of panties and sat within an inch of him for the entire night on the third day. He stopped messing with me after that. Sometimes, I would see his hand lifting toward me and then Edward would make himself still and lower his hand. It took everything in me not to laugh at those times.

The only time he touched me was during testing and it was only my hand. Every time we entered the study and I put my hand in his, he would let out a loud sigh. On this, the seventh day, I was actually starting to feel bad for him. I think Rose and Alice noticed because they hauled me into Alice's room.

"Bella," Rose cautioned. "You are so close to making him crack. You have to stay strong."

"Rose," I whined. "I don't think I can." I was curled up in a ball on Alice's bed.

"We have to do it today," Alice said. "It will be perfect and no one will expect it."

"I'll make sure Esme's ready," Rose replied. "Operation Kidnap Bella is in full swing!"

I laughed at the eagerness on my sister's face. "You are really into this, Rose."

"It's not often we get to prank the entire house," Alice giggled. "The boys won't know what hit them!"

"I know I shouldn't care, but … we will be forgiven later, right?" I asked.

"They can't help but forgive us, Bella," Rose said with confidence. "We have something they just can't live without. Us!"

"I have to say, I was sort of looking forward to seeing Emmett repelling from the roof," I teased. "But Esme would kill him for destroying the window he planned to swing through."

"Get up, Bella!" Alice sang, pulling on my arm. "Time to go!"

"What? Now?" I asked.

"Yes! Emmett and Jasper took Edward hunting and they've just now gotten him out of hearing range," Alice explained.

"How did you manage that one?" I asked in awe.

"We told Emmett and Jazz that we needed to speak to you privately and that if they didn't help, they would be receiving the same punishment as Edward," Rose confided. "I'm off to tell Esme. You two get into the X5. I'll be right down." Rose zipped out of the room.

"Do we need any bags?" I asked.

"Car's all loaded up," Alice chirped, leading me out by my arm. We quickly ran out of the house and into the garage. I climbed into the backseat and Alice covered me with a blanket. "Stay down just in case they can't keep Edward occupied." I heard a door open and Alice's tinkling laugh. She closed the door and said, "This is going to be so great!"

"Where are we going?" I questioned.

"I'll tell you when we're safely away," Alice replied.

I heard another door open and smelled my sister's scent. "Esme's composed and ready. We are out of here!" Rose sang. She started up the vehicle and tore out of the garage. I could feel that we were doing a little extra speeding. After what felt like forever, the blanket was ripped away from me.

"How's the kidnap victim doing?" Alice teased.

I sat up and grinned at my sisters. "Wonderful! Now can I know where we are going?"

"We are going to Montreal," Alice explained. "We will catch a plane there and head to sunny Florida! We're taking you to see your mom, Bella."

"Renee!" I squealed. "But the sun!"

"We have told her we are only in town for one night. We'll arrive right at sunset and we have a very early morning flight out. We'll be in and out with no one the wiser," Alice said.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. You are the two best sisters in all the world!" I said, hugging them both as best I could from the back seat. "Edward will be so pissed!"

"She cursed!" Rose snorted. "Little Bella is growing up!"

"Wow, Bella," Alice chuckled. "He really made you mad."

"That's what he gets for being a hypocrite! When he was trying to convince me to marry him and wear his ring, he gave me a speech about what's mine is yours and vice versa. And let me buy you a car, Bella!" I did my worst imitation of Edward since I was so angry with him. "Let me put a big friggin' diamond on your bracelet and not tell you what it really was, Bella!"

"Oh, my!" Rose chuckled. "Bella, you might want to turn down the anger just a little, sweetheart. Save it for when we return home to dear Edward. That boy is long overdue to be put in his place."

"Besides!" Alice chirped. "You want to be in a good mood to see your mom!"

I smiled happily, my irritation with my husband forgotten for the moment. "I can't wait! Was she excited when you told her? Does she really want to see me?"

"Bella!" my sisters cried.

"Renee has been calling my cell every few hours since I called her last week and told her about it," Alice explained. "She even wanted to go out and taking a cooking class to make you an edible meal for a change. I convinced her that cooking dinner would waste too much of the little time you would have with her and that we would eat on the plane."

I clapped my hands and bounced around in my seat. "I'm going to see my mom!"

"Bella, take out your cell. Don't give anything away," Alice instructed.

As soon as I had the little blue phone out of my pocket, it was vibrating. Edward's name flashed across the screen. I looked up to my sister and she nodded at me. I took a deep breath to steady myself. "Hello?"

"Bella, where the hell are you?" Edward huffed.

"On planet Earth. Why?"

"Where?"

"In the world."

"Isabella Marie Cullen!"

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!"

"Would you please tell me where you are?"

"Can't do that. I can only tell you where I'm not."

"Which is?"

"Home."

"You are the most …"

"Finish your thought, Edward," I warned.

"Are my sisters behind this? Are they with you?"

"Nope. Haven't seen them all day. I think they said something about a weekend spa thing. I wanted to go, but you and Carlisle had me down for more testing. So, I got bored. I went out for a walk since I'm not allowed to touch your precious car. I was having such a lovely time that I decided to keep walking."

"You need to come home. NOW!"

"You need to lower your voice. I'll be home when I'm ready. We both know I am perfectly fine and that no one is in danger from me."

"Damn it, Bella! Demetri just left here a week ago. What if he's still hanging around and you run into him?"

"I will not run into him, Edward. Don't be absurd. Besides, I am quite capable of taking care of myself. I am not breakable. I need to go now. There's a cute little shop up ahead and I simply must take a look inside. Bye, Edward. See you when I see you. Love you." I snapped the phone closed. Alice and Rose laughed and clapped for me.

"We should call and warn Emmett and Jasper," Alice said. "It's going to be pretty ugly if they speak to him right now."

"I didn't think you had it in you, Bella," Rose teased. "I'm glad I was wrong. You need to show him who's boss now or he'll just get worse as eternity passes."

"Hi, Jazzy!" Alice chirped into her little silver cell phone. "The spa place is beautiful! They have the most wonderful robes here! The decorations are a little much with all the gold trim, but it's livable. Oh! And they have the cutest little gift shop! I'm thinking of getting you a pair of fuzzy slippers! Do you miss me yet?" Alice was quiet as she listened. "I miss you too. I'll be home in a few days. Oh! You and Emmett need to stay away from Edward. I just had a vision of him throwing a sofa at Emmett's head. I'm not sure what he's so upset about, but I thought I would warn you. Yes, I love you, too! Bye, Jazzy!" Alice hung up her phone and grinned wickedly at Rose and me. "We are so going to crack that boy!"

By the time we actually made it into the Jacksonville airport, I was wishing with all my might that I had Jasper's ability so I could calm myself. I alternated between self-loathing since this may be the last time I see my mother, pure joy that I would get to see her, sadness that Edward wasn't here to share this with me, and anger that he had hurt me enough to force me to do this. When I saw my mother waving and running towards me, everything was forgotten.

"Mommy!" I cried as I ran to meet her. I focused intensely and hugged her as tightly as I dared. "I missed you so much!"

Renee held me at arm's length. "You are so beautiful, Bella! You have really grown up since the wedding. And you look happy!"

"I am, Mom. I really am. School is going so well and Alice and Rose are in some of my classes so I'm never bored," I said as we walked through the airport, our arms linked. I couldn't hold her hand or she might notice how cold I was.

"How's Edward? I was a little surprised when Alice said it would be just you girls," Renee inquired.

"He's fine. We all decided to do a weekend with just the girls and just the boys. The boys haven't been camping in ages!" I was amazed by how easily and well I lied now. All a part of being a Cullen I told myself. "How's Phil?"

"He's great! His job is going really well," Renee said. "I talked to Charlie a few days ago. He was happy to hear you would be visiting. You need to make time to see him too, Bella. He really misses you."

"I know, Mom," I sighed. "He's next on the list. College is just really hard work and I don't have a lot of time for weekend trips."

"I understand, but summer vacation is right around the corner," Renee pushed.

I smiled my best sheepish one. "I'm kind of having to go to summer school. Even with Edward's help, I don't have any chance of passing math. If I want to stay on course with my major, I have to go to summer school and retake the class."

"Oh, Bella!" Renee sighed. "You and math!"

"I know," I chuckled.

"It's okay, Renee," Alice giggled. "I've found Bella an even better tutor for summer school. Me! Bella will pass summer school with flying colors. And then when fall semester picks up a few weeks later, I'll make sure she has good grades from the outset. That brother of mine is so worried about Bella being independent that he let her fall behind! But don't you worry, Renee. I smacked him upside the head and told our mother what he did. You should have seen the way she yelled at that boy!" Rose and I snickered to ourselves. Alice could really lay it on thick when she wanted to.

Renee seemed at a loss for words. "I'll … I'll have to call Esme and thank her then."

"It wasn't all Edward's fault," I said, feeling protective of him for no good reason. "He's used to Emmett and Jasper trying to wheedle answers out of him without doing the actual work. Once he figured out I just needed it explained in a new way, Edward was really a very good tutor."

"Edward really knows how to get the most out of our little Bella," Rose said with a wink and smug grin.

I was so happy I couldn't blush. I'd have to kill her for that comment later though. Right now, I needed to focus on my mother. "What have you got planned for us, Mom?"

"Slumber party!" Renee squealed. "We are going to camp out in the living room and swap stories. I want to know all about married life, Bella."

"No you don't," I chuckled.

"If I have to put up with you being married, I at least get to hear the juicy details," Renee teased.

I gasped at her. "Mother!"

"At least you've stopped blushing," Renee commented. I closed my mouth and smiled politely. Of course she would notice! Renee and her damn observant ways.

"Had to grow up sometime!" I chirped, hoping she would buy that.

We got to Renee and Phil's house and found the living room floor to be covered in pillows and blankets. Mom made her way into the kitchen and made the biggest bowl of popcorn. It was one of the few things she could make and still have it be edible. At least it was small and soft. It wouldn't be so bad when we had to cough it up later tonight. Rose, Alice and I changed into long sleeve pajamas to help hide our coldness. With the A/C on and it being a slumber party theme, we were pretty sure we could get away with it without questions. We were right. Renee came out in her own long sleeve set.

Renee folded herself right next to me on the floor and patted my knee. "Talk to me, Bella. What's married life like for you?"

"Pretty good," I reply. "Edward is a really good husband usually."

"I hear a hint of irritation," Renee said. "What did he do?"

"Edward is a _little_ possessive of his car," Alice explained.

"By little, we mean we thought he would marry the car before he met Bella," Rose teased.

"He refuses to let me drive his car," I fussed. "He's more than willing to buy me an expensive car and trust me with that, but he won't trust me behind the wheel of his precious Volvo. I really should have run into the back of it that day at school."

"I've only ever heard the romantic Edward stories," Renee joked. "Tell me this one!"

"Well," I sighed. "When Edward was trying to decide whether or not he liked me, he settled on annoying me."

"Typical boy!" Renee chuckled. "That's why they pull hair in the lower grades!"

I giggled. "I guess this would be the equivalent of that. Anyway! He pulled his car out and blocked my truck in so that I had to stay in the parking lot and get asked to a dance by Tyler. I refused this dance and Tyler somehow thought that meant I was agreeing to prom with him. I was horrified! And I look up to see Edward laughing his head off inside his stupid shiny Volvo."

"You have a lot of aggression toward his car," Renee laughed. "Maybe that's why he's being stubborn about it."

"No, that's just Edward," Rose chuckled. "When we were all going to high school together, he made sure we always rode in his car with him driving. He can't stand for someone else to drive him!"

"It's because of his speed issues," Alice giggled. "He's addicted to fast driving!"

"And Bella!" Rose teased.

"So you have a healthy sexual relationship then?" Renee asked. "Are you being careful? You're awfully young to make me a grandmother."

I was mortified! My mother just asked about my sex life and babies in the same breath! "Mother! First of all, I'm not speaking to you about that. Secondly, I'm not planning to be anyone's mother. You remember what happened the last time I was allowed near a toddler."

"Bella, I am not just your mother. I am a woman," Renee chided. "You can talk to me about sex. It's perfectly natural for a husband and wife to be intimate. And really honey, the first year of marriage is usually the best for that. As the years pass, you run out of time and all you want is a good night's sleep."

"Sleep is not a problem," I muttered. I looked up to see all three of them laughing at me. I knew why my sisters were laughing, but not my mother. "Why is that so funny?"

"Oh, Bella," Renee cried, wiping away a few tears. "To be so young and so in love. I remember feeling like I didn't need sleep either. You want so badly to not waste a single second with the one you love."

"Yeah," I sighed. "I guess that's why I miss him so much even though I'm angry with him."

"Don't let him know that," Renee said. "It's good that you took some time away. Show the boy what he's missing by being an idiot. He'll appreciate you all the more."

"He better!" I chuckled. I hugged my mom as carefully as I could. I was really grateful to my sisters for this trip. I owed them both big time!

"So!" Renee said, bouncing around in her spot. "Tell me something romantic that Edward's done since the wedding."

"Um … let me think." I was stalling. There were so many things I couldn't mention because of my school cover story. "Oh, I've got one! After a really long day of school and homework, I went up to our room to find a bubble bath all ready for me."

"That's something," Renee smirked.

"Mother!" I replied, hiding my head in my hands.

"I'll tell you a story, Renee," Alice chirped. My head shot up and I stared daggers at my pixie sister. She and Rose just smiled innocently at me. "We took Edward and Bella out to a club one weekend. You should have seen the two of them dancing together! It was hot!" Alice pretended to fan herself.

"We didn't see them again until the next afternoon," Rose added.

Oh. My. God. I was going to strangle my sisters! As soon as we got home! No! Attack their wardrobes! That would be better!

"Do it and I'll replace every bit of your clothing with what Rose thinks you should wear," Alice threatened in a whisper only vampires could hear. "Stop acting like an embarrassed little girl." I winced. My sister had a very good point. I couldn't expect Edward to take me seriously if I didn't act that way. I wasn't a little girl anymore. I was a wife and I would be twenty years old very soon. Time to get over myself and act my age!

"Bella, you can dance now?" Renee asked.

"Yep! Edward and I took some lessons together just before school started," I explained. "He already knew how to ballroom dance and slow dance, but neither of us knew anything about modern dance. It was Alice and Rose's idea. Oh! And for Valentine's Day, he took me out to see the Northern Lights."

"That must have been a sight!" Renee said.

"It was one of the most beautiful things I've seen yet," I told her. I was glad to be able to say something honest to my mother. I hated lying to her.

"So other than the car thing, you're really truly happy as a wife?" Renee asked.

"I am a hundred percent happy, mom. You don't have to worry about me. And this car thing will get sorted out," I replied. "We'll never let anything get so out of hand that it comes between us. We've just both been under a lot of pressure at school and I guess it boiled over into the car thing."

"Bella, you may not believe this, but I really do hope every day that your marriage works and lasts," Renee said, hugging me by the shoulders. "You both are so young and have so much to learn. Just try to keep in mind that neither of you really know what you're doing. You have to figure it out together. And as happy as I am that you came to see me, maybe next time you can come just because you miss me and not because you're running away from a problem with Edward."

"Mom, I'm not running away from the problem," I defended. "I just don't know how to solve the problem."

Renee laughed as her eyes shined with her love for me. "Bella, I can assure you, the answer to your problem is back home with Edward. Once the two of you let go of your anger and actually talk about the situation, I think you'll find your solution pretty easily."

"Maybe," I sighed. This might have been the last time I would be with my mother. I refused to sulk. I found my smile and looked at my mother. "Enough talking about men and cars. Let's watch some girlie movies and eat some popcorn!"

For the rest of the night, we watched chick flicks and talked about places we'd like to see and things we'd like to do. Alice ended up giving everyone a pedicure before the night was over. I even managed to keep myself together as I said goodbye to my mother for maybe the last time ever. Alice and Rose did their best to distract me on the plane ride home. The closer we got to home, the less I thought of Renee and the more I thought of Edward. I was still a little angry, but I was ready to see him. I had missed him. I only hoped that he had missed me.


	47. EdwardDay1

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**I'm so sorry, Edward! Bella made me do it!!**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: By popular request, I bring to you, the first of 4 parts of Edward's POV during Bella's "walk". **This is what Edward goes through during the three days that Bella is missing. As always, this Edward is the over-thinking vampire that we all know and love. Remember that he is already halfway over the edge – He spent three full days in Vegas, then Demetri was hanging around for four days, then Bella has been ignoring him for seven days – the poor boy really is about to break.

**Missing Bella – Day 1**

Seven days … who knew that such a small span of time could feel so much like an eternity. Seven days of Bella barely speaking to me, or looking at me, and absolutely no physical contact in any way. I didn't understand any of it. How could she be this angry over the Volvo? It wasn't even my fault! She had ambushed me with that question!

At first, I was so sure she would stop this foolishness and we would apologize and everything would be fine again. I actually found her anger to be slightly entertaining. The first day, I would pop up all over the house, wherever she was, and stand really close to her. I was surprised by how easily she managed to ignore me and get away each time. And then I noticed that Rose and Alice were helping.

On the second day, I was sure I would win whatever this thing was with her. I walked out of the shower and straight into our room, not bothering with a towel. I laughed at her as she took off running out of the room. She made me regret it very much the next day. She sat just inches from me in a brand new outfit in my favorite color, not even acknowledging my presence in the room.

The only time I was allowed to touch her was in Carlisle's study and it was only her hand. Every part of me was aching for her and missing her. But this was not my fault! I was not going to apologize for her overreacting about my car. She would come around and see how silly she was being.

Emmett and Jasper found this all perfectly funny! There was a lot of 'Sucks to be you' and 'Poor Eddie' being tossed around the house. That was fine. I just grabbed actual objects and tossed them at my brothers' heads. They wouldn't find this funny at all if Alice and Rose decided to act this way with them. Jasper was getting on my nerves the most, constantly complaining about my level of frustration. That just made Emmett send me mental images of things I should do to relieve myself. Idiots! The both of them! I should have let the damn lions get them in Vegas!

I should have known something was up when my brothers came to me on that seventh day. Bella had just left me in the study, not even muttering a goodbye to me. Emmett and Jasper showed up and asked me to go hunt with them. I should have been suspicious of their sudden desire to help me. But I wasn't focused, partly due to Bella and partly because I hadn't gone hunting at all during the week since I was so convinced Bella would apologize at any moment.

"You need to come," Emmett said. "It'll help with your frustration since you won't take my shower advice."

"If nothing else, it will take your mind off of Bella for a little while," Jasper coaxed.

I nodded my head and followed them into the forest. We ran for a long time. They knew how much I enjoyed running. I tried to outrun all the thoughts in my head about Bella, but even I couldn't run that fast. We each found a suitable lunch and decided to walk back, taking our time.

"Do you think I'm wrong?" I asked, suddenly breaking up the thick silence.

"Honestly?" Emmett questioned. I nodded my head. "Yes. At the end of the day, it's just a car, Edward."

"You need to decide what's more important to you," Jasper said. "A happy Bella or a pristine car."

I took my brothers' opinions under advisement as I headed up the stairs to try to talk to Bella one more time. I opened the door to our room, but it was empty. I went down the hall to Alice's room. It too was empty. They had to be with Rosalie then. I went to my sister's room and pushed the door the rest of the way open. Empty again. I went downstairs to find Esme. I could tell from her thoughts that she was in the garden.

"Esme," I called as I stepped onto the little porch. "Do you know where the girls are?"

She turned and smiled at me, holding her gardening shears in her hands. "Alice and Rose went to a spa for the next three days. Bella should be up in her room. After she told the girls goodbye, she said she was going to read for a bit."

"She's not in our room," I said.

"I sometimes forget you have to look for her the old-fashioned way," Esme chuckled. "Try Carlisle's study. Maybe she went to talk to your father."

"Maybe," I sighed.

"Edward," Esme said, moving closer and taking one of my hands. "I know about your argument with Bella. I am not taking sides, but I do have a bit of advice for you. Prioritize." She let my hand go and turned back to her flowers. I was dismissed.

I ran back up the stairs and knocked on my father's study door. I opened the door to find Carlisle writing at his desk. "Have you seen Bella?"

"Not since she left here earlier," Carlisle said, shock clearly evident in his tone.

I went into our room and pulled out my phone. I hit the speed dial for Bella and paced the room while I waited for her to pick up.

She answered on the third ring. "Hello?"

"Bella, where the hell are you?" I said. My voice was harsher than I had intended, but she was really starting to scare me. Demetri hadn't been gone that long and with him knowing how to get around Alice's visions, he could be anywhere!

"On planet Earth. Why?"

"Where?" I tried to keep the growl in my chest, but I don't know how well I succeeded. Why was she acting this way?

"In the world."

"Isabella Marie Cullen!"

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!"

I took a deep breath and tried to speak calmer. "Would you please tell me where you are?"

"Can't do that. I can only tell you where I'm not."

"Which is?"

"Home."

"You are the most …" I began, before biting my tongue. It wouldn't do any good to upset her more.

"Finish your thought, Edward," she said. I could hear the warning in her tone.

"Are my sisters behind this? Are they with you?" That had to be it! Rose and Alice had to be behind this! This was not how Bella acted. Bella had patterns! I'd told Emmett and Jasper that in Vegas.

"Nope. Haven't seen them all day. I think they said something about a weekend spa thing. I wanted to go, but you and Carlisle had me down for more testing. So, I got bored. I went out for a walk since I'm not allowed to touch your precious car. I was having such a lovely time that I decided to keep walking."

"You need to come home. NOW!" I was done trying to be calm. She knew better than to be out in the woods by herself.

"You need to lower your voice. I'll be home when I'm ready. We both know I am perfectly fine and that no one is in danger from me."

"Damn it, Bella! Demetri just left here a week ago. What if he's still hanging around and you run into him?"

"I will not run into him, Edward. Don't be absurd. Besides, I am quite capable of taking care of myself. I am not breakable. I need to go now. There's a cute little shop up ahead and I simply must take a look inside. Bye, Edward. See you when I see you. Love you." She hung up the phone on me.

I barely stopped myself from tossing my phone out the window. I pulled at my hair and roared to the ceiling. A shop! She'd said something about a shop. I ran downstairs and into the garage. I jumped in the Volvo and sped off toward the town.

I slammed my palms against the steering wheel. "Bella! You know better! What the hell are you thinking? So help Alice and Rose if they are behind this!"

I made it into the little town and slammed the car to a stop at the first parking spot I found. I searched the entire town three times before finally giving up. If she had been here, she was long gone now. There wasn't a trace of her scent at all.

I realized that I had been wasting time in my rage of anger and panic. I just needed Alice to tell me where she was. I dialed her number, but went straight to her voicemail. "Alice, it's Edward. Call me as soon as you get this. It's about Bella. I think she might be in trouble or something." Hopefully, that wasn't true at all, but I knew saying that would get Alice to return my call.

I tried Rose's phone too, but got voicemail again. "Rose, it's Edward. I'm trying to get a hold of Alice. Bella is missing and I need Alice to look for her. Call me back."

I drove home, hoping that she would be there when I got in. The closer I got to home, the more panicked I felt. I pulled out my phone and tried to call her. Either she had turned it off or she was sending me to voicemail on purpose.

Her voice message played in my ear. "It's me and I'm busy! Leave a message!"

"Bella. I'm sorry about yelling at you before. I'm just worried. Please call me as soon as you get this. Better yet, please come home."

I hung up the phone as I drove down the long driveway. I parked the car and trudged into the house. My brothers were sitting in front of the TV, playing a game. I checked their thoughts to see if they knew anything. They both were focused on winning the game, nothing unusual about that.

Esme came down the stairs. "Edward, did you find Bella?"

"No," I growled, sitting on the sofa. "She won't answer her phone either. I tried both my sisters, but they aren't answering."

"Rose did tell me that the cell phone reception in that area would be bad," Emmett said.

"Alice said the same to me," Jasper added.

"I bet," I snarled. "If I find out your wives orchestrated this …"

"You'll what?" Emmett said, standing up before me. "I understand you're mad, but you should really be mad at yourself. Rose and Alice went to their spa thing. They wanted Bella to go, but since you were angry, you wouldn't help her get permission. So if the Squirt walked off to get away from you, I don't blame her one bit!"

"Emmett and I have been going out of our way to stay out of trouble after Vegas, but you just keep sticking your foot in it," Jasper added. "We tried to talk to you and help you see you were being silly about the car thing."

"It's my car!" I argued.

"Nope," Emmett said, shaking his head. "The day you married her, what was yours became hers and what's hers is still hers. Rule number uno to a happy marriage."

"She's not even mad about the car exactly," Jasper told me.

"Then what is she mad about?" I asked, already tired of this conversation. I wanted to go look for Bella again, but without Alice's help, I knew it would be a waste of time.

"She thinks you don't trust her. And there's something you told her once and whenever she thinks of it, she feels like you lied to her," Jasper replied. "I couldn't get her to tell me what it was, but I could definitely feel that much from her."

"Edward," Esme said softly. "I think you should go up to your room and try to calm down before calling Bella again. You might also want to think about how this situation can be solved to make you both happy."

I nodded my head. I stood up and headed up the stairs, dreading my empty room. I couldn't take not knowing where she was. I'd missed her so much when I was in Vegas and then we'd raced home because of Demetri. And as soon as Demetri was gone, Bella pulled away from me. I was losing her! The thing I'd feared most was happening and I couldn't even pinpoint what had started it.

What if she'd gone to Forks without me? What if she was on her way to see Jacob? How would he react to her? What would the other wolves do? I wanted so badly to call Charlie and ask if he'd heard from her, but it would only cause him to worry if he hadn't.

Think about a solution Esme had said. Bella wanted to drive the Volvo. Why did I have a problem with that? Because it had been mine for so long and I had taken such good care of it over the years. But was a perfect car worth an angry, upset Bella? That was the question I should have asked myself from the very beginning.

I dialed her phone. I went to voicemail, much as I had expected. "I won't try to talk you into coming home. I know you'll be back when you're ready. At least I hope so. Just … Be safe, okay? I love you and I miss you. If you could just call me and let me know that you're okay, I promise that'll be enough for me until you're ready to come home. And when you get back, we'll talk about the car thing."

I hung up the phone and put it down on the bed next to me. I dropped my head into my hands, running my fingers through my hair, trying not to pull. What would I do for the rest of my existence if she never wanted to come home to me again? She had forgiven me so many times, so effortlessly, and I had taken that for granted. I had laughed at her anger and thought her childish.

I laughed out of frustration. This whole time, I had been the childish one. I was the one who had tried to make her forget her anger, instead of dealing with it. I whispered to the empty room. "Bella, wherever you are, please be okay. Please come home to me." I sat in silence as the day seeped into night. I didn't bother to turn on my stereo or any lights. The dark and the quiet fit my mood. My brooding was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Come in."

"Edward." It was Carlisle.

I didn't look up. "Have you heard from Bella?"

"She called your mother to let us know that she's fine."

"Did she say when she would be back?"

"No, son. I'm sorry." We were both quiet for a moment. "Edward, what's going on? Why did Bella walk off by herself like this?"

"I pushed her away. She just wanted to know if she could drive my car when she has her freedom. It was just a small question. But I messed it all up and turned it into this huge thing that pushed her away from me."

"Edward, she'll be back."

"I wish I was as sure of that as you are."

"She's forgiven you for much bigger mistakes."

"That's exactly why I think she may not come back."

"Have you tried contacting Alice?"

"Yes. I got her voicemail. Jasper and Emmett said something about bad reception."

"Try Alice's cell again. If you get her voicemail, talk to Jasper and get the number for the spa."

"Thanks, Carlisle."

"Edward, it will be fine," he said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"And if she goes to Forks on her own?"

"Then we trust Sam's word. But between you and me, I don't think Bella would go there without us."

"I really hope you're right."

"Bit of advice, son. You are in this mess because you underestimated Bella. You might want to stop doing that. She is a lot more cunning than you give her credit for. Wherever she is tonight, I'm sure she's taking excellent care of herself." Carlisle left and closed the door behind him.

I winced and rubbed at my chest, trying to ease the ache in my heart. She was the only thing that had ever made sense in this life to me and I was constantly making mistakes with her. I treasured her, I adored her, and yet I still managed to take her for granted. I wanted to cry. I wanted to scream. I wanted to run after her even though I didn't know where she was. I wanted to break something. I wanted to do everything and nothing. I laughed ruefully. She'd always believed she had no power over me, no real effect on me. She didn't understand that every emotion I had revolved around her.

I decided to let her have the night to herself. I would wait until morning to call again. I had to convince her to come home so I could prove to her that I was sorry. She just had to come home. Even if … even if she chose not to forgive me, I needed her to come home. I would give her the room and stay in the guest room. I would do anything just as long as I could see her and know for certain that she was safe. But she needed to come home first so I could tell her these things in person. I needed to see for myself in her eyes whether or not she still loved me and would forgive me.

I curled up on the bed and pulled her pillow against my face. I breathed in her scent and closed my eyes. I might not be able to dream about her, but I could certainly daydream. I imagined everything I would say and do once she finally walked through the front door again. She had to come home. She just had to.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

If you'd like to know what Jasper was referring to with the Vegas comment, please check out Sin City Sinners.


	48. EdwardDay2

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**I'm so sorry, Edward! Bella made me do it!!**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **This is what Edward goes through during the three days that Bella is missing.

**Missing Bella – Day 2**

As soon as the first faint rays of a new day showed in the sky, I dialed Bella's number. It was time to talk to her voicemail again. I could only hope she was listening to the messages.

"Bella. Carlisle told me you spoke with Esme last night. Thank for calling to say you're safe. I wish you could have called me, but I understand why you didn't. I'd really like to talk to you, to have the chance to apologize to your voice and not to your phone. Just think about it, okay? I love you and I miss you very much. I really hope you'll believe me and call me soon."

I dialed Alice next. "Alice. I just need a few minutes of your time. I just need to make sure Bella's really okay. I don't know if she's called you or not, but she's left the house and won't say where she's gone. She called Esme last night to let her know she was safe, but that's it. I haven't been able to talk to her or get her to return any of my calls. If you could just check on her and let me know, I'd really appreciate it."

I put my phone in my pocket and headed downstairs to find Jasper. Emmett was the only one in the living room. "Have you seen Jasper?"

"He took off."

"Where to?"

"Just the woods. He said he needed a break from you. Something about too many negative emotions combined with a particular type of frustration. Have you heard anymore from Squirt?"

"No. Not since she called Esme last night. Would you happen to have the number to the spa Rose and Alice are staying at?"

"I did, but I lost it. Sorry. Jazz should be back in about an hour if you want to ask him."

I sat down on the sofa. "I really messed up this time."

"You think?" Emmett chuckled.

"Not helping," I muttered, folding my arms over my chest.

"Do you want some advice?" he asked.

"It couldn't hurt at this point."

"Leave her alone. Call her phone and leave all the lovey-dovey voicemails you want to. But stop trying to find her. You'll only make things worse."

"Emmett, could you actually do that if it was Rose instead of Bella?"

"I would have to. If Rose needed space, as hard as it would be for me, I would give it to her. Especially if it was my fault that she needed it."

"Couldn't she have gotten her space right here? I would have stayed in the guest room if she had asked."

"No, you wouldn't have," Emmett snorted. "You laughed at her anger, to her face!"

"I just don't understand what made her so damn mad in the first place."

Emmett stopped his game and turned to stare at me. "Did you hit your head recently?" I just glared at him. "Edward, for someone so smart … think for just a second. What's one thing that Bella has always had trouble with?"

I pinched the bridge of my nose as I leaned my head further into the sofa cushions. "Emmett, I'm tired. Just tell me already."

"Fine! Bella has always had trouble seeing herself as your equal. When she was human, she was convinced she wasn't pretty enough to be with you. Now that she's a kick-ass vamp, she's closer, but she knows she'll never catch up. She feels much more accepted, but still different."

"How do you know this?"

Emmett shrugged. "We wrestle. We talk. Anyway! When you tell her she can't do something, you just make her feel like you're still excluding her from parts of your life because you don't think her capable. How do you think that makes her feel, Edward? She gave up everything to be your equal, to share this life with you. She asks for something so simple, to drive your car and not even right then at that moment! Just someday! And you totally crushed her, then turned around and laughed at her."

"I was only laughing because she was acting so childish and stubborn. I wasn't trying to hurt her."

Emmett lifted an eyebrow at me. "First of all, you have no room to call anyone stubborn. Secondly, it doesn't matter if you weren't trying to hurt her, you did it anyway! She was sitting in that bathroom upstairs clutching at happy straws to deal with Demetri being here. And low and behold, the almighty Edward Cullen comes along and kicks her while she's down. You're just lucky I didn't kick your ass for hurting my little sister."

"How the hell do you know all this?"

"It's called listening, Edward! You might want to try it sometime. Not everything Rose and Alice talk about pertains to clothing." Emmett took a deep breath and stared hard at me for a moment. "Look. Just think about leaving Bella alone, okay? I know it won't be easy, but if you can give her some space, she'll appreciate it. And you should also start thinking about what you'll do to make all of this up to her."

"I doubt anything will be good enough," I muttered.

"I have an idea." Emmett held up his hand and I help back my comment. "Just hear me out first. I'm trying to help you. I heard something on the radio last week and it made me think of you and Bella."

"I sense a very big 'but' here, Emmett."

"_But_ you would have to be open-minded. It's technically country, but not the twangy stuff that you hate! I swear! Anyway! I know Bella likes gifts that don't cost anything. If you could learn the song and sing it to her, I bet she would like it."

"Let's hear it then."

"Seriously?"

"Emmett, do I look like I'm in a position to turn down help? I haven't touched my wife in sixteen days, and forty-two minutes. I don't know where in the world she is and she's ignoring my phone calls. And apparently, I'm a huge ass and a horrible husband."

"Stay right here!" Emmett said, jumping up. "Let me just get my laptop." I waited patiently. Emmett came down a few minutes later carrying his computer. He sat next to me and cranked up the volume. I looked at the screen. He was on The video he pulled up was for a song called 'A Little More You' by a group named Little Big Town. It wasn't so bad. It opened with an acoustic guitar. It was a steady rhythm.

_Don't you wanna dive on in, yeah the water feels right  
Dancin' on the edge of the love you're a beautiful sight  
So why're you still standin' there in the half moonlight  
Come on, baby, give me a little more you  
Your battin' those baby blue eyes and, honey i swear  
The way you got me needing you girl, it just ain't fair  
You've given me a little bit yeah, but don't stop there  
Come on, baby, give me a little more you  
Come on, baby, give me a little more you_

I'm here fallin' for you  
My hearts callin' for you  
I know I never can get enough  
Don't hold back one bit of your love  
Strong and steady for you  
I'm all ready  
Come on, baby, give me a little more you  
Come on, baby, give me a little more you

You're teasin' me with a touch and the whole world shakes  
Keep holdin' that river back and the levee may break  
There's only so much that this ol' boy can take  
Come on, baby, give me a little more you  
Come on, baby, give me a little more you

"So what do you think?" Emmett asked, looking hopefully at me.

"I think it just might work. Can I borrow your laptop for a while since you've already got the page pulled up?"

"Sure! And if you need any help or costumes, let me know."

"No," I chuckled. "I think I'll be fine just learning the words."

"You can look up the lyrics on the net if you want. I do that sometimes. You'd be surprised how many times I think the singer is saying something other than what they're really saying," Emmett chuckled.

"You know, Emmett, I don't think I'd be surprised at all," I teased. He shoved me over on my side and I laughed with him. I sat up and looked at him. "Thank you, Emmett."

"Tell anyone I was nice to you, and Bella will never find your face pretty again. Got it?"

"Understood," I said, nodding at him. I headed upstairs to think more about how I would work this song into an apology for Bella. I ended up looking up the lyrics as Emmett had suggested.

I stared at the lyric _The way you got me needing you girl, it just ain't fair_. "That certainly covers the last week with Bella," I muttered.

_I'm here fallin' for you - My hearts callin' for you - I know I never can get enough - Don't hold back one bit of your love_ Did I ever fall for her! And the ache in my heart is definitely crying out to her. I smiled and shook my head. Bella thought I had trouble letting her go before! Just wait until she gets home this time. She had to be coming home. I would convince her to come home at least one more time. And finally the line about not holding back your love … if only I could be so lucky as to have her still love me when and if she came home.

_You're teasin' me with a touch and the whole world shakes - Keep holdin' that river back and the levee may break - There's only so much that this ol' boy can take _I laughed out loud at those lines! They pretty accurately described why Jasper was out in the woods right now.

"EDWARD!" Jasper screamed. Okay, so he wasn't in the woods anymore. "For the love of all that is holy! Would you please go far away until you calm yourself? I'm begging here! Just two or three hours would be a miracle!"

I sighed and got up off the bed. I made my way down the stairs. Jasper was glaring at me from the love seat. "Sorry." I handed Emmett his laptop and took off out of the house.

I went up to the cliff where I had taken Bella to see the stars. I pulled out my phone and called her, hoping and praying to hear the real her and not just her taped voice. No such luck.

I sighed and got ready to leave another message. "Bella, I hope you are having a good day. I'm still very sorry and I still miss you very much, but if you're happy at the moment, then I'm happy for you. I guess I'm not nearly as good at being a husband as I thought I was." I laughed sadly. "Emmett and Jasper tried to tell me married life was more complicated. But I'm pretty sure I'm the one who's currently complicating things. Bella, I'm not sure what to say here. This would be so much easier if I could just talk to you and not your phone. I hope you are hearing these messages and that you can hear how much I love you and how very sorry I am for hurting you. Please come home as soon as you can."

I hung up the phone. I pulled my legs up under my chin and wrapped my arms around them. I'd watched Bella sit in this position a million times. My sweet beautiful Bella! What have I done to you? How could I be so stupid? I hurt that wonderful, tender heart of yours and forced you to run away from me. I wondered if this act made me more of a monster than being a vampire ever had. I had hurt the most pure, innocent, angelic thing ever put on this Earth. I deserved to die a thousand painful deaths for every ounce of hurt I had caused her gentle soul.

Sitting here and feeling sorry for myself wouldn't make things better for Bella. This wouldn't show her how sorry I was for my behavior. I pictured the lyrics from the webpage and pull up my memory of the rhythm of the music. I practiced the song in soft murmurs as I watched the day go by.

It was close to twilight before I called her phone again. I was resigned to getting her voicemail this time. "Hello, love. I just wanted to let you know that I was thinking of you. I'm watching twilight descend here. The soft colors are beautiful, but they pale in comparison to your angelic face. I hope you are safe and happy wherever you are this night. Maybe I will be lucky enough to see you tomorrow. If not, I'll just call and leave you more messages. I love you so much, Bella. Please believe me and come home soon. Until then, love. Goodnight." I closed the phone and decided to stay out for a while longer. I was sure Jasper wouldn't mind.

It was after nine before I made my way back home. My parents and brothers were in the living room watching a movie.

"Edward, would you like to join us?" Esme asked, patting the spot next to her.

"I think it would be easier on Jasper if I go to my room," I said. Jasper nodded his thanks to me. "Has Bella called?"

Esme looked at me with pity. "Yes, dear. Just a little while ago. She's still safe. I tried to get her to talk to you, but she's just not ready yet."

"I understand. Thank you for trying, Esme." I kissed her cheek and headed up to my room.

I closed the door gently and went over to her dresser. I picked up the picture she kept there. She was in the middle of Alice and I with her arms around our necks. I flipped it over, staring at her messy handwriting. _My two favorite people in all the world_. I ran my finger over the words, feeling the slight indentations the tip of her pen had made. I turned the picture back over and stared at Bella's smiling face.

I got down on my knees. This was something I hadn't done since I was human and very young. I stared at the picture as I made my silent prayer. 'I don't know if you can hear the prayer of someone like me. Bella swears I have a soul, but I can't be sure. God, if you are hearing me, please take pity on me. She's everything to me and I never meant to take your angel for granted. If you could please return her to me whole and safe, I would be eternally grateful to you. I love her so completely and I will do everything I can to never hurt her again. If for any reason, you chose to ignore me, please take good care of her and keep her safe. Thank You.'

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Thanks to **Nothingleft** for the song suggestion. It seems to be just perfect for what I needed for this chapter and the final Edward POV chapter.


	49. 47 Bella Returns

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**PLEASE READ: Okay, I do Edward way too well! All of the Girl Power I had mustered for Bella (who was feeling scared of Demetri and then betrayed by Edward – he did give the mine is yours speech after all) has turned into anger for her hurting Edward and not returning his calls. Please remember! Alice and Rose are with her and are keeping her from being the one to "crack" under pressure. They aren't letting her return the calls!**

**Also! I got a lot of teary reviews. I want you all to have some happy tears tonight, especially BellaMarie913. **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Bella returns home after a weekend with her sisters.

**Bella Returns**

Rose and Alice had dropped me off a few miles from the house. I snuck through the woods, making sure I stayed downwind. I watched from the top of a tree as they pulled into the garage. Edward came running out of the house and up to them.

"Where is she?" Edward asked. He was clearly very angry.

"Who?" Rose replied, pulling her bags out of the back.

"Bella!" Edward yelled.

"Don't yell at me, Edward," Rose fumed. "I just got here. What's going on?"

"Bella went for a walk the same day you two supposedly went on your little spa weekend. She hasn't come home. That was three days ago!" Edward snarled.

"Don't you take that tone with us," Alice chided. "We've been at the spa. Do you want to see the receipts? Besides, if you hadn't been such an idiot with your car, she probably wouldn't have walked off."

Edward crumpled to the ground and put his head into his hands. "I just want to know if she's all right. She's not answering my calls." I felt bad for him in that moment. It certainly seemed as if he'd missed me.

"Would you like me to look for her?" Alice offered.

Edward stood up slowly, brushing his clothes off. "No. I don't want to give her another reason to be angry." Edward trudged back into the house and closed the door roughly.

Alice and Rose looked at each other and grinned wickedly. My phone vibrated and I pulled it out to see Alice's name. "Wait five minutes and then come walking up as if you've only been out for a few hours."

I closed the phone and watched my sisters enter the house. I really hoped Edward had learned his lesson and would apologize. I didn't like being away from him even with being upset at him. The minutes passed slowly, but it was good to take my time and prepare myself.

I got out of the tree and slowly made my way toward the house. My phone vibrated again. I stopped and pulled it out. It was Edward. "Hello."

"Bella!" His voice sounded both relieved and panicked. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Edward. I told you, I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself."

"Will you be home soon? I really miss you. I'm … I'm really sorry about the car thing. I don't know why I acted that way. It's just … I guess I'm just a little protective of my car. But it's really our car now. Bella, I'm really sorry. Please say you'll come home soon."

"What are you doing right now?"

"Pacing in our room and trying to stop pulling at my hair."

"Wow! That's probably the most honest answer you've ever given willingly."

"I really miss you, Bella. I would do anything to get you to come home."

"Anything?"

"Absolutely. Whatever you want, Bella. Just please come home!"

"Let me think about it."

"I love you, Bella. With all my heart and soul."

"I thought you didn't have a soul."

"You are my soul, Bella. You are the only thing that makes me feel like I'm not a monster. I love you."

"I love you too, Edward. I'll call you as soon as I decide what I'm going to do."

"Bella. Be Safe!"

"I will. I love you." I closed my phone and smirked to myself. I counted to fifteen very slowly. I opened the phone and hit the speed dial for Edward.

"Bella!" he sighed.

"I've decided what I want. I want you to promise that you will never act the way you did about the car again. If I trust you with everything of mine, you have to return that trust."

"Absolutely, Bella. Will you please come home now?"

"Not yet. I want you to do something else."

"What?"

"Go to your window and look out into the front yard." I waited, holding my breath. And there he was, shock clearly evident on his face. I wiggled my fingers at him. "Hello, Edward." But Edward was no longer in the window. He was on top of me as I was pressed into the ground. I laughed as he covered my face in kisses. "So did you miss me?" I teased.

"Please don't ever do that again, Bella," he whispered as he buried his face against my neck. "I couldn't stand not knowing where you were. Be mad at me all you want, but do it where I can see you. Please!"

I wrapped my arms around him and closed my eyes. "I missed you too."

"Picky's home!" Emmett yelled. I laughed and pushed on Edward so that he would let me sit up. He moved and pulled me into his lap, hugging my waist tightly as if he was afraid I would disappear.

"Finally!" Jasper muttered. He marched over to us and pulled me to my feet. "Now take him upstairs and fix him," he growled, pointing at Edward. "He's driving me insane!"

"Jasper!" I gasped.

Emmett's booming laughter filled the air. "Alice! You better get down here! Jasper is about to force Edward and Bella to have sex in the front yard! I think Edward's sexual frustration has finally pushed him over the edge."

Alice appeared out of nowhere, tugging on Jasper's arm. Rosalie showed up next to Emmett and smacked his head, hard! Emmett only chuckled and kissed Rose's cheek.

I held my hand out to Edward. "Let's go for a walk and give Jazz a chance to calm down." Edward took my hand and let me pull him up. He held it tightly as we ran into the woods. We slowed to a walk after we had moved far enough in. "I guess you really did miss me if Jazz is acting so weird," I teased.

"Bella, I … You make me feel weak. No one has ever done that before. I suppose I should be ashamed to admit it, but I want you to understand just how much power you have over me. You've always said you wished you had as strong of an effect on me as I do on you. I'm telling you right now, you absolutely do. Being without you near me was absolutely unbearable. But I did deserve it for my behavior. I'm sorry about that."

"Thank you for being so honest and sincere, Edward. It means a lot to me. But I want to apologize too. I shouldn't have left angry. I should have tried to talk to you more. I asked you at Christmas not to walk off. I should have given you that same respect. I'm sorry."

"Would it be okay if I asked where you were?"

"I'm not ready to tell you yet. But believe me when I say that I was perfectly safe and not in any sort of danger for even a fraction of a second. I made sure that I was safe for you."

"Thank you. I would be completely lost without you."

I stopped us and wrapped my arms around his neck. I looked up into his beautiful golden eyes. "I would be just as lost without you." I pulled his face to mine and kissed him passionately. I wanted him to feel just how much I had missed him. Edward broke away first for once, both of us breathing heavily.

"Bella, you mean so much to me. I can't believe I was so stupid." Edward rested his forehead against mine as he rubbed his hands up and down my sides. "I am so sorry. Please say that you forgive me."

"Tell me why? Tell me how you could trust me with your heart but not your car," I said as I rubbed his chest right where his heart lied.

"I … I don't know. Pride, I think. I know it sounds stupid, but I take pride in never having had so much as a scratch on that car."

"And you automatically assumed I would do something horrible to it?"

"No, Bella! I just … I guess part of me was still thinking of how clumsy you were as a human. It sounds so very stupid now."

"Edward," I said, cupping his face in my hands. I could see the repentance in his eyes, mixed with his happiness for having me home. "I forgive you." His smile was breathtaking.

I pulled his face to mine again and kissed him with everything in me. I started pulling at his shirt, impatient to have it gone. I broke the kiss long enough to toss his shirt away, but quickly started it again. He unbuttoned my shirt and removed it so fast that I hardly noticed. I pushed his mouth open with mine and wrapped his tongue in mine. We moaned and I pushed my chest tightly to his. I reached down and unbuckled his belt, yanking the button and zipper away at vampire speed. I had missed him. I had missed touching him and feeling him and I wasn't going to wait a second longer to have him. I pushed his pants and boxers away and ran my hand down his length. The growl he let out set my insides on fire.

I pulled away, gasping. His eyes burned with desire and the hungry look on his face was heart-stopping. He took off the rest of my clothing as quickly and roughly as I had done to him. He grabbed me by my hips and sucked at my neck. He growled again and licked from the base of my neck to the edge of my jaw.

Edward pulled my hips even tighter against his. "You are mine and I love you."

"Forever," I purred, resting my head against his shoulder. "Show me how much you missed me."

Edward did an excellent job of showing me. For four hours, through too many orgasms to count, Edward showed me just how much he had missed me. If I had been human, I don't think I would have been able to walk after that. Lucky for me, I was a vampire! I was his little monster! And the only reason we stopped was because Edward heard Emmett looking for us. We dressed at vampire speed and did what we could with our hair. We sat cuddling against a tree and waited for Emmett to find us.

"There you two are!" Emmett yelled, hurrying over. "Jazz says he's really sorry. He didn't mean for you guys to stay away from the house or anything. And Esme and Carlisle are anxious to see you, Picky."

"Okay," I said, standing up and taking Edward's hand in mine. "I've missed them too!"

"Did you two finally make up and decide to play nice?" Emmett teased.

"I apologized for being a jerk," Edward said proudly. "Bella was kind enough to forgive me."

"Like the Squirt would do anything else," Emmett chuckled.

"She had me worried," Edward admitted, kissing my cheek.

We made our way into the house. Esme and Carlisle dashed over to us. I hugged them one-armed, refusing to let go of Edward's hand. He seemed pleased by that. "Hi, Mom and Dad! I missed you guys!"

"Welcome home, Bella," Carlisle said, kissing my forehead. "Next time you want a break, young lady, please ask instead of wandering off."

"Yes, Sir," I chuckled.

"Bella!" Esme sighed as she hugged me tightly. She smiled when she saw the way I was holding onto Edward. "You worked it out?"

"Yes," I said happily. "Edward apologized and I forgave him."

"Good." Esme grabbed Edward's face into her hands and kissed his forehead loudly. "You are too smart to be so stupid, my son. Remember that!"

I suddenly found myself being crushed by Jasper. He leaned in and whispered so that only I could hear. "Thank God! He really was about to drive me insane. Sorry about before, but you have no idea how painful it was to feel his emotions and not have Alice home."

I whispered for him only. "Please don't let Emmett know. Think of all the fun we can have if he thinks you're still about to flip out."

Jasper pulled back and grinned wickedly at me. "You are definitely spending too much time with Alice and Rose."

"Never!" I chuckled.

Edward wrapped his arms around my shoulders, pulling me against his chest. He kissed the hollow behind my ear. "I love you, Isabella."

"I love you, Edward," I sighed, happy to be home and in his arms once again. "Let's watch some TV with everyone." I grabbed his hand tightly and let myself in. 'Jazz is going to pretend to still be on the verge of insanity because of you so we can mess with Emmett.'

'You are an evil little monster and I love that you are all mine.'

'Remember that, Mister!'

'Forever.'

I turned in his arms and kissed him deeply. I had missed the feel of his lips on mine so much more than I had realized.

He chuckled against my lips and I pulled back to look at him. He leaned down and whispered, "You've turned into a forceful little thing haven't you?"

"I know what I want and I fully intend to get it."

"Promise?" he asked as he kissed along my jaw.

"Swear it!" I pulled his face up and crashed my lips to his once again.

"Go upstairs already!" Jasper cried. "Before I find a way to kill myself!"

I laughed and pulled Edward to the sofa with me. Emmett was grinning from his spot on the floor. Jasper nodded once, letting us know that he was ready to torture our brother.

Edward leaned close and whispered just for me. "Emmett is deciding how to pin Jasper and force him to stay in the room with our emotions."

"Let's give him a reason to act on that," I whispered back. I turned on the sofa and crawled onto Edward's lap, facing him. I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him to me, locking my lips with his.

Emmett immediately jumped up and sat on top of Jasper. "Feel all that, Jazz? All that frustration in the air! Time to make you suffer! There's no escape for you! This will teach you to erase all the scores on my games!"

I stopped kissing Edward and moved off of his lap, turning my attention to the television. Edward leaned down and nipped my earlobe, emitting a low growl. I turned to him and said, "Patience." He grinned and sat up straight.

"Ah! Don't stop on our accounts!" Emmett cried.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen! Just what the hell are you doing sitting on Jasper's lap?" Rosalie roared from the top of the stairs. I swear Emmett jumped three feet into the air.

"Nothing, Rose!" Emmett squeaked. Yes! My big brother! My manly, muscular big brother squeaked when addressing his wife. "I was just trying to torture Jazz a little."

"By sitting on him? Why would sitting on him do anything?" Rose asked.

"Well, Edward's all frustrated and I was trying to keep Jasper still so he couldn't leave the room," Emmett explained.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Emmett," Edward said. "I'm not the least bit frustrated." He smiled brightly to prove it.

"But!" Emmett began.

"It's true, Emmett," Jasper said. "Edward is content. The only frustration was coming from you. I think it's time you admitted to Rose that you are secretly in love with me and knowing you can't have me frustrates you."

"What the hell?" Emmett roared as he stared at Jasper. He quickly looked back up to Rose. Her arms were crossed in front of her and she was tapping her foot impatiently. "Rose, honey! I only love you! I don't know what Jasper's talking about!"

Rose snarled and stalked off toward her room. Emmett ran after her, pleading for her to believe him. As soon as their door slammed closed, the three of us burst into laughter.

"That was great!" I giggled. "Did you see his face?"

"Oh my God!" Jasper chuckled. "That was the best one yet!" Edward and I watched him as he walked up the stairs, clutching his side.

"Now that my brother is taken care of, would you mind helping me out?" Edward whispered seductively.

"With what?" I teased.

"I seem to have developed a little problem that only you can fix."

"I would hardly call that little," I teased, running my hand over the bulge in his jeans. He growled at me and I leapt up from the sofa. I ran to our room, knowing he was right behind me. It was good to be home!


	50. EdwardDay3 P1

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**I'm so sorry, Edward! Bella made me do it!!**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Bella returns home after a weekend with her sisters.

**Missing Bella – Day 3 – Part 1 (Slight Lemon warning)**

I was in my room, pacing in front of the bed when I heard it. Rose's engine. I ran out of the house and to the garage, praying Bella was with them. I knew in my heart that she wasn't. And yet I was still hit hard when I saw it was just Rose and Alice. I panicked and it came out as anger.

"Where is she?" I growled.

"Who?" Rose replied, pulling her bags out of the back.

"Bella!" I yelled.

"Don't yell at me, Edward," Rose fumed. "I just got here. What's going on?"

"Bella went for a walk the same day you two supposedly went on your little spa weekend. She hasn't come home. That was three days ago!" I snarled.

"Don't you take that tone with us," Alice chided. "We've been at the spa. Do you want to see the receipts? Besides, if you hadn't been such an idiot with your car, she probably wouldn't have walked off."

I fell to the ground and put my head in my hands. I had been on an emotional roller coaster from the moment I'd found her missing. I was so tired from all the worry and regret. The deep ache in my heart and the fear that she didn't want me anymore didn't help matters. "I just want to know if she's all right. She's not answering my calls. I've been calling you both for the last three days and I just kept getting everyone's voicemail."

"Would you like me to look for her?" Alice offered.

I stood up and brushed off my clothes. I had left many messages, wanting nothing more. Now that I had the chance, I was scared to take it. What if Alice saw nothing? That would mean Bella was with Jacob. Or what if Alice saw Bella somewhere else and she was happy without me? "No. I don't want to give her another reason to be angry." I stomped back up to the house and slammed the door. I went straight for my room, avoiding Esme's questioning eyes.

I closed the door and stared at her side of the bed. I wondered if I would ever see her sitting there again. I took a deep breath and decided to try her phone one more time.

"Hello," she said.

"Bella!" I was so relieved that it was really her. But then panic took over again. What if she only answered to tell me she's not coming back? I wasn't ready to hear that. I asked a question instead. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Edward. I told you, I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself."

"Will you be home soon? I really miss you. I'm … I'm really sorry about the car thing. I don't know why I acted that way. It's just … I guess I'm just a little protective of my car. But it's really our car now. Bella, I'm really sorry. Please say you'll come home soon." I was pacing again by this point. I was trying to keep my voice calm and failing miserably.

"What are you doing right now?"

"Pacing in our room and trying to stop pulling at my hair."

"Wow! That's probably the most honest answer you've ever given willingly."

"I really miss you, Bella. I would do anything to get you to come home."

"Anything?"

"Absolutely. Whatever you want, Bella. Just please come home!" I was begging and I didn't give a damn. I loved her and I missed her and I wanted her home.

"Let me think about it."

"I love you, Bella. With all my heart and soul."

"I thought you didn't have a soul."

"You are my soul, Bella. You are the only thing that makes me feel like I'm not a monster. I love you."

"I love you too, Edward. I'll call you as soon as I decide what I'm going to do."

"Bella. Be Safe!"

"I will. I love you." She hung up and the brief respite I'd had from the ache in my heart disappeared. The pain roared back to life with vengeance.

My phone rang seconds later. It was her. Maybe she would come home after all. "Bella!" I sighed.

"I've decided what I want. I want you to promise that you will never act the way you did about the car again. If I trust you with everything of mine, you have to return that trust."

"Absolutely, Bella. Will you please come home now?"

"Not yet. I want you to do something else."

"What?"

"Go to your window and look out into the front yard."

I wondered why she would ask for such a strange thing, but decided it didn't matter. If Bella wanted me to look out the window, I would. I thought about rubbing my eyes. I didn't feel I could trust them. Standing in the yard below me was an angel, _my_ angel!

I ran from the room and out of the house, wanting to catch her before she could leave again. I needed to make sure she was real just as much. I tackled her to the ground and covered her face in kisses. She laughed and the ache in my chest backed off and allowed me to breathe for the first time in three days.

"So did you miss me?" she teased.

"Please don't ever do that again, Bella," I whispered, burying my face against her neck. I tried to fill myself up with her sweet smell. I'd missed her so much. "I couldn't stand not knowing where you were. Be mad at me all you want, but do it where I can see you. Please!"

She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tightly. "I missed you too."

"Picky's home!" Emmett yelled. Bella laughed and pushed me so that I would let her sit up. I refused to let go so I pulled her into my lap, locking my arms around her waist to keep her from disappearing.

"Finally!" Jasper muttered. He marched over to us and yanked Bella out of my arms onto her feet. I wasn't sure where he'd got the strength from. "Now take him upstairs and fix him," he growled at Bella, pointing at me. "He's driving me insane!"

"Jasper!" Bella gasped.

Emmett's booming laughter filled the air. "Alice! You better get down here! Jasper is about to force Edward and Bella to have sex in the front yard! I think Edward's sexual frustration has finally pushed him over the edge."

Alice ran out of the house and started tugging on Jasper's arm. Rosalie showed up and smacked Emmett in the head. He chuckled and kissed Rose's cheek.

Bella held her hand out to me. "Let's go for a walk and give Jazz a chance to calm down."

I let her pull me up and then I twined our fingers together so she couldn't let go. We ran into the woods together until we were far enough in to give Jasper peace. Bella slowed us to a walk.

"I guess you really did miss me if Jazz is acting so weird," she teased.

"Bella, I … You make me feel weak. No one has ever done that before. I suppose I should be ashamed to admit it, but I want you to understand just how much power you have over me. You've always said you wished you had as strong of an effect on me as I do on you. I'm telling you right now, you absolutely do. Being without you near me was absolutely unbearable. But I did deserve it for my behavior. I'm sorry about that."

"Thank you for being so honest and sincere, Edward. It means a lot to me. But I want to apologize too. I shouldn't have left angry. I should have tried to talk to you more. I asked you at Christmas not to walk off. I should have given you that same respect. I'm sorry."

"Would it be okay if I asked where you were?"

"I'm not ready to tell you yet. But believe me when I say that I was perfectly safe and not in any sort of danger for even a fraction of a second. I made sure that I was safe for you."

"Thank you. I would be completely lost without you."

Bella stopped us and wrapped her arms around my neck. She stared at me for a long moment before speaking. I spent the entire time praying she would say that she still loved me. "I would be just as lost without you," she finally said. She kissed me then, harder than she ever had before. I was starting to believe that she might forgive me after all, but I couldn't wait any longer to find out.

I broke our kiss and tried to catch my breath so I could ask for her forgiveness. "Bella, you mean so much to me. I can't believe I was so stupid." I rested my forehead against hers and rubbed her sides gently. I just needed to be touching her, to be sure she was standing here with me. "I am so sorry. Please say that you forgive me."

"Tell me why? Tell me how you could trust me with your heart but not your car," she said, rubbing the spot where my heart would beat if I were human.

"I … I don't know. Pride, I think. I know it sounds stupid, but I take pride in never having had so much as a scratch on that car."

"And you automatically assumed I would do something horrible to it?"

"No, Bella! I just … I guess part of me was still thinking of how clumsy you were as a human. It sounds so very stupid now."

"Edward," she said, taking my face into her hands. I prayed she could see my regret and sorrow as well as my joy that she was home. "I forgive you."

The words I had been waiting to hear! I smiled, filled with joy and thankfulness that my angel was here and was willing to forgive me. I wanted to tell her everything I was feeling, but she never gave me the chance. She pulled me to her roughly and kissed me just as hard as she had earlier. She started yanking on my shirt, seemingly aggravated that it hadn't disappeared yet. She stopped kissing me and tore my shirt away. I tried to get a look at her eyes to understand what this was, but she was already kissing me again.

I tried to break the kiss to ask, but she was so eager and so insistent. And we hadn't been this close to each other since the night before I left for Vegas. So I gave in and reached out, unbuttoning her shirt and tossing it away as quickly as I could. She pushed my mouth open with hers and I felt her tongue rub against mine. I couldn't keep from moaning and when she heard it, she pressed her chest tighter against mine. I was still trying to catch up with the kiss when I felt her pushing away the rest of my clothing. I had no idea where Bella had been, but she had come back confident and fully in control. Somehow, my little temptress had found a way to become even sexier! When she ran her hand against me, I lost all the control I had left. I growled at her and she pulled away, gasping for air.

I took that as my chance to help her out of the rest of her clothing. I grabbed her hips and sucked hard against her neck. Her scent was always strongest at her neck. I wanted to taste and smell as much of her as possible. I couldn't seem to get enough though. I growled at her again and licked from the base of her neck to the edge of her jaw. I pushed her hips harder against me and whispered against her lips, "You are mine and I love you."

"Forever," she purred, putting her forehead against my shoulder. And then she said the words I had been hoping to hear. The words that cleared my mind of anything that wasn't related to the Goddess before me. "Show me how much you missed me."


	51. EdwardDay3 P2

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**Edward, this is your gift for being such a good sport as I let Bella set you straight!**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Bella returns home after a weekend with her sisters.

**Missing Bella – Day 3 – Part 2 (Warning: LEMON!)**

"_Forever," she purred, putting her forehead against my shoulder. And then she said the words I had been hoping to hear. The words that cleared my mind of anything that wasn't related to the Goddess before me. "Show me how much you missed me."_

My hands shook with anticipation as I pulled her down to the forest floor with me. Seventeen days, two hours and twelve minutes without any real contact with Bella. That electrical spark we'd always had was sharper than ever, running across us in the little bit of air between our bodies, charging our desire for each other. She was so beautiful with hair fanned out behind her. Bella didn't allow me to stare for long. She grabbed my neck and pulled my lips against hers. With every breath she took and every touch of her tongue against mine, that electrical feeling grew within my veins until it felt like my entire body was pulsing with it.

Bella gripped my shoulders hard enough for it to hurt and then I heard her voice screaming in my head. 'Now, Edward!'

I did as she said. The moment I was inside of her, I was consumed by that electrical feeling. I heard Bella cry out and I wanted to ask if she was okay, but I couldn't. I was too busy crying out myself. And just as quickly as it had consumed me, it was gone.

Bella's arms were trembling as she held me to her, both of us panting heavily. "Wow! What was that?"

"I don't know," I said, still breathing too hard to really talk. "Have to ask … Carlisle."

"That ought to be interesting," Bella giggled. "I'm sure that won't be embarrassing at all!"

I pulled myself up on my arms and looked down at her. A single ray of sunshine had made it through the thick green canopy. It was illuminating her beautiful face, causing her to glow and look even more like an angel. "Are you okay?"

"I'm perfectly fine for the first time in weeks." She tenderly kissed the tip of my nose. "Guess we shouldn't wait so long anymore, huh?"

I nuzzled her neck with my nose, giving her sporadic butterfly kisses along the way. "Probably not."

"At least you have another excuse for your naughty behavior, Mr. Cullen."

I nipped her earlobe gently and she purred for me. "May I remind you that you are the one who is solely responsible for this moment, Mrs. Cullen."

Bella giggled as she ran her hands up and down my chest. "I guess I did sort of start it."

"Sort of?" I chuckled. "Bella, I was still trying to apologize when you ripped my clothes off me."

"You had to go and do that whole 'you're mine' thing. You know how I feel about that."

"Oh, no!" I laughed, brushing stray hairs away from her face. "You had already stripped me _before_ I said that."

"I missed you," she shrugged. "Sue me!"

"I can think of a few things I'd rather do to you," I said as I kissed her fingertips. I rested my head against her chest while she ran her fingers through my hair. I started humming the tune for the song Emmett had shown me.

"What are you humming? It sounds pretty."

"Would you like me to sing it?" I asked, kissing the spot of skin right before my lips.

Bella shivered slightly and I smiled against her skin. "If you want to sing."

I lifted my head up and kissed her chin. I pulled her bottom lip between mine and gently nibbled it. "Are you sure? You don't sound that interested."

"I'm trying to be," she panted. I smiled at my effect on her. And then I was the one on the ground and Bella was staring down at me. "I think you might find it easier to sing if you aren't so distracted with my lip." She said that and then she leaned down and licked my neck! As if that wasn't a distraction! She trailed kisses down my chest. "I'm waiting, Edward."

I growled at her for her teasing. I felt her smile against my skin. I rolled her back underneath me. "Now, love. You know better than to tease me that way." She pouted and I chuckled at her. "Bella, I love you so very much."

"I love you too, Edward."

"_Don't you wanna dive on in, yeah the water feels right - Dancin' on the edge of the love you're a beautiful sight - So why're you still standin' there in the half moonlight - Come on, baby, give me a little more you_," I sang for her.

"Singing to me about removing my clothing, Edward? I think that's going to be awfully hard as I seem to be all out of clothing," Bella giggled.

I kissed a trail from between her breast to under her chin. She stopped breathing for a moment. "Do you want to hear more?" I asked. I felt her nod her head slightly. I nibbled the soft skin of her neck before moving up toward her ear. "_Your battin' those _brown_ eyes and, honey i swear - The way you got me needing you girl, it just ain't fair - You've given me a little bit yeah, but don't stop there - Come on, baby, give me a little more you - Come on, baby, give me a little more you_."

"Is that a request for round two?" Bella whispered, arching her back and pressing herself against me.

"If you want," I teased, kissing her in the hollow behind her ear. "Or I could keep singing."

"Sing," she managed in a breathy whisper.

I was starting to think I was torturing myself more than her! I moved my lips back down to her shoulders, trying to make it all the way through this. At least she was enjoying the song. "_I'm here fallin' for you - My hearts callin' for you - I know I never can get enough - Don't hold back one bit of your love - Strong and steady for you - I'm all ready - Come on, baby, give me a little more you - Come on, baby, give me a little more you_."

"You can never get enough," Bella giggled. She pulled my face up and kissed me roughly again. "I can't seem to right now either. How much more is left to this song?"

"Not much," I said, trying to sound casual. I kissed her collarbone, trying not to look in her eyes. If I saw what I knew was there, she would never hear the end of the song.

"I think you better hurry up and finish then," Bella whispered. "I don't want to go so fast this next time."

"Who said anything about a next time? I figured we would just get dressed and head back." God! Please don't let her call me on that bluff! Please!

"I said it." Her voice was firm and steadier than I thought it would have been. I wanted so badly to look at her face and know what she was feeling.

"Here's the last part for you, Bella," I warned her. "_You're teasin' me with a touch and the whole world shakes - Keep holdin' that river back and the levee may break - There's only so much that this ol' boy can take - Come on, baby, give me a little more you - Come on, baby, give me a little more you_." I kissed her neck, letting her know I was done.

"Edward."

"Yes, love?"

"I think I found a little more me for you."

I finally braved a glance at her face. She was so damn breathtaking. The desire and passion in her eyes made _me_ forget to breathe for once. I slowly lowered my face to hers. She was biting her lip with anticipation. I loved to see her so impatient. I grazed her lips with mine. "I love you, Isabella."

"I love you, Edward," she whispered before locking her fingers in my hair and pulling my lips to hers.

I forced her to slow our kiss. I wanted this time to be slow and sweet for her. The current was still there with us, but it was dulled down, the raw edge of it completely gone. I reluctantly pulled my lips away from her then gave her butterfly kisses all across her face. She wiggled beneath me. "Patience, love," I murmured into her ear.

I kissed from her neck, out to the end of her shoulder. I lifted her arm and kissed all the way down to her wrist. I held her wrist against my nose and then licked it. Bella let out a soft moan. That would never do! I wanted her to make the birds in the trees around us take flight. It was a good thing we were in the woods. She never would have allowed this in the house with the family there. I put my hands under her back and lifted her up to my mouth. I sucked and licked across the top of her chest, just above the swell of her breasts, teasing her, making her moan loudly.

I slowed to chaste little kisses as I lowered her to the ground again. I moved my lips down the left side of her body. When my lips caressed her hip, she shivered and giggled. I smiled against her skin then continued on my path. I went all the way down to her little ankle. I switched to the right side of her body and worked from her ankle up. When I reached her face again, I rested my cheek against hers. I whispered to her, "Bella! You are so beautiful and I love you so much."

I lifted my face and kissed her lips gently. I stared into her deep brown eyes, enjoying the love brimming in them. I had been so afraid she wouldn't love or forgive me. Looking into those beautiful orbs, I could see how foolish I had been and how I had once again underestimated the love of my existence. I kept our eyes locked on each other as I entered her again. I took my time, inching forward very slowly. Bella moaned with each little thrust, biting her lip as the anticipation started to become too much for her. "Relax, love," I whispered, never taking my eyes from her. "Let it linger." I felt her body relax beneath mine. I kissed her cheeks softly. "That's it, love. Let me take my time with you." I knew she couldn't answer and that she might not even be hearing me at the moment. Her eyes were half closed and her breathing was so shallow. But I wanted to pour my heart out to her anyway. "Remember the night in New York? Remember how time itself seemed to be slowed for just us? Our first time seeing each other clearly and completely. I want this to be like that. I want every word, every touch, and every breath to scream out my love for you."

We moved together in perfect unison, every part fitting snuggly into the other. Bella allowed me to be in control of every part of our union. I repaid her with tender kisses and loving words as I continually brought her to the edge and sent her flying. She had told me once that it seemed like flying to her, like soaring free as a bird on an air current. That imagery had stuck with me – a beautiful swan gracefully moving through a twilight colored sky. And yet, it did no justice to the beauty beneath me.

It was just starting to get dark when I heard Emmett's thoughts. 'Wonder how far they went into the woods. Can't believe Jasper freaked on them like that.'

"Bella," I whispered. She was holding me tightly to her, her head resting on mine.

"Yes?" It was too soft to be considered a whisper.

"We have to get dressed now. Emmett is looking for us. He'll be here shortly," I told her.

Bella groaned a little, but got up with me and dressed quickly. I braced my back against the nearest tree and pulled her into my lap, waiting for our brother to appear. I picked the leaves and twigs out of her hair while we waited. There was no point in touching mine. It had been messed up for days with me constantly pulling at it.

"Bella," I whispered.

"Mm?"

"Thank you for coming home. I love you."

"Thank you for loving me. And for doing it again and again and again," Bella chuckled.

I squeezed her tighter against me and smiled. "You are such a little monster," I said too low for her to hear. She had no idea that she was taunting me. Or maybe she did. Either way, nothing could be done about it now. I could hear Emmett's footsteps.

"There you two are!" Emmett yelled, hurrying over. "Jazz says he's really sorry. He didn't mean for you guys to stay away from the house or anything. And Esme and Carlisle are anxious to see you, Picky."

"Okay," Bella said, standing up and pulling me along with her. "I've missed them too!"

"Did you two finally make up and decide to play nice?" Emmett teased.

"I apologized for being a jerk," I said proudly. "Bella was kind enough to forgive me."

"Like the Squirt would do anything else," Emmett chuckled.

"She had me worried," I admitted, kissing her cheek. I doubted I would ever admit to anyone just how worried I had been. But after what we had just shared, I knew no force on Earth would ever get me to leave her side without a damn good reason.


	52. 48 Aftermath

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Bella and Edward have a long talk about why their little fight turned into such a huge mess.

**Aftermath**

I had spent part of the morning with Esme in her garden. She had reamed Alice and Rose quite thoroughly for insisting that I ignore Edward's calls. She also told them how disappointed she was that they had purposefully left out vital details of their plan, leaving her to deal with a very upset Edward. My sisters had told Esme exactly where they were taking me, so Esme knew the whole time I was with Renee. However, my sisters also promised I would be calling in regularly to update everyone on my safety. That didn't happen, of course. Esme had to lie to Edward and say that I'd called. She was furious.

After she finished with my sisters and sent them away, she turned to me. She had a very long talk with me about standing up for myself and not buckling to the pressure of my sisters. She reminded me that they are not any smarter or cleverer than I am and that I shouldn't hang on their every word. She also reminded me that I can always turn to her if I'm not sure how to solve a problem. Then she told me to go up to my room and listen to Edward's messages and discuss them with him.

I hung up the phone after hearing the final voicemail from Edward. I looked up at him, hopefully with the world's most apologetic face. "I'm so sorry."

"Why weren't you checking your messages?" Edward asked, frowning at me.

"I thought they would all be yelling for me to come home and I wasn't ready for that." I couldn't tell him that the real reason was because my sisters wouldn't let me. I'd be having a long talk with the two of them when this was all over. "We're really bad at this whole communication thing."

"I think that we have not been acting our ages and that we've had too much outside interference," Edward offered, pulling me into his arms. "You may not want to tell me where you've been yet, but I know that my sisters are somehow involved."

"Just keep in mind that if I did get any help from them, it started out with me asking for the help."

"Sounds to me like at some point, the help turned into telling you what to do. Why else would my voicemails have been ignored?"

I didn't say anything about that. He was right and I was more than a little angry at my sisters, but it was still my choice to listen to them, to fall for the guilt and puppy dog eyes. I was much angrier with myself. "You sounded in your messages like you didn't think I was coming home. Is that a fair observation?"

"You really are much too observant," Edward muttered.

"Let me see."

"No."

"Edward."

"Bella, I really don't think that's a good idea."

"Edward, if I'm going to address every one of the fears I accidentally placed in your heart, then I need to see them."

"Only if you explain to me why you got angry enough to leave."

"Deal," I said.

We sat up, crossing our legs under us and facing each other. He lifted his hands up and I met them with mine, linking our fingers together tightly. I flipped our hands over and kissed his wedding band. He smiled so sweetly at me and my guilt for hurting him increased that much more.

I closed my eyes and waited patiently for him to let me in. I knew he was nervous to show me these images, but I needed to know just how badly I'd hurt him. I didn't want to chance repeating any of these mistakes.

The images started out slow. Edward was leaving the study, looking very sad and forlorn. I was surprised because that was right before I left and he had just laughed at me again that morning. I didn't think he was really even bothered by me being angry.

The next one was of him searching the house for me and calling me on the phone. I remembered that call all too well. Then it was Edward frantically searching the small town close to here. Edward spent a lot of time sitting on the edge of our bed with his head in his hands. Carlisle came to talk to him and Edward looked like he was in so much pain. Then Carlisle was gone and Edward was rubbing his chest and I knew he was in pain. I'd felt that pain. I'd tried to rub it away once too. I didn't want to see anymore! What had I done? I should never have left. I should have stayed right here and fixed this long ago.

But I made myself sit still and see the rest of it. The images started coming faster. I think Edward sensed my discomfort and wanted to get it over with. Edward curled up on the bed, hugging my pillow. Edward waiting for the sun to show and calling my phone again, talking with Emmett, getting yelled at by Jasper, sitting on that cliff for hours and hours … it was all breaking my heart. And the one image that made me sob out loud … Edward kneeling and praying.

I forced myself to find his thoughts while all of this was going on. Me going to Jacob, me getting taken by Demetri, the wolves hurting me, me packing and leaving for good, me refusing to forgive Edward and naming all of the things that had ever happened to me since meeting him. And then his thoughts from yesterday when I returned … the surprise that I actually came back. The surprise that I loved him still and forgave him again, and the vow to not leave my side.

I smiled ruefully. For all of our big talk about how we were seeing each other clearly, it was very clear he still had no idea of just how much I loved him. That would be changing today. This thing would not repeat itself ever! We had too much coming our way to ever be this divided again … and even if we didn't have obstacles, I still would never want this to happen again.

"You've seen mine now," he said in a soft whisper, hanging his head low.

"I will hold off on commenting for now, but we will talk about this after you see mine," I told him sternly. He nodded his head slowly.

I focused on my own thoughts and memories and started to push forward the things I wanted him to see and hear. I showed how I had argued in his defense to Alice and Rose on the day this all started. I showed him I remembered our conversation about how we would share from the night I accepted his proposal. I let him hear my confident thoughts of his answer about me driving. Then I let him hear my doubts because if he didn't mean what he said about sharing things, what else didn't he mean? I let him know how hurt I was every time he teased me and laughed at me for feeling hurt and angry. I let him know how frustrated I was by his attempts to make me forget my anger rather than talk to me about it. I let him know my sadness that he really believed it was about a car and nothing more. I showed him how on the day I left, I felt awful after hearing his heavy sigh when I finally gave him my hand in the study, letting him know how close I was to just pushing aside all of my worries just to make him happy and get him to smile. I would have pretended to be fine just to spare him because I loved him that much.

I let him hear my worries that I would never really be his equal, that I would always be underestimated and treated as if I were still a fragile human. Then I let him hear all my thoughts about missing him and wondering what he was doing, wondering if he was missing me at all. I let him hear my doubts about whether he would ever understand why I wanted my 'walk'. I moved on to how nervous I was to come home, fearing his anger would only drive us further apart. My relief when he hugged me so tightly when he first saw me. My appreciation for his honest declaration that he needed me and was lost without me, just as I would always be lost without him at my side. Lastly, I showed him my guilt and remorse over his own memories of hurt and worry.

I closed my mind off and opened my eyes, immediately being drawn to his beautiful golden eyes. "We really are horrible at communication."

He chuckled softly and leaned in, kissing me quickly on the lips. "We are young and stupid and have much to learn from each other."

"I think that's probably the understatement of our marriage!" I laughed. "So who goes first?"

"I would like to, if you don't mind," he said, giving me a small smile.

"Not at all."

"I love you, Bella. No matter how much of an idiot I am at times that will never change. I really did think that you were only angry about the car and that everything you were doing was because you were being stubborn. If I had imagined at all that it was because I'd let you feel for a second that you weren't my equal … Bella, no matter how physically different we may be, you are always my equal. I've never once done anything thinking that you are in anyway inferior to me. Every action has been meant to protect you, to keep the one thing I care most about in this world safe and at my side. Even when you were human, I always believed you were the better one, the braver one, and in certain ways, the stronger one. And I've always thought you to be the one who was truly beautiful. My looks have always been a part of being what I am. Your beauty has always shined from the inside, from your delicate heart." Edward placed his hand over the spot my heart used to beat in.

I crawled into his lap and wrapped my arms around his chest, burying my face against his skin. "I've just always wanted to be able to be here for you in all the ways you have been for me."

"Bella," he said, stroking my hair and kissing my head. "You may not always be able to physically care for me or be here for me, but emotionally, you are my hero. You show me the way out of my negative thoughts and you make my heart feel light. You've even started to really convince me that I might have a soul after all."

"Really?" I asked, hoping very much that was true.

"I would never lie to you, Bella."

"I know that, Edward, but this is just one of my really big dreams for you and it means an awful lot to me."

"Why does it mean so much?"

"Because if you believe you have a soul, then you'll never ever call yourself a monster again. That is something I've wanted for you from the very first time you tried to tell me you were dangerous."

"Bella, what's your biggest dream for yourself?"

"To live happily with you for eternity."

"I have that same dream, Bella."

"Then we should try very hard to keep that in mind from now on. I also think that you need to be more willing to really hear what I'm saying rather than listening to the words. I need to learn to put my foot down and trust my own instincts instead of relying so much on what others think I should do."

"I sense my sisters are behind that comment."

"I am admitting to you that they were behind my 'walk' and did keep me from calling and listening to your messages. But! I also admit that I asked them to help me leave and I gave into their requests even though part of me knew I shouldn't. And since they helped me to stay very safe and return in one piece to you, I ask that you not say or do anything to them. This is my fault for wanting to leave instead of trying to get you to hear me out. Alice and Rose have tried so hard to change how you see me and they were frustrated that you were once again underestimating me. We all took this mess way too far. And Edward, it was never about driving the car. It wasn't like if you had said yes I was going to run downstairs and take it for a spin right at that second. It was a sign of trust and equality from you to me."

"I see that now."

"Good. Now! On to some of the things I've seen today. You, mister, are absurd. I understand that a lot of what you thought came from being panicked, but really, Edward! For you to think for a single second that I would stop loving or not come back to you … it's really infuriating to constantly pour my heart and soul out to you and still have you doubt me. This love we have for each other, it's eternal on both sides, not just yours! Not to mention you have severely insulted my intelligence by thinking I would be stupid enough to go to Forks by myself! I'm worried enough about going as a family!"

"I thought you might have needed a friend."

"Edward," I laughed. "I haven't heard from Jacob since I said goodbye to him that night in his room. Why would you think he would immediately come to mind as the person to help me?"

"He was the only one to help you before."

"Before, you had taken away my sisters and brothers and parents when you took yourself away. You didn't leave me many options for confidants. I somehow doubt Mike Newton would have had the intellectual capacity required to understand vampire-human relationship issues."

"Yes, he certainly would have been a weak shoulder to lean on," Edward chuckled. "But he does promise you two of them whenever you are ready."

"I still can't believe you guys got him arrested in Vegas," I chuckled.

"He was released early on the Monday with a small fine," Edward said. "No harm done, really."

"So let's go over what happened and why and see if we can't come up with some rules to make sure this doesn't happen ever again. I questioned your trust in me and our status as equals in this life together. You assumed I was only asking to drive your car. I got my feelings hurt and you decided I was being stubborn and that it was funny. I went to my sisters for help and they crafted an elaborate plan for me to take a walk. I took said walk and you panicked. You allowed your very masochistic side to have free reign over your thoughts. I stupidly gave in to my sisters and ignored your calls and messages. You brooded some more. I worked myself into a frenzy thinking you would never let me be your equal. We were reunited and both found out just how stupid we've been. Is that an accurate summary?"

"You forgot the part were we proved many times over just how much we love and need each other," Edward teased, pulling me just a little tighter against him.

"Yes, we wouldn't want to forget that," I chuckled. "But now we need some rules."

"Rule one, we talk to each other before we talk to our siblings or parents. This is our marriage and these are our problems and we need to address them together. We can accept help and advice from them, but we need to decide what to accept together."

"I agree. Rule two, we explain everything we are thinking and feeling about a situation. Rule three, we listen attentively to the person speaking and wait until they are done before making judgments or comments."

"I like both of those rules, Bella. Rule four, no leaving the room, house or country without reaching a resolution."

"Yes, we certainly need that rule. We are both guilty of that. Rule five, we never leave the other's sight without letting them know exactly where we will be."

"That will certainly cut down on the worry," Edward chuckled. "Rule six, no matter what's going on or who is whispering into our ears, we always answer our phones for each other. If we absolutely can't, then we listen to the message and return the call as quickly as possible."

"Agreed. Can you think of any other rules we might need?"

"Rule seven, never put aside your feelings to make the other happy. In the end, it will only cause more problems."

"Yeah, I probably do need that rule," I chuckled.

"You certainly do. You tend to be too selfless, love."

"Any others?"

"Not at this time. But we reserve the right to add more rules as we need them."

"So, are we okay?"

"Yes, I think we are. Marriage is certainly harder than I ever thought it would be."

"What exactly did you think it would be?"

"I just thought it would all come naturally to us."

"No such luck," I chuckled. "We actually have to work at this. But I think it's very worth it," I said, kissing his chest.

"I think so too, Bella." He kissed my head and hummed softly to me.

"Do you think we can get away with just staying like this all day?"

"We can certainly try." Edward moved us so that we were lying down, side by side, still holding each other tightly.

"I'd like to say one more time that I am very, very sorry for making you worry so much. If I had heard your voicemail from that first night, I would have dropped everything and come home to you."

"Wherever you went, love, it helped you. So as much as I would have liked for you to be home, I'm glad that you did not."

"What do you mean?"

"You haven't noticed the change in you?"

"What change?"

"Bella," he chuckled, kissing my forehead. "You have never been as confident and sure of yourself as you have been in the past twenty six hours since your return. You haven't become embarrassed or shy once throughout all of our little talks and the very large conversation we just finished."

"A very smallish pixie-like person told me to stop acting like an embarrassed little girl. I felt she had a point. If I didn't have confidence in me, how could I expect you to have any?"

"That was a good point. And I am sorry for hurting your feelings and making you feel like you needed to get away from me. I'm also sorry for overreacting once again."

"I'll forgive you if you forgive me," I teased.

"That sounds like the perfect solution. I love you and I forgive you, Bella."

"I love you, Edward, and I forgive you."

We sealed our deal with a tender kiss. We spent the rest of the day lying in each others arms. Edward told me he would help me practice with my strength so I would be ready to drive once Carlisle said I was free to go. I thanked him and promised not to insist on driving all the time. We eventually turned on his stereo and listened to music while comparing our thoughts on the songs. We also spent a lot of the time just enjoying each other's company, not really needing to say anything about it. We had taken a step in the right direction for ourselves and our marriage. I was positive that if we kept walking together, we would figure this out and be able to one day have a relationship as sweet as Carlisle and Esme's. We might always appear to be teenagers, but we had to grow up and stop acting like ones. We could still be carefree and have fun, but we had to learn when to be serious too. For now, it was enough to just hold each other and feel the love between us.


	53. EdwardAftermath

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**The poll ended up being a split, so if you voted "no", please feel free to skip it. There's not really anything mentioned that won't be mentioned later on from Bella's POV.**

**Aftermath – Edward's POV**

I now had a very clear understanding of how Bella felt every time I went hunting when I had first come back to her. I knew for a fact that she was downstairs in the garden with Esme and our sisters, but I was still anxious. The rational part of me knew that I couldn't be with her every second of every day, but the part of me that loved her beyond all reason wanted to test that. I chuckled at myself, shaking my head, as I stared out of the window. Only Bella!

There was only one reason for the four women in my life to be together this early in the day. It was Esme's first opportunity to corner them. I had no doubt now that my sisters were in someway involved with Bella taking a walk. I was surprised that Esme had been involved. Well, I assumed Esme was involved. She was blocking her thoughts from me just like my sisters. It was the only thing that made sense. I wondered if Bella would tell me what was going on when she returned.

Bella walked into our room. She looked both relieved and nervous at the same time. She hugged me tightly. "Esme suggested I listen to your voicemails and talk to you about them."

"Okay," I said. I was more than a little curious as to why she had never listened to a single one of them. I sat quietly while she listened. With each new message, I could see sorrow and guilt filling her beautiful brown eyes.

She finally closed her phone and her face told me just how badly she felt. "I'm so sorry."

"Why weren't you checking your messages?" I asked, frowning at how upset she looked. I wanted us to talk, but I didn't want her to be upset again.

"I thought they would all be yelling for me to come home and I wasn't ready for that." I could tell there was more she wanted to say, but I thought it best to wait. "We're really bad at this whole communication thing."

"I think that we have not been acting our ages and that we've had too much outside interference." I hoped she realized I was talking about my sisters. I pulled her into my arms, needing her to be just that much closer to me. I decided to just admit my suspicions to her. "You may not want to tell me where you've been yet, but I know that my sisters are somehow involved."

"Just keep in mind that if I did get any help from them, it started out with me asking for the help."

"Sounds to me like at some point, the help turned into telling you what to do. Why else would my voicemails have been ignored?" I was quickly getting irritated as I realized just how much this whole thing screamed of my sisters' meddling. I rolled my eyes as I pictured them telling me how they were only trying to help.

Bella tried to direct the conversation away from our sisters. "You sounded in your messages like you didn't think I was coming home. Is that a fair observation?"

"You really are much too observant," I muttered. She was going to make her tell her everything.

"Let me see."

Even worse! Oh, God! She was going to make me _show_ her! She already thought I was a complete idiot for my behavior over the car. Seeing me the last few days would only confirm it. "No."

"Edward."

"Bella, I really don't think that's a good idea." I wished I could get away with dazzling her into forgetting about this. But knowing her stubbornness, it wouldn't work anyway.

"Edward, if I'm going to address every one of the fears I accidentally placed in your heart, then I need to see them."

Maybe we could compromise. Maybe I could find out exactly how involved my lovely sisters had been. "Only if you explain to me why you got angry enough to leave."

"Deal."

We sat up and faced each other. I put my palms out toward her and she pressed her soft hands against mine. I sighed at the feel of her skin against mine. It brought me so much comfort. She linked our fingers together tightly then kissed my wedding band. I smiled, so overcome with happiness that she was here, loving me in this way. I was very nervous to share these memories with her. I hoped she would understand.

I started off, showing her that I really did feel bad the day she left. I was contemplating going after her and apologizing for laughing at her that morning. Then I showed her how I looked around the house for her. I went over our one phone call. I showed her my search through the town then my time spent in our room. I let her see Carlisle speaking with me. I tried to stop her from seeing me rubbing at my chest, but I had a feeling it got through anyway. She moved the slightest bit and I could feel the tension in her hands.

I made the memories flip faster through my mind, giving up on trying to edit them. She saw me smelling her pillow, watching the sunrise, calling her again, talking with Emmett and getting yelled at by Jasper. Then she saw me sitting on the cliff, watching the day pass by. Before I could stop it, she saw the one that I really didn't want her to know about. She saw me kneeling and praying and I heard her sob loudly.

I expected her to break the connection, but she tightened her grip instead. She seemed to be searching for something behind her eyes. I watched the pain, sorrow, and confusion run across her beautiful face. She suddenly smiled sadly. I had a feeling she was done.

"You've seen mine now," I whispered. I hung my head, too ashamed of my reactions to face her.

"I will hold off on commenting for now, but we will talk about this after you see mine." Her voice was firm, authoritative. I was dealing with a very different Bella. This woman was confident and not shying away from the conversation at all. She meant what she was saying. I nodded my head slowly.

Bella's memories came through picture clear with perfect sound. The very first one threw me completely off-balance. I saw what prompted her question about the Volvo. Bella was talking to Alice and Rose and she was _defending_ me! She was remembering the night she accepted my proposal as she told my sisters how confident she was that I wouldn't have a problem with her driving. And then I saw myself standing before her while her thoughts showed the hurt, doubt, and fear I'd caused by refusing her. She showed me how cruel I had seemed as I taunted her for her anger. Her thoughts spoke of her frustration at my attempts to make her forget her pain instead of making it better. In the midst of her own sadness, she was feeling bad for me as I held her hand in the study. Her thoughts spoke of her desire to make me smile overpowering her own feelings. We would certainly have to talk about that!

I was already feeling like a complete jerk when her mind shifted to the most pressing of her worries. She didn't think I saw her as an equal. She thought I saw her as human still, fragile and incapable of simple things. Then she showed me her longing for me, her desire to be home and have this over with, and her fear that I would still think it was about the car and be angry with her. Her relief as I hugged her was so strong that I thought I could feel it. She showed me how much my admittance of weakness had pleased her, giving her hope that we could find a solution together. She ended her memories by letting me hear her thoughts of guilt and remorse for my voicemails and memories.

Bella closed her mind to me, but opened her deep brown eyes. "We really are horrible at communication."

I chuckled softly before gently kissing her lips. "We are young and stupid and have much to learn from each other."

"I think that's probably the understatement of our marriage!" She laughed and it was a wonderful sound. I certainly hadn't heard nearly enough of it lately. "So who goes first?" she asked.

"I would like to, if you don't mind," I said, giving her the best smile I could muster under the circumstances.

"Not at all."

I took a calming breath, quickly organizing all the things I wanted to say to her. I wanted them to be in the right order so I couldn't miss telling her something important. "I love you, Bella. No matter how much of an idiot I am at times that will never change. I really did think that you were only angry about the car and that everything you were doing was because you were being stubborn. If I had imagined at all that it was because I'd let you feel for a second that you weren't my equal … Bella, no matter how physically different we may be, you are always my equal. I've never once done anything thinking that you are in anyway inferior to me. Every action has been meant to protect you, to keep the one thing I care most about in this world safe and at my side. Even when you were human, I always believed you were the better one, the braver one, and in certain ways, the stronger one. And I've always thought you to be the one who was truly beautiful. My looks have always been a part of being what I am. Your beauty has always shined from the inside, from your delicate heart." I reached out and put my hand over her beautiful heart.

She moved into my lap and hugged me tightly. I was very glad for it. She pressed her soft face against my chest then said, "I've just always wanted to be able to be here for you in all the ways you have been for me."

Oh, God! She doesn't see what she does for me. I stroked her soft hair and kissed the top of her head. "Bella, you may not always be able to physically care for me or be here for me, but emotionally, you are my hero. You show me the way out of my negative thoughts and you make my heart feel light. You've even started to really convince me that I might have a soul after all."

"Really?" Her voice sounded strange, as if she were afraid to believe me.

"I would never lie to you, Bella."

"I know that, Edward, but this is just one of my really big dreams for you and it means an awful lot to me."

A dream for me? Would I ever understand how her mind worked? "Why does it mean so much?" I asked.

"Because if you believe you have a soul, then you'll never ever call yourself a monster again. That is something I've wanted for you from the very first time you tried to tell me you were dangerous."

She dreamed so big for me. I wondered if she had her own dreams. "Bella, what's your biggest dream for yourself?"

"To live happily with you for eternity."

I smiled. Of course that would be her selfless response. "I have that same dream, Bella."

"Then we should try very hard to keep that in mind from now on. I also think that you need to be more willing to really hear what I'm saying rather than listening to the words. I need to learn to put my foot down and trust my own instincts instead of relying so much on what others think I should do."

Bella putting her foot down! I wanted to see that! "I sense my sisters are behind that comment."

"I am admitting to you that they were behind my 'walk' and did keep me from calling and listening to your messages. But! I also admit that I asked them to help me leave and I gave into their requests even though part of me knew I shouldn't. And since they helped me to stay very safe and return in one piece to you, I ask that you not say or do anything to them. This is my fault for wanting to leave instead of trying to get you to hear me out. Alice and Rose have tried so hard to change how you see me and they were frustrated that you were once again underestimating me. We all took this mess way too far. And Edward, it was never about driving the car. It wasn't like if you had said yes I was going to run downstairs and take it for a spin right at that second. It was a sign of trust and equality from you to me."

"I see that now." Did I ever! And it made me feel ever more like a complete fool! Over a hundred years in this life and I was utterly clueless when it came to my gorgeous wife. So much for patterns!

"Good. Now! On to some of the things I've seen today. You, mister, are absurd. I understand that a lot of what you thought came from being panicked, but really, Edward! For you to think for a single second that I would stop loving or not come back to you … it's really infuriating to constantly pour my heart and soul out to you and still have you doubt me. This love we have for each other, it's eternal on both sides, not just yours! Not to mention you have severely insulted my intelligence by thinking I would be stupid enough to go to Forks by myself! I'm worried enough about going as a family!"

Eternal on both sides … I had to admit that I had let that escape my attention. And if I was truly honest with myself, I had made that mistake many times since meeting my angel. But I never meant to insult her intelligence by thinking she might visit Jacob. "I thought you might have needed a friend."

"Edward," she laughed. "I haven't heard from Jacob since I said goodbye to him that night in his room. Why would you think he would immediately come to mind as the person to help me?"

"He was the only one to help you before."

"Before, you had taken away my sisters and brothers and parents when you took yourself away. You didn't leave me many options for confidants. I somehow doubt Mike Newton would have had the intellectual capacity required to understand vampire-human relationship issues."

"Yes, he certainly would have been a weak shoulder to lean on," I chuckled. Bella was once again amazing me, saying something unexpected, and easing the tension. "But he does promise you two of them whenever you are ready."

"I still can't believe you guys got him arrested in Vegas," Bella chuckled.

"He was released early on the Monday with a small fine. No harm done, really."

"So let's go over what happened and why and see if we can't come up with some rules to make sure this doesn't happen ever again. I questioned your trust in me and our status as equals in this life together. You assumed I was only asking to drive your car. I got my feelings hurt and you decided I was being stubborn and that it was funny. I went to my sisters for help and they crafted an elaborate plan for me to take a walk. I took said walk and you panicked. You allowed your very masochistic side to have free reign over your thoughts. I stupidly gave in to my sisters and ignored your calls and messages. You brooded some more. I worked myself into a frenzy thinking you would never let me be your equal. We were reunited and both found out just how stupid we've been. Is that an accurate summary?"

Yes, that did sound about right. I could clearly see all the mistakes made on both sides. It was perplexing how such a small thing had gotten so far out of hand so quickly. I vaguely recalled hearing once how the smallest pebble could cause the biggest ripple. That seemed to fit this incident very well. I wanted to take a turn at lightening the tension in the room. "You forgot the part were we proved many times over just how much we love and need each other," I teased, hugging her tighter.

"Yes, we wouldn't want to forget that," Bella chuckled. "But now we need some rules." Her voice was determined as well as commanding. I liked this side of Bella. She seemed very capable of holding her own and I wanted that for her. She needed to stand up for herself to our sisters, and to me.

Speaking of those sisters, I knew what I wanted the very first rule to be. I knew it would help Bella with standing up to them. "Rule one, we talk to each other before we talk to our siblings or parents. This is our marriage and these are our problems and we need to address them together. We can accept help and advice from them, but we need to decide what to accept together."

"I agree. Rule two, we explain everything we are thinking and feeling about a situation. Rule three, we listen attentively to the person speaking and wait until they are done before making judgments or comments."

"I like both of those rules, Bella. Rule four, no leaving the room, house or country without reaching a resolution." I didn't add how I doubted my heart could take her ever going anywhere without me. I had decided just this morning that I would take every class with Bella when we left for college. I would tell her of my decision when the time to move came closer.

"Yes, we certainly need that rule. We are both guilty of that. Rule five, we never leave the other's sight without letting them know exactly where we will be."

"That will certainly cut down on the worry," I chuckled. Not really, but a vampire could hope. Bella had taught me that. "Rule six, no matter what's going on or who is whispering into our ears, we always answer our phones for each other. If we absolutely can't, then we listen to the message and return the call as quickly as possible." I silently dared my sisters to ever demand Bella to ignore her phone again. It wouldn't matter how much Bella pleaded their cases.

"Agreed. Can you think of any other rules we might need?"

"Rule seven, never put aside your feelings to make the other happy. In the end, it will only cause more problems." I never wanted Bella to put aside her happiness for me. She was much more important that I ever would be. I was only here right now because of her love for me. She deserved to be happy above all else.

"Yeah, I probably do need that rule," she chuckled.

"You certainly do. You tend to be too selfless, love."

"Any others?"

"Not at this time. But we reserve the right to add more rules as we need them."

"So, are we okay?"

"Yes, I think we are. Marriage is certainly harder than I ever thought it would be."

"What exactly did you think it would be?"

"I just thought it would all come naturally to us." I didn't add that I thought it would be a breeze after all of the reading I had done over the last hundred years.

"No such luck," she chuckled. "We actually have to work at this. But I think it's very worth it."

I was momentarily distracted by her soft lips pressing against my chest. "I think so too, Bella." I kissed her head, humming softly to her, wanting to wash away our pain from the last few days.

"Do you think we can get away with just staying like this all day?"

"We can certainly try." I laid her next to me on the bed, staring into her beautiful brown eyes.

"I'd like to say one more time that I am very, very sorry for making you worry so much. If I had heard your voicemail from that first night, I would have dropped everything and come home to you."

"Wherever you went, love, it helped you. So as much as I would have liked for you to be home, I'm glad that you did not." As I said it, I realized just how much I meant it. I wanted Bella to feel confident, to feel that she could handle herself. She needed to feel that independence.

"What do you mean?"

"You haven't noticed the change in you?"

"What change?"

"Bella," I chuckled, kissing my forehead. Of course she wouldn't take notice of herself! "You have never been as confident and sure of yourself as you have been in the past twenty six hours since your return. You haven't become embarrassed or shy once throughout all of our little talks and the very large conversation we just finished."

"A very smallish pixie-like person told me to stop acting like an embarrassed little girl. I felt she had a point. If I didn't have confidence in me, how could I expect you to have any?"

Alice! No matter how much I wished they wouldn't interfere, sometimes, my sisters did help. "That was a good point. And I am sorry for hurting your feelings and making you feel like you needed to get away from me. I'm also sorry for overreacting once again."

"I'll forgive you if you forgive me," she teased.

"That sounds like the perfect solution. I love you and I forgive you, Bella."

"I love you, Edward, and I forgive you."

I kissed her tenderly, wanting to know how much I meant everything I had said. "So, Mrs. Cullen. I was thinking."

"About?" she asked, kissing my chin.

"I was thinking that it might be a good idea to start practicing your control with the car. That way, you'll be all set when Carlisle gives his okay. I can help you learn the right amount of pressure for the steering wheel and pedals. We can practice driving up and down the driveway."

"Really?" she asked, smiling brightly at me.

I kissed the tip of her nose. "Yes, love. It really is _our_ car after all."

She kissed me and hugged me tightly. "Thank you, Edward! And I promise that I won't hog the driver's seat. I'll share fifty-fifty."

"Perfectly even?" I teased.

"Well, maybe sixty-forty. We'll see how it goes."

"And who has the lesser percentage?"

"I'll give you two guesses," she said, pressing the tip of her finger against my nose.

I laughed as I pulled her tighter against my chest. This woman was my entire world and I had taken her for granted. I would do all I could to never repeat that mistake. And she was a woman. Bella was no longer a fragile human girl. She was growing up and I had been missing it, blind to her changes. I could see quite clearly now. I would be watching attentively from here on out. It was sinful to miss anything about this angel.

Esme must have spoken to our siblings because there were no interruptions the entire day. I was able to hold Bella close, never letting her go. We listened to music and discussed our like and dislikes. It reminded me of how we had been right after her change, when we had relied heavily on each other for reassurance nothing had changed between us from her change. The quiet moments were just that, quiet. There were no awkward pauses or unsaid thoughts. It was just peaceful. It had been a very long three days, but very educational as well. I felt that we had both learned a lot from the experience and each other. When it came to marriage and Bella, I wasn't a man with over a hundred years of experience. I was merely a teenager in love with his bride and unsure of how to share my life with her. But I had a fierce desire to learn! I wanted my marriage to Bella to resemble the greatest one I had ever witnessed … Carlisle and Esme's. We would get there one day.

For now, it was enough to hold my angel close. I started thinking about the few plans Emmett and Jasper had tossed around with me for apologies for Vegas. I now had the last three days to apologize for as well. I wanted to do something different for Bella. Maybe give her a new experience … I smiled as a plan started to form in my mind. I needed to do a little research, but it might just work. Of course, it would all depend on how Emmett and Jasper liked the idea. I could deal with them later though. Right now, I had a beautiful wife that I needed to kiss.


	54. 49 Begging ForgivenessP1

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Bella, Alice and Rosalie are treated to a very special day as an apology from the boys for their antics while in Vegas. (Read Sin City Sinners for the boys' story)

**Begging Forgiveness – Part 1**

I'd been home from my little 'walk' for four days now and Edward had barely left my side. He had even followed me into Alice's room yesterday and sat talking with us while Alice gave Rose and I pedicures. Alice was quick to get bored with her polish color so we all had to change our colors when she did. Rose and Alice teased him mercilessly and he took it all in stride. He just kept telling them that no force on Earth could move him from my side. Alice threatened to paint his toe nails and I thought for sure he would bolt. Instead, he took off his shoes and socks and put his feet in her lap. I giggled to myself as I remembered the way Rose and Alice had laughed at that.

"What are you thinking about, love?" Edward whispered into my ear.

"You," I sighed, snuggling my back further into his chest.

"Good thoughts I hope," he said as he kissed my head.

"Very good. What shall we do today?"

"I thought maybe you would like a shower."

"Are you going to sit in the room and talk to me again?" I giggled.

"I would, but Jasper and Emmett have asked to have a word with me."

"Then you should go do that while I'm in the shower."

"Are you sure you don't mind?"

I rolled over and looked into the golden eyes of my own personal God. I ran my fingers down the side of his face. "I don't mind in the least. Tell them 'hello' for me." I leaned up and kissed him quickly. "Go on. By the time I find my clothes and get out of the shower, you'll be back."

Edward smiled a breathtaking smile for me and kissed my forehead. I watched him as he got up from our bed and left the room. I jumped up and went to our closet, looking for something comfortable to wear. I grabbed my favorite pair of jeans and a red sweater. Someone knocked on my door.

"Come in," I called. The door opened to show Rose and Alice's smiling faces. "Good morning, sisters! To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"We were wondering if you knew," Alice said as she bounced over and sat on my bed. "The boys kicked us out of our rooms and said they needed to meet together."

"We were told to wait here," Rose added.

"Alice, I'm shocked," I said, sitting next to her. "You really have no idea?"

"None! It's the first time in a long while that I'll be happily surprised," Alice giggled.

"Oh, no!" I cried. "Do you think Edward found out where I went on my _walk_? Oh, crap! He must have. And him offering up his toes to you must have been a part of it!"

"Bella!" Rose said, shaking my shoulders. "Stop!"

"They don't know a thing," Alice assured me. "This has nothing to do with our trip. The few glimpses I have gotten show them being genuinely nice to us."

"No more secret missions for Bella. She's a horrible spy. She cracks under the first sign of pressure," Rose teased, stroking my hair.

I grinned up at her. "I am horrible, aren't I? I still don't understand how I fooled you-know-who!"

"He wasn't paying that much attention," Alice said.

"Sure fooled me," I muttered.

The door opened and Edward entered with a beautiful smile on his face. "Ladies, we ask that you all get dressed in your most comfortable walking clothes and shoes. Alice, if you could also pack a bag with suitable clothing for a nice romantic evening, we would appreciate it."

"Who's this _we_?" I asked.

"Emmett, Jasper and I have prepared a day of surprises for you," Edward informed us. "Please be ready to go in an hour." Alice squealed as she jumped off the bed and hugged Edward tightly. I could see him grinning at me over the top of her little head. "Alice, you're wasting time," he told her.

Alice squealed again and ran out of the room. She ran back a second later. "Bella! My room. Fifteen minutes!"

Rose took her time heading toward the door. She stopped in front of Edward and gave him an evil smirk. "This had better be worth my time."

"I assure you, it will be," Edward said, returning her smile. Rose left and closed the door behind her.

"Any hints?" I asked, watching him as he stood, leaning against our dresser. His legs were crossed at the ankle and his hands rested against the top. He was wearing my favorite outfit for him – his flannel pajama bottoms and absolutely nothing covering up that gorgeous marble chest of his.

"Bella, trust me, you don't have time. Get in the shower," Edward chuckled.

"You can't read my mind from way over there," I said, picking up my clothes and heading for the bathroom.

"No, love. But I can damn sure read your eyes," he replied. I slammed the bathroom door just to mess with him. He knew I wasn't really upset. My suspicions were confirmed when his laughter rang out. I smiled to myself as I turned on the shower. No need to acknowledge him any further, even if he was right about my thoughts. Now if I could just figure out what he and my brothers were up to …

Fifteen minutes later, I was in Alice's bathroom. I'd had to make a deal with the devil herself. In order to keep my comfy clothing, I had no say-so over what the devil (Alice) picked for me to wear tonight. Alice was so excited that she gave up her tradition of long torturous time with the curling iron in favor of vampire speed. Rose said I didn't need much makeup so she was quickly done with me too.

Forty-two minutes later, we were standing in the living room waiting on our husbands. And we weren't exactly being patient about it either. Esme was chuckling at us under her breath. Rose was filing her nails and huffing every few seconds. Alice was hopping from foot to foot. I had reverted to my very human habit of biting my lip.

I sat next to Esme. "Mom, do you know what's going on?" She looked at me and her golden eyes were twinkling. "You do! Can you tell us?"

"I have been sworn to utmost secrecy, dear," Esme replied, smiling at me.

"Esme," Rose pouted, resting her head on Esme's shoulder. "You're supposed to be on our side."

"I am, dear," our mother said, patting Rose's hand. "That's why I agreed to let them take you girls away from the house."

"Really!" Alice and I cried.

"Ssh!" Esme said, waving her hands at us. "I wasn't even supposed to let you know that much. You had both better act surprised!"

"Yes, Mam," we said, smiling at our sneaky mother.

The boys took their full hour. They came down with two seconds to spare. _Two_! Didn't they realize they had three very excited women waiting for them? Two of which were ready to crack from the anticipation!

"We're in for a _long_ day," Jasper teased as he saw us. Alice and I just smiled.

"Ladies, are you ready?" Emmett asked as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"YES!" we yelled.

"I think we should give them a few more minutes to get ready," Edward joked.

I ran right over and grabbed his hand and started yanking him toward the door. Everyone was laughing at us, but I didn't care. I was ready to find out what this was all about! The others followed right behind us. Edward stopped me right in front of the garage. Rose's X5 was already waiting outside of it. We waited for the others to join us. Emmett released Rose's hand and stood in front of all of us.

"Ladies, on behalf of myself and my brothers, I thank you for deciding to share your day with us," Emmett said, grinning at us. "We realize that there are probably more important things you could be doing and we appreciate your time. With that said, we have planned today out for you, down to every last detail. You will not be allowed to lift a finger to do anything. For the rest of this day, we are your loyal servants. Rose, I know you will want to drive, but I ask you to please let me so I can keep our destination a secret for as long as possible."

"Tell us what this is all about and I'll consider your request," Rose replied. That was why I loved my sister! She knew how to bargain!

Edward and Jasper moved to stand next to Emmett. The boys looked at Edward. He rolled his eyes before turning to us. They must have nominated him as the official spokesperson. I chuckled at that. "The three of us have had a lot of time to think over the things we did in Vegas. I also have needed to think about my actions with the Volvo. This day is our way of making up for all of our deplorable behavior. We hope you ladies find it to be a satisfactory apology as we beg your forgiveness."

"Ooh! Begging," Rosalie snickered.

"So far, so good, boys!" Alice chuckled.

"Emmett," Rose said, walking up to him. He stood up to his full height and smiled at her. She kissed his cheek and pressed the car keys in his hand. "Wreck my X5 and you'll wish those lions had eaten you."

"Yes, Mam!" Emmett chuckled, giving her a kiss on her cheek. He then opened the passenger door for her. Rose was more than a little surprised. It was an unspoken rule that Rose opened her own doors. Emmett just smiled. "Personal servant, remember?" Rose returned his smile and got in.

Jasper opened the back door and Alice slid in. He followed right behind her. Edward got in next and pulled me in to sit on his lap then closed the door.

I relaxed completely against Edward, my body melting into every one of his curves. My head was pressed against his cheek and his arms were wound tightly around my waist with my hands resting on top of his. "Edward," I whispered. "I know it's a surprise and all, but can I know how long we'll be gone?"

"It will all depend on if you girls like what we have planned for you," he whispered back.

"Can I ask you another question?"

"Bella, you know you can ask me anything."

"Why have you been at my side every second since I came home? Not that I'm complaining at all! But you were ready to let Alice start Edward Barbie."

Edward chuckled as he kissed my temple. "Because I love you."

"And?"

"Isn't that enough?"

"More than. But I'm still curious."

"I missed you so much and I'm not ready to let you out of my sight yet. It took everything in me to leave you for that hour this morning."

"I promised I wouldn't wander off again."

"It has nothing to do with that, love." He was quiet for a moment while he thought of how to phrase what he wanted to say. "Bella, do you remember when I first came back and you would get anxious when I went hunting even though you knew I was coming back?"

"Yes. That was awful feeling that way. But I did get much better about it."

"Yes, you did. I guess that's a little of what I'm feeling right now. I know you aren't going anywhere, but I just need to make sure of it."

"I really didn't mean to worry you so much."

"I know, love." He kissed my temple again.

The ride passed in comfortable silence. Each couple would occasionally whisper to each other, but we were all content to be together. An hour before the ride was through, the boys blinded folded each of us. Emmett used blood red silk for Rosalie. Edward used cobalt blue for me. Jasper used a dark shade of black for Alice. When the car finally came to a stop, the boys pulled us out and carried us into the house. I heard Rose fussing about having two perfectly good legs. Alice and I just laid back and giggled. We were set down on a firm surface. From the smell, the place we were hadn't been opened up in a while. The air was a little stale.

Edward turned me to face something. He leaned low and kissed my earlobe. "Are you ready, love?" I nodded my head. Edward let the silk drop from my eyes. Emmett and Jasper must have done the same for Alice and Rose because I know the gasp that filled the room wasn't just from me. I vaguely heard the boys chuckling as they left the room.

The view was breathtaking. The large picture window looked down onto a small backyard that fell away steeply into the deep blue waters of the ocean. There was just enough cloud cover to partially obscure the sun and alternate the mirror surface from grey to pink to purple. For some reason, the sky seemed especially close to the water, as if one could just reach out a little and touch the other. I watched an eagle glide low and skim the surface of the water before disappearing into the trees again.

The cove was nearly a perfect semi-circle and the bank across from the cabin was populated with a little forest. I looked to Alice on my left and Rose on my right. They were as blown away with this as I was. I turned back to stare out of the window some more.

"Guys, have you ever …" I squeaked out.

"No," Rose sighed.

"Never," Alice whispered.

"They're off to a good start with the begging," Rose commented.

"This must have been Edward's idea," Alice said. "Jasper and Emmett are romantic, but not at this level.

"Guys! Did you just see that?" I cried, pointing out of the window.

"Was that what I think it was?" Rose asked.

"Yep!" Alice confirmed. "That was a beluga whale!"

The boys came into the room carrying all of our bags and laughing loudly. We'd asked about those bags earlier, but they just smiled and said Esme helped.

"Ladies, are we meeting up to your standards so far?" Emmett asked.

"You're getting there," Rose answered, smirking at him.

"What are we doing now?" I asked.

"We thought it would be nice to go for a little walk," Edward said. I could tell from the smile on his face that he was leaving something out.


	55. 50 Begging ForgivenessP2

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Bella, Alice and Rosalie are treated to a very special day as an apology from the boys for their antics while in Vegas. (Read Sin City Sinners for the boys' story)

**Begging Forgiveness – Part 2**

"_We thought it would be nice to go for a little walk," Edward said. I could tell from the smile on his face that he was leaving something out._

We all climbed back into the X5 and within a few minutes, we were parking at a place called Glacial Gardens Rain Forest.

I giggled. "Who puts a rainforest in the middle of so much ice?"

"We thought you girls might like to see some beautiful flowers," Jasper stated.

"But just know that not a single one could ever come close to the beauty that the three of you possess," Edward added.

"We've rented the entire place out so that you could all enjoy without distraction," Emmett said.

Alice leaned over close and whispered into my ear. "Edward is feeding them their lines! I guarantee it!"

I laughed loudly and hugged my sister to me. She was probably exactly right. I whispered to her. "Do you really care?"

"Nope!" she chuckled. "I'm fine with sitting back and enjoying!"

We entered the facility and were greeted by a very cheery woman in a brown ranger suit. "You must be the Cullen party," she said.

"Yes," Edward replied, walking forward and quickly shaking her hand.

"Ladies, I have spoken with the gentlemen on the phone and they are very excited to share this experience with you," the woman announced. "Follow me." We did and she led us to three golf carts pointed off onto a dirt path. "Each couple will take a cart and tour the area. The entire place is yours for the next three hours. We hope you enjoy!"

I stood near Edward, biting my lip. I knew this had taken a lot of money! This was a public place and they had rented the entire thing for us.

"Stop," Edward said softly.

"What?"

"You know what, Isabella."

"Edward …"

He put a finger against my lips. "This is part of my apology. Please just enjoy it." I nodded my head. He smiled and replaced his finger with his lips. He pulled away much too quickly for me, but he did give me my favorite crooked smile. "Shall we?" he asked, waving an arm toward the cart. I noticed that our siblings had already gone ahead.

"Will we run into them again?" I chuckled.

"Yes. We will be meeting up with them in about an hour," Edward replied.

"You guys really did plan this all out."

"We had a lot to make up for."

Edward spent the next hour driving me around, pointing out different flowers. Some I could name for myself from my days spent in Esme's garden. The entire place was alive with color. Rows and rows of flowers made for a beautiful sea of color; reds, purples, oranges, blues, yellows, and of course, lots of green. I smiled, remembering how I used to think there was too much green.

As our hour drew to a close, Edward sped up the little cart. As we drove down the road, I picked up a noise I wasn't familiar with. It was growing louder so I figured it must be our secret destination. Edward pulled up next to the other carts where our siblings were waiting for us.

"I can't believe it!" Alice chirped as she ran over to me and pulled me out of the cart. "This place has everything! Have you ever seen a waterfall, Bella?" I shook my head. "You will in just a moment!"

"Ladies, we have another little surprise for you," Edward said, pulling out a bag none of us had noticed before. He opened the bag and pulled out six towels. Then, he pulled something else out, but handed it to Jasper and Emmett where we couldn't see what it was.

Emmett turned around first and smiled at Rose, holding up a blood red strapless bikini. "We thought you ladies might enjoy a little swim at the waterfall. We also thought new bikinis were in order." Rose smiled as she snatched the swimsuit from Emmett. She turned it over in her hands, making sure it was exactly her style. Alice and I could see it certainly was.

Jasper turned around next, holding a deep black bikini with regular ties. Alice squealed and launched herself at him. He smiled as he caught her and kissed her spiky hair.

Edward turned around last, holding a cobalt blue bikini for me. It was nice and safe and normal, nothing too dramatic. As I stared at the color, I realized all three of these matched our blindfolds from earlier. I walked over to Edward who was grinning like an idiot at me. I kissed his cheek and took my suit.

"We have our trunks on already," Jasper said. We'll be on the other side of the path at the waterfall. Please join us once you're changed."

We nodded and watched them walk away. When we were sure they were far enough away, we grabbed hands and squealed as quietly as possible.

"Oh my god!" Rose sighed. "I can't believe they're doing this and doing it right! Emmett has been so sweet all morning! He's even been biting back the jokes I know he wants to make."

"Jazz spent the morning asking me about which designers I'm currently keeping an eye on. He was _interested_!" Alice squealed.

"I'm sure Bella was told a million little romantic things," Rose teased.

"Nope. Other than naming some flowers for me, we just enjoyed the silence," I told them.

"Let's get changed!" Alice chirped. "Bella needs to have a new first in her life!"

We changed into our suits and headed over to the waterfall. The boys were standing in knee deep water, slapping the surface and spraying each other. We stood at the edge watching them goof off for a bit.

"They seem so sweet and innocent right now," I mused.

"There aren't any lions or pirate ships to taunt them," Rose teased.

"Let's go, ladies! Bella needs to see her first waterfall!" Alice chirped.

We stepped out into the water and started walking toward the boys. Emmett noticed first and nodded his head toward us. Jasper and Edward turned to see us. All three smiled goofily.

Emmett swept Rose up bridal style and spun her around once. "You are absolutely gorgeous, Rose."

Jasper and Alice stood holding hands and staring into each other's eyes. I'm sure Jasper was relaying the same sentiments as Emmett, but privately.

Edward took a hold of my hands, sliding his fingers between mine and squeezing gently. He titled his head the slightest and I took my cue to open my mind for him. 'Bella, you look stunning. Do you like the suit? Does it fit well?'

'It's perfect, Edward. Thank you.'

'Anything for you, love. I sincerely mean that.'

'I know.' I pulled my hands away and wrapped my arms tightly around him, pressing my face against his chest. He sighed in contentment and wrapped his arms around me. "I love you, Edward."

"I love you, Bella." We stood holding each other in the water. I could faintly hear my brothers confessing their love to my sisters and another round of apologies for the Vegas antics. The boys were certainly earning their forgiveness.

Once the sweet moment was over, it was time for a favorite Cullen pastime – competition! We had a six way wrestling match right there in the water at the very top of a waterfall. This was certainly something I never would have experienced as a human. I took it as further proof that this was the life I was meant for, had always been meant for. We played and splashed around until it was time to dry off and leave the garden. My sisters and I went first so we could change back into our clothing.

"Emmett mentioned there's more planned," Rose whispered.

"Alice, can you see anything yet?" I asked.

"Sure, but I can't tell you which is right. They're all thinking of many different possibilities," Alice replied. "When this is over, we'll have to warn them to never play with my visions like this again."

"Let's hurry and get dressed so we can find out what else is in store for us," I said.

"Look at that, Alice! Bella _wants_ a surprise!" Rose teased.

"Maybe the boys are right. Maybe Bella is spending too much time with us," Alice joked.

We looked at each and all spoke at the same time. "NEVER!"

When we got back to the cabin, it was just after dusk. The boys lit a fire in the giant stone fireplace then disappeared. Alice, Rose and I sat right next to the fire, enjoying the warmth.

"What do you think they're doing?" I asked.

"I see presents," Alice said. "But they're wrapped and I can't tell which box goes to which person. Honestly, I'm trying not to look, but it's really hard."

The boys came back into the room and each was carrying a brightly wrapped gift. The paper matched the blindfold and bikinis from earlier. Edward sat behind me and pulled me into his lap, burying his face against my neck. He took a deep breath and I smiled, knowing he was taking in my scent. He kissed my neck very softly.

"We have a gift for each of you," Emmett said. "We hope you like them." The boys handed us our gifts. My sisters and I exchanged a glance, then smiled and began opening the boxes.

Rose was the first to finish. Alice and I stopped messing with ours to see what Rose had been given. Her gift was a crystal rose with a blood red bloom, a clear stem, and one small green thorn. She smiled at Emmett and I could see she would be crying if she were capable. "Thank you," she said softly.

"You are my Rose in every way," Emmett told her, keeping his eyes locked with hers. "When you smile, it's the sweetest thing, like a flower blooming to share its fragrance. When the bloom is closed, it just looks soft and fragile, but the thorn gives it an edge – that's how I see you every day. This flower is made of crystal and should be handled with great care, just like your heart. I am sorry for forgetting that while I was away." Rose hugged Emmett tightly. He stood and helped her up and they disappeared into another area of the house.

"How did you get him to remember all of that?" I whispered to Edward, turning to look at his beautiful face.

"Vampire memory, Silly Bella," Edward chuckled, kissing my cheek.

"I know that! But Emmett usually confuses himself by thinking of what he would have said instead and then it comes out all weird," I said.

"He really wanted to get that just right for Rose," Edward replied.

"Did you help Jazz too?" I asked.

"No need. He won't be using words," Edward whispered as he pointed toward Jasper and Alice.

I turned to see Alice pulling open the small box she had just unwrapped. She pulled a smaller black box and lifted the lid. She just sat there, staring at whatever was in the box. I'd never seen Alice speechless before. Jasper moved so that he could see Alice's face better. "We have never been the ones to show our love in front of others or to make a big deal of our marriage. We already know how we feel about each other. I thought that since we're going to college in the fall, we could have a small sign to let the outside world know that my heart belongs to you and only you." Alice hugged Jasper tightly, burying her face in his neck. He stood and carried her from the room bridal style.

I turned to face Edward completely. "What did he get her?"

"Matching wedding bands for them to wear," Edward replied.

"Wow! They really put a lot of thought into those gifts."

"We have felt exceptionally guilty and unworthy of our very beautiful and loving wives."

"Guess it's my turn now," I said, smiling at him. He nodded his head. He was nervous. I'd only ever seen him that way a few times in our life together. I pulled off the last of the paper and stared at the square box. It was jewelry of some sort. I lifted the lid slowly, hoping it wasn't too extravagant.

Lying on the blue velvet of the inside of the box was a beautiful oval locket with an engraving of a swan. Edward took the box from my hand and showed me how to open the locket. It had frames for four pictures. The first two pictures I could see were off Edward and I and Alice and Jasper. I flipped the little frame and saw the last two pictures, Esme and Carlisle and Emmett and Rose.

Edward put his hand on mine as I traced our picture in the locket. "You care so much about all of us, Bella. I thought it only fitting that you have a way to always have our family with you. There will be times when one couple or another decides to honeymoon and be truly alone for a month or longer. There may even come a day when you decide that you want us to live in a house, just the two of us. But as long as you have this locket, you will always have our family close to you."

"Thank you, Edward," I sniffled.

He closed the locket, took it from the box and put it around my neck. I traced the engraving on the front absently while he closed the clasp. He leaned back and looked at it sitting against my skin. "Beautiful. Even better than I imagined."

He handed me the box again and smiled. I stared at him, a little confused. I looked back at the box and realized there was a note sticking to the upper part of the inside lining. I pulled it out and read it. It only said _July 24__th_. I stared at Edward, holding the paper in my hand.

He smiled at my look of confusion. "It's the date you will be seeing Charlie again."

"Edward!" I cried, jumping into his lap and locking my arms tightly around his neck. I pulled away and kissed both of his cheeks. "Thank you!"

"Don't thank me just yet," he said softly. I could hear the sadness in his voice.

"What's wrong?" I asked, staring into this topaz eyes.

"It's only one day and only for a few hours. I am sorry that I couldn't do more. I would have liked to give you a week. Carlisle and Sam are okay with the treaty, but we don't know how the other wolves feel or if they will abide by it."

"It's okay," I said, brushing his hair away from his forehead. "We couldn't have stayed a week anyway. That's an awful lot of food to cough up." Edward chuckled and I smiled. "We'll just have to make the most of the time we do have with him."

"You are so easy to love, Bella," he whispered. "You are so willing to accept everything that happens to you because of your love for me."

"Yes! I'd be a fool not to accept all of the love and happiness that you bring to me. I sincerely hope you aren't about to mention your thoughts about me staying human. I'd hate to have to ruin this beautiful evening by yelling at you and reminding you that I would never have had a normal human life, nor did I want one. This life, here with you, this is what I want – what I need! Now! Stop being a Silly Vampire and tell me what we're doing next."

Edward smiled and kissed me sweetly. "Let's call the others back. Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper." Our siblings appeared in no time, each of them smiling and happy. "Ladies, if you will go upstairs and change into your evening attire, we'll meet back here in thirty minutes."

I gave Edward one more chaste kiss and then followed Alice and Rose out of the room. We went up stairs and found the room with our bags.

"What did you guys get?" Rose asked, sitting on the bed. She was a dreamy smile on her face and her golden eyes were shining brightly.

Alice held out her hand and giggled. Rose and I grabbed her fingers and looked over her ring. "Jasper got us matching wedding bands."

"It's beautiful Alice!" I said. It was made of rose gold and had one small diamond in the middle. It was simple, chic and perfectly Alice.

"This will certainly be a first for you," Rose chuckled. "It's a beautiful ring, Alice, and suits you well."

"Bella?" Alice asked, turning to me. She saw the necklace and squealed, gently holding it in her fingers.

"It's a locket," I said. I showed her how to open it. "Edward put pictures of all of us in it."

"It's gorgeous, Bella! It's going to go great with your dress tonight!" Alice chirped.

"He's also taking me to see Charlie at the end of July," I told them.

"They're good!" Rose chuckled. "They've earned their forgiveness this time."

"Let's not tell them that just yet," Alice giggled. "I want to see what else they have planned."

The grand finale to their plan happened to be all of us dressing up and dancing under the stars in the backyard. They'd turned out all the lights in the house so that nothing would distract from the night sky. Our music was the sounds of the animals and insects in the night. The water mirrored the starry sky and made everything seem enchanted. It was perfect and wonderful in every way.

"Am I forgiven?" Edward whispered into my ear.

"Many times over," I replied, kissing his neck softly.

"I love you, Bella."

I sighed happily and leaned my head against his shoulder. "I love you, Edward."


	56. 51 Visiting ForksC

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **The Cullen family returns to Forks for a short visit.

**Visiting Forks - Charlie**

Today was the day. I was going to see Charlie within the hour. The Volvo was flying down the road at top speed. Alice and Jasper were in the back. Rose, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme were right behind us in the X5. I had given up sitting still hours ago. My fingers had been twisting together at vampire speed for the last few minutes.

"Bella," Jasper pleaded.

"I'm so sorry, Jazz. You know I would stop myself if I could," I said.

"Love, you must calm down." Edward took one of my hands and kissed the palm.

"Bella, listen to me," Alice said, hugging me from the backseat. "I've seen this part and everything will be fine with Charlie. He will be thrilled to see you both. He'll even be a little nice to Edward."

I laughed, throwing my head back. "I find that hard to believe!"

We passed through Forks and drove straight to the big white house. We all went inside and rested for just a minute. As much as we liked our new house, we all missed this one. So many good things had happened here, even with my danger magnet status. All too soon though, it was time to go see Charlie.

Edward tossed me the keys. "You should drive. It might help relax you a little."

I smiled happily. Ever since my little disappearing act, Edward had been happily sharing the driving responsibilities with me. And there still wasn't a single scratch on the Volvo. I drove us toward my old house in silence. It was peaceful, but tinged with nerves. I think Edward was nervous too. Charlie's cruiser was in its usual spot in the driveway. I parked where my old red truck used to stay. I felt a little sad that it wasn't there anymore. I would have to remember to ask Charlie what happened to it.

Edward pulled me to him and kissed me deeply. When he released me, he rubbed his thumbs over my cheeks. "I promise everything will be fine, love."

"Edward, I need you to answer me honestly. Is this the last time I will see my father?" I asked. He stared at me for a long while. I saw his desire to protect me from any form of pain. I lowered my head. "Okay, then." I took a deep breath and opened my door. I stepped out and Edward was waiting for me. He took my hand in his and we made our way toward the front door.

The door swung open and a beaming Charlie rushed out. "Kids!" Edward and I stood still, too shocked to move, while Charlie hugged us tightly. He let us go and continued to smile widely. "I'm so glad you made time to come and see me. I've missed you, Bells."

"I've missed you too, dad," I told him. And it was the truth.

"Come in!" Charlie said, waving toward the house. "I've got a few surprises for you kids."

Edward and I looked at each other, both confused. 'Edward?'

'Sorry, Bella. He just keeps thinking about how happy he is and about how you're going to be surprised and proud.'

I pulled out of Edward's thoughts and tugged him into the house with me. Charlie was in the kitchen. And there was a meal on the table that looked edible for humans. There was also a woman at the table.

Charlie went to her and she stood up, holding his hand. "Bella," Charlie called. "This is Melanie. She works the admittance desk at the hospital. Melanie, this is my baby girl, Isabella, and her husband, Edward."

"Dad!" I groaned. I turned toward Melanie. "It's Bella, please."

"Charlie has told me so much about the two of you," Melanie said, reaching out a hand. I shook it once, very quickly, hoping she wouldn't notice the cold. Edward only nodded his head.

"I'd like to say the same, but …" I started.

"Oh, yeah," Charlie stuttered and blushed. "Well, I couldn't really put it in a postcard. Bells, Melanie is my girlfriend. We've been dating for a few months now. She's actually been teaching me to cook too." Charlie waved a hand over the table. "Look, kids, an edible meal that I touched."

Edward and I looked at each other and started laughing. This was so far from what we expected. Charlie with a woman and with food that he could eat! It wouldn't matter to us either way since we wouldn't be able to taste it. At least it was pasta. That wouldn't be too terrible to cough back up later.

"Charlie, it's nice to see you so happy," Edward said.

"Thank you, Edward," Charlie replied. "It seems that you are taking very good care of my daughter. Bella, you look so grown-up. You've turned into a beautiful young woman."

Edward pulled me tighter to him and kissed my forehead. "I may be slightly biased, but I think Bella is the most beautiful woman in the world."

"That's the husband prerogative," Charlie chuckled. "Renee told me how great you looked, Bells, but I couldn't picture it."

I felt Edward tense and I heard his jaw clench. Stupid parents! I grabbed Edward's hand. 'Please don't make a scene. I will tell you all about it when we leave. This is my last time here. Please let it be nice.'

'I would never do anything to ruin this time for you, Bella. I can control myself.'

'I don't doubt that you can, darling. I just know how your love for me sometimes blinds you.'

'I see your point. I will behave. And we will talk about this later.'

'Thank You.' I pulled away from his thoughts, glad that we could communicate so quickly and privately. "College and married life really agree with me, Dad. I've never been happier."

"Have a seat, kids," Charlie said. "We don't want everything to get cold."

Edward and I took our seats, grinning at each other. We were going to be sick later, but we needed to do this for Charlie. "So, Dad, how did you work up the courage to ask Melanie out?"

Charlie looked at her and they laughed together. They looked really comfortable and cute too. "Well, Bells, I … I hate to admit it, but … Melanie was admitting me to the emergency room at the time."

"What did you do?" I asked, leaning across the table.

"I took a cue from your book," Charlie teased. "I attempted to make that stuffed chicken meal you'd made a few times for me. I missed the chicken and sliced my thumb pretty good. I knew I needed stitches and since Carlisle doesn't live nearby anymore, I drove myself down to the hospital. Melanie helped me with my paperwork since I couldn't write. I started telling her about some of your little trips down there."

"Dad! You used my clumsiness to get a girl?" I teased. "We so need to talk about your flirting skills."

"I think he's doing fine on his own, love," Edward chuckled. "He does have a lovely young woman sitting next to him and feeling brave enough to eat his cooking."

"How would you know about my cooking?" Charlie asked, not unkindly. "You never ate with us."

"Bella had already ratted you out," Edward teased. "I didn't want to risk it. I deplore getting sick in that way."

"Some daughter you are!" Charlie chuckled.

"So Melanie," Bella called, smiling sweetly. "What do you think of my dad here?"

Melanie laughed softly and blushed a little. "Your father is so sweet. I'm just lucky I enjoy fishing and football or I'd never see him."

"Wow! You pick her up with stories of my near-death experiences and then you charm her with fish and sweaty men," Bella teased. "You are quite the catch, Charlie!"

We spent the next hour swapping stories and eating Charlie's pasta. Edward and I had to take our cues from Melanie since we couldn't taste the food ourselves. Edward and I offered to do the dishes, but Charlie shot us down. He made us go into the living room while he and Melanie took care of everything.

"She's so cute!" I whispered to Edward.

"Charlie cares for her a great deal. His thoughts are no longer centered on you and Renee. I truly believe he will be okay when it's time," Edward said.

"I know when I want to do it," I told him. "We are going to tell them that we are finally taking our honeymoon for our first anniversary. I would like to discuss a boating accident with Alice, but if she doesn't see it working out correctly, we'll go with your car crash idea."

"Bella, we can wait."

"No, Edward. We shouldn't wait. Especially if we still have Aro and the Volturri to worry about. I'm not stupid. I know that you and Carlisle and Alice are sure that he will come eventually. He won't leave me up to Demetri's speculations alone. This is what's safest for our family."

"All right. We'll have a family meeting when we get home tonight."

"What are you lovebirds whispering about?" Charlie asked as he sat in his recliner. Melanie sat on the far arm so we could all see each other.

"Edward has been coming up with plans for our first anniversary next month. We want to do something special and there's just enough time between summer school and fall semester," I explained.

"What are the options?" Melanie asked.

"A yacht trip from Italy to Greece or touring Europe. Edward thinks we should visit the Autobahn," I replied.

"Edward, I'm surprised at you," Charlie said. "You're usually much more responsible."

"I have no intentions of letting Bella drive on it. I just want her to see it. Emmett and Jasper have always talked about the three of us challenging each other. The girls would be spectators only."

"You're going to take your family on your honeymoon?" Melanie asked.

"Of course!" I chuckled. "Edward's family has always been very close. We all live together and attend college together. We would never go on a week long trip without them."

"Well," Charlie sighed. "At least Carlisle will be there if you boys get into any trouble."

"They'll be fine, Dad!" I assured him. "You should see the three of them riding around on their four wheelers back home. It's hilarious!"

"Bella, your father says you're studying literature," Melanie said.

"Yes. I haven't decided on a career path yet, but I'm enjoying my English classes," I replied.

"Your mother told me about math," Charlie stated.

"Well, you know me and math," I chuckled. "Edward and Alice have been taking turns helping me keep my grades up."

"Good!" Charlie beamed. "Then you shouldn't need summer school next year and you and Edward can come and stay with me for a few weeks. I'd like you both to really get to know Melanie better."

"I'm sorry it has to be such a short visit, Dad," I said. "But we have to be home on Monday. I have finals all this week. And Carlisle and Esme have to put the finishing touches on our honeymoon as soon as we settle on a location. It's just a busy time."

"I appreciate you kids stopping by all the more," Charlie said.

"I'm sorry, Bella, but we really must get going." Edward stood and held his hand out to me. I took it and stood next to him.

"Sorry, Dad. I know this was really short and all, but it was this or wait until Christmas. And I really want to say hi to Angela and Ben tonight too," I said. "Besides, we need to get home. Everyone is beat from the long drive. It's a shame the plane tickets were so outrageously expensive!"

"We did try to convince her to let us get them anyway, Charlie," Edward teased. "She wouldn't hear of it. She said that it was wasteful since we already had plans to come in December."

"I understand, Edward," Charlie chuckled. "I am well aware of Bella's stubborn streak."

"Hello!" I cried. "I'm standing right here you two!"

Charlie laughed and pulled me into a hug. "I'm glad I was wrong about Edward, Bells. You seem truly happy."

If I had been capable of tears, I would have been a mess in that moment. "Thank you, Daddy. He really does make me happy. He's my heart and soul. By the way, I really like Melanie." Charlie kissed my forehead and released me to Edward.

"Be sure you turn the heater up in the car, Edward. Bella's a little chilled," Charlie ordered.

"I keep telling her to leave a jacket in the car for such times," Edward said, leading me toward the door. "It was great to see you, Charlie. Melanie," he nodded. "It was certainly a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm very happy to have finally met you and Bella," Melanie replied. "He really does talk lovingly about you both all the time. I think we've watched your wedding video about a hundred times now."

I let go of Edward and hugged Charlie again. He had watched the video after all. When I sent it, I was so sure he would just throw it away. But he watched it, a lot! "I love you, Daddy. Don't ever forget that."

Charlie laughed as Edward gently pulled me away. "As if I could, Bells! You're my little girl."

"Take good care of him," I said to Melanie.

"We'll take care of each other," Melanie replied as she hugged Charlie.

Edward led me to the passenger side of the car. I didn't argue. There was no way I could drive right now. As soon as we were pointed toward our home, I broke down into heaving sobs.

"Bella." I could hear his pain for me in his velvet voice.

"Don't Edward. We both knew this was coming. And I'm really glad to have seen him with someone. He seems really happy with her. And if she can teach him to cook, then she can help him through his grief. I've always been more worried for him than for Renee. She's had Phil all this time. Now that he has someone to watch over him, I'm okay with this."

Edward grabbed my hand and kissed my fingers. "You are so amazing, My Bella. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Edward."

"So they took you to see Renee?" he asked.

"Yes and they were very careful. They took me at night. That's why it took us three days. Please don't be angry."

"I'm not angry. I'm actually a little relieved. I was having a very difficult time trying to figure out how to get you to Jacksonville. I never thought of going at night. How did the visit go?"

"Really well. We did an all-night slumber party. The popcorn wasn't so nice when it came up later, but the rest was great. Of course, Renee noticed right away that I wasn't blushing anymore."

"She does have a unique view of the world, love. She zeroes in on the obvious rather well."

I looked up to see that we were in the driveway already. Alice was waiting on the porch for us. As soon as I opened the car door, she was hugging me. "Bella! I'm so happy for Charlie! He's going to marry her eventually and they're going to be very happy growing old together," Alice said.

"Thank you, Alice." I rested my forehead against hers. "I needed to hear that."

"As for your plans, the boat wreck is an interesting idea, but since we'll all be together, they'll expect to find at least one of us. Our best bet is still an accident with just the two of you." I nodded my head to show her I understood. "If you would prefer, we can pick a rainy day and you can be the one behind the wheel. That would work just as well as Edward speeding," Alice offered.

"I would like that better," I said, smiling. "Then they wouldn't go back to hating Edward. It would feel more like an accident to them than him stealing me away." I turned to Edward. "Would you mind?"

"This is your death, Isabella. We will arrange it to your specifications," Edward replied, hugging me tightly. "Besides, I rather enjoyed Charlie being nice to me for a change."

I laughed happily at his teasing. "Yeah, much better than when we had to worry about him attempting to shoot you."

"Let's go!" Alice sang, bouncing around in front of us. "We need to tell the others!" We watched her run up to the porch. She stopped and we could tell she was having a vision. We ran over to her side. She came out of it a second later and was beaming. "Perfect!"

"Yes!" Edward hissed.

"What?" I asked. I couldn't stand the suspense.

"Baseball!" Alice cried. "And you get to play this time, Bella. We have to go get you dressed."

"Alice," Edward said, stopping her from stealing me. "We need to tell the family of our plans first."

"Oh, fine! Just ruin all my fun!" Alice pouted.

"It won't take long," I assured her, hugging her shoulders. "And then you can play Bella Barbie."

Alice ran into the house and screamed, "Get down here now, all of you! We're having a meeting and then we're playing baseball."

Edward and I looked at each other and laughed. No family could match ours. We walked into the house holding hands, ready to arrange my death.


	57. 52 Death Plans

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **The Cullen family discusses Bella's "death".

**Death**

We all took up seats in the living room, waiting for Carlisle to speak. "Why did you call a meeting, Alice?"

"Not me!" Alice chirped. She pointed at Edward and me.

I laughed at her. "Carlisle, we would like to discuss my death." The room got very quiet. "Why the long faces? Did you all think I didn't know this was coming?"

"We weren't sure if Edward had spoken to you about it yet, dear," Esme explained.

"Oh. Well, I spoke to him about it first," I said. "I've decided, after consulting my wonderful sister, that a car crash would be best. However! I want to do it on a rainy day so that I can be the driver. I want my parents to think of this as just a tragic accident. I don't want there to be anyway for Edward to be blamed for it."

"Is this the end of the Volvo?" Rose teased.

"No," I chuckled. "We are going to buy a cheap used car." I turned to face Edward and dared him to disagree. "And I'm going to call Charlie and Renee and make a big deal out of Edward buying me the car." I turned back to my family. "I think we should let the Volvo live awhile longer. It didn't do anything!" I chuckled.

"Bella, you are way too nice to him," Emmett chuckled.

I pulled Edward's arms around me. "Nope! Rose, I'll need you tinker with the engine so that it will be up to Edward's standards. Even if I were really to convince him to get me a used car, everyone knows he would have you _fix_ the engine."

"No problem, Bella!" Rose said, smiling at me.

I turned my attention to Carlisle. "How will this work?"

"We will need to make it look like the accident occurred on your way to school," Carlisle explained. "Alice will find us a suitable day. The car will have veered off the road and smashed into the trees, causing an explosion."

"And the proof that Edward and I were in the car?" I asked.

"We will find cadavers that match your heights so that there will be proof of human DNA in the vehicle. The car itself will be beyond recognition. Only the license plate will be readable," Carlisle said.

"How will you get a fire hot enough to turn bone to ash without raising suspicion?" I asked.

"Morbid much, Bella!" Emmett teased.

"She's just curious," Edward defended.

"You didn't have to worry about this kind of stuff, Em," I told my brother. "I just want to make sure Charlie and Renee have closure. My dad's a cop! If he thinks for a second there's a chance I wasn't in that car, he'll look for me." Emmett opened his mouth and I held up my hand. "I know he'll never find me, but would you want to know your family was searching for you in vain? Or would you rather him stay home with his new girlfriend and grieve a little?"

"Bella is correct," Carlisle stated. "Bella chose this life, our family. The least we can do is to help her die the way she wants to."

"Emmett," Edward warned. "Don't."

I looked over at Emmett. "Are you thinking bad things, Em?"

"_I_ didn't think it was bad," Emmett replied. "I thought it was funny. Stiff disagrees."

"What happened to prude?" I chuckled.

"I retired it," Emmett said proudly. "His repayment for finding go-karts!"

"Bella, please stop encouraging him," Edward groaned.

"I was just curious," I smirked.

"So back to Bella's death," Rose said. "Who will actually be driving the car into the tree?"

"Me," I said.

"I will," Edward said at the exact same time. Our family laughed.

"Edward," I chuckled. "You can't!"

"You certainly aren't going to do it!" Edward replied. "And give me one reason why I can't!"

I stood up and faced him, smiling wickedly. "Edward, stand up." He eyed me warily, but did as I said. "How tall are you?"

"You know very well how tall I am, Bella," Edward answered.

"And how tall am I?" I asked. He didn't say anything. "So if I'm driving the car, how far up will the seat be?"

"She's got you there, Edward," Jasper chuckled. "You could never fit behind the wheel with the seat in position for Bella."

"Bella," Edward said softly. "I can move the seat after."

"No," I replied firmly. "They might be able to tell and you might not get it into the right position."

"Oh, that's perfect!" Alice chirped as she danced over and hugged me. Sometimes, it was good to have Alice know exactly what I wanted.

"Compromise, Edward," I said, looking at my sister. I turned to face my husband. "I fix the seat in position then Alice drives it into the tree."

"How come Alice gets to help kill Bella and I don't?" Emmett whined.

"You can be in charge of the cadavers," I told my brother.

"Yes!" Emmett exclaimed, pumping a fist in the air.

"Not by yourself," Carlisle added. "Jasper and Edward will go with you. And you will let them choose the bodies!"

"Carlisle, have you no trust in me?" Emmett asked, giving his most innocent face.

"No!" we all said as we laughed at my brother.

"Yeah," Emmett chuckled. "That's probably a good thing."

"So do you agree to my compromise?" I asked Edward, staring up at him.

He smiled brightly and pulled me into his arms. "Thank you, Bella."

"You're welcome!" I told him, giving him a quick kiss on the lips. We sat back down on the couch together.

"Are we done?" Alice asked. "'Cause you're really starting to eat into my Bella Barbie time and we have a game to play."

"What game?" Emmett asked.

Alice smiled wickedly. "I forgot to tell you guys! Baseball in half an hour!" The house erupted into hisses and yells at the good news.

"We are almost done," Carlisle said. He was even excited about the upcoming game. "I just wanted to answer Bella's question about the fire." I turned to face my father. "We will keep the tank only about half way filled then use the extra gas to ignite the fire. When they look over the car, they'll just think it had a full tank of gas."

"Bella, dear, do you have any other questions for us?" Esme asked.

"Nope! I'm informed enough," I answered.

"Yes! Let's go get ready!" Alice chirped, jumping around in front of me.

Edward smiled and looked closely at our sisters. "I have just one more question. Who would like to explain to me how Bella got down to Florida to visit Renee?"

"How the hell did you find out about that?" Rose asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"We forgot to include Charlie in our plot," Alice chuckled. "Edward nearly had a coronary in the middle of his kitchen."

"I've known you two were involved since the day after Bella returned," Edward said. "I just didn't know where you had taken her."

"Bella, you snitch!" Rose teased.

"Of course we were involved!" Alice said, rolling her eyes. "Do you really think we would allow our little sister to travel alone? Especially right after Demetri stopped by. Really Edward! For someone so smart, you sure can be dense."

"Alice, let's not insult him right now," I cautioned. "Let's just give him an hour to process." Edward grabbed me and started to tickle me. Alice came to my defense, which made Jasper jump in. Emmett didn't want to be left out so he joined. Rose can't pass up a chance to touch Emmett so she got involved too. Carlisle and Esme just stood back and watched with humor, love and pride swimming in their eyes.

"Stop!" I cried when I couldn't take the tickling anymore. Edward snickered as he let me up. Everyone else backed off to.

"So now that I know where you went and how you got there, do you mind telling me why you kept it a secret?" Edward asked, rubbing my arms to help calm me.

"She didn't want to have to tell you what we talked about," Rose chuckled.

"Who's the snitch now, Rosalie?" I asked, glaring at my sister.

"Payback, Bella!" Rose teased.

"Bella," Edward laughed. "You are so absurd! I just wanted to know where you were. I don't care what you talked to your mother about."

"Liar!" Alice chirped. "The minute she would have said she was with Renee, you would have started with the questions."

"And probably dazzled me into answering them too," I said.

Edward chuckled. "Okay, so maybe I might have tried, but you are just stubborn enough to resist."

I laughed at him. "Don't I wish!"

"Regardless," Edward said, waving his hand. He looked over at Alice and Rose again. "I just have one thing to say to the two of you."

"Time to hide our good clothes again," Rose mumbled to Alice.

"He's going through an entire list of scenarios. Better hide the shoes too," Alice replied.

Edward chuckled as he watched our sisters squirm. "The thing I want to say to you is …"

"Would you just spit it out?" Alice yelled. "You're killing me here!"

"Me too!" Jasper added. "Just end the torture, Edward! I wasn't involved."

Edward chuckled again. "I want to say Thank You."

"What?" Rose and Alice yelled.

"He said Thank You," I explained slowly. "I think that means he appreciates you taking me to see my mother?"

"How?" Alice asked.

"Why?" Rose questioned.

Edward shrugged. "I couldn't figure out how to get her there. I never thought of going at night. Of course, it would have been hard to explain a night visit with me in tow. Your slumber party idea took care of everything."

"So you aren't angry about not being with Bella for the last time she saw Renee?" Alice questioned.

"Not at all," Edward said. He smiled at me and kissed my forehead before turning his attention back to our sisters. "Bella has never really liked me listening in when her parents speak to her anyway."

"All right!" Emmett said, standing and clapping his hands together once. "Death's all planned and everyone is forgiven. Let's get changed and play some baseball!"

"Yeah!" Alice squealed as she tore me away from Edward and raced me upstairs to her room. "I have just the thing for you to wear Bella!" she said as she placed me in the chair. I looked around this bathroom, remembering every Bella Barbie session that had ever happened in here.

"Alice?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"Thank you."

"For what?" Alice asked, stopping to look at me.

"For everything you ever did for me from the moment you met me. Without your determination to see us together, we probably wouldn't have made it to this point. I don't understand why you first got involved, but I appreciate it all the same."

"Would you like to know why?"

"Only if you want to tell me."

"I do," Alice said, smiling at me. "When I first started having visions of my family, I was excited. I didn't recall having a family before. I was with Jasper by that time and I was happy with him, but I knew we both needed something more. The Cullen family was exactly what we needed. I watched them all for the two years it took us to find them. I couldn't wait to meet everyone. But there was one person I wanted to meet above all others. The first time I watched him at his piano, I knew there was something big I was meant to do for him. The day we first met, he thought I was a crazy. I told him right away how we would be best friends, and for the next fifty or so years, I worked hard at being his best friend. Edward had been closer to me than any of the others, but even I wasn't really allowed in. He appreciated our family and he would do anything for our family, but I don't know that he knew how to love us. Not until he met you," Alice tapped my nose with her finger. "When I had the first vision of a smiling, happy Edward standing next to you, I knew that getting you two together was what I was meant to do."

"Thank you, Alice!" I pulled my sister against me and hugged her tightly.

"Sappy moment over!" Alice chirped, pulling away. "We have a game to get ready for!"

"Any chance I can convince you to let me have a ponytail?" I asked.

"Not on your life!" Alice laughed as she started pulling out her torture tools.

"Didn't think so," I chuckled.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

All right, loyal readers. I've chosen not to keep you in suspense. There will be a Year Two. Feel free to release the balloons and streamers now. LOL!! The POVs will be Bella and Edwards, but they will alternate – No double scenes! Feel free to dance around happily now! LOL!!!


	58. 53 Visiting ForksJ

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **The Cullen family returns to Forks for a short visit.

**Visiting Forks – Jacob and the Wolves**

"Can we please try to play fair tonight?" Esme asked all of us from her usual referee spot. I watched my husband and siblings survey each other with wicked grins. Carlisle chuckled and Esme sighed. "Fine, then. Play ball!"

We were in the clearing, the one that had affected my life so much. This was where James and Laurent and Victoria had entered my life. This was where werewolves and vampires had stood together. This was where I had firmly decided my course and prepared myself to join my family as an equal. It was also the place I had last seen Felix and Jane, and heard the cries of the newborn, Bree.

"Picky!" Emmett fussed. "Wake up and pay attention!"

"Sorry, Em!" I called. It had been decided that I would play short stop for Alice's team. Not that they really needed one. They would never hit the ball so close. I looked up to see Edward at bat. He was wearing a blank tank top with his jeans and man, did he look good! The way he was gripping the bat was making his bicep flex and I could see the muscles in his chest twitching slightly. If I didn't love spending time with my family so much, I would have taken him home right then. I wondered what it would feel like to have my hand there while his muscles twitched like that.

"Bella," Jasper chuckled.

I turned to him with a confused look. Oh! Right! Feels what others do! "Sorry," I sighed. "It's been a long day. I'll find my focus."

I looked up to see Edward smirking. Of course he had probably heard every word and knew what Jasper and I were talking about. He winked at me and my suspicions were confirmed. Alice pitched the ball and Edward hit it hard. It flew up and out over Emmett. My brother took off into the forest hoping to catch it. We watched as Edward circled the bases.

Emmett ran back, muttering under his breath. He threw the ball to Alice. "I missed it just barely."

"A miss is a miss," Edward teased from home plate.

We continued to play. Rose took a turn and she too hit a home run. I think Emmett may have slightly cheated for her, but that was his right as a husband. Carlisle was up next. I expected him to hit as hard as Rose and Edward. It took me by complete surprise when he bunted and it came straight at me. I scrambled to get the ball and then didn't know if I should throw to Emmett or Jasper. They were both screaming at me to throw it. I couldn't take the pressure so I threw it to Alice. Everyone stopped moving and talking. Then they all laughed at me.

"Talk about crumbling under pressure," Emmett roared.

I poked my tongue at him and stomped off toward Edward. I buried my face in his shirt while he rubbed my back soothingly. "Stupid baseball."

"Come on, Bella," Alice coaxed. "Let's keep playing." I nodded my head and stepped back from Edward. He kissed my forehead and I ran back to my position.

Alice was able to strike out Edward this time. Rose's swing was caught by Jasper. Carlisle tried bunting again, but I was ready. I scooped it up and tossed it to Emmett, easily getting him out.

"It's our turn at bat," Alice sang. I followed behind her, not looking forward to this part. Alice must have known. She pulled me against her and said, "You'll do really well at bat, I've seen it."

Alice and I watched as Jasper got ready to bat. "So, Bella," she whispered so that only she and I could hear. "What was Jazz teasing you about earlier?"

"I got a little carried away when I saw Edward holding the bat in that tank top. The way his muscles were flexing just threw me off," I whispered back.

Alice hugged me and chuckled. "I'd like to say that you'll get used to it, but as long as I've been with Jazz, I still get blown away. It's part of that whole vampire mating for life thing."

"I'm glad we have that," I chuckled. "I'll never want anyone else and it's wonderful to know he won't either."

"Little Sis, you two have been destined for each other since your first day at school," Alice said.

Jasper hit the ball and it flew far into the trees. We both clapped for him and Alice whistled. Jasper started rounding third when Edward appeared. He was smiling proudly and holding the ball high in his hand. Alice and I booed him. His smile widened.

Emmett was up next. Carlisle threw low and hard. Somehow, Emmett managed to get the bat under it. It flew up and toward Rosalie. She caught it without even really looking at it.

It was my turn now. Alice showed me how to hold the bat and swing properly. Carlisle must have really wanted to help me out. He threw one that was perfect and slow. I swung the bat and hit it dead center. It flew off into the trees and Edward chased off after it. I ran around the bases, but stopped at third when I smelled Edward getting closer.

Alice jumped up and down and clapped for me. I smiled back at her. Edward tossed the ball to Carlisle and stood near me.

"You're doing well, love," he whispered.

"I'm trying," I whispered back. I was leaning forward, waiting for Alice to take her turn. We continued our whispering while we waited.

"Bella?"

"Yes, Edward?"

"I like the view from here."

I gasped. "Edward Cullen! Be quiet." He chuckled behind me.

Alice hit the ball and it flew toward us, but past us. I took off running for home while Edward ran into the trees. I made it safely and Alice was right behind me. She must have hit it really good because Edward still wasn't back. I turned to Alice and she was frowning.

"Carlisle," Alice hissed. "I think we are about to have visitors. I can't _see_ them!"

Edward's growls could be heard throughout the clearing. I ran to him as he stepped out of the woods. I hugged him tightly and whispered quickly. "Relax. They won't do anything. Carlisle said he worked out the treaty."

"And Jacob?"

"If he cares for me at all, he will see how much I love you and how happy I am with you."

"If not?"

"If he tries to hurt you or separate us, you have my permission to do whatever is necessary. Even if that means his death. It will hurt, I won't lie. But I cannot exist without you."

"Edward, Bella," Carlisle called. "We need to line up now. I will speak for all of us. No one else is to say anything unless I give approval. Are we clear?"

We all gave our consent. I took hold of Edward's hand tightly and walked over to our family. Carlisle and Esme stood to the front slightly. Alice and Jasper were on their right. Edward, myself, Rose and Emmett were on their left.

"I can hear them," Edward said. "They are in wolf form and will appear shortly."

I could smell them now and I crinkled my nose. Edward noticed and smirked. "Edward, it burns my nose," I whispered.

"You can stop breathing if it bothers you too much," Edward replied. I did as he suggested.

The wolves appeared in front of us, even the russet colored one. The one I knew to be Sam turned and went back into the trees. He stepped out a moment later in his human form.

"Carlisle," Sam greeted as he stepped in front of the pack. They were still a good fifteen feet away from us.

"Hello, Sam. It's a pleasure to see you again," Carlisle said.

"Why are you here?" Sam asked.

"Bella wanted to visit Charlie."

"Is she controlled enough for that?"

"Bella has excellent control. She has already visited Charlie and his girlfriend. They are perfectly fine."

"How long will you be in the area?"

"We leave tonight."

Edward growled and I rubbed my hand down his arm. He stilled again. "Jacob would like me to translate for him," Edward said softly so that only vampires could hear.

"Sam, Jacob is requesting for Edward to translate. Is this something you approve of?"

Sam turned and glared at the wolf that was Jacob. He sighed heavily and turned back to us. "I apologize in advance for him. He is young and not quite capable of good judgment." Sam looked directly at Edward and me. "You may translate if you wish, but you'll probably need to edit for Bella's sake."

I wanted to step forward, but Edward held me firmly in place. "If Jacob wants to talk to us so badly, he can change and talk to us directly. Otherwise, what he has to say must not be that important," I said.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked, eyeing my family.

"There are no secrets in my family," I said firmly. I reached out and took Esme's hand in mine. Everyone else followed suit until we were all holding hands.

The russet colored wolf ran into the trees only to be replaced by a tall boy in jean shorts. He stopped next to Sam. His face had the smooth mask that I hated so much. His eyes did not give him away this time. They were cold. "Bella."

"Jacob."

"So you're a bloodsu …" He took a deep breath. "You are one of them."

"I am."

"Are you happy with your choice? Or have you harmed enough innocents to know just how stupid you were to want this life you've chosen?"

"I am extremely happy and I have not harmed anyone. As I'm sure you heard, I saw Charlie today. I've seen my mother as well."

"Did you leave them human?" His words dripped with disdain.

"Don't be absurd, Jacob. This life is not for them. They're destined to stay human and grow old."

"That should have been yours too, Bells."

I looked up at Edward and smiled at him. "No, Jacob. It was never my destiny. Edward has always been my future. I was born into this world to complete him." I turned back to Jacob. "You know that you and I were not meant to be. If we had been, you would have imprinted on me. We were only ever meant to be friends, Jake. As my friend, be happy for me."

"You might be right," Jacob said. "I might imprint one day. So as my friend, I'm asking you for a favor. Leave Forks and never return. Let any children that we may have be normal. Stay away so that the gene will be dormant once again. No one should have to go through this. I'm sure you can get Charlie to visit you instead."

I turned to Carlisle. He looked at each of us in turn. Every member of my family nodded slightly. "We will honor your request," Carlisle told Jacob.

I looked at my old friend. "Just so you know, Jake, there's no need to worry about Charlie. I'll soon be dead to him."

"What? Why would you do that to him?" Jacob shook with his anger. Edward moved me slightly behind him.

"Jacob, I'm doing what's best for him," I said softly. "I can't keep visiting him. I don't age."

"You're really going to leave him all alone?" Jacob yelled.

"He won't be alone," I replied. "He has Melanie now. Alice sees them getting married."

"I really want this favor from you, Bella, but I can't call you my friend anymore. You are too selfish to be my friend," Jacob said.

"I know," I smirked. "I tried to tell you that. You wouldn't listen to me. But know that I am doing all that I can to give Charlie and Renee closure and fond memories."

"You should have given them you alive. You could have given them grandchildren."

I laughed at his innocence and his small-mindedness. "Jacob, you don't know what you're talking about. I would never have stayed alive for long. I was too much of a danger magnet as a human. I probably wouldn't have lasted another year. Carlisle explained about the Volturri. As for children, that was never something I wanted. In case you've forgotten, I made clumsiness an art form. Any child left in my care was in more danger than I've ever been in."

"I could have protected you from them and I would have helped you with a child."

"No, Jacob. You would have gotten your pack killed. You were all brave in the battle, but you are no match for the Volturri. They aren't newborns. They're skilled and have dangerous gifts. They also do not honor treaties or your lives."

"So this is goodbye then?"

"Yes, it would seem so. I hope you imprint soon, Jacob. I hope you find the happiness that I have with Edward. I'll always consider you a friend."

His face broke free of that cold mask I hated and he grinned sheepishly at me. "Sure, sure."

"You know, Jake, whoever you imprint on will be one very lucky girl."

"Would you believe I still sort of which it was you even though you stink now?"

I laughed at him. "I can believe it, but I don't understand it. You stink to me too, you know!"

"Maybe in another life then?"

I looked up at Edward and smiled. "No, Jake. Not even then." I turned back to my old friend. "But we'll always be friends. I hope that our staying away makes up for the pain I caused you. I never meant to hurt you."

"I know that, Bells."

"Jacob," Sam called.

Jake nodded his head at Sam and gave me one final smile. "Bye, Bells! I'll miss you and your stinky self."

"Bye, Jake!" I laughed.

We all stood still as we watched Jacob and Sam phase. They disappeared into the trees with the rest of the pack. We waited to make sure they were truly gone.

"Finally!" Alice sighed. "I can see again."

Edward turned me to face him. "Bella, are you sure?"

"About what?" I asked, confused.

"About all of your choices. Leaving Charlie and never seeing Jacob again," Edward explained.

I reached up and caressed his cheek. "Silly Vampire! I've been sure for a long time now. I love you and will never stop loving you. You are my life now. My parents and Jacob have their own lives to lead."

"Let's get home," Carlisle stated. "I trust Sam, but I don't like us being in the open like this."

"Can we go to the meadow one last time?" I asked.

"Bella, I don't think it's wise for you two to wander off," Carlise said.

"No, I didn't mean that. We can't ever come back so I'd like you all to get to see it just once before we go," I explained. I looked up to Edward. "That's okay, right?"

"Yes, love. It's the perfect time of year for it too," Edward replied, kissing my forehead.

"The scene of the crime!" Alice giggled. "Where our dear Edward stole away Bella's heart!"

"I'm pretty sure that worked both ways," Edward chuckled.

"Wow! We finally get to see the bat cave!" Emmett yelled as he slung an arm around my shoulders.

"What?" I laughed, looking up at him.

"You were the one who thought he might be some kind of superhero," Emmett teased.

"Emmett!" everyone groaned. He just chuckled.

It was the right ending for our time in Forks. The meadow was where everything had really started to happen for Edward and me. Seeing the meadow one last time as a complete family was the perfect send-off. I only hoped they would all be as impressed with it as I had been my first time there. This goodbye wasn't as painful as I had feared it would be. It hurt, but it felt so right that I couldn't question it. Forks had been very good to us all, but it was no longer our home. Our true home would forever be wherever we were together at that moment.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

I promise a much better Baseball chapter in Year Two. I had no idea so many of you wanted to see Bella play baseball. When I wrote this chapter, it was with the intent of letting another life changing event happen to Bella in this clearing. I promise Baseball and a new meadow in Year Two!


	59. 54 Anniversary

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Edward and Bella celebrate their first wedding anniversary.

**Anniversary (Lemon) - ****Sorry for those of you who don't like this type of chapter, but it's their anniversary – It has to happen**

"I never thought I would find this as funny as I do!" I laughed, still holding the paper tightly. "It just sounds so absurd to me!"

"You never have reacted as you should," Edward said. He was holding me from behind as we read the paper together.

"I just can't believe they published all this," I chuckled. "I know it's a small town, but this is insane. Did you read the one from Mike?"

"That boy is just as vile as ever. I'm glad we are far away. I don't think I could handle hearing his thoughts on top of his little eulogy to you."

"The one from Angela and Ben was really sweet. It doesn't mention ninjas so I know she just signed his name to it to include him."

"I just can't believe Tyler wrote that he had hopes of taking you to prom still. We graduated over a year ago."

"Maybe he was hoping colleges hold proms."

"Are you ready? We start Dartmouth next month!"

"You don't have to be so excited about it! I'm not. Neither are Rose and Jasper!"

"You will all adjust," he chuckled as he kissed my ear.

"I'm really going to miss the house in Alaska. It has so many good memories. It's actually the first place that I've ever had so many happy times at."

"Our happy days will continue, love. We have an eternity of them ahead of us."

The guilt over dieing for Charlie and Renee hit me once again. I knew it was better to give them this closure. If I had just stopped communicating with them, one or both of them would have gone looking for me. They would have wasted time and money. No humans can find my family unless they want to be found. And at least this way, they could imagine me to be in a better place. Or so I kept trying to tell myself. I was selfish. I loved Edward more than anyone else in my life. I would give them all up a million times over just to have his love. But I still felt guilty about it. I turned in Edward's arms and hugged him tightly. "Edward, would you have Alice check and make sure that Charlie and Renee are okay?"

Edward's phone rang loudly in the silence. We laughed as he pulled it out and opened it. "Hi, Alice."

I could hear her voice perfectly. "They'll be fine, Bella. Renee will stop grieving first. Charlie will follow right behind her. They are not upset with either you or Edward. They just miss you both."

"Thank you, Alice," Edward said. He closed the phone and slipped it back into his pocket. He took the paper from me and let it fall to the floor. "You did ask for this honeymoon, love. I think we should stop reading our obituaries and enjoy the clear night."

"I think you're right." I stood up on my tiptoes and kissed him tenderly.

Edward had surprised me with a real vacation for our first wedding anniversary. He wanted to have me all to himself for a week. While the family handled our untimely deaths, Edward rented a yacht for us to sail away from prying eyes. It was just like the one from that movie 'John Tucker', complete with the little lights. With us being so far out, we were able to stretch out on the deck and soak up the sun together without worrying about being seen.

Today was the actual day of our anniversary. Edward had written my new song down since this was a paper anniversary. My gift was only a love letter to him, but he seemed to be genuinely pleased by it. I looked up above us, staring at the stars in the pitch black sky.

"I believe I was promised some dancing," Edward teased, running his fingers down my jaw.

I focused on his beautiful face. "You need music if you want me to dance."

"That can be arranged." He ran off at vampire speed. He was back and music was floating out of the cabin. "May I have this dance, Mrs. Cullen?"

"Certainly, Mr. Cullen!"

"It has been a wonderful year with you, Bella. I hope all the others are just as wonderful."

"So do I," I sighed, leaning against his chest as we swayed to the music. "This is all I could have ever asked for, Edward. Having you with me and having you love me is everything to me."

"I am grateful that you could see a side of me that I could not. I am forever in your debt because without you loving me, I would be nothing."

"Edward," I said, looking up at him.

"Yes, love?"

"You talk too much. Shut up and kiss me."

"As you wish, Wife," he chuckled. He leaned in and started a very tender kiss.

One entire year as a Cullen, as his wife. Almost a full year as his equal. We'd had some downs, but mostly everything was up. We both had better and much deeper relationships with our siblings and parents. Our own bond had only gotten stronger from being free of restraint and worry. We had learned to be open and share our thoughts and feelings. We were still learning how to not overreact to those admissions, but we were getting there. We had learned that marriage is a lot of work, but very rewarding. I finally accepted that I was worthy of his love and the love of our family. Edward had accepted that I loved him as deeply as he loved me and that he did indeed have a soul. It was beautiful and blindingly bright too.

"Bella," Edward chuckled.

"Yes?"

"You think too much. Stop it and kiss me."

We laughed together, both of our bodies shaking with our good humor. Edward led me into the cabin, closing the door on the night and the world around us. We walked down the short hall and into our bedroom.

"What were thinking about so hard that you stopped kissing me?" Edward asked as he knelt before me, removing my shoes.

"I was thinking about what I'm always thinking about, Silly Vampire. You!"

Edward stood up and I turned, lifting my hair so he could unzip my dress. I had worn it just for him since today had been such a special occasion. He kissed the nape of my neck as he pulled the zipper down. "I think about you just as much."

"You had better!" I teased. "I'll be right back. I just want to freshen up before bed."

"Take your time, love."

I kissed his cheek and headed into the bathroom. I had no intention of taking my time! I had been waiting for this part of the night all day. I had wanted to spend the entire day in bed, but Alice told me she saw that we would have a much better time if we spent the day sailing and the night dancing. I never bet against her so I listened, but not without a little regret. After all, why should two married, horny, teenage vampires not get to spend all day in bed? I chuckled to myself at my thoughts. I really did have a freaky brain.

I slipped out of the dress and put it on the hanger behind the door. It was a beautiful sapphire blue and it was made from expensive silk. I did not want it wrinkled. I might not be able to refuse their gifts, but I would take darn good care of them.

I looked at the person in the mirror and smiled. That was me. I was a young woman now. I was a married woman. I was Edward's Bella and no one else's and that's all I wanted to ever be. I adjusted the straps on my bra and fixed my underwear better. Not that I really needed to bother. This set would never be worn again once Edward saw it. Alice and Rose had assured me of that, without any visions. It was a leopard print from Victoria Secret. Apparently, no one had ever thought to make a mountain lion set. Then again, I don't think the designers were thinking of horny vampires when they designed the collection. I chuckled again. Darn my freaky brain!

I figured that I'd made Edward wait long enough by this point. He was liable to come in here and snatch me out if I didn't hurry. I opened the door and stuck my head out. "Are your eyes closed?"

"Yes."

"Are they really?"

"Yes, Bella. Just get in here please."

"You sound a little impatient, Edward."

"Bella."

I chuckled to myself. "I'm coming! Keep your eyes closed."

I ran into the room and stood near the bed. Edward was lying down with his hands behind his head and his eyes closed. A small smile sat on his perfect lips. His only clothing was his silky black boxers. He was glorious. I stood there smiling and taking him in for a moment.

"I know you're there," he chuckled. "I can hear you and smell you."

"Hush! Let me enjoy my moment."

"Your moment of what?"

"Of ogling you."

He laughed and shook the bed underneath him. "I never know what you'll say next, Bella."

"Nope. It's why you love me so much."

"It's certainly one reason. Can I open my eyes yet?"

"I don't know …"

"Bella."

"Edward," I giggled.

"Just remember that as much as you tease me right now, I will give back to you later."

I stopped. Edward was a much better teaser than me. "Open your eyes." He turned his head and opened his golden eyes. He took in a sharp breath. "Do you like it?" I asked, turning slowly for him. He nodded his head. "Want to know the best part?" He nodded his head again. "This …," I said, waving a hand in front of myself. "…was bought just for you to rip off."

"You are absolutely the most dangerous creature I've ever met," he whispered as he slowly moved from the bed to stand in front of me. Edward lifted me bridal style and brought me over to the bed. He set me down gently, staring deep into my eyes the whole time. "The gold in your eyes matches beautifully with your skin, love. I never thought I would prefer it over the deep brown, but I do."

"I'm just glad all the red is finally gone."

"Just in time for our anniversary too."

"So …" I said, looking up at him. "Can I still …?"

"We know it's safe, so if you want to, you can."

"But I don't want to if you don't want me to. I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"Just promise me that you won't laugh at anything you hear."

"I promise to do my absolute best to not laugh. I'll admit that I'm curious to find out why you would think I would laugh."

"I told you," he said as he kissed my neck. "You make me feel and think like a seventeen year old. My thoughts are not all that intelligent when I am with you."

"At least you're still capable of thought."

"Barely." Edward closed the distance between and kissed me forcefully. He pushed my lips apart and slipped his tongue in. As soon as he ran it across mine, we both purred. I opened my mind to hear him. I had asked him to let me and I wasn't sure that he would. He had agreed reluctantly. I'd practically had to dazzle him into it. 'God, Bella. She tastes so good. I love her so much.'

I sighed and smiled against his lips. I thought about sending my thoughts to him, but I didn't want to interrupt. He was such a great kisser. He could convey so much to me in a single kiss.

He moved his lips to my earlobe and nipped it, causing me to moan. 'I love her sounds. She's so sexy when she does that.' I smiled and did the same to his ear. "Bella!"

"Yes, Edward?"

He growled against my neck as he licked and nipped at it. 'She has to know how that drives me crazy. She wants to hear my thoughts. What thoughts? She clears them all away when she does that.' I lifted his face to mine and pressed our lips together. His thoughts stopped coming in sentences and started being random words. 'Dangerous. Impossible. That smell. Mine and only mine.'

His words made me feel like I was on fire. I shivered beneath him. He really was just a teenager when we were together this way. And he was absolutely just as effected as I was. I let go of his thoughts so that I could focus just on him. I pulled him closer to me, wanting to feel his weight on me. I titled his head and kissed along his neck and shoulder. He sighed in contentment. I kissed along his jaw and chin. He let out a low moan.

He flipped us so that I was sitting on top of him. He smiled wickedly and I knew what was coming. With a one quick movement, he tore my bra off, chuckling to himself. I smiled and shook my head at him. I didn't understand it, but he liked it. What else could I do but let him have his fun?

He gripped my hips and pulled me up until his mouth was covering my breast, licking the tip until it hardened. He gently nipped it and I hissed at him. He smiled and went after my other breast. When he finished with that, he kissed right between them. He bent me backwards until I was lying on the bed again. He ripped away my underwear, showing them to me as they hung from his fingertip. I rolled my eyes at him as he chuckled once again.

"You are a goddess, Isabella," he whispered to me in his sexy, husky voice. I lifted my knee and rubbed it against him. He hissed and buried his face against my neck. "You are impossible. Every time I try to go slow …"

"I never said _I_ was trying to go slow," I teased him.

"Are you sure you didn't retain your human hormones?" he mumbled against my shoulder.

"If I kept mine then you certainly kept yours. You just have more patience than me. Besides, you know you're not really upset about it. You never are. And it's not every time. There are plenty of times when I'm a good girl. But I've been waiting all day for this, Edward."

"Then perhaps I shouldn't keep you waiting any longer," he whispered against my lips.

"Perhaps not," I said as I lifted my head, trying to kiss him. He pulled his head back slightly and I growled at him. He chuckled, but relented and kissed me.

He rolled us once again. He held my hips in his large hands and slowly lowered me on to him. He hissed as he slid completely inside of me. I moaned his name, resting my hands against his muscular chest. I leaned down and trailed kisses across his abs. I lifted a little and he pulled me back down against him, jerking his hips upward at the same time. I hissed at him this time. A fleeting thought ran across my mind. Something about so many sounds so little time and I nearly giggled. It amazed me that we could cause each other to make these sounds and that they could have so many meanings for us.

I looked up to see him smirking at me. "Find … something … funny," I panted.

He lifted me and pulled me back down as he jerked up once again. I moaned loudly, closing my eyes and licking my lips. "That!" he breathed. He was so not going to get away with that. I leaned forward and took his nipple into my mouth, grazing my teeth across it. "Bella!" he cried. I did the same to the other and he growled softly at me.

I found myself underneath him. He cupped my shoulders in his hands and kissed along my shoulders as he pushed further into me, quickening his pace. I moaned his name and he started moving even faster, pulling me against him by my shoulders. I wrapped my legs around his hips, giving him more access. He took full advantage. He slowed back down, pulling back until he was nearly out completely. He pushed into me in one swift motion. He repeated this a few times until I started begging him to speed back up. I don't even know where I got the breath from. I knew I didn't need it, but I couldn't seem to catch it either.

With all of the teasing, we quickly reached our orgasms once he sped up again. We clung tightly to each other, whispering loving words and softly kissing each other's shoulders and neck. The waiting had definitely been worth it. Everything about being with Edward had been worth it. All of the fear and the worries and the evil vampires … even giving up my parents and Jacob. I truly was a selfish being and I would never regret it. This man was the only thing that mattered to me. My existence would be spent loving him and being with our family. It was Heaven on Earth and always would be. One year down and forever to go.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

One more chapter before First Year wraps up! (It's not the Eulogies!)


	60. Eulogies

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**Eulogies**

Bella Swan was a very special friend of mine. We were drawn to each other from the moment she came to Forks High. She liked snow a lot. Bella and I worked together while we were in school. She was a good worker. Bella was too shy to admit her feelings for me, but no matter who she was dating, she would smile at me, letting me know she wished it was me. I had hopes to one day get her to marry me, but that can't happen now. It's a real shame that someone like Bella isn't alive anymore. She'll be missed a lot. Someone will probably miss Cullen too.

- Mike Newton

My father has always told me that God has a plan. Now is the time to embrace that idea and believe in it. God must have a plan that we cannot conceive of if he took two such special people for himself. Bella and Edward Cullen were two people very much in love. Their life was a modern day fairytale and Ben and I have been so blessed to have witnessed it. It was easy to see how they felt for each other. It was always in their eyes. They never tried to hide it or were ashamed of it. It was as if they were made only for each other. Every person has a point where they question their faith. Seeing Edward and Bella together only convinced me that there is a God and that he does love us. Even though I don't understand why he chose to take them back so soon, I am thankful that he let us see them together, however brief it may have been. I am convinced that both of them are now angels in heaven. I picture them smiling down at us as the love they feel for each other fills their eyes. We will miss you, Bella and Edward. But we take comfort knowing that you are still together.

- Angela & Ben

Bella was my best friend from the moment she came to Forks. She was a little weird, but she was always nice. I don't know why, but Edward really liked her a lot. They were really different from each other, but you could tell at their wedding that they were somehow made for each other anyway. It's a shame that they died in such an awful way. At least they're together. They wouldn't have done well without each other. I hope Chief Swan will be okay.

- Jessica Stanley

I'm very sad that Bella and Edward are gone. I never even got the chance to take Bella to prom like I had promised her. I hope she knows that I really did want to. She's in heaven with Edward now so I'm sure she does know. My grandmother said you know everything once you get there. I didn't know Edward that well, but he was always polite to me. And he did help me get the chance to ask Bella to prom to begin with. Maybe in a really long time when I get to heaven, I'll finally be able to dance with Bella.

- Tyler Crowley

I won't lie and say that I was ever really for Bella being with Edward. But I will say that no one else could ever love her the way that he did, including me. Bella was probably the most caring, stubborn, naïve, and deathly clumsy person I've ever met in my life. But she was also the bravest and most loyal. She was my best friend and I'll miss her everyday. The only thing bringing me any comfort in this grief-filled time is knowing that Edward is still at her side, protecting her and loving her. Bells, I'll be thinking of you. Edward, we're cool.

- Jacob Black


	61. 55 Hello

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **The Cullen family gets some visitors. ** I warn you all now! This is a cliffy ending! You know how partial I am to them! Plus it ties in Year Two!**

**Hello**

"Edward, have you seen my Ipod?" I asked, leaning over the railing and looking down at him. He was playing video games with my brothers.

"It was on your dresser," he replied, not even turning to look at me.

"It's not there now. I don't want to accidentally leave it," I said.

"Bella, we can get you another if you can't find it," Edward stated.

"No! I already have my songs on it," I fussed. "Please come help me look."

"Can't you ask Alice to look for it?" Edward asked.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!" I yelled. "Our sister does enough looking for all of our futures. I will not have her searching for my Ipod. Get your ass up here and come help me find it!"

"Oooohh!" Emmett and Jasper said, snickering under their breath.

I watched as Edward gently, with great exaggeration, set the controller onto the floor. He turned from the TV and walked up the stairs, without lifting his head. He stalked right past me and into our room. I followed right behind him, slamming the door behind me.

"May I ask why you felt the need to yell at me?" he asked, leaning against our closet and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Only if you tell me why you were ignoring me."

"I was answering your questions! How do you figure I was ignoring you?"

"You weren't even looking at me!"

"Isabella, we are vampires. I don't need to look at you to hear you or speak to you."

His words stung. I don't even know why, but they did. I sat down against the wall and tucked in my knees, burying my face against them. I knew I was moody. I had been for a few days now. I was stressed out about the move and starting school. We were all leaving tomorrow to go to the new house. Esme had everything arranged and ready for us.

I felt Edward's hands rubbing my arms. "I'm sorry, Bella." I didn't answer. "Are you really that nervous about the move and school?" I nodded my head, not lifting it or speaking. Edward pulled me into his lap and kissed my hair. "There's no reason for you to be nervous, love. We know that you are perfectly fine around humans."

"That's not it."

"Then what is it, Bella? Tell me."

"I'm worried I'll be a horrible student and flunk out. This is Dartmouth, Edward! Not Forks High."

"You would not have been accepted if they didn't think you were capable."

"They accepted me because you gave them a big fat bribe."

"I did no such thing! I only sent in your application and essays! You can ask Alice if you don't believe me. Esme was even the one who mailed it for me, ask her."

I lifted my head and looked right into his golden eyes. "You promise?"

"I promise that I did not bribe anyone at Dartmouth."

I sighed heavily and leaned back against him. "I'm sorry for yelling and cursing."

"I'm sorry for not giving you the proper respect. I should have been looking at you when I was answering you."

"Would you please help me find my Ipod?"

"It would be my pleasure." We stood and started searching the room. I checked the closet while Edward searched our dressers. I was checking the floor under our shoes when I heard Edward chuckling. I crawled to the closet door and looked out. He was kneeling on the side of our bed, holding my Ipod in his hand.

"How ever did you get it under the bed, Bella?"

I grinned and ran to him, knocking him backwards. I kissed his cheeks and took my Ipod from him. "Thank you, Edward."

"You're welcome," he chuckled.

"So how many rules did we follow that time?" I teased.

"Enough," he said as he kissed my forehead.

"We're getting much better at communication."

"Yes, but we both have a long way to go with our tempers."

"You can say that again!"

"Care to come down and spend some time with me while I beat Emmett and Jazz?"

"Can I sit on your lap if I promise to behave?"

Edward smiled and nodded at me. We went down stairs and stretched out on the floor with me sitting on Edward. I put in my earphones and turned on my Ipod. Edward had me wrapped in his arms as he fought aliens against our brothers. I closed my eyes and relaxed to my lullaby.

I thought about school and how Edward promised he hadn't bribed anyone. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Maybe I would do really well. At least in everything but math. I would certainly have some classes with Edward and maybe Alice too, so it wouldn't be too bad. Maybe Em would even take a class with me if I begged in the right way.

Alice and Rose wanted to take me shopping as soon as we reached the new house. They said I needed a wardrobe just for school. I would have argued, but I knew it was pointless. They would do it anyway. The best part about school was that since it was college, I could safely be Edward's wife to everyone. I didn't have to worry about hiding my ring. I really loved my ring too. I was very careful with it and protective of it. Edward liked to tease me about it, but I knew he was proud that I cared so much about it.

I was pulled from thoughts by Edward's growling. "Damn It!" I heard him roar.

I yanked the earphone from my ear and turned to look at him. He was snarling and his face was contorted with rage. "What's wrong? What's going on?"

"Alice!" Edward yelled, craning his head to look up the stairs.

Alice was suddenly sitting right next to us. "It's not my fault. They know how to get past me. Demetri was proof enough of that."

"Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie!" Edward called.

The entire family was now in the living room with us. I started to panic until I felt Jasper wash the room with calm.

"What's going on?" Carlisle asked.

"Aro is on his way with Jane, Felix, Alec and Demetri. They are traveling with three guards that I don't know," Alice informed everyone. "They'll be here just as the sun starts to set."

"Let's go!" I cried, jumping up. "Let's finish packing the truck and go now. We can be halfway to New York before they even get here!"

"Calm down, Bella," Carlisle said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

Edward pulled me back down into his lap. He held my face between his hands. "They will follow if we run. They will take that as a sign that we have a reason to run. If we stay, we have an excellent chance of convincing him that you can only block. Aro won't care about that."

"Bella," Carlisle said, bending down next to me. "All we have to do is keep your memories a secret and we should be fine."

"How can we do that?" Rose asked. "We all know she has them. If he touches any of us, he'll know!"

"It's time we tell them," Carlisle said. "Would you like the honor?"

I nodded my head and stood up in front of my family. "The reason we've been spending so much time in the study is because we've discovered that I do have a power. I can choose to let Edward hear me and I can hear him. I can block anyone I'm touching or who is touching someone that's touching me. We've been developing my focus and power so that I can block all of us from Aro as needed. I'll start off holding tightly to Edward and Carlisle, pretending to be the fearful new daughter." I glanced at Edward and muttered, "Although the fear part will be quite real." I lifted my head again. "We all need to be standing within touching distance. If Aro goes to touch any of you, you have to touch me, Edward or Carlisle in some way for my blocking to work on you. Skin to skin contact is the easiest and safest."

"Damn, Picky!" Emmett said. "You can really block all seven us?"

I nodded my head. "And Carlisle thinks that I will be able to void Jane and Alec's powers if they try to hurt any of you. We've tested a few things and found that I can stop Edward and Alice from using their powers. It's best not to provoke them though. It makes me weak if I do it too often or long while trying to block."

"I really hate when she takes away my sight," Alice teased. I smiled at my sister.

"Jasper, if you need to hunt, please do," Carlisle said. "I'll need you to help keep the room calm."

"I'll be back shortly," Jasper replied as he ran out of the door. Alice followed him.

"Edward," Carlisle called. Edward stood up next to me. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly. "Edward, you must keep calm," Carlisle continued. "We have both seen what Bella is capable of. Do not say or do anything unless someone tries to take her hand away from yours. Are we clear?"

"Yes," Edward replied.

"And don't try to stop Jane or Alec or anyone else who tries to test their power on me," I warned him. "You know that it won't affect me. It will just get you hurt and that will break my concentration." Edward nodded his head. "We have to be safe for each other now." He nodded again, his jaw firmly set.

"Edward," Emmett said in his rarely used serious voice. "No matter what it takes, I won't let anyone take Bella from your side."

"Neither will I," Rose added as she came up and hugged me. I turned in her arms and sobbed against her. "Ssh, Bella. It will be okay." She stroked my hair, making me feel more than ever like her little sister.

"I would like it if we all stayed together down here," Esme said softly. "I understand if you all choose to be alone with your mates."

"No, Esme," Edward answered. "We will stay together as a family. We all need it." I felt Edward's hand on the nape of my neck.

Rose gently pushed me into his waiting arms. She rubbed my shoulder and kissed my cheek. "Don't worry so much, Picky! We'll all be fine. You'll see. Besides, you don't want me to have to write that you're the first vampire to worry herself to death." I laughed against Edward as I clung to him with all my might.

"Rosalie, please go upstairs and hide that list well," Carlisle instructed. "I'll be right back. I need to hide my notes."

I sat on the couch, sandwiched between Edward and Emmett. I was probably in the safest place on Earth at that moment. Esme sat on the table in front of me so she could hold my hands. "Remember what I told you at Christmas, Bella. We will do this together as a family." I nodded my head, trying to smile for her.

"I have an idea," Rose said as she came back into the living room. "Bella, I think this will help you relax some." She held up a thick strip of leather. "Edward, stand up with Bella." Rose sat on the table where Esme had been. "Okay, now, Edward, put your hand down, palm out toward Bella. Bella turn your palm toward Edward's and link hands." Rose took the leather and wrapped it around Edward's wrist, making it look like a simple arm band. She took the other end and wound it around my wrist. Since Edward's arm was thicker than mine, you couldn't tell that our wrists were bound together.

"Rose, you're a genius!" I cried.

Rose smiled at me. "It won't hold up to vampire strength, but it should ease your worry a little. Just keep your fingers twined with Edward's and no one will get your hand away from his."

"Bella," Carlisle said as he entered the living room again. "Remember everything we talked about. Do not fall for any of their tricks. They will not hurt us. They cannot harm us and expect to have you cooperate. With Emmett's strength and Edward and Alice's talents, we will be able to anticipate any hostile intentions and quell them. You are to keep your focus and keep your hand linked with Edward's. Nothing else matters."

The door opened and Jasper and Alice entered the room. They both looked nervous and that just made me feel worse.

"Bella, it's your worry, not ours. You need to calm yourself so that I can help everyone else," Jasper said. I nodded my head and forced myself to think happy thoughts. I started thinking about the honeymoon Edward and I had just returned from. I could tell right away that it was helping. Jasper smiled at me.

"As long as we all remain calm and no one makes the decision to fight, it looks as though it will be an uneventful visit," Alice informed us. "We should be able to satisfy Aro's curiosity. But I keep getting flashes of us in Volterra with him. It looks as though we are only visiting though and all eight of us are there and not in danger. I'll keep checking, but I doubt I'll get anything more concrete until they arrive."

We all thanked Alice and took up seats around the living room. The hours dragged by as we waited. We started swapping funny stories about each other, trying to ease our nerves. When we ran out of stories, we started talking about places we'd like to go and things we'd like to do. The boys mentioned that they wanted to try sky diving. Emmett wanted to do it without a chute but Edward convinced him there was no way to fool a pilot and they would be noticed. Jasper piped up that maybe they should all take flying lessons. Alice and Rosalie both smacked him for encouraging Emmett.

"Two minutes," Alice announced.

"Their thoughts are calm," Edward stated. "Aro is curious to see how Bella has turned out. He believes Demetri's report, but wanted to see for himself. He also misses your company, Carlisle." Edward growled softly. "Jane is anxious to retest her power against Bella."

"We knew that she would," Carlisle said, putting a hand on Edward's shoulder. "You must let her." Edward nodded grimly.

We sat in silence until the doorbell rang. We quickly stood. Edward was on my right and Carlisle on my left, both holding tightly to my hands. The rest of the family stood to our side and behind us, within arms reach.

"Come in," Carlisle called.

The door was opened by someone I didn't recognize. Two other strangers entered the room, eyeing us closely. They stepped aside and Aro entered the room.

"Carlisle! How wonderful to see you!" Aro called, raising a hand in a flourish movement.

"Aro," Carlisle nodded. "Welcome to our home." Jane, Alec, Felix and Demetri filed in next. Demetri closed the door and leaned against it.

"The beautiful Bella! Even more lovely than when I last saw you in Demetri's mind," Aro said, taking a step closer.

Carlisle looked down at me. "Bella, this is my friend Aro that I was telling you about."

I turned my attention to Aro, saying my final prayer for everything to turn out well and for everyone to be safe. "Hello."

**ooooooooooooooooo YEAR ONE IS OVER! ooooooooooooooooo**

I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Some chapters definitely got stronger reactions than others. I appreciate all the reviews. The suggestions and comments have given me a lot to think about for Year Two. Feel free to PM me if there's anything in particular you would like to see in Year Two. The entire Vegas trip came from a few PMs, so I do enjoy spinning your ideas into chapters!

Please enjoy my first attempt at an AU while you anxiously await the start of Bella's second year. The AU story is called Life's Little Choices and everyone will be human. As soon as I have year two mapped out, I'll start posting chapters.

Thanks again!

My-Bella


	62. Quick Note!

You readers are the best!! Not only is Year Two up for a Twilight Award, but I just got this message that First Year is nominated too!!

This story's been nominated in "The Breaking Dawn Round" of The Twilight Awards for the following categories:

Best Post-Breaking Dawn  
Most Romantic

Thank you guys so very, very much!!

**My-Bella**


End file.
